Troubles in Domino town
by Irma Ran
Summary: Who wouldn't like to see things in Domino town changing a little? The Yugioh gang, now with two additional members ... What hilarious troubles will they face?
1. Domino and auntie Oima

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!

* * *

»Eeeeeh? Domino airport isn't as marvelous as you convinced me …«

»Stop nagging, Amaya! Hurry, hurry, auntie Oima is expecting us!«

Two girls called a taxi. Ayaka, who sat on the left was re-reading letter from her aunt Oima while playing with her long dark red hair. A small smile played on her lips. This was the day she was waiting for! She, and her best friend Amaya, have dreamed to come to Domino city to study at two well known universities. Ayaka's aunt who lives in small but lovely wooden house by the Domino park, has happily offered them a room with two beds to stay in (since she's 78 years old and has trouble taking care of the house and herself). Two friends accepted the offer almost immediately. In exchange for place to stay, they'll clean and buy food. Which reminded Ayaka about important issue. She turned to her friend.

»Hm, Amaya, do you think it'll be hard finding part-time job here?«

Amaya's expression didn't change and her voice was low.

»No.«

Ayaka turned back to the letter and ignored her bad mood. It was just because Amaya had fallen asleep on the plane and was ever so grumpy when she woke her up. The taxi stopped in front of lovely house with small flower garden and blue fence. They paid and took out their luggage.

»You know, the taxi driver's job is to do this,« said Amaya loudly and glanced angrily at the man who drove away as soon as he heard her. But when she turned to face the house, her anger was gone and she gave Ayaka small smile.

»Welcome, welcome, dear Aya-chan!«

»Auntie Oima!!«

Ayaka hugged her aunt tightly.

»And you must be Amaya Natsu,« the small woman turned to girl with long black hair and green eyes.

»I am. Thank you for letting us stay at your house,« smiled Amaya more widely. She noticed Oima-san's eyes were exactly the same light grey colour as Ayaka's.

»Not at all dear child! Come in, come in! Oh, will you be studying veterinary like Aya-chan?«

»No, I'll be studying literature.«

They sat down in kitchen, which was very bright due to four big windows. Aunt Oima started to make tea. They talked for long time, before Oima excused herself and went to Sewing club for seniors meeting. The two girls went upstairs in their room to unpack.

»I'll take the bed by the window,« declared Amaya loudly before Ayaka could speak. They laughed as they were unpacking, remembering hilarious moments they experienced the previous month.

After they finished, Ayaka enthusiastically suggested to celebrate their first night in Domino by renting movies and eating pizza.

»I'll find a video rental place and you order pizza!«

»Amaya, no WAIT-«

But Amaya disappeared out of the house immediately, Ayaka sweatdropped. A long time ago, she made a metal note never to let her friend rent a movie. Amaya mysteriously only sees shelves with horror movies. Ayaka doesn't mind such movies, but watching 10 horror movies non-stop? Dammit, next time she'll have to react quicker.

Ayaka locked the house and went searching for take-out restaurant. She finally found one that is just across a street form her new home (after she walked trough half of Domino). She was just waiting at the counter for her two pizzas to be put in boxes, when she heard a loud noise.

»I said _no_, now get away you pathethic excuse for a man!«

A tall and beautiful blonde woman came to the counter, followed by ugly and obviously very persistent man with moustaches.

»I want to pay my bill! I won't stay in this restaurant any longer while this piece of trash is here!« exclaimed woman and pointed at the man.

»Don't walk away from me baby, I know _exactly _what you need …«

And he grabbed her breasts from both sides. The woman was shocked but recovered quickly. She turned and slapped him. Ayaka, who was completely disgusted by this man's behaviour, has also slapped him from other side. The impact was of two slaps was so strong, the man stumbled and crashed into two tables.

Blonde woman smirked.

»What's your name hon'?«

»Ayaka Asha. And what's yours?«

»Mai Kujaku. And that was a good hit.«

»So was yours! Heh, no matter where you go, you find guys like that anywhere.«

»That's for sure. You're not from around here then?«

»Me and my friend just move here to study. It's our first day here.«

»Well, Ayaka-chan, here …« Mai took a piece of paper and pen from her bag and wrote quickly something on it and offered it to Ayaka, who took it curiously, » … is my number. Call me tomorrow morning and I'll give you grand tour of Domino! I'll also introduce you to my friend Anzu and others.«

)XxxxXxxxX(

»Where have you been this long? You could have just ordered pizza by phone you know.«

»But it's important to get to know Domino and besides, I meet a new friend! Do you have the movies?«

»Of course.«

Amaya held about eight DVDs' in front of her friend's face. Just by looking at the covers Ayaka knew all were horror movies. Still they had fun watching three of them before Ayaka went to bed at midnight, while Amaya insisted she'll watch all of the movies.

Amaya went to bed at 5 am which resulted in her horrible mood the other morning when Ayaka woke her up at 8.30 am saying they have to meet someone named Mai-san in the park in fifteen minutes. Amaya send her friend the most murderous look she could this early in the morning and darkly whispered:

» … _go _… _alone_.«

Ayaka quickly took a toast, greeted aunt Oima (and for her safety asked her not to wake up Amaya) and run to the park, where Mai already stood waiting.

»Ayaka-chan, get ready, this day will be very tiring!«


	2. The Gang

Seto Kaiba was looking at the screen of his laptop very closely. The pale blue hue of the screen was illuminating his amazingly deep blue eyes, which never seemed to move. One would say that the CEO had fallen asleep with his eyes open, or that time had simply stopped and the human being in the chair would never move a muscle. Well, neither of them would happen – it was just that the infamous Seto Kaiba was very, very, VERY displeased. The reason? Mokuba had gone off with those dorks again, known stupidly as the Yugi-tachi, consisted of equally stupid members. Seto Kaiba was not just displeased. He was fuming.

What the hell was Mokuba finding to these guys? Sure, they had helped them once or twice, but that wasn't the reason to get attached to them… And who could guarantee that they wouldn't try to use his money… Though he'd admit, they were the last persons he'd expect that from… But people are just like that. Backstabbing you when you're vulnerable. He'd felt that himself from the first place.

Now he had started to get really worried. He knew that it was just his imagination, but he just couldn't focus. He sighed, closed his eyes and switched off his laptop. The uneasy feeling did subside…

…but it didn't go away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Ok, where was it… where was it we said?'

"Sorry sir, could you please tell me how to go…"

"Ayaka! Here!"

"Oh! Ah…uh… forget it, thank you!" Ayaka greeted the startled man quickly and ran off towards Mai. The tall, blond woman had two girls by her side, a brunette and a redhead. Ayaka immediately felt nervous as she approached them, and as she was always doing with people she first met.

"Where have you been hon?" Mai fake-scolded her, winking. "I hope nothing happened in the street like yesterday in the pizza place…"

"Not like that, but I got lost…" Ayaka blushed gloriously and felt like a total idiot.

"Oh, don't think like that. Domino is mazy… Here, let me introduce you: Here is Anzu Mazaki" she pointed at the brunette girl and she smiled. She had very pretty blue eyes. "And Shizuka Kawai." The redhead extended her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Ayaka!" She exclaimed, and her green eyes were like candies. Ayaka almost forgot herself being uncomfortable; those people were really very kind.

"Nice to meet you too, Shizuka, Anzu!" She smiled the best she could. "Ne, where are you going to take me now?"

"For a looong, long trip to Domino, and then to our favorite café to meet with the boys!" Anzu replied giggling. "So now, let's go!"

"Wa-wa-wa-wait a minute! Boys? As if, your boyfriends?!" Ayaka asked shocked. 'I wasn't mentally ready for this.' She thought.

"No, but our wannabe boyfriends and our current friends." Mai responded.

"Come on Mai nee-san, they are really nice guys!" Shizuka exclaimed. Then she turned to Ayaka: "One of them is my brother, you see! You'll meet him, he has so much fun!"

"…And no wits at all." Mai added, earning a friendly punch from Anzu.

"Oh, then I can show him to my friend, Amaya! I'm sure they'll get along very well…" 'Why is she sleeping at a time like this again?' Ayaka sweat-dropped at her last thought and followed promptly the other three girls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We said: When Amaya wakes up, she's grumpy.

Another thing we didn't say: She's also very hungry.

After saying the good-mornings hurryingly to Ayaka's aunt (though it was already noon) she took of to find a bakery. She absolutely needed a fresh croissant to start her day. And she was in such a hurry, that when she saw the store across the street she couldn't resist and ran for it. Croissant = Nice Mood! Moreover, she knew it was Ayaka's favorite snack as well, and it was always a nice way to repay for her friend's broken mental state after a night full of thrillers.

"Just you wait! Wait for me my dreamy, chocolate…" She could feel it, she was about to open the door, she extended her arm to catch the knob and…

… And suddenly she was abruptly taken away. Before she could curse, she turned her head upwards to see who was grabbed her arm. When she saw a weird figure, wearing a turban, an Ankh, and long, beige robes, she forgot she was angry.

'A guy in a dress is kidnapping me now? Where has this world come to?' She thought, and she violently jerked her arm off. "Let me go! Who the f*ck are you, anyway?" The figure turned and looked at her with empty blue eyes, and she prepared for a fight. Before anything could happen though, a gentle voice sounded:

"Sorry miss, you'd like to get in I think?"

Amaya turned and came face to face with a sweet, white-haired boy, with chocolate brown eyes, who was holding open the bakery's door. The man in the robes had suddenly disappeared. Amaya reminded herself not to watch thrillers at night again and observed how sweet the boy was.

"Oh yes, thank you very much. I'm Amaya Natsu. Your name?"

"Ryou Bakura." He smiled. "I was just passing by to… buy something, before I could meet with my friends. Mai can get very impatient when someone is late, so I came earlier!" He laughed a little. Amaya smiled, and then also remembered:

"Did you say Mai?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Today it was so much fun!" Exclaimed a happy Anzu, swinging her bags around. "I hope the boys are waiting for us in the café, like he'd agreed."

"There is no way. They'll be an hour late, as usually." Mai commented, shrugging.

"Oh, come on Mai!" Shizuka laughed. "Look, we're almost there, I can see it!" She pointed at the café. "Let's go!"

"Girls, I'm so grateful to you for today." Ayaka told them, and she meant it, though she knew she'd forget all the directions in about ten minutes. "I honestly can't wait to meet your friends!" She said, as they walked inside the café. "I just wish my friend Amaya was here, so you could meet her…"

"Ayaka, you're late!"

"Sorr… what are YOU doing here???" Ayaka dropped her bags. In front of her, there was a company with lots of boys, and a very happy and satisfied with herself Amaya in the middle. She winked at Ayaka and laughed evilly, but benevolently in the end.

"I just met Ryou and he told me about their gang." She motioned towards the white-haired boy. "I remembered Mai's name so…" She hugged a raven haired boy with violet eyes, who seemed to be the smallest in age, "…Here I am!"

"Hi, I'm Mokuba. Mokuba Kaiba." The boy said kindly, giggling under Amaya's 'attack'. "Here are Jyounouchi Katsuya," the blond, cutest boy of the bunch, in Ayaka's opinion, grinned, "Ryuu Otogi," the one with the black ponytail and green eyes winked, "Honda Hiroto" the one with a weird, brown hairstyle and brown eyes smiled, "You know Bakura… Ryou Bakura… And Mouto Yuugi." A guy with a REALLY weird hairstyle and violet eyes greeted her. He seemed much too innocent.

"Hi, I'm Ayaka Asha…"

When the introductions ended, the discussions started, and Ayaka with Amaya seemed to fit right in that group. They were mostly talking about a game of Duel Monsters, which the two girls were finding very interesting. Yuugi had started explaining Amaya how it worked, and Katsuya was bragging at Ayaka about how many championships he'd won, and she was all enthusiastic and admiring about it. Until Mai couldn't bear it and revealed to her that Katsuya was always coming third or fourth, and not first. Katsuya went all depressed, murmuring something about Mai ruining his life, when Ayaka was trying to console him, saying third or fourth is not so bad, and that he'd learn something every time, even if he lost. Unfortunately, it was then when Honda interfered, saying that then Katsuya would have already learned everything. That was it. It took Otogi to propose to Shizuka, his little sister, to get him motivated to kick some ass. In all that time, Amaya had learned everything about Duel Monsters from Yuugi and Mokuba, who proved himself to be really smart.

With this and that, the time passed, and at some point, a really tall brunette man with deep blue eyes entered the café, and walked towards them.

"Guys, my brother is here. I have to go… quickly." Mokuba declared, and got up. The man seemed pretty furious to Ayaka, and much more intimidating, inside that white trench coat. She understood immediately that it wasn't a good choice to speak to him right now. Amaya, on the other hand, had dropped her spoon in purpose and bent over to take it, having a good look at Mokuba brother's long, strong legs.

"Come on Mokuba, let's go." He stated, with the: I'm-not-taking-no-for-an-answer tone.

"Hello to you too, moneybags." Joey commented sarcastically.

"I don't talk with mongrels."

"SETO!" Mokuba scolded him. Amaya tightened the grip around her spoon and Ayaka felt like she was struck by lightning. When her friend rose with the spoon again, they exchanged some understanding looks. Katsuya was smirking and glaring like he wanted to kill Kaiba right there and right now.

"Hello." Amaya spoke, despite Ayaka's waving that it was a TRAGIC idea. "I'm Amaya Natsu. We haven't met. This is my friend, Ayaka Asha." Amaya wasn't dazed at all by Kaiba's glare, much unlike Ayaka, but then Amaya was used to his look. It was the look of the murderer in her thrillers.

"So?" Kaiba raised his eyebrow in indifference, going on Amaya's nerves. "Mokuba, let's go." He turned and left, with Mokuba at his heels, saying sorry to everybody. When they left, Ayaka sighed.

"That wasn't pretty."

"Unfortunately, he was." Amaya whispered in her friend's ear.

"Don't worry about it, we're used to it." Anzu said, but it was clear that she was furious.

And that's pretty much how their first evening in Domino ended.


	3. Stories told, secrets revealed

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!

* * *

The week passed by quickly. Thank god our two girls decided to come to Domino during summer holidays, so they still had three weeks before their studies start. They found a job in lovely cafee called _Snowy garden_. It was small but cozy and only had three employees: Ayaka, Amaya and a boy student Ran Kotobuki. He's tall and slim, with hair style that resembles Jounouchi's, but his hair is blueish and so are his eyes. He's serious and realistic, but friendly. They get along great. The girls (and Kotobuki-kun) work from Monday to Saturday from 15.00 to 18.00 (except on Saturday; 9.00 – 13.00).

Ayaka's friendship with Mai and others grew stronger, so did Amaya's, but she seemed to be getting along with Bakura the most.

On Monday, Kotobuki-kun and Amaya needed to clean up the cafee before they go, and Amaya let go of Ayaka with 'get some Hannibal Lecter movies and a pizza and it better be ready when I come home!', thus resulting in Ayaka now walking towards Video rental store. Needless to say, she got lost. 'Dammit, I'm sure it was on this street …' she sighed.

»Ouch!!«

»I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I- Shizuka-chan?«

»Aya-chan?«

»Hi, wh-«

»Oh, Aya-chan, have you seen my brother?! Yuugi-kun called him and he ran off saying something about Malik and-«

»Who's Malik?«

»- Bakura alliance, looks like his dark side is awaken again-«

»What dark side??«

»-and I want to be there for him if something horrible happens again-«

»Horrible? Again? What do you mean?«

»- I couldn't stand it if-«

Squealing noise of burned tires reached their ears. Violet car stopped in front of them.

»Shizuka! Jump in!« called Mai from inside.

»Mai-neesan? What-«

»No time to explain! You jump in too, Aya-chan!«

Ayaka covered her eyes as Mai drove violently trough half the city, before stopping in Domino port. Mai and Shizuka jumped out of car as soon as it stopped and ran off in random direction. Ayaka hesitated for a second then run after them. 'Do they know where they're going?' she toughed and sweatdropped.

But apparently they knew, because soon she could see Yuugi, Jounouchi, Anzu, Otogi, Honda, Mokuba circled around Bakura who was holding his head with his arms as if he'd have a terrible headache … was that Seto Kaiba with them?!

She finally reached them and put her hands on her knees, breathing wildly, as she was out of breath.

»… I … I don't know … he disappeared and what he said to him I don't know because he doesn't let me in his soul room …« whispered Bakura weakly.

»So Malik's back in Domino?« asked Mai darkly.

»Yes. He talked about something with that thief, but he doesn't let Bakura to see his thoughts so Bakura doesn't know what they talked about,« answered Jounouchi in equally dark voice.

»Certainly nothing good awaits us,« said deep voice. Ayaka looked up surprised. 'I never heard that voice before' she thought. She looked at them again more slowly. 'But there's no one new here and I know all there voices and-'

»We'll have to wait until Malik contacts Bakura again.«

Ayaka was shocked. The voice belonged to Yuugi. Yuugi … who was now completely different. Ayaka gaped at him. Maybe it was time she says something.

»Ah … um … so … what's going on?«

Yuugi, 'was that really Yuugi?!' she thought, looked at her.

»Do you know that dueling game I told Amaya about a week ago?«

She nodded. He looked at shaking Bakura and began to explain.

»It was played by ancient egyptians 5000 years ago. The Pharaohs played it …«

Explaining took about half an hour (tough it would be shorter if everyone of them wouldn't butt in with their comments, especially Kaiba with his sarcasm).

»I know it's hard for you to believe this is real, but we're not lying,« finished Anzu gently.

Ayaka took three deep breaths. It was utterly unbelievable. But their faces were so serious, so scared, so dark … she remembered Shizuka's panic, Mai's seriousness, Jounouchi's dark voice, which was so unlike him …

»I … believe you.« Kaiba snarled.

»Another idiot born. Welcome to the group.« He turned so dramatically his white coat swished behind him. Ayaka felt humiliated and did something she was sure only Amaya would do. She turned and grabbed the back of Kaiba's coat.

»I'm not an idiot, but feel free to be jealous of me, you're still a long way to go from shitty jerk to the idiot.«

She heard Mai and Jounouchi burst out laughing behind her, quickly followed by Otogi and Honda. Out of corner of her eye, she saw Mokuba looking at the floor sadly. She felt sorry for him and regretted losing her tamper. She let go of Kaiba's coat. Suddenly she felt really cold … and paralysed … she had this weird feeling someone was going to kill her … and it came from Kaiba. He was looking at her with his most heart-stopping glare.

»You'll regret saying this,« he said quietly trough his teeth. He then walked away with Mokuba running after him. Ayaka felt very scared but she suddenly felt her cheeks warm up. 'Aaaah, no, this can't be happening!' she screamed in her head. She slapped her hands on her cheeks lightly, hoping the blush will go away. She turned and faced the others.

»So … who will help me tell this to Amaya?«

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anzu, Mai, Jounouchi, Honda, Otogi and Yuugi sat in Ayaka and Amaya's room. Amaya hadn't said a word since they started talking. Now they finished and she just frowned at Yuugi (or whoever it was). Ayaka felt a need to stop this silence, so she asked Yuugi what his name is.

»After all, I can't call you dead guy or something like that.«

»You can call me Yami.«

»Or we can call you hypocrite,« said Amaya very harshly.

»E-Excuse me?« said Yami, surprised.

»In fact,« Amaya looked at them all except Ayaka, »you're all hypocrites. You preach how important friendship is and brag how you'd give you're life for friends but it's all just a lie.« She stood up.

»If your friend is suffering, shouldn't you help him? But no; you leave him be!«

Ayaka got a feeling Amaya was talking about …

»You say Bakura is tormented by some evil spirit or whatever. But have you once helped him? You threw the ring away, but he can't get rid of it, can he? So you'd have to find another way! But no you let him be! You should have tried harder! Some friends you are! You should be ashamed of yourselves!« She pierced coldly everyone's eyes (except Ayaka's).

»But I guess you couldn't do anything else,« she said more calmly, »as it can't be solved in a way you tried to solved it. From what I understood, it could be solved with magic. Something …« she suddenly became even more harsh than before, »_you _have!« She pointed at Yami, who was half-shocked, half-scared.

»Some king you are! Preaching something you don't practise! You're the worst! I can't believe you, Bakura doesn't deserve someone like you to be called his friend!«

»Amaya, I tried-«

But Amaya stormed out of the room. Yami stared at the door for a second, then got up and followed her. The room was silent. Ayaka could feel they were all a little ashamed and thought it would be better if she doesn't say aloud that she thinks Amaya is half-right. 'After all,' she sweatdropped, 'I don't want to kick them when they're down'.

Outside, Yami was trying to calm down the angry girl.

»Amaya, wait, you don't under-«

»Piss off, _King_,« she said the last word mockingly, before shuting the front door behind her. Ayaka came down the stairs.

»Yami?«

»I didn't expect … …«

»Don't mind her, she'll cool off.«

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ayaka was right. Amaya cool off. Towards everyone … except Yami. For next couple of days, Yami often came out when Yuugi saw Amaya and tried talking to her to calm her down, but he did a very poor job.

»Actually,« commented Mai one day, when she and Anzu sat with Ayaka drinking juice at the bar, watching Amaya glaring daggers at confused Yami who didn't know what to do, »He's just adding fuel to the fire.«

Mai was right. Bakura became Amaya's very close friend, and Yami's constant nagging for her to 'go away from him because he's dangerous' didn't help him.

»Well,« sighed Ayaka, »at least he's trying. By the way, have you seen Mokuba lately?«

»If you ask me, Kaiba ordered him not to go near us. You did good job back then,« winked Mai. Anzu laughed and just opened her mouth to comment when Jounouchi came running to them.

»Sugoroku … Yuugi's grandpa … missing … Malik …« he stuttered as much as he could while short of breath.

»What?!« Yami, Otogi and Honda were there immediately. Jounouchi calmed down and said quietly;

»Malik kidnapped your grandfather.«


	4. On the Way

"And that is exactly why," Ayaka resumed, "We need you to let us have your helicopter _at the very least_!!!"

"Somehow I can't see the reason why." Seto Kaiba scoffed from his chair in his office, right in front of her. "Your logic doesn't seem to communicate with mine, in such a weird and ironic way!"

"Kaiba, Sugoroku Mouto was kidnapped! Moreover, by some evil psychos who want to rule over the world!" Ayaka stared incredulously at him, unable to do anything else. She could never grasp the nerve of this person.

"Ok. Where's the problem? I don't see any." He shrugged and continued typing on his laptop.

"Kaiba!!! That's it!!!" Ayaka slammed her fists on his desk, and the only reaction she got of him was his blue eyes traveling up to meet her grays in a totally apathetic way. Ayaka wasn't a person who would get mad easy, but if someone did manage to feed her up, a nuclear explosion was definitely a batter choice. The look she was giving now to Kaiba was the one of a bull's in a china shop. Not flattering at all. "You're coming with us, to rescue Sugoroku Mouto, and NO isn't an option for you! You have absolutely NO right to refuse, because _I_ say so and that's enough for _everybody_! GOT IT???"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yaaaaaaaaaahhh!!!" Was the only thing Ayaka could say, as she was thrown out of Kaiba Corp's front door literally flying by the hands of the security guards. She landed two feet away from Amaya, Honda, Anzu, Mai and Otogi, in a very non-lady-like way.

Mai looked at her watch. "Wow! He actually listened to you for a _three whole minutes_?? That's a tremendous progress in Kaiba's social skills!!"

"Yeah, we must note down the day and tell Jou about this." Honda murmured through his teeth.

Anzu kneeled next to Ayaka, who was rubbing her head from the impact. "Are you okay, honey?" She asked with honest concern.

"I guess it's pretty useless to ask whether it went well or not." Otogi shrugged. "Damn Kaiba! That's not a way to treat a lady, oversized asshole!!! Don't worry Amaya chan; I'll protect you from this beast!" He turned to Amaya playing the prince.

He received a rather paralyzing look. "You want to protect someone? How about starting with Bakura!"

"I'm not gay, but I'll try."

"What was THAT?"

"Nothing! I'm joking Amaya chan, joking!" Otogi laughed it off, either way he was really joking, but Amaya was fuming. Yami's constant harassment hadn't gone well on her nerves. She felt like pummeling Pharaoh's pretty face until his teeth would fall off. But it wouldn't be a pretty face then… She shook her head, like that would shake the thought away as well. But even she couldn't deny that she was worrying about Yugi's grandpa.

"Well, if it's one thing that I know for sure, it's that I'll never ask Kaiba for any favors ever again! I'd rather _die_!!" Ayaka was in a weird mix of emotions. She felt like crying, but also like her rage had petrified her tears into place. Plus, the situation seemed kind of funny to her, even if it was so serious. She didn't know what to do. Cry? Throw a fit? Laugh?

"Ok, we've used to this in so many years! Let's not get depressed!" Honda suggested, trying to cheer everybody up. "Besides, Mokuba will surely persuade him to help us out, so there's no need to worry about that for now. Let's go back."

"Oh yeah, that's right! Come on guys!" Anzu added. "We'll work this out like we always do!"

"Wait, Mokuba will persuade him?" Ayaka protested. "Then what was I? A guinea pig?"

"You insisted on going. They warned you not to." Amaya reminded her.

"I was an eager guinea pig?" Ayaka rephrased.

"No, a masochistic one." Amaya replied and that cracked everyone up. They laughed, shaking their heads, and heeding towards Mai's car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No." Downright, flat response.

"Setooooo…" Mokuba had gotten a warning tone. "You gave than man a heart attack, that's the least you could do to repay him! What will you do if his heart has gotten weaker since then and he dies from a heart attack he might undergo while he's been held captive? How would you deal with the guilt?" Mokuba was putting everything on the table in the very first round.

"There are six billions of people in the world. I can assure you that one person's loss won't stop the universal rotation." Seto scoffed. He was starting to get irritated. "Besides, those dorks will find a way to save him. Why should I interfere?"

"Because this is our responsibility as well, not only theirs!" Mokuba protested. "My responsibility, because they've saved me countless times, and you as well-"

"I've paid them back for this." Seto interrupted him. "They've saved us and we've saved them. We don't owe each other anything; I've made sure of that."

"But you don't stop being a duelist, Seto!" Mokuba played his ace card. "What do you think this is all about? Malik wants to duel to conquer the world! If you, Yuugi and Jou can't stop him, he'll succeed and many people will die! And that might do something to the universal rotation!" The black-haired boy concluded sarcastically. "Isn't a duelist's duty to prevent that from happening?"

Seto sat to contemplate about it a little. It was true, what Mokuba was saying… And they had asked for help themselves, he added, as he was reminded of the redhead that came previously. And he was a duelist… The best duelist! Those geeks might screw up without him, either way they had been able to win so far because all of them acted like a team. He sighed, and admitted defeat in the hands of his brother after some minutes. Or at least, a tie.

"Very well, Mokuba, I'll go. Under one condition!" He added, before his little brother could celebrate. "Only _I_ will go. You'll stay here until I come back!" The brunette got off his chair and grabbed his white trench coat, a sign that he was heeding out. Mokuba looked at him with mouth wide open. The truth had landed awfully at him.

"Wha-WHAT! You can't do this!" He suddenly awoke. "I just said it was my responsibility-"

"No Mokuba, for the next few hours, Kaiba Corp. is your responsibility! Better be still standing until I return!" With that final statement, Seto Kaiba closed the door and called his limo. He had to go and pick some idiots up.

"They wanted and a helicopter, God forbids!" He commented, as he stepped outside, where the limo was already waiting for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sugoroku Mouto was lying unconscious on the ground of Malik's hideout. The evil spirit didn't pay any attention to the old man at all; one could say that he'd notice him more if he was an object. He'd lost the Rod from the last time, but luckily, his host had found a magic bracelet, which was so convenient for the spirit to use. The original Malik was suppressed in the depths of unconsciousness, and he couldn't come to unless the bracelet was taken off.

The spirit chuckled. He wouldn't lose this time! And that was because he knew what he needed to do now. He wouldn't duel. There would be no need to, since he had Yuugi's old man in his hands. He wasn't as stupid as to go through the same tactics as before. No… what he was going to do was to use some guns, the ones of the people he controlled, and a pretty knife…

… To sacrifice the three warriors!

Yami Malik laughed evilly and maniacally, a laugh that sounded through the empty now space. He would kill them all! Pharaoh Atem and his host, Yuugi Mouto, Jyounouchi Katsuya, and Kaiba Seto! He would take for himself that annoying girl, Mazaki Anzu, and that chick he had set his eyes upon when they dueled, Kujaku Mai! He held a particular grudge towards that woman. Women should stay low and watch men taking control, not dare to oppose them like that whore had the nerve to do! And he wanted so much to hold Pharaoh's cheek, caressing him right under his violet eyes, while the blood would cascade from his neck, draining his life away…

Malik let himself being drown in his daydream. He was sure he would win this time! Because now, he wasn't alone! Now he had a powerful ally…

…Yami Bakura.

When he thought about Bakura, he frowned. There would be a problem when they'd share the victims. He was sure he'd want to kill the Pharaoh himself… Maybe they could come to compromise. He'd let Pharaoh to Yami Bakura and he'd kill both Jyounouchi Katsuya and Kaiba Seto. He'd get Kujaku Mai and Jyounouchi Katsuya for sure, after all, they'd almost beat him when they dueled. The nerve of that blond guy had driven him much madder than the chick. Maybe he could leave Mazaki Anzu to Bakura… the only problem afterwards, was Kaiba Seto. Malik had never dueled with him, but he had stolen the Rod from him. Plus, if that punk hadn't given the Pharaoh that card, Malik wouldn't have been defeated! But Bakura had declared he wanted Seto Kaiba along with the Pharaoh…

Malik shrugged. In the worst case, they would just kill everyone together!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I just don't know what to do… What do you say, Yuugi? _

_For Bakura?_ Yuugi asked the spirit. Ryou was secluded in his house after the incident with Yuugi's grandpa and wouldn't come out, saying he was too dangerous for everybody. The only person, who would go and visit him, was Amaya, despite Yami's warnings.

_No, no… For Amaya!_ Yami responded. _She refuses to listen to me so stubbornly, that I'd bet my head she's doing it just because I say so, to oppose to me!_

_I think you're just being paranoid._ Yuugi shook his head. _Besides she cares about Ryou very much to let him as he is… as we did._

_He asked us to do so, and very logically!_ Yami protested. _What could happen to Amaya, I don't even want to think about it! Bakura is dangerous! He could kidnap her, torture her, and even kill her – Gods I have to stop her now!_ He concluded, frightened.

_No Pharaoh, you're just being paranoid as I said. Ryou would never hurt Amaya chan!__ The person I'm worrying about is my grandfather…_

Yami's gaze softened. _We'll save him. Like we always did_. He smiled at Yuugi, and that was enough for the boy to calm down and feel warm and safe.

_Pharaoh, do you like Amaya chan?_

_WHAT???_

From the very difficult position, the corn that sounded outside saved Yami. _Let me take over for now_, he told Yuugi, and the boy did as the Pharaoh said. Yami went and looked outside the window, to face Kaiba's limo. The window came down and Jou's head showed up.

"Come on, Yuugi, Pharaoh! Let's go save your grandpa!" He shouted and both Yami and Yuugi smiled. Amaya looked at Yami darkly, like challenging him: _Will you come or not?_ Ayaka noticed, though she was still melting from the thought that Kaiba had actually picked her up. Before concluding that she was a masochist, she realized that her friends would soon have big love problems.

Yami got in, together with all the others – the only ones missing were Mokuba and Shizuka, it looked like Seto and Jou had something in common after all, and of course Ryou – and the limo, which Seto was driving, accelerated.

From down the end of the street, Bakura laughed sardonically and licked his lips like a hunter towards his prey.


	5. Trip they can't refuse

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

_Ring. Riiing._

»What?« answered impatient Malik.

»They just left,« came satisfied Bakura's response. Malik smiled excitedly.

»I have a heart-warming suggestion,« continued Bakura half-mockingly, half-hungrily.

»Go on, I'm listening,« played along Malik. He knew Bakura's plans were gruesome and cruel, just the way he liked them.

»Even we have to admit, working as a group those imbeciles are basically unstoppable.«

»…hmph…«

»So we split them up. Deal with them _one by one_.« Bakura's voice was excited and hungry … for blood.

»Interesting suggestion. Go on.«

»Remember the island that bloody kid used to lure Kaiba in? Noa, or what he was called. The island, full of ruins, is perfect place to … ah, shall we say, to _play with our toys_?«

»Hehehe, I like the sound of that.«

»You'll like it even more. We re-decorate the island a little and force our little group to split; not in pairs, but every person for himself. How we'll force them to do it, we'll think about it later. We play with them, before we slay the three heroes.«

»Something like … Survival games? Or should I say … _Bloodbath games_?«

»Exactly. We give them a task, a game … say if they can survive we'll give them their freedom back. Hehe, of course, even if they win we'll kill them.«

»Hmmm, this really is heart-warming suggestion, hahahahahaha!!«

»By the way, our group expanded. They have two additional members.«

»Do they propose a threat?«

»Hahaha no, they don't. But they might be useful.«

»I see …« smiled Malik and kicked unconscious Sugoroku Mutou in the stomach. He licked his lips and arranged for a ship to take him and Bakura to the island immediately.

**)Xxxx)XxX(xxxX(**

»How do we know where to go?« asked Amaya Kaiba, who was stubbornly looking out the window.

»HEY! I asked _how do we know where to go_!« she yelled, grabbed Yami's deck from his pocket (Yami yelped) and throw it at Kaiba.

»_Ouch!_ Dammit woman, ever heard of anger managment therapy?!«

»I don't want to hear that from you, arrogance on two legs! If I ask you _nicely_, then answer me _nicely_!« she stated, self-satisfied, while Yami tried to collect his precious cards with Ayaka's help. Kaiba looked like he wanted to slap Amaya, not answer her, but controlled himself.

»Domino port is the last place Mlik showed up so we think he might be there,« he stiffly said trough his teeth.

»Thank you,« said dark haired girl mockingly, »for answering me. Jou-kun, you should let your boyfriend jump you more often so he won't be so grumpy.«

The rest of the ride passed with Amaya, Jounouchi and Kaiba having heated argument, while Ayaka tried to calm them down (with no success) and Yami guarding his cards like he was afraid Amaya would throw them out the window.

When they stopped and got out of car, Honda, Otogi, Mai and Anzu already waited for them.

»What happened to you?« asked Mai surprised, when Ayaka showed up, clearly exhausted.

»Don't ask,« was her weak response.

Suddenly, they heard a laugh. But it was loud, horribly loud and it seemed to come from nowhere … like the sky was laughing.

»_Hahahahahahaha so you're here!_«

They all looked around, scared, angry and curious.

»Where are you?«

»Where's the voice coming from?«

»_Hahahahaha don't worry about things like that. Tomorrow, at midnight, a small white ship will be waiting for you. Get on it and it will take you to a lovely island where you will find Yuugi's grandpa._«

Yami frowned.

»This is suspicious. Why would he want us on a island? And why-«

»Whatever, Yuugi! This has nothing to do with me so-«

»_Oh it has to do with you Kaiba,« _laughed the voice,_ »it just wasn't smart of you to leave Mokuba alone at home … so venerable … so easy to capture…_«

»You bastard! Where is he?!«

»_Like I said; ship tomorrow at midnight. Be on it._«

Then silence erupted. Long, uncomfortable silence. Ayaka felt bad for Kaiba. If they wouldn't drag him into this … they could take Mai's car to the port … not everyone would fit in it tough … she felt somewhat guilty.

»Um … Kaiba-kun?« she said gently. Kaiba send her a glare that was nowhere near 'gently'.

»Mokuba will be ok … we'll find him. He'll be safe.«

He opened his mouth, no doubt to say something sarcastic or rude, but decided not to. He closed his mouth and just said a silent 'yes'.

They all slowly and disappointingly went towards limos. 'I wonder, if I get to Mokuba first, would Kaiba-kun then … aaah what am I thinking?!' Ayaka's face was covered in glorious red colour again and she mentally slapped herself.

»_Ouch!!_« she yelped and was just asking herself if that mental slap wasn't just mental, when she realised she bumped into Amaya.

»Amaya? What are you-«

»I thought … I saw Bakura,« she whispered.

»What, wher-«

Amaya slapped hand over her mouth.

»Shhh! Stay quiet about it! I might be hallucinating!«

Ayaka watched her friend turn around and push Yami out of the way so she can get in the limo first.

**)Xxxx)XxX(xxxX(**

Next day, Ayaka woke up early. She leave Amaya to sleep and went to buy a couple of croissants. She then arranged them on plate and put two glasses of juice on the table. She wrote a note to auntie Oima that they'll be staying at a friend's house for a couple of days. She'll leave the note on the table in the evening. Somehow, she couldn't look in her eyes and lie to her.

Amaya came in the kitchen, fully dressed and looking a little nervous. They ate in silence.

»I'll call Kotobuki-kun and say that we won't be working for a couple of days,« said Amaya, her mobile phone already in her hands. Ayaka coughed and smiled.

»You and Kotobuki-kun seem to get along well.«

»Ah … that's … um, yeah …« Amaya stuttered and turned around. Ayaka's smile grew bigger.

»You two always clean up after work and tell me to go home …«

Amaya was turned with her back to Ayaka, but she was sure Amaya's head erupted in dark red light.

»I, uh … have to call … excuse me …«

Her friend almost ran out of kitchen. Ayaka laughed to herself.

**)Xxxx)XxX(xxxX(**

Everyone was already there when the two friends arrived. They cause quite a few curious looks, since they both wore the same clothes. White top, that looked a lot like Mai's, except that it wasn't sleeveless (it had straps) and was longer, black skirt and black socks with black platform shoes. Nobody said anything, but that must be beacuse Otogi did open his mouth to say something when Amaya threatened him if he'll comment, he won't make it to the island alive, and everyone else took this threat seriously too.

»There it is,« said Yami darkly.

Medium-sized ship was waiting for them like a ride to Hell.

»Well, what are we waiting for? Written invitations?« irritated Kaiba spat and went on a ship, followed by Amaya, and reluctantly the others started to walk too. Ayaka gulped and examined the ship. 'I have a very bad feeling about this', she thought and started walking while trying to suffocate the growing fear in her.


	6. Are you taking me with you?

When the gang stepped foot onto that fated island for the second time, it felt like they were turning back the time. Everyone was on alert – with Malik and Bakura as combined opponents, nothing was certain, nothing could be safe. Yami felt the usual nervousness and uneasiness as every time they were facing the dark, and as every other time, he hid it perfectly. Though he didn't know if it was Malik, Bakura, the two hostages, one of them being Yuugi's grandpa, or Amaya and the steam coming out of her that he was afraid the most. Seto could only think of how he was defeated the last time and what that fucking island symbolized for him. If he could get Mokuba and get out of there immediately it would be perfect. The others could rot there if they wanted.

"Hey, guys!" Anzu shouted. "Was that here the first time we were?" She indicated towards a bunch of caves that could be seen right ahead. They looked like tunnels which a giant mole had dug on the surface of the ground. Whatever they were, they didn't seen friendly.

"Probably one of their tricks." Yami answered, meaning Malik and Bakura. "Don't let them fool you. We should avoid them, it's clear even to a baby that they are traps!"

"Yeah, but having them there must mean that actually one of them leads to the hostages." Ayaka proposed. "Think about it. If it's so obvious that they're traps, we wouldn't have ay other reason to walk into them, and they wouldn't make them, isn't that right?"

"Plus, the scanning I got from my satellite isn't showing anything else characteristically abnormal on the ground of this island." Seto added. "And it isn't a big island, on top of that. Everything else is just rocks." He decided to play serious with them, for Mokuba's sake, if anything else. "I'm afraid I have to agree with the airhead." Screw that.

"This is from a man who's still whining about losing a damn card game." Ayaka murmured, pissed off.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Nothing!" She was brave, not crazy enough to provoke him at a time like this. Beside her, Amaya was fuming, but she still wouldn't say a word.

"Ok, so what are we waiting for?" Jou got excited, as usually. "Let's go and kick their sorry asses so hard that they won't be causing us trouble for the rest of their lifetimes!!!" He shouted victoriously and ran towards the nearest cave.

"Hold it, pretty boy." Mai grabbed the back of his shirt, making him lose his balance and fall flat face on the ground, while Otogi and Honda were snickering. "How do you know in what cave you should run off to? And where are you going alone, baka??" She lectured him.

Jou's face had become red as a poppy, mainly because Mai had just called him 'pretty'. "Do you have ANY ideas to propose?" He turned and told her, while a vein was popping on her forehead.

"Maybe if we could spilt up…" Honda offered, and started counting the caves. "One, two…"

"Don't tire yourself. They are nine." Otogi informed him. "Exactly as many as we are. Expected that."

"What?? But then it's plainly obvious that they want us to be separated from each other!!" Anzu exclaimed. "What do they think we are, idiots??" Seto couldn't resist but raising his eyebrow. "Don't need any comments from you!" She cut him off and he smirked.

Amaya sighed. "Why don't we all go into one cave? If that isn't the right one, we can always come back out and search for another way."

"Somehow I don't think it's going to be that easy." Yami interrupted her, and simultaneously an ominous black aura surrounded the green eyed girl. If it wasn't for his pride, Yami would have hid himself behind Kaiba's coat.

"Jeez." Honda commented. "Have you ever heard of the phrase 'digging your own grave'?"

"Yeah, how clueless can you be about girls?" Otogi added, while Amaya was looking at Yami with eyes shining dangerously. Now he was seriously considering hiding behind Kaiba's coat. The problem was, he wasn't sure if Kaiba could protect him. Even if he wanted to.

Seto himself had started to get highly annoyed. "Enough is ENOUGH!" He yelled, and everyone looked at him alarmed. "Separated or together, I just DON'T CARE! I've come here to save my brother, and I'm not going to waste that precious time with your useless blabbering! Follow me if you like!!" He marched forward towards dome random cave, thoroughly pissed.

"Wait, rich boy!" Jou yelled at him, angered. "You're not gonna do whatever you like in here! I've had enough of you!" Jou followed him equally pissed, intending to stop him, but a message from his cell phone held him behind. He recognized the sound. "Shizuka?" He wondered. He opened the message.

_Big brother Bakura and Malik kidnapped me. I'm with mister Sugoroku and Mokuba I don't know where. I'm fine. Hurry? _

"EXCUSE ME???" Jou was going berserk.

Seto shook his head and stepped into the first cave.

"Wait, Kaiba-san!" Ayaka called at him. "It's dangerous to go alone in there! It's too scary!"

"Don't worry; I can't take care of myself. I don't exactly look like a three-year-old." He scoffed at her.

"I wasn't talking about YOU! I was talking about ME!" She cleared it up. "Like HELL I'm going in there alone! NO WAY! No, no, no!!!" She insisted, indicating to the caves frantically.

"All jokes aside…" Jou tried.

"I wasn't joking!" Ayaka interrupted him and it took Amaya to close her friend's mouth with her hand.

"Get out, Kaiba. You're coming with us!" The blond continued, in his most serious face.

Seto's blue eyes glared at him. "And why aren't _you_ coming with _me_?" A vein popped into Jou's forehead, no, he could never, ever like this guy, and yet… he wanted to protect him, like he wanted to protect everyone else.

"I said ENOUGH! GET OU-" Jou had just tried to step into the same cave and grab Seto's arm, but he was cut off when he realized he couldn't. A golden float of energy had emerged to separate them, like a barrier. When Jou touched it, it burned him like electricity would. They both remained looking at it speechless, wide-eyed.

"What's going on there?! Jou! Kaiba!" Yami ran towards them and the rest of them followed him. When they finally approached the other two, they didn't know what to do either.

"From what I see, it's probably a barrier that separates the cave from the outside." Honda tried to analyze. "Does this mean that…"

"We have to go alone each." Mai finished the sentence for him.

_I want to go home! _Ayaka was thinking, partly terrified.

_I want to get in! _ Amaya was thinking, completely thrilled.

Seto just shrugged. "That's just fine by me." He told them, but he hadn't managed to complete his phrase. He heard a noise behind him. Before anyone could wonder what the hell that was, a giant spider started emerging from the cave's ceiling, a few meters behind Seto.

He looked at the monster wide-eyed, petrified for some seconds. Behind him, no one from the other eight could make any noise. It was like cats had eaten their tongues at the view of that monstrous creature. The spider was all black, hairy, and a hundred times bigger than she would be in her normal size. Her height was over four meters and her pincers, full of deadly poison, were raising and approaching Seto deadly dangerously.

He stared at it, not knowing what else to do. In a terrifying moment, he realized – he was scared. He took some steps behind, until he felt a searing pain; he had just hit the barrier. He winced, held his left arm where the pain had stricken and looked behind, to see their equally terrified gazes. He guessed that he must have been looking the same right then. He looked again at the spider approaching him, in a strange awe. He felt like he was being hypnotized.

_Mokuba…If I die here…_

He was trembling now. He squeezed his left arm more tightly.

"Kaiba! Wake up!" He heard a familiar voice from behind him. He turned and saw Yami looking and him determined. "Don't let it fool you! It's spiritual!" The Puzzle was shining in his chest. "Fight, damn it!"

His pride immediately took over. "I wasn't expecting you to say that!!" _In fact, I did. _He took out his duel disk. "Blue Eyes White Dragon!" He shouted, calling his monster forth. The usual azure light flooded the space, and the darkness faded away. Unfortunately, the spider didn't.

Seto was ready to tell his dragon to attack, when he felt something tugging his leg. He looked down, but not in time. He couldn't do anything, either way. His foot was already caught. The spider tugged him more harshly and he fell on the ground, his dragon disappearing. He was so shocked that he couldn't react when it started dragging him into the darkness ahead.

"KAIBA!!!" He heard screams behind him. What did it matter…

That wasn't his name, after all. Not his real name.

He was drifting away. He could feel his senses abandoning him, his eyelids falling. He vaguely registered that what looked like a spider was in reality a huge mass of darkness, before his eyes slid shut. The last thing he heard was some laughter and voices he had so long to hear. So long… It seemed to him they were remains of another life. A smiling woman, with long, straight black hair, pale skin and blue eyes… his eyes. A young man, with short brown hair and two sparkling mauve eyes. Mokuba's eyes.

The last thing he heard…

… was their benevolent laughter.

The last thing he thought…

_Mum…Dad…_

_Are you taking me with you? _

Outside the cave, things were in a state of emergency. "There must be another opening somewhere!" Honda shouted. "Otogi, help me find it!"

"Roger!" The black haired boy responded.

"No one moves!" Mai hit the ground with her foot. "Not until he found a safe way to go on and not being the meal of a spider as well!"

"He didn't become a meal!!" Anzu shrieked, completely freaked out. Next to her Ayaka was busy trembling. "_Kaiba-san… Kaiba-san… Seto-san… Seto…"_ and Amaya was busier analyzing the situation, cursing the fact that it didn't have Yami instead. But oh, Kaiba wasn't bad a choice either.

"No Anzu, he didn't, but that was because that thing was spiritual." Yami replied to her, but he was sweating. "The one thing that concerns me is that the Blue Eyes White Dragon disappeared. What the heck could have caused such a thing??" He wondered aloud.

"It's my fault… my fault… I should have stopped him…" Jou was looking at his hands in outmost disbelief. "And Shizuka… Shizuka was taken as well…"

Mai slapped him. "Get a hold of yourself!" She yelled at him. "It's clear what we should do now, it's not like we have any other choice, is it? The caves will accept only one of us, either way."

"In each cave…" Amaya whispered. "We'll come across our worst nightmares, isn't that so?"

"Sorry, it's difficult to imagine Kaiba being afraid of spiders!" Honda laughed.

"It wasn't a spider, I repeat!" Yami was nearing getting pissed, while inside him Yuugi was soothing him. Ayaka could already see sharks and tyrannosaurs dancing around her.

"Then that thing must have been sent to just scare us." Otogi offered. "Anyways, the sooner we get in, the sooner we'll rescue them." _I can't leave Shizuka-chan in their dirty hands!_

As usual, before he could finish, Jou had launched himself into the nearest cave. "Where do you think you're going????" Mai's voice was dubious if it ever reached him. Otogi and Honda followed him soon into other caves.

"We'll see each other at the end of those tunnels." Yami informed the girls. "All of you have a deck, right?"

"Of course!" Amaya shrugged and got in another cave. Mai followed her. Anzu looked at Ayaka, who gulped, but nodded. After they entered, Yami did as well.

_Just you wait… _He thought, and Yuugi's spiritual form appeared beside him.

At the end of those tunnels, Malik and Bakura were laughing, while Mokuba and Shizuka were sitting in front of Sugoroku's unconscious body, trying to protect it, glaring at their kidnappers.

_Just how stupid can they be? _Their laughter echoed through the walls.


	7. Trust is a two faced blade

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

Malik licked his lips again. It's been a long time since he's been so excited. He turned and grabbed the girl's hair. She gave him an ugly look and he smiled back.

»Time for step two. I've got to admit Bakura, you're truly good at magic. Have you heard? Kaiba's little devices couldn't find anything else on the island, hehehe.«

»What a fool indeed. Time to let him learn not to underestimate magic,« said white haired boy and grabbed Mokuba's hair. They turned their backs on each other, each dragging their own hostage. _Yes_, thought Bakura, _I shall indeed enjoy step two_.

**)Xxxx)X(xxxX(**

Mai definitely wasn't enjoying step one. And she doubted anyone else did, too. Well, Amaya …

»Aaaah!!«

Her train of thought was suddenly interrupted by disgusting wet sound. She started to sweat. She stared at the darkness before her, still walking. She knew what was waiting for her. If Kaiba's fear of spiders caused that monster to appear … but she was no fool, neither were Bakura and Malik, so she knew that things will not stay as ''innocent'' as fear of insects. It will be much more horrible … but if it starts with insect fear, then there in the darkness surely awaits her …

Enormous disgusting caterpillar, covered in slime appeared out of nowhere. Mai gasped for air and took a small step back with her right leg. Where's guard dog when you need it? she thought and sweatdropped as she got a mental picture of Jounouchi in dog costume. Shaking her head lightly, not taking eyes off of the monster, she thought this is no time for jokes, she has exactly 5 seconds to think before …

**)Xxxx)X(xxxX(**

Ayaka walked very slow, small step by small step. In her opinion, only Jounouchi and Honda, maybe Otogi … _and Kaiba _…were stupid enough to walk or run blindly directly into darkness. Eh, boys. She tried hard to think about anything, anything that didn't have to do with caves, monsters, death, torture, islands, pshycos, magic or card games. Instead she thought about something she never thought she would – auntie Oima's gardening tips. She knew everyone would laugh if they knew, but she didn't care. It helped her calm her nerves and she kept a cool head.

The ground shook.

Until now. She stopped. The fear made her head light and she felt the cold sweat on her forehead. With shaking hand she wiped it off.

The ground shook again.

Her head started to hurt. How is she supposed to fight whatever it was there in darkness, when it took all her strenght to fight paralysing fear? She had to force herself to move. A small step forward …

»No.«

She could swear the voice made her jump three meters in the air. At least mentally. She turned and saw Seto Kaiba behind her.

»You idiot! Are you trying to scare me to dea-«

He slapped the hand over her mouth and whispered: »Shhh, quiet down. Don't go further. Come this way.« He grabbed her elbow and led her to far left side of the cave. He was walking fast. The further they went, the less light there was and the more Ayaka was feeling nervous. But also a little happy. Kaiba was alright, he was alive, he did it! She needs to ask him later how he managed to get away …

He suddenly stopped.

»There's a small hole in here that leads to safety. Come quick.« And he was gone. Ayaka was utterly confused. Where'd he go? She reluctantly hold out her hand where Kaiba had been standing a few seconds ago. She felt cold wall of the cave. Then she felt it – a small hole in the wall! Her heart beating wildly, she quickly pushed herself trough the hole.

On the other side was complete darkness.

»Kaiba-san?«

»I'm here. Don't worry, we're safe now.«

Ayaka could almost cry from relief.

»After you,« said Kaiba and gently pushed her a little. She blushed and walked into direction he pushed her. If it wasn't for the circumstances … this would be a nice place to snuggle with … she blushed even more.

Then it happened. The alarm in her head went on. The alarm that spoke with Kaiba's voice … _after you … after you … after you … after you_ … In split second she remembered …

_»Another idiot born. Welcome to the group.«_

_»You'll regret saying this.«_

_"Your logic doesn't seem to communicate with mine, in such a weird and ironic way!"_

_"Ok. Where's the problem? I don't see any."_

_»__Ouch! Dammit woman, ever heard of anger management therapy?!«_

_»Well, what are we waiting for? Written invitations?«_

_"I'm afraid I have to agree with the airhead."_

_"Separated or together, I just DON'T CARE! I've come here to save my brother, and I'm not going to waste that precious time with your useless blabbering! Follow me if you like!!"_

The way he talked … the alarm in her head was making her feel sick. In split second … one second … and she realised what a fool she had been. She stopped walking. Something … something behind her … was not Kaiba. She slowly turned but before she could do it, she felt strong arms violently pushed her.

»_Aaah!!_«

She fell, and fell … and it again only took her split second to realise there was no ground, that she's falling into darkness … will she die when she hits the ground? She kept falling, tears came streaming down her face, she didn't see a thing and all she could hear was laughter from somewhere far, far above her … someone was laughing … with Kaiba's voice …

**)Xxxx)X(xxxX(**

Despite what many believed, Amaya was afraid. In contrast to Ayaka, she actually walked fast, as she thought it was better to hurry to get out of this mess.

But she was sure she had walked really far into the cave, there was absolutely no light behind her anymore, she was surrounded in darkness. This is suffocating her!

Walking, walking, walking … she almost wished something would appear already! Her fear grew stronger, every muscle in her body was tense. Dammit, hurry! Just appear, whatever you are! This is such torture!

She was sure she'd go mad or have a panic attack. But silence remained. With every step the temperature went down. She hugged her shivering arms.

Amaya stopped, turned her head to the left quickly and listened. _There! Again! I hear it again!_ The footsteps …

As she stood there, frozen to the spot, she listened to the footsteps growing louder, the person was closer, her heart was beating so loudly she was sure whoever it was has heard it too …

The person stopped so close to her, that she would surely touch him or her, if she'd only reach out her hand. Quietly, as quiet as she could, she moved her right leg and stepped as far to the right as she could. There was a moment of painful silence. Then the person started to walk again … away from her. She breathed from relief … and started coughing.

Her breath from relief was turned into gasping for air, as pain enfulged her body. But this was no ordinary pain … she remembered … she experienced exactly the same pain once before … when she was 12 years old …

_»Ouch!«_

_The pain, pain she never before experienced … she lay on the street, looking at her watch on her wrist … wondering if it ticks her life away …_

_And then it was gone. Just like that. From sudden shock she kept laying there for a couple of seconds. What happened? She was riding her bike, when sudden pain hit her and she fell … but now it was alright? _So weird_, she thought. She picked up her bike and went home, her legs shaking a little._

_»I'm home!« she called and before she could take off her shoes, her mother came running, pale as white wall behind her._

_»Ami-chan, quick, we're going to the hospital,« she breathed so quietly, Amaya hardly understood her. »Why, what's wrong?«_

_Mother looked at her with watery eyes._

_»Amaya,« she started slowly and put her hand on her small shoulders, »something happened … don't think of the worst! Your best friend, Aya-chan … she went to the pool … she was playing with some boys and they were … it was an accident. One of the boys held her head under water for too long … don't think of the worst, Ami-chan! Ayaka was taken to the hospital, her mother called and said she had woken up.«_

_Amaya couldn't speak._

_When they arrived at the hospital, Mrs. Asha, Ayaka's mother hugged Amaya's mother. Amaya, still unable to say anything, pushed past the crying women and opened the door of hospital room._

_Ayaka lay on the bed, and upon hearing someone entered she opened her eyes. Those eyes were tired, and skin under her eyes was red. She smiled._

_»Baka,« whispered Amaya._

_Ayaka smiled even more. They just lay there, hugging each other for a while. Then Ayaka started to tell what happened. Doctor and nurse came in, writing the report._

_» … and he was nice too, it was an accident, he was crying and came here to say sorry, too …«_

_»Miss Asha arrived at hospital at 15: 30. She lay unconscious in the pool from 15:12 to 15:14 …«_

_Everything, Ayaka's smile, her words, the words of the nurse, the birds singing outside, it all seem to froze for Amaya as she heard what the nurse said. She didn't want to disturb Ayaka and she had never told her what she had heard. Because … as she was laying on the street enfulged in pain, looking at her watch, it was 15:12. And the pain lasted only two minutes. But she never told Ayaka …_

And now she was here, in the cave, experiencing the same pain, and again it was gone … but the person in the cave had heard her, he turned she heard his footsteps coming to her but she didn't care … she needs to find Ayaka, because something horrible happened to her …

»Amaya?« came soft whisper. The voice was soft, silent, comforting and drove Amaya to the verge of tears. She can't trust him now, he has dark side inside that brought everyone on this island …

»Amaya, it's alright, I'm in control now, I want to help you!«

The tears came down her cheeks. She still kept silent. Tears … she couldn't remember when was the last time she cried. Now, she was crying for years back, she was pouring the tears she couldn't back at the hospital, she is crying because she knows something happened again … and here he was, two-faced, she didn't know if she could trust him, but she wanted to trust him so much …

»Amaya, please hurry, before my dark side awakens again! I saw what he did to Ayaka, we must hurry and help her! Quickly before he takes over me again!«

»Bakura …«

She felt him move closer and shyly hugged her. He pat her on the head lightly and took her hand.

»Quickly, let's go before it's too late!«

**)Xxxx)X(xxxX(**

»This is soooooo NOT funny!!!!« screamed Jounouchi. He was running from giant Blue-eyes white dragon … again. He remembered he had a dream like this once … in Duelist kingdom.

»Dammit Bakura or Malik whoever made this!!!«

He was running into darkness, running faster, faster, until … the small ray of light! End of the cave! He couldn't believe his luck! It was that easy to escape the cave?! Ha!

He ran even faster, not noticing that the dragon was no longer chasing him. He laughed as he reached the end of the cave … but his laughter died.

Outside of the cave … it didn't look like the island they saw! As far as he could see, there was cemetery. Lines after lines of graves … the sky was dark grey and cloudy … the wind was howling … the only two trees that were here had no levees … in the distance, he saw large, abandoned, Gothic-like house.

»Eh … eheheh … suddenly I get the feeling being in cave with Kaiba's dragon wasn't so bad …« He turned to retrieve to the cave, when he saw two figures walking towards the house … he couldn't exactly see who it was, it was too far away … white … white hair! Bakura! Behind him … he was holding hands with … long black hair …

»AMA-«

Amaya never heard his warning. A hand shoot out of the ground and grabbed his throat. A hand that looked like it once belonged to a human …

»_Z-zombies ..._« he gasped. The hand forced it's fingernails into his throat. He felt the blood dripping on his clothes. The last thing he saw, before the darkness enfulged him, was Bakura leading Amaya into the house, turned and stared directly into Jounouchi's eyes. He smiled evilly and closed the door.

**)Xxxx)X(xxxX(**

Mai had no idea how she managed to maneuver around the caterpillar's large body, but somehow she was out of it's grasp and was running deeper into the cave. Feeling she was running directly into her death, she kept her eyes on the darkness before her. How does the cave end? How could they be stupid enough not to discuss this?! What if it has no end? If it ends with stone wall and they die here? No one was certain …

»Mai?«

Mai stopped so suddenly she almost tripped. When she regained her balance, she shakily reached out in darkness.

»M-mother …?« she whispered.

»Mai-chan, me and daddy are going for business trip to America. We'll be gone for 7 months.«

Mai's eyes changed colour without her knowing. She wasn't even aware she was crying.

»No … no don't go … don't …«

Caterpillar was slowly dragging closer to her prey from behind her back. The magic that allowed her eyes to see in dark was helping her. The monster saw it's prey … standing there, reaching out one hand in darkness, not knowing there was nothing there … only emptiness.


	8. Boredom is the source of all evil

Honda was _sure _that this was the worst nightmare he could ever have. He stared at the wedding ceremony in front of him in total disbelief.

"Kawai Shizuka, do you accept Ryuuji Otogi as you husband?"

"I do."

"And, you, Ryuuji Otogi, do you accept Kawai Shizuka as you wife?"

"I do."

"I then pronounce you husband, and wife." The priest declared closing the book in front of him. He looked at Otogi and Shizuka, both in their marriage attires, sweetly. "You may kiss the bride."

Otogi looked at Shizuka dreamingly, and then he grabbed her arms and got closer to her… and closer… and closer…

"NOOOOO!" Honda screamed and ran towards them, but his sight got blurry. Throwing that tiny detail aside, he kept going. "Otogi, you asshole! There's no way I'm letting my cute Shizuka fall victim to your dirty hands! Get away from Jou's little sister, you pervert! Shizuka-chan, ran awayyyyyyy…" He kept running and running and running to emptiness – he didn't care to where anymore.

In some other part of the cave:

"NOOOOO!" Otogi screamed and ran towards Shizuka and Honda's wedding ceremony now. "Honda, you asshole! There's no way I'm letting my cute Shizuka fall victim to your dirty hands! Get away from my one and only love, you pervert! Shizuka-chan, ran awayyyyyyy…" He kept running and running and running…

Marik's eye was twitching. "That is your worst fear, you brainless idiots?" He told to himself, fuming, while Bakura was playing solitaire, without even paying attention. He had locked Amaya and Ayaka well enough so they wouldn't escape, and honestly, now that he was through with this, he was so bored that he couldn't even entertain himself with torturing the rest or teasing Malik. He was just… bored, damn it! From a corner of the room, Shizuka and Mokuba had started to get irritated.

"Can't we at least have something to eat?" Mokuba protested. "We're starving, almost a day has passed, and we had nothing since then!"

"And it's chilly down here!" Shizuka whined. "At this rate, we're gonna catch a cold! And…"

"SHUT UP!" Malik barked at them, and they stopped, but still glared at him. "That's the least of your worries, you brats! Shut up and mind your own business! How about getting out of this in just one piece?" They continued to glare, and he huffed, turning around with a swung of his cape.

"This doesn't even worth it anymore." He commented, as he was watching with faint interest Anzu's despair at the destruction of her hopes for Julliard Academy from one hand, and from the other, her heart breaking watching Yami grabbing Rebecca and Vivian, abandoning her. "It was fun at the start, but… Shit, forget it, all people worry about today is their jobs or their wanna-be boyfriends and girlfriends. Come on," He turned towards Bakura, "Let's get our hands to the Pharaoh now."

"Not now! It's too early!" Bakura whined in a way it sounded like Shizuka. "We get to play a little bit more!"

"We've got them all, except from the Pharaoh." Malik sighed. "We can't postpone in anymore, I think."

"But we're doing this mainly for entertainment, remember?" Bakura stood up and kicked the cards we he playing with away. He wasn't angry though. Instead of that, a devilish grin started adorning his face, so evil that Malik got jealous of it.

"You got something in mind?"

"Yeah." If devil was there, he would be Bakura's bitch. His face was that wolfish. "How about I inject some twisted fears?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seto woke up, slowly realizing it. It was probably because it was so dark around him that it didn't matter if his eyes were open or not. The only thing he could see was pitch black anyway.

He was lying there for some moments, trying to get the feeling of serenity pass through every cell of his body. He tried to remember what had happened. When he did, he slapped a hand on his forehead. If they ever survived this place, he'd get teased for being afraid of spiders for the rest of his life. The funny thing was that he wasn't fucking afraid of them! In some way… Some weird, twisted way… That thing had reminded him of his parents.

He shook his head to shove away the thoughts and tried to stand. He would get away of there, somehow. Had the mutt tried to say anything… He had tried to catch him, wasn't that right?

"Moneybags?"

Damn! Speak of the devil… Wait, that was a primitive reaction. But now it was a good thing that the mutt had appeared, wasn't it? Seto stood up and spotted Jou, who was approaching him lighted by a weird light, like it was following the blonde's every step from behind. It was strange and eerie, but oh well… nothing could surprise Seto anymore. It was enough for him that he could see the blond.

"What happened mutt? Care to explain?" He threw at him, posing high and mighty again.

"You got dragged down there by the spider. We were searching for you. Now it's just me."

"What do you mean?" Seto's alarm had just turned on. Firstly, Jyounouchi hadn't got angry for the mutt comment. That only indicated that it wasn't Jyounouchi. And what about that 'just me' comment…? And that tone was so… "Mutt, where are the others?" He asked, this time louder.

"Dunno."

It was then when Seto realized that this eerie light was illuminating Jou, all of him… except for his eyes.

"Jyounouchi…?" He dared to offer, walking towards the other with small, apprehensive steps. He still couldn't see his eyes… Jou let him, without reacting at all. Seto continued until he was right in front of the blonde. He lowered himself a little, attracted like the moth to the flame, to be at the same level as the other. Trying to look into the familiar, chocolate brown eyes.

"…Katsuya?"

Jou raised his head. Seto sighed from relief. Thank God… it was just the chocolate eyes he was used to… nothing strange.

Then it all happened in a second. Jou shoved him down from the shoulders, and he fell like an inanimate object, flat on his back. The next moments the blond had thrown himself on top of him, grabbing him from all possible places and fervently kissing him, fully in mouth. Seto was so socked that it took him a while to realize that he was kissing back just as eagerly. No… He couldn't be doing that… He didn't want it! But he could clearly feel his tongue rubbing against Jou's aggressively, like it was completely consensual, despite his will… ignoring the orders of his brain… What the fuck was going on! He could feel his arms moving to wrap themselves around Jou's back, pushing him forward, more tightly onto his body. Then Jou broke the kiss, looked down at Seto and used his hands to pry the brunette's legs open.

Seto could feel the words coming in his tongue… _No! No! No! Don't say it! Don't say them! Don't say ANYTHING! _

But it was impossible to hold them. His tongue moved on its own… He couldn't even fight to hold them back.

"Katsuya… Katsuya, Katsuya…." He was moaning and repeating that name, so many times he was sure he was paying for all the occasions he didn't say it. Terrified, he realized that maybe that was it.: He was paying back for exactly that… He grew even more terrified when he realized that his last words had sent shivers of excitement through his spine:

"Fuck me Katsuya…" And he arched his back in aching anticipation, his legs open with Jou sitting between them, and his eyes closed.

_NO! No, oh my God, please no!__ Please, please no! _Seto pleaded inwardly, it was the only thing he could do. He was thanking God they were both fully clothed, but how long would that keep up? _Jyounouchi… Jyounouchi please… Katsuya… Oh my God, let it be a nightmare! _He thought desperately, as he felt hands undoing his belt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"K-Kaiba? What are you doing?" Jou was staring at the sapphire blue eyes of the brunette, who was standing right in front of him, so uneasily that cold drops of sweat had started making their way on his skin. The tall CEO was standing close – too close. Jou didn't know how after the zombies he had found himself in a corridor of the cave. Also suddenly he had found himself with Kaiba – he had tried to talk to him about Amaya, but the brunette just didn't seem to listen. He was wearing his usual smirk and his usual mocking blue eyes, but the way he had approached Jou and the proximity, had blocked every function of the blonde's body.

Jou wanted to talk again about Amaya, but the words wouldn't come out. He could only stare at the brunette's blue eyes and soft lips as they approached his face even further – Jou was now cornered to the wall of the corridor, with Seto's both hands at each side of him. He was trapped… and couldn't make a run for it.

_Oh, shit, shit, shit, shit! Calm down! _Jou trembled and shivered when Seto brought his mouth right next to his left ear. The brunette's lips brushed sensually at his flesh, and Jou thought he was going to blew up from inside any second now.

"You know, Katsuya…" Seto's breath was warming Jou's ear, and the blond thought he was going to faint – all coherent thoughts had been erased from his mind in a flash. "I like you…" He licked the blonde's cheek, "…very, very much."

It was then that Jou realized he was scared out of his wits. He couldn't move his body; instead, Seto's one was coming closer, closing him into a slow, passionate embrace. "N-No, Kaiba, wait… wait…" He tried to shove the other off, but he found himself totally powerless. Seto's face was now moving to find his lips…

_Shit! I'm going to get raped! _Jou thought hopelessly, trying to fight off the iron grip holding him in place. The scariest part was that he was enjoying it – that it was making him happy in a way…

_No! No, that's not the way to reach him! _Jou shook his head wildly. _It's not the way to make him acknowledge me…_

Then Seto's lips found his.

Jou thought he was melting. It was such an intense sensation; he thought he could die there. Seto was pressing his lips softly to the blonde's, gently, almost lovingly. Jou was wondering if he'd reached him now… He was running at the heels of this man for so long, trying constantly to impress him, to make himself worthy in his eyes, to get acknowledged at last, to even surpass him! He believed that if he could walk even with Kaiba Seto, then he could look at Yuugi with less guilt and more pride… That he could put up a decent fight with them both…

That he could be, for once, proud of himself, in doing what he liked most, better than almost anyone.

Seto's tongue found access in his mouth, and Jou let him have it, with tears falling down his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"JUST HOW MUCH YAOI DO YOU READ!" Malik was seriously freaked out.

"Lot's… nice huh?" Bakura chuckled. "What are you getting so freaked out about? Don't tell me you don't like it, you're practically begging me to give you a ride…"

"That's unfair for you." Malik commented. "Go right now and produce yaoi doujinshi. With your ideas, you'll be richer than Kaiba in three months. Why waste your time here playing to enslave the world?" A vein was popping into Malik's forehead. "And for your information, I have totally no problem with fucking anyone, I just believe that a male pervert who respects himself has to make yuri his priority!"

In the corner, Mokuba and Shizuka were so traumatized they thought they would never get over it. Shizuka wanted to say something to them to make them stop, but the last thing she wanted was to attract their attention. In that twisted mood they were right now, that action equaled suicide.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Both Seto and Jou woke up next to each other, screaming their lungs out. Then they noticed each other, screamed again and crawled away violently. Seto's nightmare had ended with those hands in his belt and Jou's with the deep kiss. They looked at each other much too suspiciously though.

"Who are you? Are you the real one? Was that a nightmare? What did you do to me?" They questioned in unison, their voices echoing through the walls. Then they huffed and crossed their arms across their chests, glaring. After some seconds, they tried again:

"What did_ I _do? What did _you_ do?" Again, unsuccessfully, they talked together again. And again: "I didn't do anything! _You _did!"

"Hey, Moneybags, are you mocking me?" Jou had already started fuming.

"How did that idea passed through your mind?" Seto faked innocence. "How could I ever do something like that… _mutt?_"

"WHO DID YOU CALL A MUTT, YOU STUCK-UP RICH LOUSY JERK???"

"Oh?" Seto's eyes widened in honest relief. "Jou, it's really you!"

Jou felt like murdering a certain someone. "Why youuuuu…"

"Ok, shut it now, let's go find the others." Seto stood up and brushed his clothes off the dust. "I'll be walking in front… And don't you dare try something funny on me from behind, you'll regret the day you met me!" He glared.

"I've already regretted that day long ago… WHAT DO YOU MEAN???" It was like flames would start popping out of Jou's head at any given moment. He followed Seto past the shadows, vowing loudly to kill him one day and make it seem like an accident, receiving for that a chuckle and a 'not if I do that first.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ayaka was getting irritated. Amaya could feel it.

'Where are you?'

'Somewhere dark. You?'

'Same here. Listen, I'm fed up with this!'

'Me too. They tricked me with Bakura! Can you believe it?'

'Yes. And they tricked me with…'

'Kaiba.'

'How did you know?!'

'Duh! We're in your thoughts! But even if we weren't, it wouldn't be that hard!'

'I'm not that predictable!'

'Suuuure…'

'I might be for you, because we're friends all those years, but I'm not that obvious to the others…'

'Suuuure… Hey, now it's not the time for this!'

'Right sorry! Well…'

'Dish.'

'What do you predict?'

Amaya smiled from the other side. 'Troubles… for our dear kidnappers!'

Ayaka's face lit up. 'Then we… can use it?'

'Oh yes… we can.'


	9. Darkness in their hearts

Disclaimer: I don't own anything …

* * *

'But …' said Ayaka before Amaya would get too excited, 'you still remember our rules, don't you?'

'Of course.'

'No one must see us! _No one_! It's the reason we moved, remember? We don't want what happened in our hometown-'

'Aya! I _know_! And it was not our fault!'

Ayaka was silent for a moment. It was true, but she didn't want to continue this conversation, because she know it will lead to … to … too many painful memories … Amaya, being in her thoughts, has sensed her friend is uncomfortable, and quickly suggested:

'Teleport here, will you, I'm getting creeps staying locked in this darkened room for so long.'

'You think _you_ have problems?? _I'm_ falling trough the air without an end!'

'Be thankful it has no end or else you'd be a bloody pancake.'

'Gee, thanks for putting this image in my head.'

'Well, what are you waiting for?'

With cold swish of wind Ayaka fell on the floor, sending dust flying everywhere.

»Ouch, dammit!« Amaya kneeled down and brushed dark red hair from her friends' face.

»Are you ok, Aya?«

»Been better …«

Amaya smiled and helped her up.

»So,« began Ayaka, her heart beating faster and faster, as she felt familiar energy building inside her, something she hasn't felt in a long, long time, »trouble is, Shizuka-chan and Mokuba are in the same room as those pshycos. Is that still correct?«

»Yes, things haven't changed since I last informed you.«

»Then we must be invisible, and we mustn't speak, our voices might-«

»No way, it's better if we lure them out of the room.«

Ayaka raised her eyebrows.

»Where?«

»In here.«

»_What_?!« yelled red haired girl in disbelief. Amaya smiled awkwardly.

»Yes, well, we kinda have no choice; they are in room outside of this one.«

»_What_?!«

»So are Mokuba and Shizuka-chan, so it's better to lure them in, close the door and when we deal with them, we get out and tell Jounouchi's sister and the kid that we … I don't know … hit Bakura and Malik on head with a hammer or something.«

»Or something …«

**)Xxxx)X(xxxX(**

Bang. _Bang_. Bang._ Bang._ BANG.

»What the hell?!« spat Malik, turning wildly towards dark brow door, tightly locked. Bakura, who was sitting on a chair with his legs on the nearby table, stood up, following Malik's gaze.

»What the fuck is that bitch doing?« he sneered.

Bang. _Bang_. Bang._ Bang._ BANG.

»I've had enough!« white haired villain yelled, walked pass curious Mokuba and Shizuka towards the door.

»I'll go with you,« smiled Malik, hoping for some blood-spilling. Bakura unlocked the door, stepping inside a few steps with Malik following closely. Room was dark, they could hardly see its corners, but despite that they knew there was something wrong …

»Where … where the hell is-«

Before Malik could finish, door behind them closed violently. »What the?!«

Outside, Mokuba and Shizuka exchanged looks. Since the kidnappers went in the room and door closed, there was no sound from it. Almost like … like the room would become _soundproof_. But you can't soundproof such an old room, can you? It's full of cracks, walls are wooden, there's no way … so what were they doing?

»Quickly Mokuba, try to grab Malik's rod on the table before he gets back!« whispered Shizuka, rubbing her wrists together to loosen up the rope. Mokuba shakily stood up, ropes around his ankles, and felt incredibly stupid jumping all the way to the table. Needless to say, he was grateful Seto wasn't here. He reached out his tied hands towards the rod …

… when the doors opened. Both Mokuba and Shizuka jumped a little, surprised and scared.

»Ayaka? Amaya?«

»Yes, it's us … are you ok, Shizuka-chan?«

Both girls were standing there, Ayaka looking worried for the two hostages, while Amaya burned daggers at Mokuba.

»We don't need that,« coldly exclaimed black haired girl, taking the boy by the shoulders away from the Sennen rod.

»_Ami_,« quietly scolded her Ayaka. What was she thinking speaking like that to poor Mokuba? He was scared!

»How did you came here? Where are Bakura and Malik?!« questioned frantically Shizuka as the girls were untying her and Mokuba, looking at the door, afraid the pshycos will return.

»Er … I was in a cave that lead to, er, this room and I saw Amaya in it … and, er, we decided to … do something about Bakura and Malik.«

»What did you do?«

There was silence for a moment, during which Ayaka send mental message to Amaya why didn't they think of an answer sooner.

»We hit them on a head with hammer,« said Amaya, ignoring Aya, who sweatdropoped.

»But not very hard,« she added.

»Here you go, you're free,« smiled AYyaka. »Now let's hurry out, their magic will soon stop working and we're in second floor, we don't want to fall down on rocks when this house disappears, do we?«

Mokuba nodded and followed Ayaka and Shizuka out. Amaya was right behind him, then stopped. She turned, reached out her hand and turn Sennen rod invisible and send it flying to her hand, where she already held invisible Sennen ring. Then she run after the rest outside.

The sight was incredible. House, trees, graves, caves, everything was slowly disintegrating in thousand little particles and disappearing before they could reach the ground. In less than fifteen minutes, all that was left around them were rocks, and loud thump was heard as unconscious bodies of Bakura and Malik fell down on ground when house disappeared.

»… YOUR ASS!!!!« screamed Jounouchi, fist raised high in the air, staring at the back of Seto Kaiba, before they both looked around, to see equally confused faces. Far away from him, Mai tripped forward, falling hard on face, but luckily, she didn't even get a nosebleed. Left from her, Yami was in very weird pose, like trying to do kung fu. Right from Jounouchi and Seto, Anzu was crying on her knees, and behind her Honda and Otogi just begin to fight each other.

**)Xxxx)X(xxxX(**

After they all gathered and listened to stuttering Ayaka who tell them what happened, embarrassed by sudden attention, after Mokuba and Seto hugged, Jounouchi comforted Mai, and after Honda and Otogi stopped fighting, Amaya stopped sending ugly glares at confused Yami, who comforted Anzu, they boarded the ship that got them here, dragging bodies of Malik and Bakura with them, and locked them in a room.

»What I still don't understand,« continued Yami, looking at the faintly disappearing island they were leaving behind, »is where are Sennen rod and ring. They were nowhere to be found.«

»When we hit them, Bakura was still wearing the ring. And Rod stayed on the table in the house,« frowned Ayaka.

»Then Bakura would still have the ring, and rod would fall down too, when house was gone … why did they just disappeared?«

Amaya shrugged her shoulders and walked away, under the deck in ship's kitchen. Ayaka followed her with worried gaze, then stood up and walked in kitchen too.

»Ami, what's wrong? You seem to be upset.«

»I'm not upset. I was just thinking.«

»Of what?«

How to say it to her? If she tells the truth, that she was thinking of Melinda, Ayaka's going to freak out.

»I …«

»Oh no, not again. Not again!«

»It was not Melinda's fault!«

»You can't deny it! It was her fault! She's a murderer!«

»Shut up! Valerie's still alive!«

»Do you even think about Valerie?! She's laying in coma, because Melinda attacked her, she could have killed her! And you have _forgiven_ her, are you trying to justify _death_?!«

»She's not dead!«

»She'll be soon, the doctors told us so! And _you_ forgiving Melinda … is something _I've_ never forgiven you!«

»Just shut up already! Stop yelling! Ever since it happened you don't listen to the truth! We were a team, and they all make mistakes, so did we! But Melinda was our leader, she loved us, she would never do something like that _on her own free will_!«

»_Nerissa_ is her mother, of course she would! Even her mother is a murderer!«

»Don't you dare drag Nerissa into this! She can't choose her relatives! She's not like her mother!«

»Yes she is, and you're too blind to see it! Valerie was my best friend, she was the most close to me-«

»Valerie was my best friend too! We were all best friends! I was just as hurt as you when she was attacked!«

»I doubt that. You were like a block of ice; you didn't even show any sadness.«

For first time after long, long time, the two girls were fighting again. It almost felt like deja-vú. All these words and accusations were already said before, and now, without even repeating the rest of the argument, they felt an invisible wall between them.

When ship stopped in Domino port, before anyone would notice, Amaya angrily stormed off first, without a word. Ayaka, talking to Mai, didn't like this. Her personality is a lot like Valerie's, but Amaya's personality was a lot like Melinda's. She choose to stay together with Amaya because despite all, she was right in one thing; they all were once best friends, and losing two of them … she just didn't want to lose another. But was it really a good decision? Because not her, not Amaya could get over the past ... it was a painful memory, tension they breathed, something unspoken every time they look at each other ... it was darkness, infecting their hearts, something sinister, right beneath the surface.


	10. Suspicious Background

"Ok now, let's see…"

Ayaka was packing and then unpacking her stuff in a very indecisive way. When she was packing, she was thinking about what was brought up in surface after what had happened in that island. When she was unpacking, she was loosening up and thinking that she should talk about this with Amaya, without making any forced movements. And when she was switching from packing to unpacking, that meant she was changing her mind about the way she would deal with it… about a hundred of times. She stopped making a mess after she realized that this was her aunt's place, and there wasn't any point to this if she was just going to move on the couch in the living room. Which she was originally planning to.

When she was ready to hit her head at the wall, Amaya walked in. She looked really sad and worried, so Ayaka forgot her attempted self-punishment and rushed towards her. Her green-eyed friend was to speak first though.

"I'm sorry I brought that up… But…"

"But we said we would forget!!!" Ayaka folded her arms across her chest, switching from worried to pissed, almost as quickly as she was switching between packing and unpacking before. "We said that there was absolutely no point in remembering all of this, and that we'd move on!!!"

"Yeah, but it's not that easy!" Amaya fought back. "We can't just say: 'We will forget!' and then we'll automatically start forgetting it all!!! No person can do that!" The despair was distinct in her voice.

Ayaka narrowed her eyes. "We promised ourselves, that we would at least remember less of it. We won't gain anything by continuing to argue about how things really happened!"

"Nerissa-sensei would never…"

"ARE YOU STILL GOING ON ABOUT THAT?" Ayaka barked, and her eyes were spitting fire. "SHE BETRAYED US! SHE AND HER DAUGHTER! GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL!"

Amaya stormed outside, and Ayaka kicked a nearby pillow.

Flashback

"We are stronger! Why should we let those morons do what they want with us??" Melinda threw her pen on the desk with such rage that it broke in half. She had long, straight dark brown hair and honey eyes, which were always showing determination and guts. She wasn't any of the people someone would like to piss off. "We are not only stronger! We are magical!! Why should people like us depend on the likes of them?" She indicated towards the group of delinquent boys who had just tried to dump a bucket of water on them. The leader of the team was the Principal's son, so those bastards were doing anything they wanted without anyone daring to tell them otherwise. The four girls were no different, as they didn't want even to risk being expelled.

"Enough." Valerie said quietly, but it was enough for everyone to hear it. "Let's go." The blonde girl walked among the boys as they were booing all around her. She had blond hair reaching her shoulders and black eyes. She was something so dignified and royal, so she just paid them back with a despising glance. Ayaka followed suit after her, trying not to look at them at all, and Amaya did the same, as she had previously persuaded Melinda not to say anything to them and they would see what they'd do.

A soon as they had reached the outside, Melinda threw a fit.

"You shouldn't have done that!!!" She pointed at Valerie. "We have such an amazing gift! We're so special, we've been together through so much and yet you…"

"Exactly because we have such powers, we shouldn't be using them the way you propose." Valerie was talking calmly.

"Then you mean that we shouldn't be using them at all!"

"If you like, go make a uniform, wear it under your clothes and each time you hear someone asking for help, get in the first telephone booth, make some twists, scream 'I'll save you, I'm Superwoman!' and there, you have my blessings."

"I don't remember making you our leader, and cut the stupid jokes!"

"You don't remember that because we don't have a leader! What's wrong with you?" Ayaka asked her troubled, and a bit scared.

"Girls, I think we should talk to Nerissa-sensei." Amaya interrupted them. "I, too, really don't believe that we shouldn't use our powers. Why not punish those who are worth of it? Isn't that the point that we have them?"

"We have them to do something good. That doesn't necessarily mean punishment!" Ayaka protested.

"Oh, you know something? Forget it, let's just go and ask my mum. I'm sure she will know at least that!" Melinda sighed. "Sorry Valerie…" It escaped through her teeth. Valerie idly smiled.

End Flashback

"What wrong with you?"

"I'm not Melinda!!! No!!!"

"Huh?! Excuse me?"

Amaya realized that she was standing out the Game Shop. It'll be good if it was only that. But the fact that she was almost in Yami's arms was paralyzing. Was she that hypnotized?

"N-Nothing! Nothing! I just…"

"Yeah, you just have magical powers. It happens to lot of people. I know. Me too."

Amaya felt like being hit by lightning. She felt dizzy, petrified, and unable to stand. "Wha-What?" She stuttered, and she completely fell in his arms, not managing to cover the blush on her cheeks.

"You have some explanations to do." He underlined, and she gulped.

Flashback

"So, sensei? What do you think?" Amaya asked with hopeful eyes. The imposing woman turned slowly towards them. The four girls felt like they were the God of the temple they were in. Her gray eyes were feeling so icy that time… Valerie made a step back.

"There was an issue like that… long ago. I knew what you were going to ask me. That's why I guided you to this temple."

Ayaka was trembling by the intense atmosphere. "You mean to say, sensei… Something like that had happened to you too?"

"Yes. I believed that we should use our powers to take full control. She, Cassidy, proposed we should use them to help the wounded. But that wouldn't stop wars to be born, would it?" Valerie took another step back, while Melinda was taking a step forward.

"What did you do, mum?"

Amaya knew what would happen before it happened.

"I killed her."

A terrifying golden light illuminated the temple. Ayaka screamed, but she didn't manage to do anything, for Amaya threw herself on her and they both fell on the cold marble. The light struck Valerie on the forehead, and she fell behind. Her eyes were dead before she even touched the ground. Both girls turned their heads and watched in horror Melinda's eyes shining with the same light, a moment before Nerissa grabbed her and she disappeared into the chaos.

There was dust everywhere… Both girls started crying on the ground, as Valerie's body was lying just two feet away from them.

End Flashback

"NO!"

Ayaka screamed as she was waking up from the nightmare. She had fallen asleep waiting for Amaya to show up… She started crying and sobbing uncontrollably. Amaya was right. Even if they said they would forget, that they would never use their powers again, Amaya was right. They couldn't just forget. Amaya was still insisting that they didn't know what truly happened. Ayaka, on the other hand, was sure that they had been betrayed.

And that was the story Amaya was trying tearfully to explain to Yami. After all… He would do something. He always did.

On the other side of the town, Seto Kaiba had just gotten in his hands the research about Amaya's and Ayaka's background. His chest tightened when he found what he was sure he would. A murder. The name of the victim was Valerie Morel. Culprit, unknown. Suspected to be the girl who disappeared when the murder happened: Melinda Lange. Seto sighed, and rested his cheek on his hand. Just how many weird cases was he able to undergo?

"Um… Big-brother?" Mokuba popped out behind the door of Seto's office.

"What Mokie?"

"I… I wanted to ask you something." Seto just stared at him, thing that meant: 'go on'. His little brother seemed really nervous! "Are you… uh… are you… you know… are you… uh-uh…"

"Am I what, Mokuba?" That was worrying…

"Are you… Are you gay?"

Seto dropped the papers with the research, which so, were scattered around the desk. He thought for sure he would pass out. "What makes you think I am???"

"Because if you are, I wanted to tell you that I'll totally support you, that I don't love you less, and that I will always stay…"

"HOLD YOUR HORSES! I'm not gay Mokuba!!! Why would you think that???" Seto had totally freaked out, and his eyes were almost reaching Yuugi's size. _Besides, I like a g- no, I don't. But that doesn't mean I'm gay! Wait… He couldn't possibly know… Jyounouchi that's your fault! _

"Because Malik and Bakura showed us…"

_I KNEW IT!! Sick bastards! _"…My worst nightmare Mokuba! My worst nightmare!" _If I ever see them again, I'll castrate them! I think the mutt will help me out!_

"Yeah, but… you know…"

"Yes, I know! And no, no, no, no, NO!"

"Oh… Okay then!" Mokuba let out a big, relieved sigh. "It would be pretty awkward if you and Jou…"

"Do you wish to kill me today??? Because that would be enough!" Mokuba started laughing. Hard.

"Oh, big brother you should have seen your face…"

Seto fumed. "When you're done with laughing and making fun of me – which means no more video games…" At that part Mokuba chocked at his try to stop, "you can help me clean this mess."

"Right away!!!" Mokuba started gathering the papers, praying his brother would forget the video game part. He couldn't help though, but noticing Amaya's and Ayaka's names on those papers. "Nii-sama, are you gathering information about the people we know again?"

"Big brother, are you… uh… are you… you know… are you… uh-uh… are you gay?"

"NO!!!" Jou fell of the couch. "No!!! Shizuka what are you saying???"

"Because with Kaiba-san…"

_Those bastards destroyed my life! Mai, Mai, Mai, where are youuuuuu…_ "NO! That was my worst nightmare!" _I can't even read porn anymore! I have to…abstain from that idea, otherwise I won't be able to stop thinking weird things I want to kill myself for... Abstain? From porn? Somebody kill meeeeee… Kaiba that's your fault! _


	11. Start of hunt for Sennen items

Disclaimer: I don't own anything …

* * *

White-haired boy lay unconscious in hospitals' lifeless white room. Girl, with long black hair, standing beside the bed, give the scene a morbid feel, as naked white walls covered over her head as she stared at his closed eyes. Once or twice her hand shook a little, as if she wanted to grab his hand but then decided not to. She sighed.

Amaya kept staring at Bakura with eyes half closed. Mixed feelings rushed trough her. Knowing that back in her room, the evil Bakura was trying to come out of the ring, but she used more than half of her powers to keep him sealed in it. At this thought she frowned. He was a lot stronger than she had thought. But no matter, he can't out-power her. She hid him safely with the rod under clothes in the wardrobe.

Another sigh escaped her lips, as another wave of mixed emotions splashed violently trough her. Growing warm feeling for Yami, concern for Ayaka, fear of unknown future, dislike for Anzu's deep glances at Yami, hate for anything and nothing at the same time …

But most strongly, her obsession for saving Bakura. In her mind, once calm and brilliant, but now clouded by emotions and pointless wishing, Bakura was the same as Melinda. Yes. Bakura, so nice, sweet, such a good friend, with lots of courage and big heart … those were Melinda's characteristics too! He was under control of evil, just like Melinda couldn't get rid of her mother! Bakura and Melinda _are the same!_

If she can save Bakura, than she can save Melinda too! Once she gathers all seven Sennen items, she'll be powerful enough to find Melinda and Nerissa!

This time, she really did grab Bakura's hand, but so tightly, that he would yell if he'd be conscious. _Bakura and Melinda are the same … I'll save him … then he'll help me save her …_

**)Xxxx)X(xxxX(**

That night, Ayaka listened to her friends' breathing in bed. Not being able to sleep nor turning in bed because she didn't want to look at Amaya, she quietly got up and left the room. Feeling ridiculously restless, she pulled on her jeans and tied the shoes, and started running. Where, she didn't know. But she couldn't keep thinking about anything, it was too exhausting! She needs air, time to be alone, to scream out the frustration, too … too … just be herself with herself, to cool off her head.

But in order to do that, she must be … who she really is. Now knowing where to run, she speeded up. Stopping at Domino's beach, she gazed at dark ocean for a second, before …

»_Incendofio!_«

After a scream, her form swished trough the air, she was flying higher and higher … when Domino was just a little spot with a few lights, she stopped … and started dancing. She danced and danced, sweat dripping off her face, her arms sending lights, spells and curses in every direction, making sky absolutely breathtaking. People, who were still awake, thought someone must have started some fireworks. Ayaka kept dancing to music deep inside her.

After long glorious hours the red haired girl slowly flew back down. Feeling pleasantly exhausted as she let the tension out of her body. But when her feet reached the sand, her face was all wet. And not just from sweat.

**)Xxxx)X(xxxX(**

Seto Kaiba does not like not knowing something about something. He also doesn't like being accused he's gay, but let's not go there.

Sitting in his limousine, parked outside house of auntie Oima's house in the early morning, he mentally repeated all discoveries he has made about these two girls. By the time he knocked on the door, he decided to talk to Ayaka, since he hasn't forgot how Amaya threw Yami's cards at him. But nothing ever goes your way when you want it, and Kaiba sarcastically wondered if karma was out to get him when Amaya opened the door. She had unbrushed hair and her sleepy gaze was replaced by weird grimace, like the one people made when they smell something horrible. Vein popped on his head, and he was just about to make a rude comment, when Amaya beat him to it:

»What are you doing here Kaiba? Don't you have work to do, business to run, families to destroy?«

»I could ask you that too, Natsu. What are you still doing here? Don't you have Bakura to rape, tongue to push in Yami's throat or just do something useless, like always?«

»Oh Kaiba, your humour is so lame, people are actually laughing at you out of pity. And it's seven in the morning, where did you expect me to be? Waking up the roster to wake up the city?«

»That is the worse attempt at joke I have ever heard. Even Honda is funnier that you.«

»Oh, that's low, coming from Jounouchi's bitch.«

»Ha, funny hearing that from everyone's bitch.«

»I'm not a whore, you should know that, you sleep with one every night.«

»I don't.«

»Oh? Then are you having wild wet hentai incestuous dreams about Mokuba?«

Kaiba almost slapped her, and it took inhuman strenght and self-control not to. Red in the face from anger, his lips barely moved as he whispered dangerously angry:

»Where's Asha?«

»Ayaka?« Amaya stayed quiet for a moment, as if she'd never heard of anyone named Ayaka Asha.

»She's upstairs in our room.«

»Call her.«

»Go get her yourself, _Mokie's slave_.«

**)Xxxx)X(xxxX(**

A crash, a bang and a scream.

Ayaka snapped her eyes open immediately, suddenly completely awake. Jumping out of her bed, pulling grey strapless shirt over her unbrushed hair, she tripped and fell hard on the face, as she was trying to pull on her dark blue jeans while running at the door. What's the noise?! Is it a thief?! A murderer?! A rapist?!

»FUCK YOURSELF KAIBA! WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR DICKHEAD?!«

Kaiba? Sigh of relief escaped her lips, now dark red from stream of blood coming out of her painful nose. She stood up, holding left hand over her nose. It was just Kaiba. Wait … _Kaiba?! Here?! Now?!_ Looking around she noticed the sun coming trough thick white curtains. It was morning! What's he doing?

Another crash, another bang, another scream.

»FUCK YOURSELF NATSU! THERE WAS NO NEED TO DO THAT!«

Over the word 'fuck' a little jealously slashed trough her, but she pushed the emotion away, knowing very well it was misplaced and pointless, since the only fantasies Amaya and Seto had of each other were killing each other like wild rabid dogs. Amaya was a nasty fighter, but Kaiba (Ayaka had no doubts he'd lose) had power and money to make her life a living hell, so she rushed downstairs to save her friend from winning a fight but losing a war.

The scene that welcomed her was quite funny. Amaya was breathing heavily, with a pount on her face, standing a few meters away from her was Kaiba, who was nursing his right leg in a very weird position – like his leg was hurting from his knee up to his … er, manhood.

»Hi,« said Ayaka cheerfully, only to receive two very ugly stares. Amaya's eyes softened for a second and she made a step towards Aya, raising her arm towards Aya's face. Opening her mouth to speak, she stepped back again when Kaiba beat her to it:

»What happened to your nose, Asha?«

Ayaka smiled at his concern, her left hand still over her bloody nose.

»Nothing really, I just tripped.«

»Well let's go in the kitchen, you need to clean yourself up,« he continued and walked towards her. Amaya stepped one step back again.

»Coming, Ami?«

»No … you don't need me,« she snapped, send one last ugly stare at Kaiba and stormed up the stairs. Ayaka heard the door slammed, and then silence.

After she cleaned her nose, Kaiba dragged her against her will in his office. As he sat down, he was beyond irritated, for he was listening to Aya's protests like 'I haven't brushed my hair or teeth!' or 'I'm hungry!' all ride from her house to KaibaCorp. Now she was sitting across from him, her legs crossed, hands on her lap and sweet smile on her face. How can someone who looks so innocent be such a pain?

»Asha …«

»Ayaka.«

»Whatever. I've-«

»No, it matters! Call me by my first name, not my surname. We're friends, not business partners.«

He raised an eyebrow.

»I am not your _friend_,« he snapped, »but if it will make you shut up, I'll call you by your first name.«

Not the reply she was hoping for, but Kaiba wasn't known for being romantic. Or friendly. Or nice. Or polite.

»Do you know why you're here?« he asked in important tone.

»Oh yes. You wake me up at seven in the morning, forcefully drag me into your office, not allowing me to do my morning rituals or have breakfast, just to ask me '_do_ _you know why you're here_'. If this is a test to see how smart I am, I failed.«

»Dammit Asha-«

»Ayaka.«

»Whatever! This is serious matter! One of your friend is in hospital!«

»I visited Bakura-«

»Not him.«

A painful realisation shoot trough her body like Kaiba would stab her with a very cold spear.

»A girl named Valerie Morel lies in coma. Doctors say it's pointless as almost no life is left in her.«

»I don't know what you're talking about,« whispered Ayaka, her eyes serious and a little darker.

»This girl, who has disappeared, Melinda Lange, is suspected but police cannot varify this.«

»I don't know what you're talking about.«

»As far as I know, friends-«

»WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT FRIENDS, KAIBA?!« screamed Ayaka, standing up, her chair violently hit the ground as she hit her hand on the table, making him jump a little.

»You don't know anything, you don't understand anything! Stop pushing your nose in someone else's business if you don't have any idea how dangerous and dark it is! Keep playing with your little computers and Sennen-«

A thought, so bright, so warm, like ray of hope in its purest form had struck her. After what happened to Valerie, she and Ami searched trough every spell and curse they had known, to undo what happened, to restore life and energy back in Valerie. She only had a little piece of life left, such a little piece it wasn't significant that she had it – she's going to die completely anyway. In a way, she is dead. But all their magic combined wasn't powerful enough to save her. But if she mixes her powers with magic of seven Sennen items … then maybe …

»… just … just leave me alone,« she whispered and almost ran out of his office, leaving bewildered Kaiba behind. On her way back home she kept thinking about the seven items and hope, that maybe it's not too late.

Amaya was sitting in kitchen, eating. She didn't look up or say anything when Ayaka came and sit next to her. Even though Amaya was angry at her friend, she left two croissants for her to have as breakfast. They sat there, in silence. They were so close, but their minds were so far away. They both were thinking of seven items, but each wanted to gather them for different goal, different person. Amaya stood up and lay her plate in the sink.

»Ayaka,« hse said quietly.

»Yes?«

»Remember that time I … jumped on you at the temple?«

Ayaka stopped eating. Of course she remembers, how could she forget that horrible day? She remembers it very clearly … also how Amaya saved her.

»Yes,« she finally answered.

»I just … want you to know … despite our fights and arguments back then and now … and despite all that may happen … I never did and never will … regret doing that.«

Amaya quickly walked out of the kitchen and out of the house. Aya was sure she was going to the hospital to visit Bakura, she was doing that a lot since they got back in Domino. Ayaka started to eat again. She gazed out the window. The day suddenly felt warmer and nicer.


	12. Sacred Mission

_Yuugi has the Puzzle, the Tauk is with Isis, the ring is with Bakura, Malik has the Rod – oh, no – the Key is with Shada – double no – and Pegasus's got the Eye… And the Scale is completely missing! __Brilliant! _

"What are you squeezing the hell off that pillow for?" Ayaka asked her dark-haired friend bewildered. Both of them were spacing off a lot lately, so they didn't pay too much attention to each other. Nevertheless, Ayaka couldn't ignore the upcoming death of the pillow Amaya had in her hands, as she was sitting on her hunkers onto her bed.

Amaya snapped out of it abruptly. "Oh? Uh, that… Nothing, I'm just thinking…" She didn't plan to say to anyone that she wanted to gather the Millennium Items for Bakura's sake. She would, of course, tell Ayaka, but when the time was right, namely when she would have already gathered them. The rest of them would probably yell at her, telling her it would be destructive, especially Yami… Well, she didn't need them! She tried to change the subject: "What did the Jerk wanted you for yesterday?"

"The J… Oh, you mean Kaiba! Silly me…" Ayaka mastered a playful expression. "C'mon Amy, don't you like him a little bit at all?"

"Who, me?" Amaya shrugged and pretended the innocent. "Of course I like him! I think he would be perfect for compost!"

Ayaka knew she would regret this, but she asked nonetheless: "Why?"

"Because he's a SHITHEAD!"

"Yeah, but guess what that shithead found for me!" Ayaka jumped onto the bed as well. Amaya couldn't but notice that her friend was beaming happiness. That immediately raised her suspicions.

"Let me guess: Villy Wonka's Chocolate Factory? An island in Hawaii? The time-machine? Linkin Park's addresses? Aya, be careful he wants only to ju…"

"Not something that low! And I wish!" Ayaka's face was as red as her hair now. "I mean… the things… not the… Anyway! I'm trying to talk serious here! Amy, it's really something amazing!"

Amaya waited, nodding. But she never expected what she heard.

"Valerie is still alive!"

Amaya felt her heart stopping for some moments. She covered her face with her hands and took some deep breaths, in order to control herself. Finally, she was able to ask, trembling: "How? Why? The doctors said… We felt no life energy…"

"She's in a coma, that's why. But think," Ayaka was now reaching her goal, panting: "Just think… with our powers… And Seven Millennium Items…"

They didn't even have to say anything. When the green eyes met the gray ones, it was already a deal. Deal that they would obtain the Millennium Items. Deal that they would steal them. Deal that Valerie would revive. And for Amaya, Bakura as well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright, so let's see that again," Ayaka started counting with her hands. "You'll deal with the Pharaoh, Bakura and Malik, and I'll take on Isis, Shada and Pegasus."

"No fair!" Amaya squealed, throwing her hands in the air. "Why do I get all the psychos for?"

"Because you're good at dealing with them, they fancy you." Aya threw a sweet smile and it looked like a halo appeared over her head. A very suspicious one.

"One more reason for me not to step near them! Do you want to kill me?" Amy had dropped on the floor begging now.

"Amy, we played rock, paper, and scissors! Don't try to cheat!" Ayaka shook a no-no with her finger at her friend.

"I'm not cheating! I'm just… trying… some… alternatives?" Amaya smiled, combining it with puppy dog eyes. Unfortunately, they had long ago stop working on Aya, who glared at her.

"And you also owe me for having me stay up all night and watch horror movies!"

"That was a month ago!"

"That's right! I STILL CAN'T SLEEP!"

"Chicken!"

"Oh, come on Amy!" Ayaka sighed. "It's actually an easy job! Think about it, you'll get to see Yami sleeping, Bakura is already out cold…"

"Stop being that morbid, I'm trying to help him here!" Amy reminded her friend desperately.

"Okay, so you only got Malik to worry about!" Ayaka concluded and folded her arms across her chest. "The unlucky one is me! Do you imagine what it'll take me to find Shada?"

"I have an idea." The dark haired girl proposed. "Stop thinking about him, ignore him completely, and he'll pop out of nowhere the most inappropriate moment! Easy, see?"

Ayaka had to admit, this was a cool idea only that they couldn't wait. But that didn't matter; she could always use her tracking powers to hunt him down. "Anyways… We'll go into their houses invisible, steal the items when they are asleep, and bring them back here. We'll see later what we'll do about the Scale. Ok?"

"Ok, that's right!" Amaya winked. Her spirits had gone up with all those things happening. They were starting action again, hell yeah! Valerie and Bakura would be back, alive and well. She and Ayaka would take good care of that. She couldn't wait to throw herself in adventures again!

Starting from Amaya's mission

Amaya decided to go and visit first Yami Yuugi. She was mad at him, so she wanted to get that finished as quickly as possible. Though she had to admit, many times she would catch herself not knowing why she was mad at him for. Sometimes she'd also think he'd be cute… Very, very cute…

_Aaargh, confused, confused, confused me, it's not the time for that!_ She reminded her self, as she was walking, always invisible, into the room he was sleeping. She thanked God that he was actually sleeping, when she saw him it would be really creepy for him to see the door opening by itself. She walked near him, being careful with her every step, as she reached to take the Puzzle, which was right on his desk. She tried not to think what would happen later if he didn't find it. Assuming that he'd scream the entire humanity was in danger, she created a replica with her powers.

"Okay…" She whispered, when the replica was ready in her hands, and she placed it carefully onto the desk just like the real one, which was now hanging by her neck. As she was turning to leave, she spared him a quick glance.

His hair was messed up, but miraculously it still preserved its usual star shape. He was hearing a black, sleeveless top, and his right hand was near his face, onto the pillow, as he was lying face down. The blue sheets had reached his waist, leaving his arms exposed.

_Jeez, it's not that hot yet!_ Amaya sighed and reached down to cover him properly. She pulled the sheet up in order for it to reach up his neck, when he started moving.

Amaya froze. The smallest movement and he'd wake up. She was invisible of course, but no one could tell what would happen if he abruptly woke up. She observed him like a hawk turning around… and that was it.

_Phewwwwwwwww… _She almost swallowed her tongue from the relief. But then…

"You… there…"

There is a feeling in this world, which can only be described as 'I want the Earth to open up and swallow me. NOW!' That's how Amaya was feeling when she heard Yami speaking, until she realized:

"I'm gonna save the world… I'll save you… Don't worry… I'll protect you!... The world is in danger…" Yami was mumbling through his teeth.

_He's sleep talking!_ She mentally screamed, and felt the intense desire to smack him on the head. Constricting her fury, she left the room, and she thumped her feet down only when she was out of the house.

"The world, this, the world that, damsel's in distress, the messiah… Oh for the love of God! Won't the time come when_ I_'ll be the one saving _him_? We'll see what he'll have to say _then_! Hell yeah!" She promised herself she wouldn't let him play hero anymore. Then she looked at the Puzzle dreamingly.

One step closer to the end.

Continuing with Ayaka

When Ayaka stepped into Isis's apartment, she took a look at the decoration. Everything was reminding Egypt. There were some papyruses onto the walls, some sculptures of cats on the furniture, and other really exotic stuff that Ayaka couldn't believe how well they fitted with the rest of the house, which was totally modern. The couches, the table, were all simple and modern – like.

_Oh, I'm not here to daze off about that. _Ayaka reminded herself, and walked towards Isis's room at the tip of her toes. Strangely, she found Isis's on her bed, but she wasn't asleep. She was wearing a provocative gown and… she was talking to the phone. Ayaka froze, blushed, and hid herself behind the door, partly forgetting that she was invisible. She didn't want to interfere with someone else's private life, but it looked like she didn't have much of a choice…

"Oh yes, it's been a long time since we talked, I agree. It seems like the circumstances were good enough for it to happen."

_Is that flirting now?_ Ayaka wondered and looked at Isis. The Egyptian woman was playing with her dark hair and had a smirk on her face. _Yup, definitely flirting. _

"Well, I have some new information, that's why." Ayaka thought that obviously the person at the other line had just asked why Isis called. "It's about the Millennium Scale. We brought it today from Egypt and we'd like some good protection over it."

_THE SCALE!_ Ayaka felt her heartbeat stopping. What an amazing and unexpected gift was that! She felt like hopping around, what a blessing, what happiness, what a gift, what a…

"Well Kaiba, why don't you come here to talk about this more appropriately?"

_Excuse. Me. _

"Yes, in my apartment. Yes, right now. Why, it's urgent business. I'll leave for Egypt tomorrow morning and I want to make sure it's in good hands. Or perhaps you're too tired to drive for five minutes. Of course you can just let it pass by. Only that in that case the Scale will be left totally unprotected, some maniac will steal it and we'll be again running to save the world… Oh, so you're coming! Okay, I'll be waiting for you… Yes, the Scale in the museum downtown. Five minutes? Do you know where my apartment is? Okay, I'll see you." Isis hung up the phone and threw her hands in the air. "Yes!" She exclaimed, hopped out of the bed and walked towards the pier-glass of her bedroom, messing her hair and straightening the black gown.

In the meanwhile, Ayaka was sure that flies would get straight into her open mouth shortly. She was gawking that much. Isis was hitting on Kaiba! Kaiba! Her… No, just Kaiba! And he was coming? And the worst of them all; was all about the Scale true or not?

Isis was now looking at the Tauk on her neck. She shrugged and took it off, leaving it on the nightstand, perhaps because she concluded that Kaiba wouldn't like it. She put on some cologne on her neck instead. "Wow, I'm really thankful the Scale did arrive. I thought I would never have the chance to lay Kaiba down." She said to herself, and then left to go to the bathroom.

Ayaka didn't need a second chance. She took the Tauk, she made a replica of it, left it on the nightstand and bolted out. There was no need to be extremely careful; the sound of the pouring water was covering the sound of her footsteps. Either way, she didn't have time to waste. When she was out of the house, she teleported at Kaiba Corp.'s entrance. Just in time to see Kaiba leaving the building.

"I'm going to an urgent meeting. If anything serious happens, call me on my cell-phone." He was informing his minions – that's how Ayaka was seeing them – just when he was getting into his black car.

"Yes sir!" They agreed like they were n the military. Kaiba started the engine… And Ayaka moved her little finger.

BANG!

"Kaiba-sama!" They all screamed… at the sight of the deflated tire.

_Oh, great. _Kaiba thought and rolled his eyes. "Relax, you fools, it's just a blow-out!" He, irritated, got out of the car and took a look at the damage. "Get me a spare, quickly."

"Yes sir!" One of them run to get it from the back of the car. And when he saw an equally damaged tire, he surely freaked out. "That… that one is also no good, Kaiba-sama."

"Damn it! Can't be helped, I'll catch a cab." Kaiba concluded.

"Taxi's are on strike today sir." A vein popped up on Kaiba's forehead.

"Well then fuck it, I'll walk home!" He cursed and took out his cell-phone. "Isis? Look, some other, more urgent matters came up… But don't worry about the Scale, I promise I'll take care of it. I'll have security watch over it and I'll even move it in a different place if you want, to make it up to you, okay?"

_Make it up to her?_ Ayaka was fuming beyond her comprehension.

"Okay, have a good flight." Kaiba closed the cell-phone. _She didn't sound all that happy._ He thought, but then shrugged it off. He sighed. Now he had to figure out how to get those idiots to realize he could walk home alone, without them playing the gorillas…

And Ayaka was dancing on the street, twirling the Tauk in her finger and whistling.

_Like I would let you go… I think I'm going to go to the Museum for a night walk…Four more Valerie, just wait!_


	13. Hot men everywhere

»_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me haaaapppyyy, when skies are greeeeyyy_ …«

Okay, so it was a little weird to whisper an old happy song while sneaking down creepy dark hospital corridor at 2.15 in the night/morning. But Johnny Cash's song really helped get a little of creepyness away. It sure beat walking in quiet, like in cheap hospital horror movie.

»… _you'll never know deeear, how much I love yooouuu, please don't taake my sunshine awaaaaayy_ …« At the last verse Amaya's lips curled in what could've been a smile, if she wasn't so damn frightened. Oh yeah, she loved horror movies, but feeling like she's living in one … not so much. Though she kept her body invisible, it was making her nervous – thus the song.

White door, numbered 77 came into view. Thinking what Johnny Cash would say if he'd knew his loving song is being used to calm the nerves of young girl breaking into hospital to steal a piece of artifact that once belonged to a Pharaoh, Amaya silently cracked open the door.

On bed with light blue covers in the corner lay emotionless and unmoving Bakura, his white hair gently spread all over the pillow, with expression that was somewhere between torture and serenity. She swallowed hard and gently sat down on the side of his bed. Gripping lightly his cold hand with hers, she opened the drawer near bed with another. It had his personal belongings; clothes, wallet, a notebook, a pen and finally … Sennen Ring. She felt his hand growing warm from their contact. Slowly she pulled the Ring out and closed the drawer. It was a lot heavier than she expected. Putting it on her lap, she let her gaze wonder on Bakura's sleeping face.

His skin looked so soft … is it really? Still gripping his hand, she touched his cheek with other hand and traced his cheekbone to chin and up to nose and eyes. It was soft. He was soft.

»I'm gonna get you out of here, okay?« she whispered, almost mesmerized. »You don't deserve this. They don't know how to treat you. They're paid to cure, but when someone slips in coma, they could care less. I'll get you out of here … Huh?«

Gasping, she only now realized how close their faces were.

»Oh hell no! I ain't kissing a cold corpse wannabe!« she said louder than she wanted. Getting over the shock quickly, her lips streched into very-not-innocent smile as she whispered very meaningfully: »I want my delicious boys to be at least conscious when I kiss them … _then_ you'll have a reason to fall unconscious at my feet baby.«

Amaya blinked, sighed and shake her head in disbelief.

»Thinking dirty about half dead guy, talking _and_ singing to myself, sneaking in hospitals at 2 am, becoming a thief, resting my faith in plain cards, dealing with a boy who has an ancient Pharaoh living inside him or has a mental disorder … Man, living in Domino is _so_ massing me up! What next? No wonder Kaiba is like that, I'd be so fucked up too if I'd been living here my whole life!«

**)Xxx)X(xxX(**

»I can't believe I'm doing this. I can't believe I'm doing this. I must be crazy. Oh my god. I can't believe- what are you doing?«

Ayaka's sharp voice made Amaya jump a little in surprise. Black haired girl was moving a big box out of the room they shared. Her green eyes widened.

»I, uh, well, er … what are _you_ doing?«

»Don't change the subject!«

»Don't _you_ change the subject!«

»What?«

»What?«

»Amaya …«

Amaya rolled her eyes, dropped the box and looked in her friend's eyes with you'll-be-so-sorry-you-asked-after-I-answer-you look.

»I need this to, uh … just come on.«

She motioned for Ayaka to follow her. She led her to the room far on the right at the end of the hallway and, with a deep sight opened the door.

»I am so sorry I asked!« angrily shouted Ayaka and slapped her hand on forehead.

»You're insane Amaya! Totally crazy! This will be on the news, you know! Police will come searching for him! What the hell were you thinking?«

Bakura lay on the bed with soft pink flowers on the sheets.

»I couldn't just leave him there, my heart was ripping apart when I saw in what condition he was …«

»Yeah well I'll rip your heart apart if you don't teleport him back in hospital before anyone notices he's missing!«

Amaya raised her eyebrow slowly.

»It's 9 in the morning Aya. Of course they noticed he's missing by now. But listen,« she quickly added when Ayaka was getting ready to shout at her again, »I really couldn't leave him there. We both know his state was not caused by some disease, and we both know he can't be cured by medicine. At least here he'll be safe and taken care of properly. Think about it, what if it was Kaiba like this, huh?«

Ayaka twitched but didn't deny it – Amaya was right, as insane as it was.

»That reminds me, why were you chanting _'I can't believe I'm doing this'_ earlier?«

»Oh … well, we agreed we let each other deal with how we get to Sennen items we assigned to ourselves, but I had no idea how to get Sennen eye from Pegasus. So I figured … why not Kaiba do my dirty work? I have no idea where Mr. Fabulous -meaning Pegasus- is, so I plan to trick Kaiba so he'll get me Sennen eye in Domino, where I'll steal it.«

Amaya was silent for a few moments.

»Let me get this straight. Your plan is to trick one of the richest bastard in the world, who holds a grudge for incredibly long time and can turn your life into living hell with a snap of his fingers? Your plan is to use the most arrogant ass who holds private police and army in charge and can destroy anyone who hurts his ego? Aya, that's like going naked into cave full of starving lions trying to convince them they're better off as vegetarians.«

Ayaka sighed and looked at the floor.

»I know. But it's the only way …«

The girls stayed silent, each absorbed in their own thoughts until Ayaka said in surprise:

»Amaya, I thought you liked Yami.«

»Yami?« her friend repeated like she never heard of anyone named Yami.

»Oh, Yami … he's cute, very cute, but damn he's annoying! So anoying I could just beat the hell out of him!«

Then they exchanged exhausted looks and knew they were thinking the same thing – Kaiba, Bakura, Yami … fucking hell, men everywhere.

**)Xxx)X(xxX(**

Kaiba was pissed. Again. The employees were working too slow! If this paragraph doesn't-

_Riiiiiiiiing._

»Hello, KaibaCorp., this is Seto Kaiba speaking!« he barked in the telephone. Raspy voice spoke:

»We have you brother.«

»Wh-«

»In two hours, bring Pegasus' Sennen eye in your office and we'll do the trade. Or else Mokie dies.«

The person hung up. Panic. Kaiba felt panic strangling him. With shaky fingers, he tried to back-trace the call, but bastard used disposable phone, so he couldn't trace the call.

»FUCK!«

It took Kaiba hour and a half to fly to Pegasus' island and write a check confirming he'll pay for Pegasus' vacation on Canary Islands for a week, and sign a contract vowing he'll return Sennen eye after a week or else face the consequences. Good thing Pegasus was now keeping his golden eye in a sealed box, and not in his head or else Kaiba might have a real problem.

He still had fifteen minutes left while he paced up and down in his office, sealed box on his desk. The door was opened and through it Kaiba saw Mokuba walking towards him. Relieved he ran through the door and hugged his little brother like he hasn't done in a long time.

»Mokuba! You're here! Are you hurt?«

»Yes … why wouldn't I be?«

»What have they done to you? Where are they?«

»Where is who?«

»Your kidnappers! Where are they?«

»Kidnappers? I wasn't kidnapped, niisan. I was doing my homework all morning.«

»WHAT?«

Just behind the door, Ayaka, invisible of course, was hiding, sealed box already in her hands.

»Oh, sweetie, you think you're so smart … next time, try not to be so naive and when someone calls you and tells you Mokie has been kidnapped … look in Mokie's room first, before you blast out of KaibaCorp. like a rich hot tornado,« she whispered, kissed her fingers and blow a kiss at confused (and mad) Seto Kaiba before teleporting back with a naughty smile.

**)Xxx)X(xxX(**

»Only two more. But hard! Where the hell am I going to find Shada?«

»You think that's hard? I have no idea where Malik is too, but at least when you find Shada there won't be any danger of him going pshyco and slice you to death like a bread.«

»Maybe you should seduce him. He won't harm you if he wanted to drag you to bed first.«

»I wouldn't bet on that! Wow, to get to the Sennen rod I'd have to survive brutal rape with near death experience. Whoop-dee-fucking-doo.«

»I wasn't saying that! Just shake your ass a little and get him 'hot'-«

»Eww!«

»-and then steal the rod and teleport here!«

»Easier said than done! I hope he won't be anywhere near rod when I get to him. I hope he'll be taking a shower. He can't shower with rod in his hands right? … Though Malik does have a sexy body, it's just his double personality that freaks me out.«

_Ding dong._

The girls exchanged wary looks and slowly got up from kitchen seats to open the door … which revealed scared Jounouchi, grim-looking Yami and arrogant Kaiba.

»Sennen Items are dissapearing. We suspect Malik and Bakura,« informed Yami confused girls.

»Oh … why do you think Bakura had anything to do with it?« asked Amaya in innocent voice.

»His body is not in hospital anymore. Dark Bakura must have awakened and is probably with Malik somewhere.«

»Hm, well. We'd love to let you in, but we're busy-«

Before Ayaka could continue. The three boys already walked in the house. She hissed. Boys! They never listen!


	14. Oscar honey, Oscar

"Okay, tell me that story again, I love hearing it!" Ayaka graced her face with a sardonic grin, held her cheeks with her hands and placed her elbows at the arm of the chair Seto Kaiba was sitting, looking at him mockingly. "Tell me again how you were tricked to send Pegasus to the Canary Islands and how you gave them the Eye…"

Kaiba snapped. "What do you think you're doing woman? Just try to go through what I have and then come back and talk to me about this!" He knew though that nothing could justify the size of his gaff. Even Jou was still snickering in the corner of the room, thing that didn't help with his patience at all. "And you mutt, shut up because I'll do to you what Bakura had shown you!" Jou almost drowned in his effort to stop immediately.

"Hm, I'd like to see you try." He retorted wolfishly, when he gained again his composure against laughter. "We both know I would end up on top."

Kaiba raised his eyebrow in disbelief. "We 'both'? I think that everyone would agree that I would take you down effortlessly…" He stopped when he saw Ayaka's and Amaya's shining eyes. Suddenly it felt too dangerous to go on. It was uncomfortable as it was to talk about this, but now the girls resembled rapists. Damn girls, why can't they be neutral about issues like this, they have to be or feverously against or unbelievably supporting… And the second was worse!

"Kyaaa! Come on, bet and try it, I'll tape it!" Ayaka's eyes had taken the shape of the stars now. That and the heated argument that followed were heavily distracting Amaya with her part of the conversation. Thrillers were her first weakness. Her second one was yaoi, which was, in addition, Ayaka's first choice. But she had other things to worry about right now.

"Amaya! Something tells me you aren't listening to me!" Yami knocked in again.

"Huh? What?" She looked at him suddenly.

Yami sighed. "You're not listening to me at all…"

"I WAS LISTENING TO YOU FOR ONE HOUR STRAIGHT!" Amaya had steam coming out from her ears. "Enough, I got it! The Millennium Items are disappearing, Yami Bakura and Yami Malik are at fault, and we have to save the world again! …Now tell me, did you agree on that bet?" She turned to Kaiba and Jou.

"Amaya this is serious!" It was Yami's turn to fume. "The world is in danger and you are acting like you don't care at all!"

"Oh, but you do!" Amaya's voice was dripping sarcasm. "In fact, that's the only thing you've ever cared for! People you don't know are always above the people you say you care about!"

Heavy silence followed that statement. Yami was frozen, and Kaiba was looking at him disapprovingly, agreeing, for the first time in his life, totally with Amaya. Ayaka agreed with Amaya too, but she thought that this quality of Yami was what was making him a hero. Heroes fight for the greater good, not for their own good or the good of their friends. That was why they needed to be admired for. Jou didn't agree with either.

"That's a lie, Amaya, and you know it." He told her seriously, and it was her turn to tighten up. When Jou was serious, he was amazing. "All that Yami is fighting is for us. I agree that saving the world is something that can make us be considered like heroes, but we fight for a better life. We want to live in a better world; we don't do that only for the others. We're doing it for the others _too_, but we're doing it mostly for _us_! If we're able to control our destiny and fight for a tomorrow where we'll have played our part of building, it's not a curse - it's a blessing. We have the chance to control our future by knowing the importance of the Shadow Games and stopping dark powers. If there's something that has to be done, and it concerns how we'll live from then on, of course I would like to do it. I want to do things for myself, not let other people deciding upon my life. That's what Yami does. Do you honestly think that winning will have any meaning for him if we all die? If we don't have other people to live for, we don't have a reason to live! Yami is protecting us with his actions, and we help him with our own free will. He's told us many times to stop, if you remember. If you don't like to fight, no one is forcing you." Jou shot a glance to Kaiba as well, but that was more like telling him: You _have to fight nonetheless_.

"Oh no, _you_ won't be giving _me_ a lecture about fighting!" Amaya's cheeks were tainted pink, and she got back Jou's full attention. Ayaka knew what that meant and ran by her side. But Amaya continued: "I never said I didn't want to fight! I never said I didn't know why I was fighting for! But I've suffered from fighting! I've seen what the results can be - I've lost two friends from it! I just… I just… I don't wanna lose anybody else anymore!" Amaya broke down among her sobbing, and stared crying with plangent voice. Ayaka's eyes had watered up too, but she murmured soothing words at her friend, caressing her shoulders and then hugging her. Yami and Jou got closer, worried, and even Kaiba stood up from the place he was sitting.

"Amy…" Yami tried to say, when Amaya's sobs lowered. "Amy, I won't ask anything from you. I only promise you that I'll bring Bakura back! I'll get him back, healthy and well, and no one will get hurt, I promise!"

"No… enough promises! This isn't a promise you can keep, it's not like being in time or something!" She cut him off, still crying at Ayaka's shoulder. "What will happen if anyone gets hurt? It's…"

"We're all in this with our own will woman, Jyounouchi told you so!" Kaiba barked at her. "Get a hold of yourself, you're doing like a baby! Get up and fight, and if someone drives you into a corner, just kick him in the balls! Stop worrying about will happen or what can happen, just do what is right, what you have to do! That's how you should handle it! Yami promised you something, and no matter how I hate to admit it, he has never broken a promise. Stop crying damn it!"

"I… I just want to make sure that everything is going to be alright…" Amaya wiped her eyes with her hands. "Why aren't we gathering all the Millennium Items somewhere? We'll guard them, and we'll know the place, it… it'll be safer this way!"

"We'd love to, but the only one we don't know if it's stolen is Shada's…" Yami sighed. Then he saw Amaya using puppy dog eyes on him. "But I'll be sure to contact him and I'm sure he'll be willing to help us!" He smiled at her, and her face lit up.

"And I'll be sure to get in contact with Isis and learn about her brother's whereabouts." Kaiba added. "We might not know about Bakura, but she'll know something about Malik…"

"Oh, we can avoid that…" A vein popped on Ayaka's forehead, but Amaya interrupted her:

"It's a brilliant idea Kaiba! And here I thought you shouldn't be called a genius anymore… Not that I do now of course, but anyways!" Amaya hopped up, with high spirits.

"Lively as ever again?" Jou sweat-dropped, as Kaiba tried to kick her. "Sorry about the harsh words before…" He ran his hands into his hair, awkwardly.

"Don't worry, Jou-kun…She gets over things like that pretty easily!" Ayaka winked at Amy, who was now trying to counterattack. "Hey Kaiba, if you're going to go to Egypt, can you take me with you? I've always wanted to see the Pyramids!"

"I'm not going to Egypt stupid, I'm going to call her…" He shot Ayaka a suspicious look, while holding Amaya in a safe distance. "Why did you think I was going there?"

"Oh… nothing, nothing, I guess I'm just expecting the most extreme stuff from you! Silly me!" Ayaka pretended whacking her head, while she was thinking: _Damn it, damn it, damn it…_

"Ok, we have nothing more to do here…" Yami concluded. "But oh man, that shirt is killing me!" He was indeed wearing two shirts, but now the heavier one was making him feel really dizzy from the heat. Then he eyed the room where, unfortunately for Amaya, she had hidden Bakura into. "Can I change into that room?"

"NO!" Amaya squeaked and bolted towards the door, blocking the entrance. "That's my room!"

That took Yami aback. "So? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Maybe you didn't understand well! That's my room. MY room!" Amaya continued. Yami still didn't get the point.

"Oh, Natsu, are you messy?" Kaiba guessed and let out an evil laugh. "Surely it would be embarrassing…"

"Yes! That's right! She's messy!" Ayaka yelled and pointed at her, and Amy's jaw dropped to the floor. "She's really - really messy, you can't imagine! Clothes everywhere, food on the bed, porn on the desk and underwear in…"

"Okay - stop giving away the details!" Amaya was colored red in all of her body.

"Not a nice sight anyways!" Aya concluded. "So you'd better go now, thanks for the information, bye-bye Yami-kun, you can hold yourself until you get home…" She started pushing Kaiba and Jou towards the door, and Amaya did the same with Yami. In seconds the three of them were out of the house.

"Don't worry Amy-chan, I'm messy too!" They heard Jou yelling.

"Yeah that would be relieving for her to know!" Kaiba scoffed at him and Jou started swearing at him again.

"Kaiba, Jou, I want that tape!" Ayaka bid them farewell with these words and closed the door, the last thing she saw being Yami trying to breathe and tugging at his shirt. She leaned her back onto the door, closing her eyes and letting out a sigh of relief. When she opened them again, Amaya was looking at her, tapping her foot to the ground.

"You did that on purpose!"

"Serves you right for stealing bodies from the hospital!"

Amaya whistled, pretending she didn't hear anything. "How did my performance go, by the way?" She asked allegedly indifferent.

Ayaka started hopping up. "Oscar honey! You deserve it!" She popped a smile radiating happiness.

"Yes I do!" Amaya laughed, started hopping as well, and quickly they reached hands and started singing:

_The final two are coming, the final two are coming…___


	15. Bloody hell times six

_Oh, no she didn't!_

Relax, Ayaka-

_WTF?_

Aya-

_Telling me what to do like I'm a little kid? Oh no she didn't!_

Hey, sweetie, relax already! It doesn't matter what Mrs. Perfect Woman says, you're still going.

_Oh. That's ok then._

It was warm Sunday afternoon. While walking down the street to buy food, they saw (because Aya dragged her friend on let's-walk-pass-KaibaCorp.-even-though-it's-the-longest-way-to-the-mall) Isis. And boy was Isis beautiful today. Beautiful and exotic. Her usual long white attire was replaced by coral blue dress, that had straps horizontally over her shoulders and gave a wave-feel around her breasts. It was tight on her body, down to waist, where it was bound by breathtaking silver belt, shaped like silver blooming roses were entwined with each other. Below the belt, the dress flyed freely around her thigh's and ended (with wave-feel again) right above her knees. The dress was very light and it looked absolutely amazing in contrast to her perfect white coffee skin.

Her silver high heels were some sort of elegant version of platform shoes. They fully hugged her foot and ankles, but above her ankles they had silver straps that went to her knees. On her ears sparkled small silver earrings and she had clearly had a haircut recently – her front hair were cut neatly just above her eyebrows and her long black wasn't straight, but was waving softly around her. She was like incarnation of exotic water goddess.

Naturally, she was there to visit Kaiba. Naturally, Ayaka gripped her friends' wrist and drag her towards Isis.

»Hi, Isis!«

Isis turned to face the girls with mild smile.

»Hello.«

»Are you here to talk about the Sennen Rod?« whispered Ayaka, the kind expression on her face was as fake as Pamela Anderson's boobs. Isis lifted her hand to her neck and said in surprise:

»Yes! How did you know? But really, I'm here to pick up Seto Kaiba. We will be travelling to Egypt by ship I have provided.«

At that moment, the door opened and Mister Sexy himself walked out with serious face. Really, would it killed him to smile once?

»You're late, let's-«

Words died out as he, for a second stopped in his tracks, and looked confusingly at Isis. As he kept staring at her, Isis smiled more widely, and Ayaka almost hissed.

»Seto, how good to see you! I'm sorry I'm late, I was stopped by these two,« she silkly said and waved her hand at the two girls.

»What? We're not the reason you're la-« began Amaya angrily, but was cut off by Kaiba.

»It … it doesn't matter. Shall we … uhm … go?« He didn't as muck as glance at them, he only had eyes for Isis. Which was clearly making Isis happy.

»I should go to,« loudly said Ayaka.

»No,« came flat response from Isis, as she too didn't take her eyes off Kaiba's stunned face. »This is dangerous- _my brother_ is dangerous, this is no playground for little girls.«

_'Oh, no she didn't!'_ , yelled Ayaka to Amy through their mind link.

'Relax, Ayaka-'

_'WTF?'_

'Aya-'

_'Telling me what to do like I'm a little kid? Oh no she didn't!'_

'Hey, sweetie, relax already! It doesn't matter what Mrs. Perfect Woman says, you're still going.'

_'Oh. That's ok then.'_

'Listen,' send message with feeling of utter emergency Amaya through the mind link, as the girls quietly watched the backs of Isis and Kaiba growing smaller, as the two walked to the Domino port,

'make yourself invisible right now and follow them. You know what to do when you find the rod. And,' Amaya's voice was tangled with amusement, 'keep an eye for the love birds so they don't get to close. For your own sanity. And mine.'

**)Xxx)X(xxX(**

Stupid Kaiba. Stupid Isis. Ayaka was on the ship the whole day, invisible of course, and these two blockheads have not speak all day. Seriously. Kaiba was sitting on the deck, working on his laptop, while Isis kept 'icidentally' doing something around him. Once or twice, he actually sneak a look in her direction. But other than that, this was the most boring holiday ever. Excited that she would at least see the pyramids, she cuddled herself on the edge of the deck. It was a cool night and breeze was making her a little cold.

'Hey there pirate!'

_'Holy SHIT don't scare me like that!'_

Ayaka almost screamed out loud when she suddenly heard Amaya's voice in her head.

'A bit jumpy, aren't we?'

_'Not funny!'_

'Okay, okay, sorry. So, how's it going?'

_'This was the most boring day ever. Ever!'_

'Are they asleep right now?'

_'Yes. Kaiba snores like an elephant.'_

'Do elephants snore?'

_'Huh. I have no idea.'_

'Listen. Bakura woke up.'

_'Seriously?'_

'He kissed me.'

_'Wait, what?'_

'Then he and I made passionate love as he took my virginity.'

_'Ohmygod!'_

'Surprised he gave into me so quickly?'

_'Surprised you were still actually a virgin!'_

'I'll ignore your nasty comment about my sluttish ways.'

_'At least you're being honest with yourself. Okay, sorry, I didn't mean to say that, it's just … I always thought you weren't a virgin anymore. But what did Bakura say when he woke up in our home?'_

'Nothing. I made it all up. He's still in a coma.'

_'What the hell? Why did you make it all up?'_

'You said you just had the most boring day ever. I wanted you to have at least not-so-boring night.'

_'By making up perverted stories?'_

'I'm sleepy and tired, so give my imagination a break. By the way, to end your boring trip, how about this: transport to Malik and replace the Rod. then teleport the Rod to me and go back to Isis and Kaiba, keep an eye out for any love sparkles and enjoy the rest of the trip gazing at pyramids, not having to worry about stealing the Rod.'

_'Hm. Okay, I'll do it. But I've never teleported somewhwhere where I've never been before.'_

'Just imagine Malik strongly in your mind and it will take you to him.'

_'Are you sure?'_

'No, but try it anyway.'

_'Gee, thanks. Hey, wait a minute! When you said before you made all that story up! Does that mean you also made up that you're still a virgin?'_

'I have to go, bye.'

_'Amaya! Hey! Get back in my head! HEY!'_

**)Xxx)X(xxX(**

Amaya was just about to go take a shower and go to bed, when doorbell rang. What the hell? At 23.30 in the night? Opening the front door slowly, she let out a sigh of relief, that quickly turned into sigh of annoyance, as Yami walked in.

»Greetings, Amaya. I'm sorry to came so late in the night. You must be wondering what I'm doing here at this hour.«

»Well, I certainly know you're not going to rape me,« Amy rolled her eyes and closed the door, while soft pink blush appeared on Yami's cheeks for a second. Then he went back to his usual self, talking while Amaya motioned him to sit down on a sofa in living room.

»I really feel like you need to listen to me…«

»I really feel I don't want to.«

»…because this is getting serious. I know you and Bakura are friends, but his body being missing is an ominous sign…«

»_Ominous_? As in the move _The Omen_?«

»…that something really bad and really evil is going to happen. Trust me, I know what it feels like…«

»When you're forced to put up with someone annoying?«

»Er, no, well, yes, I mean… Listen! My point is, you better stay away from-«

»Hey, let me ask you something. How do you think poor Yuugi is feeling, when you hog all of his body all the time? Poor little guy has never show himself lately.«

Yami blinked in shock.

»But … he and I … well …«

»I'll be right back – I have to go to the toilet. Meanwhile, comfort Yuugi, will ya?«

Amaya quickly walked pass sofa, leaving confused and hurt Yami behind. Glancing sneakily behind her shoulder, making sure Yami isn't spying on her, she crept into Bakura's room hastily and closed the door.

She breathed heavily. God what a drag that guy was! Looking at expressionless Bakura, she said: »I know what you would say; you'd say _bloody hell_,« she giggled.

Bloody hell indeed. She had no intention of listening to Yami any more – it was too dangerous for him to stay here while Ayaka was gone and Bakura was here. She needed him out of the house _now_. If she can make Yuugi appear, she knew he'd apologize and go home. But how force Yuugi out? She doubt her magic would help … but Sennen items might! Yes! Yami used to be a Pharaoh or whatever, the items were made in Egypt by order of his father, which means they must hold some sort of power over magic that holds two souls in one body.

Opening the drawer right behind the door, she looked at Sennen ring, puzzle, eye and tauk. Okay, so three of them were missing, but these should be enough, right?

She got them out and arranged them on the floor in a magical circle. Then she held out her hands over them and concentrated on pure energy flowing through her arms. How to do it? Okay, let's try this; with determined voice she said words that she made up right there:

»_Sennen items, unfold your magic. Help the trapped spirit, help the host regain control over his body, make the change!_«

She almost screamed. Hot feeling ran through her body like someone would dump a boiling water on her and all around were puprle flashes. Then it all ended. Just like that. Confused, she opened the door just a crack, to see what's going on in the living room.

Bloody hell.

Bloody hell indeed.

Bloody hell times two.

On sofa sat Yuugi, innocent and confused. Beside him sat bewildered Yami. The spell worked, Yuugi was in control of his body, but it gave Yami his own body, a body he once owned – dark, Egyptian like body. Tanned skin and more violet eyes. His hair was even wilder. Of course, as he just got his body back, that's all he got. No clothes.

Amaya quickly closed the door. _Oh dear fuck what have I done?_

Loud noises came from the living room. She knew Yami and Yuugi were trying to figure out what just happened. Turning, she quickly picked up all Sennen items in her hands to hide them, when she dropped them again.

On the bed lay two Bakuras. One white and lovely, the other one tanned and muscular (and naked). Bakura and Thief Bakura were parted and both in coma.

Bloody hell times four.

'Uh, Ayaka, something horrible happened and I need you to come back right now,' frantically yelled Amaya through the mind link.

'_Eeer,_' came Ayaka's breathless response, '_horrible? I got in Malik's apartment a while ago and I just replaced the Rod with fake Rod, when Malik split in two before my eyes! What is going on?_''

'Uh, well, I may have might have something to do with it. Maybe. A little bit…'

**)Xxx)X(xxX(**

After Amaya, acting like she's too shocked to see two Yuugi's, showed both of them out the door, completely ignoring the fact she hovered Yami out on the street without any clothes, she send message to Ayaka that it's safe to teleport in the house, Aya landed in Bakura's room, just to see two of them (Amaya covered Thief King with a blanket).

Now they were walking up and down in the living room, thinking and trying not to panic.

»What if we try to reverse the spell?« said Ayaka without any hope it would actually work.

»Ayaka do you think that's smart? With our lack of knowledge and bad luck we'll probably make them into Siamese twins.«

»Okay, I know. Hm, but maybe this isn't bad. Having two souls share a body is morally wrong.«

»I agree.«

»Now Yami has his own body and Yuugi can control his, and we have two heroes. Bakura is finally free from evil, and he's safe, Yami will probably take care of Thief. And Malik, well, he's free of Marik, and Marik is epic evil, but we don't know on which side is Malik.«

»I also feel right that they have their own bodies, but this doesn't change the fact I've screwed up and make them question what's going on even more. They're gonna know it was a work of Sennen items. Okay, maybe not right away, but soon they're going to find out.«

Ayaka nodded , stopped and raised her arms up towards the sky, looking at the ceiling like a priest, saying:

»Maybe they won't think it was magic. Maybe they'll think it was gift from above.«

Amaya raised an eyebrow and Aya dropped her arms and started walking up and down again.

»Okay, so they won't think that. You know what we have to do now Amy?«

»What?«

»Teleport Bakura – both of them – to Bakura's house. Then we visit Yami and Yuugi, with all that happened tonight, I doubt they'll be sleeping. We act shocked and freaked out, and tell him, I mean _them_, we tell _them_ that we were so surprised at what happened to him- I mean _them_ – that we wanted to see if that happened to Bakura too, so we wanted to find Bakura.«

»And because Bakura is supposed to be missing,« Amaya continued from Ayaka's idea, »we went to his house first, since one's home is the first place to look when you're looking for someone. We tell them we find the two Bakuras…«

»…laying in coma,« resumed Ayaka again. »We'll also say that after you saw Yami and Yuugi separated, you woke me up because I was sleeping. That way we'll avoid questions where was I when this happened.«

**)Xxx)X(xxX(**

And so they did. They repeated the story to Yami, Yuugi, his grandpa and to Anzu, Mai, Jounouchi, Honda and Otogi, who were called by Yami and Yuugi as soon as they came home. When the two girls arrived, they were in Yuugi's room, talking, and were absolutely shocked by Bakura's mysterious re-appearance. Yami was just about to suggest to go to Bakura's house, when his mobile phone rang. Acctualy it was Yuugi's 'phone but Yami answered it because Yuugi didn't want to (it was Kaiba's number).

After brief talk and lots of _Oh dear Ra!_'s from Yami, he ended his conversation and turned to face the group with grim expression.

»Grandpa, call the hospital and get the two Bakura's there. Malik and Rod are nowhere to be found and I suspect Malik has been separated from Marik too. Guys, we're going to Egypt. Pack your things, we'll leave at six o'clock in the morning, which leaves your three hour to pack and come back here.«

Ayaka and Amaya exchanged looks and mouthed silently to each other:

_shit._


	16. Unexpected Visitor

"Wow, Egypt is really something else!" Amaya exclaimed as she was walking out of the airplane, late in the aftrenoon. She surveyed the new environment like she was on holidays – thing that she really believed she was doing at that time. When they would get back to Domino she would have to deal with Thief King Bakura… well, the fact that he was asleep for now surely made things easier. She focused her attention to the local people walking around her and she was impressed by the new, oriental culture she was coming to know. Behind her, a really large group of not-so-local people was fighting to find its way out of the plane, with Ayaka as the first passenger to get out after her friend. "Aya, look at this wholly new…"

"Holy shit my ass, where's Isis's museum, that's what I want to know!" The redhead was disheveled, exhausted from the long trip, irritated and gloomy. Amaya knew that if Ayaka was in psychologically unstable condition, it was great to talk to her about the weather – and in generally, about anything else rather than what was consuming her. And Ayaka's problem listened to the name of Kaiba Seto, who already was in Egypt with a certain someone named Isis Ishtar. Ayaka was forced to get into the plane with everyone instead of teleporting, as to not raise suspicions. And long trips weren't her thing.

"No, I said 'wholly', I didn't say 'holy', it has a diff…"

Ayaka faced Amy with raised eyebrows. "Does it look like a give a damn?" Amaya shook her head 'no' fervently. "So then go and help that circus to get out! They all stuck!" Amaya looked the sky with a God-why-me face. Jou wanted to get Shizuka out of the plane first because she'd gotten a little nauseous from the trip. Mokuba insisted that it was the plane's fault, because it was too narrow and it didn't have good ventilation system, and he emphasized that he was right - they should have taken a plane from Kaiba Corp. instead of that cheap one, and then he earned a glare from the hostess, but he returned her a cute smile. Anzu reminded him that they didn't want Marik to hear Kaiba Corp. was taking action. Mokuba was still smiling to the angered hostess. Through all of this, Honda wanted to escort Shizuka out. Otogi also wanted to escort Shizuka out. Jou wanted neither of them to touch his sister, but he couldn't prevent them from getting out, so he was trying to take his sister out, and in the same time, hugging her so they wouldn't touch her. Yami was experiencing a heavy psychological trauma since he lost Yuugi, and since he was tossed out in the street naked. A policeman had seen him and he spent the rest of the night in jail as attempted rapist-pervert, for insult of public… view. He spent the night with baggy rented clothes and a bunch of machos smiling creepily at him. If all these weren't enough, when Yuugi arrived to take him out, he was forced to describe him as the elder twin – and the policemen surely believed that. But then they discovered that Yuugi had only one passport, and thus, only one of them could travel to Egypt. Yuugi was in tears when they decided that Yami should be the one to go, and Yuugi would have to take care of the two Bakura's (locking the thief in a cage of course). With all of these in his head, his biggest worry being that Yuugi would be naïve enough to open the cage, Yami was heavily depressed. Mai was tired of seeing him like this, so she grabbed him and tried to get him out of the plane, to make him livelier. That would be when things got a little complicated, since six people tried to get out all at once, and Jou was ready to bite the head off the one who would touch Shizuka and Mai in places they shouldn't.

"Shouldn't we leave them like this? Is kind of fun!" Amaya was marveling the result. She was the lucky one to get out first, and Ayaka had pummeled her way through – nothing could stop her, in the situation she was in. Behind them, though, the rest of the passengers had started to complain in not so polite ways. Anzu was fuming, but Mokuba didn't seem really bothered.

"I don't care! I have to go to the museum! MUSEUM!" She said, conquered by a missionary zeal, raising her fist in the air.

"Gee, I didn't know you liked museums that much! What a nerd!" Honda commented, trying to crawl his way out.

"Maybe it's not the museum, but something _else_ she likes that much!" Otogi threw a very definite innuendo at Ayaka, which made her turn and look at him with shining, murdering eyes. He was the only one to understand that kind of issues, due to important woman experience. Well, girls like Mai did understand, but they were tactful enough not to say anything.

But it looked like Ayaka didn't have to go so far away. A red Porsche made its way next to their plane, screeched and parked near. From the driver's sit got out Seto Kaiba, cool and collected as ever, dressed in black, as always.

"What lack of common sense, who the hell wears black in the desert?" Amaya commented. "I mean, hello, it's Egypt! Fucking hot!" Isis got also out of the car, wearing her usual white dress – _did that thing always had a slash at the legs? _Ayaka's mind screamed. And the surprise of the year: The third person to get out of the car… was Shada.

Ayaka run down the stairs of the plane, and made a run towards the three of them. Everybody waited with caught up breath – would she confess? What would she do? Was she running to Kaiba's arms? Kaiba smirked. Oh, so the girl missed him that much… okay, if it was a hug out of excitement, he guessed he could handle it… for three seconds - that was the most time he'd give her in his arms. Okay, he would accept it…

"SHADA!" Ayaka yelled, ran past Kaiba and landed into the Egyptian's arms. "You can't imagine how badly I wanted to see you! Oh my God, it is so nice to see you here, you can't even think of it… I missed you so much! I'm so glad you're here now! I'm so happy!" She continued exclaiming, and never stopped hugging him like crazy, looking at him – and his millennium Key – with sparkling eyes.

Shada was seriously dumbfounded. "Then why were you cursing me every time you'd see me?"

"Oh, leave that unimportant thing in the past, it doesn't matter anymore!" Ayaka giggled and continued: "You see, Shada, I never really realized how awesome you are; you are the only one who managed to hold his Millennium Item intact, when evil forces are gathering them!" She took the Key in her hands and glued her eyes to it. "Really, where were you hiding it? It must be a very special place since… oops, sorry; you're not supposed to tell me that!" She laughed it off, when she understood she was hanging herself. Then she heard Amaya through the mind link: _"Ass kisser!"_

"ENOUGH!" She felt someone tugging her left ponytail, and then she turned and saw Kaiba with one very pissed off expression on his face. "Leave fangirlism for when we won't be having serious business to take care of! Got it?"

"Leave my hair alone!" She complained in a whiny way. "Leave me… Help! Rapist!"

"Dream on!"

"Shada they are taking me away from you!" _Where the hell am I going to find you again?_ Even so, Kaiba was dragging her towards the plane, where everybody else was still inside. Amaya was walking right next to them towards the contrary direction, holding her new bought iced coffee. Shada turned towards her:

"What's wrong with her?" He asked the raven-haired, indicating at Ayaka's direction.

"Serious jet lag… She'll be over it and come to hate you again soon enough, don't worry." Then Amy faced Isis: "Are we all going to the museum?"

"Yes, but first we have to take you to your hotel rooms." The Egyptian lady shoved some hair strands off her face. "I'm afraid you'll have to catch a cab though, Kaiba-san said he'd take only his brother and possibly the Pharaoh with us."

"I expected that." Amaya's face clouded. Then she took her time watching Kaiba removing her friends from the airplane door like they were trained soldiers. He was already pissed off a great deal, so no one dared to tell him otherwise, and they obediently followed his orders. Otherwise, they were in danger of being tossed out without using the stairs. Ayaka was still nagging about her ponytail. "Where is Kaiba staying?" Amaya asked suddenly.

"In the same hotel you'll all go." Isis declared, with the disappointment clear in her voice. "I offered him a place in our home, but he refused to take it. Mokuba was the one who called him and told him to come and get you all…" Isis smiled. "He called and paid the cabs, they are on their way. He can be kind at times…" But Amaya wasn't listening anymore. She had her own opinion about Kaiba's virtues (that he didn't have any), and she was wondering what the heck was Ayaka fancying so much about that mule.

_But h__ere's a little something that will make Aya happy… At last!_ Amaya thought and rolled her eyes in anticipation. Though she had to admit, she wasn't really happy herself either. This country had years of history behind it, many exquisite places to go, many different things to try, such as clothing, food… It would be the perfect holiday, but why did they have to come like this? Searching for a maniac? Why wasn't Ryou with them? Why wasn't Yuugi with them? Why wasn't Valerie with them? Even Melinda… She would love to take Ryou here… Have a walk until the Pyramids, admiring the sun of Egypt, talking… hugging… And maybe…

"Okay, let's go!"

Mokuba's voice shook her out of her world. _Oh no, I must not get depressed!_ Amaya reminded herself. Behind her, Mokuba had just started lecturing Seto about why he didn't take care of the transportation. Seto was arguing that he did, but the cabs were late – it wasn't Domino here. Ayaka, from Kaiba's right, was still whining about her hair, which Kaiba had probably forgotten that he was still grabbing. Anzu was infuriated above three seriously much-too-regretted-for-the-troubles-we-caused-won't-happen-again-we-promise Jou, Honda and Otogi, while Shizuka, Mai and Yami were admiring the landscape. Yami had the nostalgia written on his face. Shada was still looking at Ayaka weirdly, while Isis had her eyes only on Kaiba.

_Ok, how can someone get depressed when __she comes to face something like this!_ She thought and a big, big smile adorned her face and her heart.

Xxxxxxxxx

It took them long enough to settle in their hotel. This hotel was the most expensive in the area, and the one that was closer to the museum. The problem was that it had only double rooms free, each having one double bed, and only one triple room, with one double bed and one single. After lots of fights and arguments, involving Amaya stepping purposely on Kaiba's foot and Shizuka almost crying from the frustration, it was decided that Anzu, Shizuka and Mai should get the triple room, and the rest of them would do with the doubles – Amaya with Ayaka, Otogi with Honda, Yami with Mokuba, and that would leave Jou with Kaiba. The two of them swallowed the fact with great difficulty, but swallowed it whatsoever. Jou didn't want any other males near Shizuka and Mai, and Kaiba left Mokuba with Yami because he was sure Yami would take better care of him than anybody else. He also wanted to cut Mokuba some slack. The kid had to start detaching from him – not that he had a problem with that, but that trip was kind of vacation, and he didn't want to ruin for his little brother the chance for a sleep-over with his friends. And it was also decided by everyone that Otogi and Honda should go together because only when they were together they didn't make much of a noise. They might be fighting over Shizuka, but they could cooperate fine, that was a fact. Jou and Kaiba promised to be quiet. They could believe it about Kaiba, since he didn't have to be loud to be extremely rude and irritating – Jou was the difficult one. With this and that, night found them exhausted.

"Goodnight guys!" Ayaka smiled cheerfully to everybody, exchanging goodnights as they all walked into their rooms, and she told Amy through the mind link: "_Did you insert the hidden cameras in Jou and Kaiba's room_?"

"_Seriously, you need to stop yaoi. Seriously." _

"_Did you?"_

"_Damn it, I forgot them home!"_

"_Amyyyy…!" _

"But look what I have instead!" Amaya said out loud, and went through her luggage. After groping around for some hour, she took out a pack of DVDs. "Tah Dah! Hannibal Lecter, the Series! We're gonna have an amazing all-night movie worship!" All of her face was radiating light like the sun.

"Terrific." Ayaka answered and went through her own luggage, hoping to find a razor blade to cut her veins with. She wasn't going to sleep all night again… And probably the night after that. And the night after that… And again…

In the meanwhile, Otogi and Honda were playing poker with paper-clips; Mai was giving fashion tips to Anzu and Shizuka (they had already decided that Mai and Anzu would share the double bed, but who can sleep right away when surrounded by friends?) and Mokuba was teaching Yami to use the play-station he had secretly brought with him. He had of course, cleared the ground first, whining at his brother to let him share a room with one of his friends, feeding him with guilt: 'I'm not going out that much.' 'Now is the chance to do something fun with my friends! The only friends you're letting me have…' 'Oh, come on Seto, what can possibly happen?' Ok, the last one wasn't the perfect argument, but in the end, Mokuba was victorious! As always, bingo. He would get to stay up all night playing with Yami, who didn't want to play with the King of Games? (He didn't mention that detail to his brother of course)

On the other hand, Jou and Kaiba weren't in the mood of even talking to each other, so they decided to immediately fall asleep. Kaiba was too tired to insult or tease Jou, since he had to go in a bunch of different places in a foreign country and work at his computer at the same time, and Jou was worn out from the long trip. Without many words, they fell on the bed and were soon fast asleep. Kaiba hated to admit it, but he was sure he would be, and was, more comfortable around Jou than around anyone else from the geek squad… Ok, he was comfortable around Yami and Yuugi too; he had to admit that their kindness had indeed moved him. And sleeping in the same bed with someone he didn't fear at all… He did feel kind of protected. Jou, on the other hand, a little bit more uneasy; he wondered if Ayaka's jokes had really went into his mind.

_Nah, bullshit_, he thought and slowly closed his eyes, as he was falling asleep. It was warm near Kaiba's body, which had its back turned towards him, and he didn't have anything to fear. He did fell a little satisfied as well – probably because they didn't have to insult each other again. Maybe it was for the best…

He woke up in the middle of the night, thirsty as hell. They were in Egypt, the summer, in a small room with no air conditioning, only with an open window. He brushed some of his blond bangs off his forehead, and he realized he was sweating a bit. Not enough to smell bad, but enough to know it was too hot. He thought about taking a shower, but this late at night… If the sound woke Kaiba up, he would never hear the end of it. Speaking of him, Jou spared him a glance. He was fast asleep, in the same position he fell onto bed, without any signs of inconvenience.

_Well of course. The guy wears trench coats, no matter the day or the time!_ Jou commented in his head. He turned to face towards the window… But he faced a girl.

Long, straight dark brown hair and honey eyes. Almost yellow eyes. She was in their room, hovering two feet above the floor.

He looked at her, petrified from his fear. She looked at him, with no signs of emotion.

And then she disappeared.


	17. Misery loves company and Kaiba?

»A … ah … AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!«

Horrible scream pierced dry night and woke up almost everyone in the hotel. Within minutes, Jounouchi and Kaiba's room was filled with hotel manager, random people and, of course, Yami and his gang.

»We're terribly sorry for this disturbance,« flashed Mai a charming grin to the hotel manager, who was almost foaming at his mouth because of anger. At sight of blond duelist, he calmed down a little and said with determined voice: »Very well, but don't let this happen again! Next time you're going to disturb my guests, you're all out, out, _out_!« With high-pitched emphasis on the last 'out', he turned on his heels and began to comfort the guests and slowly, the crowd disappeared, until Yami, Anzu, Mai, Honda and Otogi were the only ones left in the room. Shizuka and Mokuba already went back to bed, because it was unnecessary to stay up just because Jou _thought_ he saw a ghost. The poor guy was given extremely horrid lesson on ghost-don't-exist-don't-fucking-wake-me-up-because-you-had-a-bad-dream by Seto Kaiba in front of half of hotel (and that alone was punishment enough). Amaya and Ayaka were just about to go back to their room too, no point in listening to Jou's ridiculous story, Kaiba's complaints, Anzu and Mai's don't-get-carried-away-again speech, Yami's, er, silence and Honda and Otogi mocking Jou, who was trembling and drenched with cold sweat. His eyes were abnormally large and he showed no signs of hearing anybody.

Ayaka gently pushed her friend to the door, as it to motion to get the hell out of here already. Amaya yawned and grabbed door handle to open the door.

»B-but, no! No! You _have_ to believe me! It was _not_ a dream! The ghost of a girl was here!«

Black haired girl already opened the door.

»She was this tall, two feet above the ground, pretty, long straight brown hair and honey ey-«

CRASH!

Amaya bumped into the door and Aya, being right behind her, bumped right into her, resulting in both girls getting massive headache instantly, but they hardly felt it. They turned around and face Jounouchi with weird look, both of them crowned by large red spot on their foreheads. The others merely raised an eyebrow (or rolled their eyes, in case of Kaiba) at their clumsiness, not knowing that behind their calm face, a monsoon of painful emotions was making this two friends dizzy, and they did not dare to look in each other's eyes. When it comes to _her_, they stood on different grounds. Who knows what they'll find if they looked at each other? Anger, hatred and strong wish to take revenge in Ayaka's? Relief, joy and worry in Amaya's?

»H-how … how can you give such an accurate discription? Was the ghost so clear thet-« With loud snort, Kaiba cut off Amy's carefully choosed words.

»Natsu, don't tell me you're stupid enough to believe in ghosts. Even if they did exist, of course they would be clear, why ask such a stupid que-«

»Just shut up already, if you can't help, don't make things worse either.« Quiet, but cold response came from Ayaka, who glared at Kaiba with unusually shining eyes. Seto was already opening his mouth to snap back, when something in those grey eyes stopped him. Ayaka looked like she was swallowed by pain on the inside, and while her body movement remained natural, her eyes showed, not a battle, but war going on inside her. Kaiba simply looked away, out the window, where he met his own confused reflection staring back at him.

Amaya didn't even glanced at CEO upon his interruption or give away the slightest hint she even heard him speak. Instead she kept her a little dead eyes on Jou.

»Well, she was so … it wasn't like ghost sighting, more like … real life girl being in the room …«

»That's enough, no more scary movies for you!« exclaimed Anzu, slapping her forehead. »I agree, you're probably just exhousted and stressed about new evil rising,« tried Honda very un-smoothly to comfort Jou.

»Listen, Jounouchi …« said Yami, sitting down and placing his hand soothingly on his friend's shoulder, getting ready to do a long speech. No one noticed the two girls were not there anymore. No one, except Kaiba, who was looking at gang's reflection in the window.

**)Xxxx)X(xxxX(**

»I can't believe it. That sorry excuse for a living being is here,« said Aya, voice shaken with anger. She was putting on her night dress, while Amaya was on the other side of the room, searching for something in her luggage, long black hair covering her face.

»I hope we get a chance to talk to her …« she replayed very quietly.

»_Talk_?« exploded Aya and looked at her friend with murderous intent. »I don't wanna talk to her! I want to take revenge on Valerie's behalf on her!«

»But Melinda may be a victim too …« Amy's voice broke in an unusual way. Melinda's name only triggered more madness in Aya.

»She's goddamn not a victim! She knew exactly what she was doing when …« she stopped when her mind finally realised, why Amy's voice was broken.

»Oh no! Oh damn _no_! Amaya, she almost killed our best friend, and instead of caring for Valerie, you're pitying Melinda, wanting her back aga-«

»WHAT I WANT,« screamed Amy, standing up and brushing black hair out of her face, revealing tears, »IS MY BEST FRIENDS BACK. ALL OF THEM! AND TO GO BACK TO THE WAY WE WERE!«

»BUT WE CAN'T! UNDERSTAND ALREADY YOU CAN'T LIVE IN THE PAST ANYMORE!« screamed Aya right back. »Amaya, Melinda isn't good anymore! Stop defending her and her actions! Do you even care about Valerie?«

»Of course I care about her you heartless bi-«

With inhuman effort Amaya forced herself to stop. She had terrible problems with anger, often saying, well, screaming things she don't mean. But in all of fights with Ayaka, some even worse that this, they had never called each other vulgar names. Never. it didn't even matter that she stopped herself, Aya's eyes were dead, like she took all light from them. It looked like the red haired girl was so hurt, she couldn't even cry. Because she knew exactly what Amaya almost said out loud.

»Aya …« quietly whispered Amy, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks, tears that had nothing to do with Valerie and Melinda. »I … I'm going for a walk. I'll be right back,« she whispered again, like it was too painful for her to speak normally. Without second glance, she stormed out of the room and closed the door. After two steps, she hesitated for a few seconds. Part of her wanted to run back into the room and hug Ayaka, and keep hugging her until the hot sun rises and erases this dark, cold night that seemed to be endless. She felt that if she takes another step forward, she can never come back … that Ayaka might never open the door to her again …

But the other part of her knew she needed to get away. They _both_ needed some space and time for themselves. No need to panic. She needs to calm down. There will be plenty of time later to apologize to Ayaka.

Seconds of hesitation were over and she walked down the hall. Breathing heavily, still feeling traces of tears on her skin, she was shaking with anger, regret, pain, her head was hurting like hell and she tried desperately not to cry again or think of Melinda or Valerie, or Ayaka even. All of this stressed her out so much, she didn't notice Kaiba was walking towards her. When they passed each other and Amaya still didn't show any signs of seeing Kaiba, he simply looked over his shoulder at her and keep walking on. When he first saw her, he wanted to remark sarcastically if there is a connection between her horror movies and the fact she's creeping around at night, but he changed his mind when he saw her face. She looked exactly like Ayaka did in his room before.

»And they say I don't know nothing about human reletionships and feelings,« he mutered quietly to himself. »Do these two even realise they're obviously sharing the same scars? Something tells me they're too preoccupied with their own pain to see they're suffering the same pain.«

With these surprisingly deep thoughts, he knocked on Ayaka's door.

**)Xxxx)X(xxxX(**

Oh God, she didn't mean it. She would never mean it. Not in million years, not even if Aya would turn super-evil and kill Bakura (who she still wasn't sure she loved him or not). No matter what, she would never call Aya that. Then why did the word almost slip out?

Amaya sighed and looked up. She was walking for an hour, reaching this alley, where on the left was ocean, and on the right bars and restaurants. She walked in the middle, feeling like everything around was surreal.

Anger. Because she was angry. Damn angry, to be exact. So she made a mistake. _Interesting_, she thought, _Melinda's mysteriously appeared here yet I am concerned about stupid argument with Aya more_.

Things changed. Of course they changed. In those days, those golden days, Melinda and Amaya were bestest best of the best friends. So were Ayaka and Valerie. They all became friends, really-good-almost-inseparable type of friends. Emphasis on _almost_. They always stick together, but little things showed that Amy and Melny trusted each other just a little bit more, and Aya and Vary also trusted each other just a little bit more. But that 'just a little bit more' never bothered any of them. Isn't it natural when you have a really serious problem you can't tell anyone about, you usually end up telling your friend, childhood friend, who you've known the longest and the best?

For a moment, Amy sighed again and closed her tired green eyes, listening to the mix of crashing waves and happy chattering of people.

That's what she- no, that's what they all thought. But they were wrong. Things like time and distance didn't matter. In short amount of time you can get attached to one person so strongly. You can feel you can trust them and you love them. You create a bond with them, so strong bond, that it usually takes years to make. It just happens.

And things changed, oh God, they've changed_ so much_. Was it loss of Melny and Vary, or that moment when she threw herself on Aya at the temple to save her life that made the two girls into such close friends? They could've hated each other because one defended Melinda, and one defended Valerie, but no. Their bond reinforced and was, despite all fights, unbreakable.

Did it start before? In all their meetings, when Melny and Vary often fought each other, Aya and Amy sat together, watching their best friends blowing fire at each other's face, talking, laughing … without them knowing or sensing, did the two girls gradually became closer and closer … until Aya and Amy were actually the ones who trusted each other _just a little bit more_? When did they start feeling they were best friends?

That day, when Melinda almost killed Valerie, she didn't think about stopping her, or about dragging Valerie out of the way … her first thought in panic was that Aya will get hurt. So she saved her. She loved all of her friends, _best_ friends equally, but in all that panic, her body moved on itself.

Amy opened her eyes, stopped walking and bury her face in hands, while another desperate long sigh escaped her lips. She cried over Valerie so much. She missed Valerie so much. And now …

Black haired girl harshly gasped, uncovering her face and stared in disbelief at nothing in particular.

It was not anger. It was _guilt_. Guilt is what was driving her mad. Until now she didn't understand her feelings, but now she does. She just realised!

Standing in the middle, she couldn't save both Valerie and Ayaka. In split second, she had to make a choice and without her realising it, her body moved on it's own and pushed Aya out of the danger. She couldn't save both. _She couldn't save both. She couldn't save both_!

Amy was screaming in her head. Screaming at herself. _Stop it! There was nothing I could do! I couldn't save both!_ That's why she lost control back in their room. it was so painful knowing you could have saved both yet you were helpless, and now Ayaka, who's life was saved by her, accused her of not caring for Valerie. That's why it hurt so bad every time Aya asked if she even cared about Vary. Oh-

»Amaya?«

_How. The. Fuck. Do. You. Always. Find. Me. Damndamndamn!_

Slowly she turned around, feeling extremely irritated and looked at Yami.

»Hi Amaya … you too can't sleep?« he said in tired voice. He looked depressed and unsure. Sarcastic words of are-you-still-mourning-for-Yuugi almost escaped her lips, but she stopped herself for the second time this night. She doesn't have a right to mock him because he's sad and worried about his best friends – didn't she have similar problems too? Smiling slowly, she whispered, still like it was too painful for her to speak out loud.

»Yeah. I'm taking a walk to … make me feel better.« Yami looked in her eyes. For a moment, green and violet eyes were exactly the same; tired, lonely, hurt, broken, desperately screaming for peace.

»Can we walk together?« asked Yami, his voice leveled down to a whisper also. Amaya stared at him. Then, slowly, she nodded. And they went. On left side was black, untamed ocean, violently crashing it's waves all over the shore, on the right were light restaurants and bars, filled whit happy people and joyful music. It was like a contrast of light and dark. Good and evil. But Yami and Amaya were walking on the path in the middle of them, not caring for either side. Misery loves company, eh?

**)Xxxx)X(xxxX(**

When Aya heard knock on the door, she almost flied to it, hoping it was Amaya back to apologise. When she opened it and saw Kaiba standing there, the disappointment on her face was so obvious Kaiba's ego was immediately hurt and despite her sad state, he couldn't help but comment (not that part of her wasn't happy to see him and not that it was hard hurting Kaiba's ego).

»Woman, if you think _you're_ so unhappy to see me, you should have seen Jounouchi's face when I caught him having shower.« Aya's eyes shoot up at him and she said breathlessly:

»You-you cought him having shower?«

Kaiba snorted and pushed his way into the room while saying coldly:

»No. I just said that because you pissed me off and I know of your sick yaoi obsession.« Aya blushed and closed the door. CEO looked around the room and grabbed a chair near-by, sitting across the bed and motioned with his elegant hand for her to sit down on the bed. It was only while she was walking there that he noticed she was wearing only tight white night dress, that was ridiculously short. What if Honda or Otogi would come here! Does she have any shame! She shouldn't be answering the door dressed like that and _oh my God I can see through that thin white fabric_. He quickly looked at the floor and crossed his arms. Is she insane! What if some other guy would see her!

With a sigh, she sat down, while Kaiba tried desperately to look only from her shoulders up.

»Why are you here?«

»I saw how you and Natsu reacted to Katsuya's little ghost story.« Aya stayed quiet while he studied her face carefully.

»Doeas it have anything to do with Valerie Morel?«

»How … how do you know!« she gasped. Seto rolled his eyes.

»I'm rich, not stupid. Do me a favor and don't confuse me with Paris Hilton.«

She burst into loud laughter.

»Glad to see I amuse you,« he stated half-angry.

»S-sorry I … I pictured you with blond hair and pink trench coat,« she said breathlessly.

»That's not funny.«

»It is, it is … so … eer, still don't know why you're here.«

»I just wanted to see if you were ok.«

»Are you … actually being _nice_?«

Kaiba opened his mouth to snap back, but was shocked by Aya's next words:

»Thank you Seto. I won't lie, I'm not fine, but I'll soon get better. I'm strong, don't worry.« Her clear grey eyes filled with tears a little, but they didn't fall, and she gave him a heart-warming honest smile. He was taken aback for a few seconds. This was … something new and completely confusing. He's used to being mocked and insulted, and being mocked even more if he said something 'decent' or 'nice' … but this was the first time someone didn't mock him, instead she just made a little joke and then answered honestly … like … like it would be nothing unusual for him to be nice. And that smile …

»Well, er, I'll be going then …«

»Oh, wait, I can at least make you some tea …«

**)Xxxx)X(xxxX(**

Feeling strangely at ease, Amaya was only a few feet away from room she shared with Aya, when the door opened and Seto Kaiba walked out, closing the door behind him. He looked in a good mood. Which was bad. When Seto Kaiba is happy, the world loses a little of innocence. Upon seeing her, he seemed to become less happy, which put her in a good mood.

»Well, well, finally decided you can't be satisfied with wet dreams and came to rape Ayaka?« she said with a big grin.

»No, Natsu, I'm not like you who wandered the hotel wanting to rape Bakura _again_, only to remember he's in Domino,« he replied with equally big grin of his own.

»Oh don't worry, what will happen between me and that sexy beast will be willingly on both sides.« He raised an eyebrow, looking amused.

»Unless he really does rape you.«

»Bakura's not like you, you little ray of sunshine.«

»It depends which Bakura you're talking about, you little birdie.«

»Touché, you sweet candy. Still no one has rape fantasies like you. I hope I won't walk on Ayaka being strapped with you belt to the bed in there.«

They slowly walked pass each other, both smiling amusingly.

»Natsu, take care of yourself here. You have this strange affect – you always attract the worst of men to yourself. I don't want to see group rape of you with Marik, Malik and Thief King. I'm already traumatised enough by seeing Yami lick thew floor you walk on.«

»Thank you for caring, Kaiba-_sama_. More than that, I'm scared of seeing Isis giving you a blow job somewhere.«

While she opened the door, she could have sworn she heard Kaiba from a distance saying: »For once we agree on something.«

**)Xxxx)X(xxxX(**

When Amy closed the door and turned around, she nearly started crying again. Aya was standing there, looking sad, twisting her hands, not knowing what to do.

»Aya … Aya-chan, I'm so sorry ! I didn't mean it, you know I didn't! I'm so sorry, please, you have to forgiv-«

Aya raised her hand quickly.

»Don't even say that word! There is nothing to forgive, Amy. We were both angry and said things we didn't mean. I'm sorry I said you don't care about Valerie, I know you do, just as much as I …«

The two girls were hugging and there was serious danger of waterfall of tears bursting soon, so to prevent the flood they went to bed, happy that they always knew how to make things right. Amaya changed her clothes into lavender coloured night dress. »By the way Aya, did you wear your night dress while Kaiba was here?«

»Of course, do you expect me to be naked?« Her black haired friend shook her head and smiled. no wonder Kaiba was in good mood.

As they lay silently, Aya was chewing her bottom lip, worries filling her again. If Melinda is truly back, what if Amy decided she likes her best? What if there comes a time Amy won't come back to apologise?

Amaya, on the other hand, was thinking something similar. What if time comes when Aya won't forgive her anymore? What if-

»Amy?« came soft voice from the darkness.

»Yes?«

»You're a bitch.«

There was silence for a few seconds.

»There, now we're even,« concluded Ayaka.

There was still silence.

And then the girls burst into hysterical laughter.

**)Xxxx)X(xxxX(**

»Are you ready for new, exciting morning in Egypt, my bitch?«

»Sure am! I wonder what kind of delicious Egyptian breakfast we'll be served today, don't you, my bitch?«

»Yes, I'm wondering too! And it's such a beautiful day too, did you take your camera, my dear little bitch?«

»Oh, I did, my sweet little bitch!«

The two friends started giggling uncontrollably, while Otogi and Honda, who were walking a few feet ahead of them, kept sending them weird looks.

»Is that some sort of new cool talk?« whispered Honda in total disbelief. Otogi shook his head.

»Leave them be. Girls are complicated enough, but these two are completely un-readable,« he replied, sneaking a glance at Ayaka and Amaya who were holding hands and snickering, like the word _bitch_ was the most funniest word in the world. And again they wore matching outfits. What did they think they were, football cheerleaders? Honestly, these two … tough he can't deny he didn't enjoy their sense of style. Their skirts were short enough for his taste!

Indeed they decided upon matching outfits. All white of course, it was suicide putting dark clothes in this hot weather. So they put on white platform shoes (no socks – it was to hot), white flowing skirt, the same cute white shirts with straps and both had their hair in high ponytail, with a front hair and a few long bangs hugging their face fashionably, and as the final touch, both had small white purses strapped tightly across their body.

Otogi sneak another look at them and smiled. The twins wannabe were looking very nice today. If he can't get with Shizuka today, maybe he'll enjoy with these two kitties. He already pictured himself in the middle of them, hugging each one with his arm, as they pressed themselves to him …

»_OUCH_!«

Something hit him hard on the back of the head.

»Don't think I don't know what you're thinking, you sick pervert. I could see you drooling over us so bad, we've been walking on your saliva this whole time.«

When the four of them came in hotel's restaurant loudly, still fighting over who is the most perverted – girls with such short skirts or boys with their fantasies, Isis was already there, talking to Kaiba (who else?). When she saw them, she raised her voice and said to all:

»Now that the last of the group are finally here, let's start our meeting while we eat breakfast. They'll bring it in fifteen minutes, I already ordered.«

»_Now that the last of the group are finally here_ …« irritably imitated Ayaka, causing Amy and Honda to snicker and Otogi to laugh.

There was large square table reserved for them at the center of restaurant. Only now did they notice that Shada was here too. He was sitting by himself on the smaller 'part of the long table. Opposite of him sat down Isis. They were like leaders, waiting for others to settle down. Shizuka was the first to move and she took her place on the side of Isis. Otogi smiled and wanted to walk to her, sit down beside her, but before he could take a step, Jounouchi almost throw himself like a lion into seat next to her. Otogi silently cursed, when he noticed Kaiba was sitting on the other side of Isis, beside him Ayaka, and then Amaya. He smiled, happy once again, and quickly started walking to sit with her, when suddenly out of nowhere, Yami moved with the speed of light and placed himself by Amy. Well damn. He had to give up and sat in the middle of Jounouchi and Honda. By Yami sat Mokuba, and Mai ans Anzu were just about to sit next to Honda, with Anzu frowning slightly at Yami and Amaya. Obviously she saw how Pharaoh ran to her, almost leaving trace of fire behind.

»We have bad news,« began Isis with dark voice. »Yuugi called. Bakuras are missing.« Upon the news there were loud curses and questions of disbelief flying all over the place, until Shada raised his arms and motioned to be quiet.

»I know it upsets you, but it was not Yuugi's fault. He didn't open the cage. In fact, the cage wasn't even opened. Thief King just evaporated into thin air.«

»But Isis said Bakura_s _…« asked him Amy. He looked at her and nodded.

»Yes. Last night, both of them disappeared at the same time.«

»That's why we need to act quickly,« said Isis again, »before King of Thieves finds Marik. Or Malik, for that matter. We need to find them and in order to be more successful, we'll split up in four groups. First one will check the Kairo museum, see if Sennen Scale is safe there and if any of the other ancient Egyptian artifacts are missing, second one will visit Ishtar familys' old home, you know – underground, to see if there's anyone hiding there, getting ready for some ritual, third one will go to Giza, act as a tourist who came to see the pyramids, but in reality make sure that no one is making any rituals there, or trying to sneak into temples and pyramids. Remember – some of them still have unknown magical item buried somewhere. And the last, fourth group will go to Ishtar familys' new home – two mansions, one mine, one Maliks'.«

»We'll go to Giza,« said Aya and Amy seriously. Isis nodded back seriously. Everyone was listening seriously. But beneath girls' serious expressions, they weren't serious at all. Through their mind link, they were having a celebration party upon finally seeing the pyramids and sphinx and temples … needless to say, this was merely a vacation to them.

So it was decided the group A, Mai, Anzu and Shizuka were going to Kairo museum. To Ishtar familys' old home underground, who was considered the most dangerous of all the places, went group B, Yami, Honda, Jounouchi and Shada. Group C were 'the Giza turists' Ayaka, Amaya and Otogi. They were all pleased with each other, all three of them wanted to have fun and there was no Yami or Kaiba in their group (or Isis and Shada) to force them to all-work-no-fun. Last but not least, group D consisted of Isis, Mokuba and Seto, to look in Ishtar mansions. Ayaka wasn't pleased with the outcome (couldn't Kaiba go with Yami and send Shada to go with Isis?), but she swallowed hard. _Okay Isis, you won this time, but be prepared_ …


	18. Change Of Plans

"Look Jou, there's the corpse of a girl hanging on the ceiling!"

"Ha, ha, very funny." Jou muttered, shoved his hands in his pockets and continued walking forward, hunching and grumbling about last night, while Honda was dancing around him, mocking him unstoppably. Because Shada wasn't aware of what had happened though, he raised his Key to the ceiling like he was holding a dagger instead.

"Relax." Yami advised him. "There are no such things in here… I hope." Ishtar family's old home underground wasn't the brightest place to be (you could smell the mould from the dampness, stepping on dust and spider webs), but the mere thought of girls hanging from above was too creepy even for this setting. But, who knew what could happen in there.

"We are walking next to the spirit of a 5000 years old deceased Pharaoh, and yet no one believes me when I say I saw the ghost of a girl?" Jou was pissed off. Getting lectured by Kaiba was something that greatly squashed his pride. And they had seen so many weird stuff the last years, why didn't anyone believe him at the slightest, was above him.

"Maybe it was a murdered girl haunting the room she got killed by her loved one into…" Honda raised his hands and lowered his voice, setting on the I'm-coming-to-catch-you mode. Jou shot him an ironic look, but he could feel the hair at the back of his neck bristling.

"Well, it is common here." Shada shrugged, totally serious and totally indifferent.

"WHAT!" Jou and Honda jumped ten feet high.

"Jou, we didn't say spirits don't exist; hell, I'm a spirit!" Yami offered to explain. "But I think that there's a very, very slim chance that what you saw was a ghost and not something your imagination created, you're watching horror movies with Amaya for the last two weeks!" He added the last part somewhat irritated.

"Well that's true…" Jou had to admit, but then his tone changed: "But I know what I saw; you've got to believe me! What if that girl is connected with what we are looking for here, now?"

Everybody froze at those words, even Honda. But he got over it quickly. "Then I believe that she would look for the Pharaoh first Jou, and not you, with all of my respect."

"What if it wasn't looking for him?" Yami contemplated aloud. "What if she was looking for Kaiba?"

"It fits." Shada concluded. "High Priest Seto became the Pharaoh after the war. She could be looking for him."

"Wow, girls are running after Kaiba even surpassing the afterlife!" Honda whistled.

"Oh please, I'll throw up!" Jou cut him off.

"Why, are you jealous?"

"Me! Of Kaiba! Huh! That rich boy has a loooong way in front of him until he catches up to me!"

"Even so, if a spirit did appear, that could be troublesome." Shada seemed really worried, interrupting their bickering. "If you are so sure you saw it, we must be prepared for anything that may come. Could you please inform…"

"I got it!" Jou took out his cell phone. Shada believed his words! Not that Shada was the healthiest example of a person that should believed him about ghost stories, but it was better than nothing. He dialled Shizuka's number in a fraction of second. She answered it relatively quickly.

"Hello? Onii-chan?"

"Hey Shizuka! How are you guys doing over there?"

"Say hello from me too!" Honda butted in and Jou smacked him over the head, so he almost missed Shizuka's next words:

"We're fine onii-chan, nothing is missing in here!" Shizuka sound happy, but then she became hesitative. "Only that…"

"Only that, what?" Jou just turned the sister-in-danger alarm on.

"Mai nee-chan bought half of the gift shop and she continues on… Is it healthy? Should I stop her?"

"No it's NOT healthy and yeah, you should stop her!" That was the next worst thing that could happen. Jou was fuming. "Where the hell is Anzu? Shouldn't she have already stopped her from that psychotic shopping mania?"

"…I kind of lost her."

"Repeat: Kind of what?"

"I'm sorry onii-chan!" Shizuka was upset. "She said she was going to the bathroom, but I have no idea where the bathroom is in here, this museum is huge!"

"Okay, okay, no big deal, but if you guys are finished, just go back to the hotel!" Jou told her frustrated. "And put Mai on a leash!" He added before hanging up. He looked at the others, who all were looking at three different directions. He shook his head and called Ayaka.

"Hey Jou, what's up?"

"There's nothing suspicious where we are, but we decided to be careful about the girl I saw, which I really saw, and it wasn't my imagination, and…"

"Ok, I got it!" What irritated Ayaka the most was that Jou was right. She didn't know yet what she would do about Melinda and why she had appeared. She honestly didn't think she could hurt her, no matter how bitter she was feeling about what happened to Valerie. And because that would hurt Amaya too. "But there, things are different." She told him light-heartedly, changing the mood. "Many, many rituals! We're constantly running from the one to the other, we can't catch up!"

"You're just sight-seeing, aren't you." Jou sweat-dropped.

"Hm… Not just that."

"What else?"

"Amaya shut Otogi into one of the pyramids because he grabbed her knee. We think we might stop in a hospital for a little while, he's still in shock…"

"Goodbye Aya."

"Wait, wait, wait, is Shada ther…" But Jou hung up. "You have greetings from Ayaka." He told Shada, who started chanting a prayer which was supposed to heal crazy people. Last but not least, he had to call Mokuba. Oh God, please, don't let Kaiba answer instead… Jou wasn't in any mood to even hear that guy.

But luckily for him, it was Mokuba. "Hi Jou. Something happened?"

"Well yeah, in one aspect… Shada believes me about the girl I saw!" Mokuba rolled his eyes. "Other than that, nothing. Did you guys finish wandering there?"

"Yes… Kind of. This is the last mansion. Strangely enough, Seto never left me walk away from him. I think my brother has grown a bit overprotective. Even Isis has started to get annoyed with it." Mokuba shrugged and thought that now he was talking to Jou, it was a chance. He had a suspicion that he couldn't ask his brother. "There are also some things I don't understand… What does it mean "friends with benefits"?"

Jou almost had a heart attack. "Where did you hear that from?"

"Isis proposed that to my brother I think... When they were under the impression I wasn't hearing them." _But Mokuba always hears everything, they should have known,_ the boy smirked, satisfied with himself.

"And…? What did he say?"

"Come on Jou, what do you think, don't you know my brother? He said they weren't even friends from the first place." Mokuba huffed. "So, let me understand this:" He continued dauntlessly. "Is it something like you and Mai?"

"GoodBYE, Mokuba!"

_Half an hour later in the hotel_

"EGYPT IS AWESOME!" Amaya and Ayaka had returned, both dressed in long beige robes, wearing authentic Egyptian make-up, holding a bunch of souvenirs, and with eyes that were sparkling, still seeing all the pyramids. Going to search for rituals was a total joke to them. When you're the real culprit searching for an invisible, supposed culprit, you don't have many things to do seriously. Both girls couldn't ignore the ridiculousness of the case, so they were laughing more than usual, doing even more unusual stuff. Now they were looking exactly like ancient Egyptian twins celebrating their birthday, only that something had gone wrong with one's hair; red pony tails weren't so common back then. Behind them, Otogi was barely managing to drag his legs forward.

Yami's group was already waiting for them. When Otogi saw Honda, he ran towards him, crying: "Honda-san, Amaya was so mean to meeee…!"

"Serves you right, you pervert!" Amaya threw at him, while Honda was comforting him, letting him cry on his shoulder. "The next time you'll try to grope me, I'll decapitate you!"

"Wow, Amaya, you look very beautiful!" Yami interrupted, ignoring seemingly the groping part, dancing mambo that Amaya rejected Otogi from the inside, and honestly, to the eyes of a Pharaoh, Amaya looked like a rare Egyptian beauty, something you would find only in the finest harem. (More dressed of course) Amaya glared at him, to see if he was making fun of her, but when she saw he was serious, her face softened, and she gave him a faint smile for thanks.

On the other hand, Shada had started chanting again. "Why does he chant for?" Ayaka asked Jou curiously.

"He chanted it back there we went. I think it is for eliminating the bad spirits, healing the crazy people or something." Jou shrugged.

Shada shot a glance at Ayaka and started chanting like his tongue was on fire.

"What the hell are you implying?" A vein popped at Ayaka's forehead, raising her fist towards Shada. "You're the last one to talk, you turban-freak!" Then she remembered that he still had the Key. "I mean, nice turban, very exotic!" Her fake tone went up a scale.

That would be when Kaiba's team walked in. Mokuba was snickering, Isis looked irritated, and Kaiba too, but well, Kaiba always looked irritated. "Can someone please tell me why the heck we're having an emergency gathering for… again?" He demanded to know. "I have work to do, in case some people have forgotten, I can't afford to sit around all day. Millions of dollars, yens, Euros etc. are waiting to…" Then he looked at Ayaka and his eyes widened. "Wow Asha, did a train run over you?"

"Amyyyy!" Ayaka faked that she was crying on Amaya's shoulder, like Otogi had done previously with Honda. The truth was, she was so happy Isis was irritated that she didn't care about that comment. She knew she looked kind of like a theatre, but she had done that on purpose in order to have fun.

But Amaya fumed at Kaiba's insult towards her friend. "You shitty excuse of a person, apologize now! Otherwise…"

"Otherwise what, Natsu?" Kaiba was clearly at his limit, and he shot Amaya a serious, angry glare. "Damn it, did you look yourself in the mirror, how the hell did you walk in public like that? And you!" He pointed at Otogi, who cringed behind Honda. "Why did you go with them for? To let them become clowns and have the entire country laugh at them?"

"I'm sorry, I was too busy trying to get out of the pyramid Amaya locked me in, so I kind of didn't give much attention to that!" He counterattacked bravely.

Kaiba sighed deeply. "What are we here for again?" He decided to calm down and not let himself to be consumed by something like that. Even he didn't know why he was so angry that Ayaka was in that attire. In the meanwhile, Ayaka was trying her best to prevent Amaya from killing Kaiba using the most horrid ways, reminding her that they dressed like that to have fun like a cosplay and they knew that they were funny to other people; that's why they did it. Still, Amaya didn't want to be reminded of that by Kaiba, and in such a way. Yami added that he still thought Amaya was beautiful, and Aya managed at last to cool Amaya down, emphasizing that she looked great in those clothes, just as Yami was saying, but they just weren't Ayaka's style, and the next time they would travel in Ireland to find something that would fit Ayaka. That way, the raven-haired girl started breathing normally again; the prospect of a new trip was the best medicine.

"We decided that we should reconsider our strategy." Shada informed him. "If the girl from last night was real, just like Jyounouchi-san says…" Jou couldn't meet Kaiba in the eye, "Then there's a possibility that everything is connected to her. We should search…"

"Wait." Kaiba stopped him. "You're saying that we're cancelling everything we were doing up until now, because Jyounouchi thinks he saw a gho…"

The doors of the hotel opened, and the last three girls stormed in. Mai and Shizuka were supporting Anzu from her armpits. She could hardly walk, and she was visibly pale.

"Anzu!" Yami and Honda ran towards her and Honda took her in his arms. He placed her carefully on a nearby couch, and Yami held her hand. It was very cold. Her eyes were wet, half-lidded, and her breath was coming out in short gasps.

"I… I saw her."

No one spoke or moved. Dead silence.

"I saw her in the mirror. I had gone to the bathroom… And saw her." She continued, as nobody would speak or ask anything. "She was just like Jou had described her… Long brown hair and honey eyes… She… She…" Her eyes spilled over with tears. "She wants help! She asked me… for help… We have to help her… We…"

"Don't talk. Don't push yourself too hard." Isis took charge of the situation. She kneeled down, next to Anzu, and put a hand onto her forehead. "That girl stole her life energy." She told Yami in her shock. "She didn't steal too much, so if she relaxes for a day, she should be fine… But the next time… If somebody else meets her… My Pharaoh, I can't guarantee what will happen."

Yami gritted his teeth. His face had turned into a mask of anger. "From now on, no one will leave anybody else alone. Walk only in pair and never separate from each other. Understood? Go rest for the remaining day, and tomorrow we'll decide how we should move."

Everybody nodded numbly. Mai could feel her knees weak, but she insisted she should help Anzu out. "Leave her with me." She told Honda, but he helped them nonetheless to get up the stairs, followed by a sobbing Shizuka and a shaken up Otogi. Amaya and Ayaka didn't talk to each other; they couldn't even face each other. But they knew they would have to, eventually. The feelings were bittersweet. If Melinda was asking for help, which meant that she might be a victim like Valerie. On the other hand, she had hurt Anzu. Was she the one who did that? The two girls didn't know what to think about. Ayaka preferred to fall asleep. Amaya stayed awake all night, with a faint smile on her lips.

_Melinda is asking for help. That means she's in danger too, that she's innocent. We will revive Valerie with the Seven Items and then__, we can save Melinda… Or, we'd better save Melinda first! Then Valerie will see her when she opens her eyes and she'll apologize properly, and everything will be as it used to be! _With those thoughts she fell asleep… Convinced that everything would be better from then on. That there was a chance, no, that they would definitely be reunited. Again.

Kaiba and Jou walked into their room, not dearing to utter a word too, at first. But Jyounouchi couldn't stay silent for a very long time, it was physically impossible. "I told you that…"

"I know!" Kaiba cut him off. His head was killing him. Not only because of what he had just witnessed. There were things that were bugging him for a long time now. He walked towards the bed and sat on it, hiding his face in his hands, trying to find his pace once again. He seemed really tired.

Though Jyounouchi knew he shouldn't, he continued, without knowing what was pressuring him to say it. "Shada thinks the girl came for you last night." Kaiba didn't respond. "Do you think… that this may be about you? I mean, do you know a girl like that?"

"I've never met someone like that." Kaiba replied at last, his face still hidden in his hands.

"Well, that doesn't mean much… You'd never known Noah's existence either." Jou flashed a goofy smile.

"How many fucking children could that bastard possibly have without me knowing?" Kaiba finally removed his hands from his face, due to his frustration.

"Well, there was one for sure!" Jou was still trying to joke around to lighten the mood, but it didn't seem to be so successful. Kaiba had now his fingers folded, with his elbows supported by his legs. He was looking down at them melancholically, and the usual frown he wore had disappeared. Jou's smile faded away. "What's wrong?" If Kaiba wasn't his usual self, things were very wrong.

"I…" Kaiba closed his eyes. He seemed pushed over the edge. "I… There's something I need to tell you." He looked at Jyounouchi with sad eyes.

"Wh-what?" Jou was completely taken aback. Please_, let in not be a confession, not a confession… why am I even thinking a fucking confession?_ Before he could start banging his head on the wall, Kaiba got up and approached his laptop, which sat on the nearby desk. After pushing a few buttons, the computer started searching for many faces and information on random girls. Jou bent over, to see why it was searching girls. Suddenly, it stopped. The photo of the girl was now awfully familiar.

"Is that the girl you saw?" Kaiba asked, but he really didn't need to. Jou's pale face told him everything he needed to know.

Jou looked the photo, and then he looked at Kaiba, with wide, shocked, disbelieving eyes. "I KNEW IT! YOU FU-" He didn't manage to fulfil the sentence. Kaiba had grabbed him by his left arm, and covered his mouth with his right hand, shoving him towards the wall to control more easily his movements.

"Shut up!" He ordered him, but Jou wouldn't go down without a fight. He wouldn't stop struggling against the grip, but Kaiba was too strong to fight him now that he was already captured. He tried to remove Kaiba's hand with his own right hand, but to no avail. He couldn't even bite the damn hand. He continued thrashing wildly, nonetheless, making it rather difficult for Kaiba to immobilize him. "Stop it!" Kaiba tried to calm him down. "Stop it, I'll tell you everything, just stay quiet!" Jou wouldn't listen of course. "I promise! Please, Katsuya, please stay quiet!"

At the sound of his first name, combined with the pleading, Jou stopped fighting instinctively. "I'll tell you every single thing. Just… Stay quiet." Kaiba continued, and Jou remained unmoving. Slowly, he let his body relax, and his breathing returned to normal. Kaiba removed his hands from him just as slowly, making sure they were just going to talk quietly.

"You have some serious explaining to do." Jyounouchi informed him, through gritted teeth. "And it'd better be good!" It was his turn now to treat Kaiba a serious glare. "What did you do now? You said you'd never…"

"I've never met her, no. I didn't lie." Kaiba had to talk about all of it openly now. "And I wasn't the one who did something this time!" He had to defend himself. "I search through all of somebody's history records when they seem to come close enough." Jou opened his mouth, but Kaiba raised his hand. "Yes, I know, save the privacy lecture for later. This girl, Melinda Lange, was Amaya's and Ayaka's best friend, and she disappeared last year. Their group consisted also of Valerie Morel, a classmate, who is currently into a coma. Do I need to say more?"

Too much information for someone to digest in such a little time. Jou opened and closed his mouth some times, without any sound coming from it. "So you're saying… that Amaya and Ayaka are the culprits we are looking for?"

"They stole the Items, at the very least. I think we can safely assume that. To revive a friend, maybe…"

"But that would mean they also worked with Marik and Bakura!" Jou pointed out incredulously. "That's impossible!"

"Come to think of it, last time they escaped from those two rather easily." Kaiba reminded him.

"That's why they were so shocked when they heard me describing her… No. I can't believe it." Jou shook his head negatively. "I'm refusing to. They are nice girls, you can see it in their faces, they can't…"

"Jou, when you have experienced as much as I have in the industry world and not only, you'll learn that nothing is ever as it seems." Kaiba shrugged. "Of course, all these are just assumptions; there is great possibility they don't know a thing, just like us. Well, we don't have any proof for the contrary. Normally, I wouldn't have said anything, but after what happened to Anzu today…" Seto looked really depressed, like it was his fault Anzu was hurt. "So until we clear things up, don't say anything to anybody. Just watch over them."

"I will watch over them, but not saying anything, I think it's ridiculous and dangerous." Jou cleared it up. "I think we should tell Yami, or we should confront both of them face to face…"

"No Katsuya, please!" Kaiba pleaded Jou again and threw him out of order. "If we do that, then everybody will start accusing and fighting malevolently each other, and then we'll have absolutely no chance of winning. A discord, at this point, is the last thing we'd want. So until we have some serious proof, don't do anything."

"Sounds logical… But I don't know…" Jou shrugged. In reality, he didn't know if he really was disagreeing or pretending, to make Kaiba plead again.

"Come on. It's no big deal, just keep Ayaka away from Shada and make sure Amaya doesn't meet Marik. Or the reverse." Kaiba could see that Jou was still unsure. "So _Katsuya_," He emphasised Jou's first name, sat onto the bed, crossed his legs and folded his arms across his chest. "Do I have to bribe you?" He smirked. He knew that if everything else failed, bribing was the most secure way to get what you want. It was just his way of doing things. Jou smiled ironically at these words, and Seto returned him the look. "I'll let you do whatever you want."

Jou chocked and started coughing uncontrollably at those words, and Kaiba raised an eyebrow, not understanding why. When Jou came round, he dared to ask: "With… you?"

Kaiba narrowed his eyes. "Stop hanging around Ayaka. Seriously. Stop." He rolled his eyes, as Jou was letting out a heavy sigh of relief. "I was thinking more of something along the lines I'll let you do whatever you want in my new amusement park without having to pay, but now I can actually blackmail you with…"

Jou burst out to laughter. "I got, it, I got it. I should probably go guard Amaya, right?" Difficult work to do. If she understood that he was watching her, his life span would shorten dramatically. Kaiba nodded, very pleased.

Perfect.


	19. Three villains reappear

»Please stop! Come to bed!« pestered Ayaka, already under covers, pillow over her ears, occasionaly giving ugly glare to Amaya,who was sitting on the floor, eyes glued to the TV. »Noooooooooo, it's just the beginning of the movie …« »It's beginning of your third movie already! I had enough gore and walking corpses for one night! Take pity, oh unmerciful one!« »Ha-ha, very funny … not. Now let me watch.«

Aya rolled her eyes and let out a loud sigh of frustration as she pulled cover over her head as a sign of protest. Amy was watching one of new horror movies on Horror channel. Yes, there actually is such a channel. _Oh well_, thought Ayaka, _I'd rather have her watch unreasonably disgusting movies than thinking aimlessly about Melinda_. So Melinda's alive. Was she wrong? Does Melinda really need help? Was she just another victim of her mother, Nerissa? But why is she appearing only in front of others and not her or Amy? Ayaka's eyes softened and she became sad. So does this mean Amy has her best friend back? And is she going to be just a friend, then? But what if it's a trap, and Amaya chooses Melinda's side? Melny and Amy have so much in common … Melinda is total opposite of her … no wonder Amy likes her better … with bitter thoughts and heavy heart, Aya slowly drifted in restless sleep.

**)Xxx)X(xxX(**

It was well pass midnight. Ayaka was snoring very lightly because of weird angle her head was in. Amaya kept her wide open eyes on the screen, not even considering going to bed. After this, there's another movie called Hell agent, that she definitely MUST see!

»_Amy …_« came soft, barely audible whisper. »What, what?« she said impatiently, expecting Aya to say something. But everything was quiet. Maybe Aya's dreaming something.

»_Amy …_«

Amaya flinched. That wasn't her frineds' voice! It was … so familiar …

»_Amy …_«

»Bakura!« she shouted, standing up, she quickly slapped hand over her mouth and glanced at her sleeping roommate. Aya was still asleep. _I swear that girl could sleep through war!_ she thought.

»_Amy … help … me …_«

He was here! But he's in trouble! Okay, calm down. Should she call Yami? To do what? He's not very useful. No, she just needs to save him alone, Pharaoh will only annoy her with he's-pure-evil speech. Bakura wasn't at fault that that filthy Thief inhabited his body!

»_Amy … please …_« »I'm coming, Bakura-kun! Where are you?« she whispered. »_Outside … Cairo … museum …_«

Black haired girl burst through the door into the hallway, slamming it behind her, knowing Aya will sleep through that noise too. She has to hurry before anyone hurts Bakura further!

»Ah crap!« she screamed and tried to stop running but failed.

»What the-?«

Amaya ran strongly (and painfully) into someone. Being near stairs, they both fell down them, their bodies intervined. When they reached the bottom of stairs, they finally stopped. The person fell ungracefully right on top of Amaya, his crotch right on her hips, lips dangerously close while his weight was pressing her down. Oh joy. It was no other than Seto Kaiba. For a moment, they stared, confused. Then they jumped up, both pointed finger at each other at the same time.

»You will not speak of this to Ayaka!« yelled Amy.

»You will not speak of this to Yami!« yelled Kaiba.

Blushing from embarrassment, they both nodded in understanding and quickly pass each other. It was only after Kaiba was in his room that he mentally slapped himself because the incident distracted him from following Amaya. What was she doing so late at night? Stealing another Item?

By the time Seto kept slapping himself in his head, Amy was already where she wanted to be. But no matter how many times she ran around the museum, she couldn't find Bakura.

»Bakura! _Bakura_! Answer me! Bakura! Where are you?«

»_A … my …_«

»Bakura!«

She followed his tired voice up the stairs that lead to the front doors of museum. He was half lying half sitting next to them. He was bruised, dirty and had huge wound down his forehead with already dry blood.

»Wow, when you said you were outside Cairo museum, I didn't think you mean it literally.« Bakura managed a smile, happy his friend didn't lose sense of humor despite his awful state. It gave him a little hope and courage. »Amy,« he said slowly as she gently placed his arm around her shoulders, helping him on his feet, »I don't remember anything. I just woke up here. Last thing I remember was walking down the street in Domino …«

»Shhh, everything's going to be okay. Let's-«

»Well, well.« Mocking and cold voice drifted around her and she felt Bakura stiffen. Thief stood right in front of her, appearing out of the blue. His egyiptian tan glittered in the moonlight, hair, a little shorter than Bakura's, danced around. He had a peculiar scar on his face and mocking yet wide smile. _Dammit, he's handsome!_ shivered Amy. Suddenly she realized she's surrounded. Malik and Marik stood on each side of her but a little behind, creating a triangle with Bakura the Thief. Oh shit. She was just about to comment she doesn't like threesomes, so foursomes aren't her thing too, when she bit her tongue. It wasn't smart saying any sex references around three psychos. Even if Malik is such a sexy egyptian ass. And even if Thief is handsome. Even if … okay, Marik was sexy, but his insane eyes pured so much fear in her, she could barely stand looking at him. What should she do? She better stay quiet, let them do the talking to figure out what they want first. Tearing her eyes from Malik's arms, she choose to look at the floor instead.

»Are you going somewhere with our little friend?« spoke up Thief again. »Yes, and I'm not going to be stopped by you! I have to get Bakura some medical attention because you fucked him up pretty good!« she said angrily. Still examining the floor, she heard Thief snicker. »He wasn't talking to you,« snickered Malik too. Oh, making fun of her?

»Listen you cream puff and victim of personality disorder! And … you … creation of … the victim of personality disorder … you had your fun, now let me go. I have nothing to interest you anyway. I'm just here for Bakura. If you wanna duel, go to Yami. I can even tell you his hotel room number.«

»Oh, she's as fun as you said she is,« smirked Malik and looked at Thief. »Yes,« the latter responded, »cream puff, eh? That's a new one.«

»BE GONE!«

Suddenly, strong voice came like a wild wind. Actually, it _was_ windy! Her and Bakura's eyesight got clouded by it, as there were leaves and dust flying everywhere. They were forced to close their eyes and she felt Bakura's grip harden on her shoulder. Wind lasted quite a long time, but once it settled, it was all peaceful again. Bakura was lying heavily on her shoulder, unconscious. Three villains were nowhere to be found. Amy slowly put Bakura on the ground, stood up and looked right and left to find her saviour. Finally, thinking she maybe imagined the voice and it was just a play of nature, she looked up and gasped. Familiar warm eyes, filled with tears, stared back at her.

»M-Melinda?«

**)Xxx)X(xxX(**

Yami looked himself in the mirror. Dark tan, reddish-purple eyes, wild unkempt hair. He liked his hair. It was a lot more wilder than it had been when he shared body with Yuugi. He recovered some old jewelry, such as earings and bracelets, while still having Yuugi's black leather and shirt style. Golden jewelry was his elegant touch (or at least he thought it was elegant).

What's this? Red-Eyes Black Dragon card was on the table? Turning around from reflection to look at the table behind him, making sure his eyes (or mirror) wasn't playing tricks on him, he saw it again. Jounouchi must have left it behind when they had a duel for fun yesterday evening. He should return it immediately. Taking the card, he closed the door behind him and walked down the hall. Coming closer, he noticed Jou and Kaiba had their door a little opened.

»You let her go? Couldn't you stalk her or something? What distracted you from it? Weren't you the one being loud about keeping Ayaka and Amaya on a leash?«

Yami stopped in his tracks.

»_I know_, dammit! I can't help it! I made a mistake, there, happy mutt?«

»Quit taking your anger on me, rich boy! We have to find her before she … man, I still don't believe Amy or Aya would steal Items. They're too nice.«

»Malik was nice too, remember? And what happened then? He turned into monster and almost killed you and Mai. And Yuugi. And Yami. And the world.«

»Okay, I get it. But … could they really know something about attack on Anzu and not tell us about it? They-« Yami couldn't hold himself back anymore.

»What's going on?« he said, opening the door and revealing himself to surprised Jounouchi and annoyed Kaiba.

**)Xxx)X(xxX(**

»_Melinda! Melinda! Melinda!_« Amy kept crying. She couldn't stop herself, tears kept flowing. _She's here, my best friends is alive, everything's okay now, everything's fine …_

Melinda was holding broken girl in her arms, hugging her tightly. »Shhh. It's okay, listen to me,« she whispered softly in her ear, »we have to stop Nerissa. She's got all control. We have to fight her. Do you promise to lend your power in my battle?«

»I-I promise!« cried out Amy. »And Aya will help too, she-« »NO!« screamed Melinda, tearing herself from Amy's hug. Then she calmed down and put her hands on her friends' shoulders.

»Amy, do you really want to put Aya in danger? This could kill her! No, we can't take that risk. Don't say anything to Aya, she mustn't know _anything_!« Amaya looked down. Melinda was right. Losing Aya … like Valerie … no.

»Okay, I won't tell her.« Melinda smiled.

»Good. Now, Shada has the Sennen Key. So if he interferes with your mind he might know about our meeting. Better suppress your memory of this, so if anyone uses the Key on you, he won't know about it. When we meet, I'll lift the mist and you'll remember it again.«

»But-« Before Amy could finish, white light blinded her for a moment … then it was gone. »Huh?« she wondered, looking confused around. What was she doing? Who cares, she has to drag Bakura somehow to the hotel!

**)Xxx)X(xxX(**

»I still don't think it's a good idea!« said Jounouchi, scared. Kaiba and Jou had no choice but to tell Pharaoh everything. Yami agreed to keep the secret between them, no matter what. But like Jou and Kaiba, he had doubts the girls were evil or dangerous. To prove their innocence the boys came up with a little twisted plan. They will try them. Kaiba went to Shada and being extremely convincing about safety KaibaCorp. can provide Sennen Key now when Items are being stolen, Shada handed him the Key. Calling his office, he also, in matter of minutes, received the package in which Sennen Scale was wrapped. Their plan was to use the Key to see into their minds and use the Scale to try their hearts. They were in Kaiba and Jou's room, locked, looking down at sleeping figure of Ayaka, who was brought here in arms by Kaiba (who for some reason was afraid Jou or Yami might drop Aya and thus wake her up, so he insisted he should carry her. His lame excuse didn't fool anyone). They were keeping her asleep with power of Sennen Key, who forced her mind in such state, so no matter what, she won't wake up.

»Don't worry Jounouchi, I know how to handle the Items so nothing goes wrong, you don't have to be afraid,« calmly said Yami. »Items? Who's talking about Items? We have to hurry and return Aya back before Amaya comes back and brutally murders us for what we're going to do to her and Aya!«

»She won't know, idiot,« Kaiba sighed. »Alright,« said Yami, looking at them both, »we choose to try Ayaka first and we'll get Amaya when she comes back. Here's the thing: Sennen Key usually shows minds, despite it's name 'soul room'. so this time, we'll really travel into soul. It's different room. it has four sides; East side are memories. West side are her wishes and wants. South is her personality. North are her treasures.«

»Treasures?« raised eyebrow Jou.

»Yes, things or people she treasures the most. We'll look around these four sides. When we're finished, we get back here and Sennen Scale will begin the trial of heart. This scale was used by Anubis in Ancient Egypt to weigh the heart of person. It has feather on one side. If she answers 7 questions and the other side of scale, that represents her heart stays on the same level as feather, her heart is clean. The more that it's heavy, the more it's dark and tainted.«

»Enough talk, let's do this!« said Kaiba. Despite serious situation, Jounouchi noticed how he and Yami looked excited a little. _Their covered excitement has NOTHING to do with the fact they're going to peek into minds of their girlfriends_, sarcastically thought Jou. _Hm. Maybe I can use this on Mai?_

Without a warning, Yami pressed the tip of Key to Aya's forehead … and off they went. Like flicking on a switch, they found themselves in very bright room. there was up-beat music playing quietly … with perverted lyrics. »Heh, look at that, Ayaka is actually a pervert!« giggled Jou. Kaiba shot him an ugly look.

»Over here,« called out Yami. They slowly approached them, but sight before them left them all speechless.

It was East side – her memories. And it was like a large TV screen. Images were playing, interfering with each other, erasing one another, stopping, breaking …

… Amaya, smiling, as she applied make-up in Ancient Egyptian style, while Otogi stood behind her, seemingly in shock … girl with blond hair and black eyes, gleaming like royalty, giving her a necklace … the same girl, lying in hospital bed … Kaiba, sitting in chair, talking to her … man with red hair in his forties wishing happy birthday … Amaya, crying while holding an emotionless body of black cat …

»Stop!« ordered Yami and pointed Key in direction of wall. Image with black haired girls' tears falling on black fur stopped. Waving the Key, he continued. »Show me memories with Amaya, that cause Ayaka troubling feelings!«

'Screen' twirled.

Amaya came into view. She was dressed in all black and almost goth-like. Her hair was _very_ long and very wavy. She had hands in her pockets and looked annoyed. Suddenly, Ayaka's voice was heard.

»Why is Melinda like that? Why must she always fight with Valerie?«

»Shut up, crybaby! Man, how did Melny ever convinced me to be friends with you and your royal pain in the ass…«

Image twirled again. This time, they saw Amaya's back. »Amaya-san!« called out Ayaka's voice, scared. Amaya turned and gave her a look that could kill.

»_What_?«

»C-can … I … can I …« Ayaka sounded very scared and nervous. »Spit it out, brat!« Amaya snapped. »Can I walk wit you home? Melinda and Valerie are fighting again …« »No! The only reason I hang out with you and Morel girl is because Melinda wanted to. Piss off!«

Image twirled. Amaya, sounding and looking completely changed, was smiling. »…and that's how you do it.« »Thank you Amy!« happily said Ayaka's voice. Amaya laughed. »I can't believe you didn't know how to do it until now!« They both laughed and Amy hugged her. »Hey! Red freak! Don't you get too close to my Amy,« said Melinda jokingly behind Amaya's back. Even though her voice was light, her eyes were serious.

Image twirled. Amaya, eyes dead and cold was standing completely still in white corridor. Ayaka was shouting and by the sound of her voice, crying too.

»I've never seen you cry for Valerie! Not even a tear! You cold blooded heartless selfish …! Why didn't you save Valerie? You were standing right there! You never cared for Valerie! Never! I hate you! Get the fuck out of my face! Get lost! You and your killer! NEVER SHOW BEFORE ME AGAIN!«

Image twirled.

»I can't believe it. That sorry excuse for a living being is here,« said Aya, voice shaken with anger. Amaya was on the other side of the room, searching for something in her luggage, long black hair covering her face.

»I hope we get a chance to talk to her …« she replayed very quietly.

»_Talk_? I don't wanna talk to her! I want to take revenge on Valerie's behalf on her!«

»But Melinda may be a victim too …« Amy's voice broke in an unusual way. »She's goddamn not a victim! She knew exactly what she was doing when … Oh no! Oh damn _no_! Amaya, she almost killed our best friend, and instead of caring for Valerie, you're pitying Melinda, wanting her back aga-«

»WHAT I WANT,« screamed Amy, standing up and brushing black hair out of her face, revealing tears, »IS MY BEST FRIENDS BACK. ALL OF THEM! AND TO GO BACK TO THE WAY WE WERE!«

»BUT WE CAN'T! UNDERSTAND ALREADY YOU CAN'T LIVE IN THE PAST ANYMORE! Amaya, Melinda isn't good anymore! Stop defending her and her actions! Do you even care about Valerie?«

»Of course I care about her you heartless bi-«

Image twirled again. »Enough!« said Kaiba. »Let's go.« Leaving East side, they continued to the the South, the wall that showed Aya's personality. »Ha ha ha, ohmygod, guys, _take a look at that_!« laughed Jounouchi. Ayaka's personality wall was baby blue, small dark red hearts floating around. »Well, she seems like a optimistic person,« said Yami with a smile. Kaiba raised elegant eyebrow at one of the small hearts that seem to float directly over his shoulder. Looking closely, they saw top of the wall decorated with musical notes. In the center grew magnificent flowers, colorful as rainbow. »I don't see anything wrong here,« said Jou. »I do,« replayed Kaiba. He pointed to the corner on the far right. It was pitch black and two words were written on it with dark violet colour. Coming closer, they discovered what's written was names.

Natsu Amaya

Lange Melinda

Amaya's name had claw marks all over it, while Melinda's name stayed intact. »Weird,« commented Pharaoh. »Why is Amaya's name clawed all over?« »Why is there even such a dark place in Asha?« wondered further Seto. »Wow, guys, what do you think this means?« asked Jounouchi. Blond boy was standing on West side of the room, side that showed Aya's wishes and desires. Kaiba and Yami came closer. West side was completely green. In the middle was big golden cage. In it was Amaya, smiling. Outside were Melinda and Ayaka. Melinda was trying to talk to Amaya, but Ayaka kept preventing her to do so with tears on her face. She kept crying while trying to push Melinda away from the cage, chanting: »No, mine, mine, no, mine …«

»Let's quickly look at the North wall and go,« said Jounouchi unusually serious. All Yami could do is nod. Coming to North wall of treasures, they saw two large pictures there – one of Amaya and one with girl with blond hair they saw earlier at the East side.

»Valerie Morel,« said Kaiba out loud. »What? _That's_ all she treasures? Shouldn't there be … _more_?« he said, suddenly angry there's only two portraits there. »Let's go, c'mon,« pushed them Jou.

Standing in their room again, they looked down at Aya's body. »That was … disturbing,« said Yami.

»So is finding three guys bending over my best friend,« came growling behind their backs. Turning, they saw Amaya. And she didn't look happy at all. Yami moved fast, pointing Key towards her. Amaya's body fell down, eyes still open. »I forced her spirit to sleep. Quickly, Jou, lock the door again!« »Man, where did Amaya learned to brake in?« blond duelist wondered as he locked it.

»Okay, time for another trip,« said Yami. This time, three boys bended over Amy as Yami unlocked her mind and soul.


	20. Russian Roulette

_Here's the thing: Sennen Key usually shows minds, despite it's name 'soul room'. so this time, we'll really travel into soul. It's different room. it has four sides; East side are memories. West side are her wishes and wants. South is her personality. __North are her treasures.«_

Yami, Kaiba and Jou found themselves suddenly into Amaya's mind. Their traveling into Ayaka's had left them the least worried and confused. The only thing they truly understood was that Ayaka had gone through a lot of pain, and that Melinda and Valerie girls had almost dominated her thoughts. But now that they knew Amaya was going through the same, they were more prepared to face the facts, whatever they might be. So they weren't surprised when they saw Amy soul room dyed a deep green color, or when sad songs started playing around them.

"Nice move! I thought I was gonna die at that moment!" Jou congratulated Yami for acting so smoothly and decisively around Amaya.

"There was no other choice. We're safe now, but I don't really want to imagine what will happen when she'll wake up…" Yami looked disturbed. Good or evil, Amaya would surely kill him for that. Invading someone's most private and secret thoughts, and on top of that, Amaya's, would surely earn them a dear punishment.

"They are gathering the Sennen Items, playing innocent while making fun of us behind our backs, and _we_'re supposed to be at fault?" Kaiba snorted. If Natsu tried to kill them, he'll gladly counterattack. The difficult part would be if Asha started crying. Or even worse, if Asha tried to kill him. If that was going to happen he didn't have idea what he'd do… Probably sit and take it… _I'm turning _so_ pathetic_!

"We don't know for sure that they are gathering them…" Jou protested. "And if that isn't happening, they will have every right to beat us into a pulp, and guess what Moneybags, you're the first one I'll be coming after if I turn into a zombie, because all that was _your_ idea!" He pointed a pissed off finger at Kaiba.

"You know what loser dog? After this is over, let's take a look inside your brain! It'll be so little we'll be done in a minute, but at least I'll understand why the fuck you can't follow the slightest of logic process…" Kaiba grabbed the opportunity to start releasing some stress.

"And what will happen if we take a look into your brain, huh rich boy? Maybe you're afraid because God knows what weird kinks I'll find in there…" Jou's look was so devilish that Yami Marik would be jealous of it. "Come on, say. Do you want to place a bet? I challenge you! After we are done with Amaya, we'll search through each other's brains! I have nothing to be scared of, since I have nothing to keep a secret, but you? I bet you…"

"Shut up."

Jou stopped like something had shot him. Kaiba's blue eyes were looking at him seriously. They were even sad.

"Kaiba…"

"There are just some things inside my brain you really don't want to see. Now can you answer me a question?"

"Yes…?"

"Where is that fucking Pharaoh?"

They found Yami at the west side of Amaya's soul space, with her wishes and wants. He was staying there, unmoving, staring at a single photo. Four of the girls were together, taking funny poses. Melinda had her fingers on Valerie's head, so that they would seem like horns, Valerie was sulking because of that, Amaya was embracing Valerie's arm and Ayaka was standing above Amaya, placing one hand on the shoulder and another one around Melinda's waist. They were all laughing; even Valerie's supposedly annoyed face was forming a faint smile.

"The past is what she wants? Only that?" Jou commented in somewhat awe.

"No, she wants her past happiness." Kaiba clarified. "Come on, let's go." He took Yami's arm and led him away from there. He still wouldn't say anything. "Why did you go on your own?" Seto insisted. "It's Amaya's brain in here. You think it is safe? We have more chances to run into Hannibal Lecter in here than we would have by getting into one of his movies!"

"I just wanted… Alone… For a while…" Yami shrugged. "I just wondered if Amy…" _If I would be something that Amy…But that's not possible. _He hung his head down, wishing to apologize.

"It's the east in here, right?" Jou came suddenly face to face with a wall, onto which moving images were twirling and dancing around. The weird thing there was that there were some holes on the wall, and some images were covered black.

"It looks like some parts of her memory have been deleted…" Yami frowned. "Who did this? This black color is abnormal, like they were forcibly covered for some reason, to emerge afterwards…"

Seto froze. "They knew…" Yami and Jou looked at him bewildered. "They knew we were going to search through her mind!"

"What? That's impossible, Ayaka's mind was clear!" Jou protested.

"Then somebody else did it…" Yami offered. "Something happened to Amy when she was out, and then her memory…"

"Anyway, let's try to see what we can first." Kaiba walked past them and touched the wall. Spontaneously, the oldest images started coming forth. They saw what they had seen in Ayaka, mixed with some variations. They saw Ayaka coming gleefully to Amaya, they saw that Melinda was hugging Amaya when she saw her at their first day in school, Valerie trying to show Amaya how she should play tennis, and then there was a raven-haired woman who Amaya called Nerissa-sensei, talking about the flow and the powers of nature. And then, they saw what they were looking for.

"_You four have magic powers. You are blessed with the powers of nature and not only that…"__ Nerissa was telling the four girls who were sitting in front of her. She got different reactions from each. _

"_Really mother? I knew it!" Melinda shot up from her seat. "I knew we were different! I knew that everything that would happen around us would have a reason!" _

"_Is…Is this for real?" Ayaka wondered. She was still hesitating, but it was obvious that she wanted to believe Nerissa's words. She always wanted to be special, and now her eyes were gleaming. Valerie didn't say anything, she just continued looking at Nerissa with the same blank stare she always had._

"_Magic? Who the hell buys that crap?" Amaya shot up as well, but she was irritated. "It would surely be good to believe that, but we're not babies anymore! I'm sorry Nerissa-san, but I just don't think so!" She stormed out, but Melinda followed in her heels to calm her down. Ayaka sweat-dropped and offered Nerissa a cup of tea, while fidgeting uncomfortable. Valerie offered her a cookie. _

The scene changed. Now they were at school, arguing fiercely after some people had tried to bully them, the main competitors being Melinda and Valerie.

"_You shouldn't have done that!" She pointed at Valerie. "We have such an amazing gift! We're so special, we've been together through so much and yet you…" _

"_Exactly because we have such powers, we shouldn't be using them the way you propose." Valerie was talking calmly. _

"_Then you mean that we shouldn't be using them at all!"_

"_If you like, go make a uniform, wear it under your clothes and each time you hear someone asking for help, get in the first telephone booth, make some twists, scream 'I'll save you, I'm Superwoman!' and there, you have my blessings." _

"_I don't remember making you our leader, and cut the stupid jokes!" _

"_You don't remember that because we don't have a leader! What's wrong with you?" Ayaka asked her troubled, and a bit scared. _

"_Girls, I think we should talk to Nerissa-sensei." Amaya interrupted them. "I, too, really don't believe that we shouldn't use our powers. Why not punish those who are worth of it? Isn't that the point that we have them?"_

"_We have them to do something good. That doesn't necessarily mean punishment!" Ayaka protested. _

"_Oh, you know something? Forget it, let's just go and ask my mum. I'm sure she will know at least that!" Melinda sighed. "Sorry Valerie…" It escaped through her teeth. Valerie idly smiled. _

The scene changed rapidly and led then into a temple. They just caught Nerissa's last words.

"_I killed her." _

_A terrifying golden light illuminated the temple. Ayaka screamed, but she didn't manage to do anything, for Amaya threw herself on her and they both fell on the cold marble. The light struck Valerie on the forehead, and she fell behind. Her eyes were dead before she even touched the ground. Both girls turned their heads and watched in horror Melinda's eyes shining with the same light, a moment before Nerissa grabbed her and she disappeared into the chaos. _

_There was dust everywhere… Both girls started crying on the ground, as Valerie's body was lying just two feet away from them. _

"Oh fuck…" Jou covered his mouth with his hand to handle himself freaking out. Yami shuddered. Amaya had tried to talk to him about this, but in the end she wasn't able to, and she left him wondering, and in the end just shoving it off. Kaiba just curled his fists and narrowed his eyes. After that, they saw Amaya and Ayaka waiting in the hospital corridor, and then Amaya's family waving her goodbye when she announced them she would leave for studying in Domino. And then…

"_Valerie is still alive!"_

_Amaya felt her heart stopping for some moments. She covered her face with her hands and took some deep breaths, in order to control herself. Finally, she was able to ask, trembling: "How? Why? The doctors said… We felt no life energy…" _

"_She's in a coma, that's why. But think," Ayaka was now reaching her goal, panting: "Just think… with our powers… And Seven Millennium Items…"_

_They didn't even have to say anything. When the green eyes met the gray ones, it was already a deal. Deal that they would obtain the Millennium Items. Deal that they would steal them. Deal that Valerie would revive. And for Amaya, Bakura as well. _

"I told you so!" Kaiba yelled.

"Ok, ok, congratulations then, undeniable genius!" Jou huffed and sulked. "But it was your girlfriend's idea! You deal with her!"

"Since when did you start sticking your nose into my personal… She's not my girlfriend!" If it wasn't that dark, Jou would have been rewarded with seeing Kaiba's face all red. In the meanwhile, they caught a glimpse of what Yami was seeing.

_She walked near him, being careful with her every step, as she reached to take the Puzzle, which was right on his desk. She tried not to think what would happen later if he didn't find it. Assuming that he'd scream the entire humanity was in danger, she created a replica with her powers._

"_Okay…" She whispered, when the replica was ready in her hands, and she placed it carefully onto the desk just like the real one, which was now hanging by her neck. _

"SHE TOOK IT RIGHT UNDER YOUR NOSE!" Kaiba and Jou barked at Yami, but he had already curled himself into a ball in a nearby corner, growing mushrooms inside Amaya's soul room.

"Stop getting so depressed, let's go see her personality! We know now, no reason to waste any more time over here!" Kaiba grabbed Yami by the back of his collar and dragged him all the way to South, since he stubbornly refused to walk. That was an under the safe zone hit.

When they opened the door to her personality area, they saw her. Her ears were covered with a headset. It seemed like they were emitting a lively rhythm, a rhythm that didn't fit at all the slow, sad music surrounding the place. Amaya had her eyes closed, her hands were covering and securing the headset, while she was dancing and jumping happily all around the place, humming. She was probably lost in her lyrics, in her own world. Yami couldn't take his eyes off of her form, and Jou was too busy trying to guess what song it was that she was singing. So only Kaiba noticed the empty surroundings. And the walls.

He took a step back. "Oi…" He indicated at the other two towards the wall, trembling.

"Why are you doing like a baby, Kaiba?" Jou graced him with an annoyed glare, but then his eyes landed on the wall too. His voice died in his throat.

Yami's eyes had widened so much he looked like Yuugi now. He couldn't believe what he was witnessing. Because there was blood. Bloody stains all over the walls. Some had the shape of hands, like someone had tried to crawl out of the room, while bleeding to death. Some others had left a trail like the knife does when it's cutting someone's flesh. Some others formed names… The more they were looking, the more they were seeing. "That's impossible…" Yami thought aloud. "Why didn't we notice anything when we saw her for the first time?"

"Look there! At her hands!" Jou showed them. The palms of Amaya's hands were also bloody. And yet, she continued swaying, listening to her music, like nothing weird was happening. "Did she do all…"

"She wants desperately to get away, yet she's trapped here, while no one forces her." Kaiba understood. "Amazing…"

"For what reason are you admiring this?" Jou pushed both of them away. "Let's go to the final level and get the hell out of here!" He continued pushing them until they reached the North. There, they found three huge portraits; One for Ayaka, another one for Melinda, and another for Valerie. But in the ground, there laid also a picture. This one wasn't a portrait, but a photo. It was one they had taken all together, back when they were all fine, before that kidnapping incident. Melinda and Valerie of course, were gone now.

"At least she has this photo." Kaiba was clearly deeply annoyed that Ayaka's room was almost empty.

Jou patted his shoulder out of compassion. "Maybe Aya doesn't treasure anything easily." He told the other guy to console him. He wondered how he would feel if he went into Mai's mind and there wasn't anything of him in her treasures. Probably devastated. Well, Yami wasn't in the best situation either, but it was better than nothing. "But you're not such an amiable guy either." He couldn't resist. Kaiba's fingers snaked around Jou's neck in no time.

Yami took the picture in his hands and caressed it softly, ignoring them completely. His lips formed a faint smile. If he did have a little place in Amy heart, that was all he could ask, without any complaining. He mused a little more over that, and then shook his head, deciding to leave before Jou's spirit, which had started getting blue, abandon them there. "Kaiba cut it out or the next time I'll beat you it will be more humiliating than you can imagine." He warned Kaiba who was about to give him a good piece of his mind. The next thing they knew, they had returned in their bodies, while Amaya and Ayaka next to them were still sleeping. Kaiba opened his mouth immediately to let Yami know what exactly he thought about their duels, but Yami really knew how to 'negotiate' at times. "If you don't shut up, I'll look inside _your_ mind." Kaiba thought he would explode, but he didn't have a choice other than closing his mouth just like he opened it. Jou was still concerned about his neck, touching in all the time to make sure it was alright.

"Jeez…" They heard a voice beside them. Ayaka yawned and started stretching. "That was a great nap… AMY! Why is she on the floor?" She yelled, shot up and kneeled beside her friend in fractions of second. Then she felt something metallic touching her forehead. Looking barely upwards was enough to see Kaiba holding a gun right in front of her. She froze and her eyes widened unbelievably, freaked out in their shock. Then she started trembling.

"We took enough bullshit from you two." Kaiba announced her, and his eyes were steel cold. Ayaka remained as unmoving as she could.

"Hey, that is too much! And I thought you hated weapons!" Jyounouchi tried to stop him, but the blue-eyed man cut him off:

"Even a witch can't do her tricks when she has a gun planted on her forehead." Kaiba replied. "I may hate weapons, but that doesn't mean I don't see their use. Now you get up, and put your hands where I can see them!" He ordered Ayaka, who obeyed with great difficulty. Kaiba was right, she couldn't do anything. Even teleporting would be useless; she wouldn't make it, since her feet would always disappear first.

"I'm sorry, sorry, I'm so sorry, please, please don't hurt me!" She started crying. "Please, please, please…"

"We won't hurt you!" Kaiba was feeling like someone had stabbed him in the heart, but that was a usual feeling for him anyway. "This is just to make sure you won't hurt_ us_, or that you won't run away." At these words, Ayaka seemed to calm down a little. "We already know that you two are witches and you stole most of the Items. What we want to know now…"

"…Is if your soul is pure." Yami concluded, and presented her the Scale. Kaiba pushed the gun harder onto her forehead, in order to warn her not to make any suspicious movements. She whimpered. "Answering a few questions will help us figure it out." Kaiba led her on the nearby desk, and she sat on the chair. She had decided just to follow their orders for now, but later, she would kick Kaiba in the balls for it. Yami continued, as he placed the scale in front of her. "This Scale measures the truth. You see, I'll place the feather of truth at your right." He did so. "You will answer me some questions. If you are not sincere, your left side will grow heavy, and that's the weight of your sins. If it touches the ground, a punishment game awaits you."

Ayaka looked at Kaiba. He returned her the stare. Even though the guy was holding a gun onto her forehead, it gave her some courage. She looked at Yami again. "So all I have to do is be honest and keep it balanced?" Yami nodded. "I guess I have no choice." She looked at Kaiba again, this time accusingly.

"You are right, you don't." He narrowed his eyes at her. "Don't look at me that way. You're the one who lied through her teeth." He reminded her, and she turned her head away, biting her lower lip. "Oh, and, Jyounouchi!" He told the blond, took another small gun off his trench coat and tossed it to the other. "In case she wakes up." He indicated at Amaya.

"Watch how you throw that thing! And why do I get the one with the fangs?" Was Jou's response.

Kaiba miraculously managed to swallow the temptation of making dog comments. "You want to switch? I wouldn't be happier!"

In no time, Ayaka had Jou over her head, while Kaiba kneeled down to Amaya. The redhead shot him a very-very disapproving look, but he wasn't in the mood of asking her what was her problem now. She didn't have him in her treasures, after all, she had nothing to complain about! Yami sighed. "Ok, let's get it started. Remember Aya, you only have to answer honestly and you'll be fine."

"You already searched through my brain… Why do you need to do this now?" She mumbled, but Yami ignored her.

"First question: There is a baby in an apartment full of fire. In the next apartment, also on fire, there is a necklace that costs 100 million dollars. You can only save one of them, and nobody would know. What do you choose?"

"The baby, DUH!" A vein popped on her forehead. "Who the hell would choose the necklace?" The scale remained perfectly balanced. "You bastards, don't tell me you made me go through all this for some ridiculous questions like this?" She raised her fist. She wasn't scared anymore, but she was beyond angry.

"Sorry, that is a typical question about greed." Yami answered unmoved. "We have six more left." Ayaka fumed. "Let's move on: Would you prefer to save your significant other or an unknown kid?"

"M signfcnt the."

"What?" Yami asked again.

"My significant other!" Ayaka barked at him. "And what is this about always save someone, show more variety!" Her face was all red. The Scale though remained untouched.

"Wow, and I thought it would go down with this one! Well, it's probably because she was honest." Jou commented. "She might not be guilty of greed, but she's guilty of lust!" He winked at Kaiba. "Lucky for the…" Kaiba pointed his gun at him. "…for that significant other, I was going to say!"

"If you are making any innuendos about him, forget it. I'll kill him when this is over." Ayaka's eyes shone murderously. "And not with my powers. My powers can't be used on other people, anyways."

"Third question: Was that about the powers true?" Yami seized the opportunity.

"Yes. But I don't know for Amy." The scale was once again unbalanced.

"How can you not…"

"Watch it Kaiba, your future heirs are in danger." She cut him off coldly. His hair fell on his eyes and he preferred not to retort. "When I say I don't know, I don't, because our powers aren't the same. Got it?" Kaiba was still restraining himself.

"Fourth question:" Yami continued, while Jou was snickering. "If for saving Valerie, you would have to kill Melinda, would you do it?"

Ayaka felt like a rock suddenly hit her. She looked at Yami speechless. What could she possibly answer to something like this? But the word left her mouth before she realized it, too soon. "Yes."

Oops.

She covered her own mouth, but it was too late. The three of them just looked at the left side of the scale sinking, but stopping halfway, without touching the ground. "What's that supposed to mean, that I wouldn't or that I shouldn't?" She looked at Yami confused. _Whatever it is, I screwed up._

"Probably both… But you have a chance to even it." Yami tried to encourage her. "Fifth: Reviving Valerie or keeping Amaya as your best friend, what would you choose?"

_I have a chance to even it? Don't fuck with me!_Ayaka's ponytails formed horns and steam got out of her ears. She thought about it for a while, trying to relax. Then she sighed, and answered: "I'd revive Valerie. Even with me and Amaya not being best friends anymore, she would still be alive. This way more lives can be saved." The right side gained weight, until the feather and the left were all balanced. She and the boys let out a deep sigh of relief. This was so nerve-wracking!

"Okay, that's enough." Yami shook his head. "Your soul is somewhat clean."

"What do you mean by 'somewhat'? And what happened with the seven deadly sins theme?" Ayaka said through gritted teeth, not that she had any complaints it was almost over.

"There was never such a theme. We are Egyptians, not Jewish. Why would we use that?" Yami asked bewildered.

Ayaka opened her mouth to answer, but Jou stopped her: "Forget it. I thought the same too." Then he turned to Yami. "Isn't it about time we woke the other one up?"

"No need about that, you fucking rotten psycho bastards!" Green eyes opened wildly. At the time, it was like a black aura surrounded Amaya like the ghosts in her horror movies, as she arched her back until reaching a seating position, like she was possessed. "What the fuck do you think you are doing with that gun? Let my friend go, before I roast you to the flames of hell! That's right, I come straight from there!" She screamed at them.

"For first, put you hands where I can see them, you 'cursed' woman." Kaiba held his gun on her forehead.

Amaya gave him the middle finger.

"Somebody tell me I can kill her, I beg you." Kaiba addressed mostly to Yami.

"Don't worry Amy, it's not such a big deal!" Ayaka tried to explain. "They will just ask some stupid questions with the Scale. Let's put aside the fact that they searched through our soul rooms…"

"WHAT?" Amaya looked at Yami like she wanted to strangle him. He was responsible, she was totally sure, only he and no one else! Yami gulped.

"Not a big deal?" Jou butted in. "When Kaiba held the gun at you, you cr…"

Amaya's killing intent turned towards Kaiba. "Do you want to kill me?" Kaiba screamed at him.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Jou took the: 'that's-obvious' expression.

"May be, but Jyounouchi-kun, aren't you the one holding the gun upon her head?" Amaya asked him with a pissed off smile, and Jou tightened up. Kaiba almost felt sorry for him. And if anyone realized their guns were actually empty, it would be their end.

"Oh Amy, please answer the questions and let's get out of here!" Ayaka cried out in her desperation. Nothing she could do.

Reluctantly, she nodded.


	21. Meow

Amaya sat down in a chair where Ayaka had been moments ago. Red haired girl looked at Jou with big watery eyes and said very helplessly and girlishly:

»Can you stop pointing gun at me please, Jounouchi-kun?« Jou looked taken aback and quite confused at sudden change. Aw, what was he doing? Look at her! Aiming a gun at such cute, sad little girl … he shoot a _c'mon-it's-okay_ look at Kaiba, who nodded, looking a little pissed Ayaka never looked at him like that.

»But,« said CEO, standing right next to Amaya, making sure she felt gun he was holding on her temples at all times, »don't do any funny stuff with your magic witch. Just stay there until we're finished with your partner in crime.«

»Wait,« snapped Amy angrily. She paused and waited for all three boys to look at her. »Before any of you insult us again – we are not _witches_. We don't know what we are, but we don't deserve to be called names. We are different just like this dirt pile of long dead spirit over here,« she indicated with her still angry green eyes at Yami, who quickly looked at his feet, unable to keep eye contact. »I suppose you figured it out already, didn't you?« _And Aya told them about her powers probably_, she thought. But Amy's powers are not like hers. Black haired girl could turn Kaiba's guns into water in matter of a second and escape. But she can't get out her and Ayaka both so fast. No choice but to cooperate, then.

»Yeah, we did,« barked Kaiba, the most brave one of the group.

»Amy,« said Pharaoh gently, his soft eyes looking at her kindly. »_Did I ever gave you permission to call me Amy_?« she screamed at him, unable to hold her anger anymore. She trusted him! And he, of all people, invaded her privacy, most inner thoughts and feelings! _Well, I berayed him and he betrayed me. End of it. It was a mistake ever befriending him._

Jounouchi and Yami took a step back and she felt Kaiba's gun push harder on her skin. Ayaka was sitting on the edge of Kaiba's bed, looking stressed out.

»F-first … question … there's …« Yami came closer to Amaya, shooting nervous glances at Kaiba, as if trying to beg him to keep the girl under control. With shaking hand he put feather on right side of the scale.

»There's a house on fire. In one room in a screaming baby, in other is a necklace worth ten thousand dollars. Which would you save?«

»The baby,« she said with no hesitation. Everybody let out a sigh of relief as the scale remained balanced.

»Second question. Are you and Ayaka planning to do anything else with the Items beside reviving your friend Valerie?«

»No,« the dark girl answered again with no hesitation. The scale was showing them she was not lying, and she saw Yami and Jounouchi exchange relieved smiles and felt Kaiba's tight grip on gun loosen a little. Pharaoh, now encouraged and quite satisfied, wanted to continue, but was cut off by Ayaka.

»Okay, we clearified that, can you let us go now?«

»Asha …« said Kaiba, vein popping on his head.

»I'm just saying, that's all. I mean …«

»No, dammit, shut up!«

»Don't tell me to shut up, Seto Kaiba!«

»You both shut up!«

»Don't you tell me to shut up, mutt!«

»Don't take your anger on Jounouchi!«

»Stay out of this Pharaoh!«

»YOU ALL SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU GUYS ARE ACTING LIKE FUCKING CATS DEFENDING THEIR TERRITORY!« screamed Amaya, unbelievably irritated, her hands in fists, eyes closed, trying to be as loud as possible. It seemed to work because everything was quiet. She stayed in angry pose for a while, then she felt something strange – or lack of feeling, there of. Kaiba's gun was no longer on side of her head. Weird. She opened one of her eyes. Ayaka was sitting on the bed, eyes closed, her hands over her ears. The boys were nowhere to be found. Kaiba's gun lay on the ground. Carefully, Amy stood up and walked to Aya.

»Hey, girl, look at this,« she touched her friends' shoulder. Ayaka let out a high pitched scream and fell to the floor. »Gosh, you scared me,« she said. Amy, sweatdropping, helped her on her feet.

»What happened? Where are they?«

»I don't know. I screamed at them and when I opened my eyes, they weren't here anymore.« Ayaka tilted her head, while Amy picked up Kaiba's gun. »Hm, maybe they were teleported somewhere else. You know, it happened in elementary school once, remember? Melinda screamed at that boy and he got teleported? Nerissa told us our magic is still in training. I think it's what happened.«

»That bastard! The gun in empty!« yelled Amaya, vein popping on her head. Upon loud scream, something came under Kaiba's bed. A cat. A big, elegant dark brown cat with somehow serious looking dark blue eyes. For a moment, the cat looked at Amaya. Then it hissed madly, arched it's back and jumped in Amy's hair, clawing her angrily.

»AAAAAAHHHHHH GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!« Amaya screamed and jumped around with mad cat on her head.

»Wait, stand still!« said Aya, quickly grabbing the cat by legs, throwing it with force into the wall. The cat let out a painful _meow_ and remained on the floor.

»Aaaw poor thing, I hurt it!« melted Ayaka, taking the cat in her hands, hugging it tightly. Strangely, the cat looked positively bewildered. »Aaaw, who's this little fella? You are! Yes you are!« she kept saying in baby-like voice to the big cat, planting kisses on his head, while cat was completely still, looking somewhat shocked at what's happening to him.

Suddenly, another cat appeared. It was just as big, but very, very light brown, and had dark brown eyes. It looked at Ayaka and Amaya lazily, then looked at it's own tail and completely freaked out. He started running around in circles like he was insane and meowing madly.

»Are these cats Jounouchi's? Because Kaiba sure as hell wouldn't put up caring for them,« questioned Amaya. Upon hearing the name 'Kaiba', the brown cat jumped out of Aya's arms into Amaya's hair again, clawing all around it.

»AAAAAHHHHHHHHH DAMMIT AYAKA TAKE IT OFF, TAKE IT OOOOOOFFFFFFF!« Amy started to run around the circles like the light brown cat.

»Meow! _Meow_!«

Ayaka turned and saw a big black cat with violet eyes, meowing in very ordering and proud voice, standing on night table.

Loud _thump_ was heard, and Aya turned back to see brown cat laying on floor again. Amaya must have thrown it off.

»These cats are _creeping me out_!« yelled Amy, trying to sort out her now messed hair. Ayaka lifted brown cat in her arms again, stroking it's fur lightly. »What are we going to do? The boys won't believe us if we told them this teleporting incident was an accident when they get back here.«

»True … then we have no other option,« replayed her friend seriously and snapped her fingers. Immediately, four large suitcases and two full backpacks appeared in Kaiba and Jou's room. »I packed our things. We can't stay here anymore. We have to go somewhere where we can think about things in peace.«

»We don't have-«

»… any money?« finished Amy with a sly smile, walking to night table, where black cat was still meowing in that annoying proud voice. Opening the drawer under table, she took credit card out of white wallet and a piece of paper with access code, then put wallet back in the drawer, ignoring black cat who was now watching her actions very disapprovingly.

Amaya smiled and waved credit card with name _Seto Kaiba_ on it before Aya's face. Upon seeing this, the brown cat lost it again and madly tried to reach Amaya with it's claws, but Aya hold him firmly in her hands.

»You know, there is something weird about these cats. I mean, I once had a cat as a pet, but these two have … almost human characteristic. Like they're trying to stop me from stealing Kaiba's credit card. Weird,« shrugged Amy. »I guess they're just more intuitive than other cats,« said Aya with smile, hugging brown cat who was still trying to reach Amaya with it's paws furiously.

»What's going on? What's this noise?« Mai came knocking on the door. Immediately, the black and brown cat started meowing loudly, joined in by light brown's cat crazy noise.

»The door is locked. Open up! What's going on?« came Honda's worried voice.

»Shit,« cursed Amy, getting ready to teleport luggage.

»Hm, it seems the cats are trying to tell us something,« now joined in Shada from other side of the door.

»Who owns cats?« asked Mai in disbelief. Aya turned to Amy in panic. »If Shada can use some sort of magic to figure out what cats are saying, do you think they'll tell what happened between us and the boys in here? It seems they were in this room all along when they interrogated us.«

»I don't think Shada has that sort of magic to make animals talk, but just to be on the safe side …« With another snapp of her fingers, a wodden cat basket appeared, the kind old ladies use when they travel and take their pet cat with them. »Just one?« wondered Aya. »But there's three cats and stuffing them all in one is animal torture …« »Now's not the time to worry about that,« hastily said Amy as the voices and banging on the door got louder. Aya picked up black cat and put it in basket together with brown one. Amy turned to the crazy light cat, who stopped running in circles and was now still, but still shocked, one of it's eye twitching. Sweatdropping, she quickly grabbed it and threw it roughly into basket, closing the doors and locking it. Then she turned to Aya, who nodded, and in five seconds, luggage, girls and basket with three uncomfortably stuffed cats disappeared.

**)Xxx)X(xxX(**

»Kaiba has at least twelve credit cards. So what if we take advantage of one?« Amy smirked. They were on Cairo street, luggage on the sidewalk, Aya (who in meantime told her friend what happened when she woke up) with cat basket in her hands, standing next to Amaya, who just typed access code in cash machine and lifted all of Kaiba's money (that was registered on this card anyway). After she was done, they high-fived when they discovered they have enough money to live a luxury life for at least ten years, so finding a new five star hotel won't be a problem.

»Can you calm that stupid cat down?« angrily said Amy, shooting ugly glare at dark brown cat, who has been meowing madly and making a fuss in the basked ever since Amaya put credit card in cash machine. Now that she has all the money, she threw the card away which seem to anger the cat even more.

»Where are we gonna go?« asked Ayaka sadly, thinking of Kaiba. Without a warning, Amaya teleported them again …

»_Tropic beach_?« exclaimed Aya, being so surprised at sudden change of surroundings and weather, she was breathless.

»Correction,« lifted her index finger Amaya, sounding proud of herself, »I teleported us on tropic island of fabulous Bora Bora! I always wanted to come here.«

Ayaka glared at her.

»What? Just because we need time to think how to get the rest of the Items and how to solve this mess doesn't mean we need to do it in some dark place, right?«

Aya would have objected … if she wasn't so damn excited! Bora Bora! A beautiful tropic island, with sand beaches, the most clear ocean you will ever see, wild green nature … and a hotel that offered bungalows! _Fa-bu-lo-us_!

They rented a bungalow on a very small little detached island. They were alone there, but had to take boat to get back to Bora Bora main island for food every morning.

They just arrived at their bungalow. It was pleasantly warm inside (opposed to the unbearable heat outside). It had two white beds, and a very clean bathroom and kitchen. Knowing cats can't run away anywhere, they opened the basket and let them out. Ayaka quickly search the refrigerator and pulled out authentic coconut juice, while Amaya proposed they go to the beach, events of past night momentarily forgotten. Emphasis on momentarily.

»Aya …« started Amy slowly, as she searched her backpack for bikinis, »I'm really sorry. This is all my fault. From what I understood, they didn't know exactly what was going on until they went inside my head.«

Three cats stopped looking around the bungalow and sat down together, watching the girls. Ayaka, who has been holding back tears all this time, sat on the bed and let them flow freely down her cheeks. »I … we … Is what we done really so bad? We just wanted to help our best friend! She died because of us, it was all of our fault – mine, yours and Melinda's! We all insisted to go see Nerissa! I can't … I can't live with myself knowing I took even a small part in death of my friend … and I will do whatever it takes to revive her! Even if I have to lie and steal from people I love! Sorry Seto. Sorry Yami. Sorry Isis. Sorry Shada. Sorry Bakura. Sorry Malik. Sorry Pegasus. I feel so guilty … so guilty …« Aya's voice broke. Amy sat down beside her, hugging her shoulders. »But I have to do this. Why were they acting like that? Wouldn't Seto use any means necessary to revive Mokuba if he would be like Valerie? And wouldn't Jounouchi and Yami do the same if it was Yuugi? We don't want to rule or destroy the world or hurt anyone! I just … and now Seto hates me!« she suddenly cried harder.

»I can't stop … thinking about … and now I hurt another person that means a lot to me … but maybe it's better this way, that me and Seto parted early. It would be even harder if we would …« At the thought of what might have been, she weeped stronger.

Light brown cat quickly jumped on the bed, putting one of it's paws soothingly on Aya's leg, glaring at dark brown cat on the floor, who refused to look at crying girl.

»Hey, cry it out, tomorrow will be a new day, I promise,« whispered Amy, hugging her tightly. »I agree with you, though. And … I hope Jounouchi doesn't get mad too hard when he sees we took his cats. I'll miss Jounouchi. He was a good friend of mine.«

Aya smiled through the tears. »Yeah, Jounouchi was our awesome friend.«

Light brown cat started purring and it happily jumped between the girls, letting them stroke it's fur, ignoring murderous looks from other two cats.

»We should name these cats!« suggested Ayaka, now feeling a little better. It is said animals work wonders, right?

»Let's name this ligh brown cat _Smoothie_,« giggled Amy, »because he drank my smoothie when I left it on the table when we came here.« The girls laughed, but Smoothie didn't seem to mind his new name.

»Hm, that black cat is getting on my nerves with that proud meowing, like he wants to be King of cats,« continued Amy, »it really annoys me! Well, if he wants to be king … let's name it _Slave_!«

Slave looked depressed while dark brown cat beside him let out a strange _meow_, like it was laughing.

»And for the last cat,« turned Aya to dark brown one, who looked back coldly, »he's so cuteeeeee, let's name him Bubbly Baby!«

Smoothie started to meowing like crazy, giving impression like he was laughing insanely. Bubbly Baby hissed at Ayaka, but didn't attack her like he did Amaya.

»Okay, let's go to the beach!« jumped up Amy and started to take her shirt off. Slave meowed loudly and quickly hide under the bed. But Bubbly Baby and Smoothie stayed in their place, watching the girls change with unblinking eyes. Amaya was the first to change into her black bikini. Then, just when Ayaka was about to take her bra off, Bubbly Baby jumped on Smoothie's head and the two cats started fighting, making a mess all around the room.

»Did they scare you? Where are you hiding?« asked Amaya Slave, searching for him on her knees under the bed. Seeing two large violet eyes looking back at her, she grabbed him and pulled him out.

»You're the most behaved cat, aren't you, sweetie?« she said, squeezing Slave to her breasts. Black cat looked half embarrassed and guilty and half in heaven. Amaya hugged it tightly to her breasts and stroked fur and his belly as he began to purr. »You have such lovely purple and red eyes. Once upon a time, I had a friend with such eyes. But I betrayed him and then he betrayed me. And that is that. Now I don't miss him and I don't care about him … anymore …« A single tear dropped form her eyelashes on black fur, contradicting her words. She quickly turned away from where Ayaka was changing and wiped her eyes with her hand. Huh, this brought back memories. When her pet cat – also black – died, she cried, holding it's emotionless body. Now, she was also holding black cat, crying over something else she had lost.

Slave watched Amaya's distant eyes with such guilt as if he would be the cause of her pain. She couldn't help but notice that he also looked a little happy. Weird cat.

»Okay, I'm done, let's go to the beach!« happily yelled Ayaka, fist in the air. She wore silver bikini.

»Great,« said Amy and without any warning simply droped Slave down. The cat freaked but luckily because of his cat nature, he landed on his feet.

**)Xxx)X(xxX(**

Locking the doors of bungalow with three annoyingly loud cats inside, the girls walked in silence for about ten minutes. Then Amaya couldn't hold it anymore and snorted while giving side glance at her red haired friend.

»Bubbly Baby? I had to pinch myself hard to not start laughing when you gave him that name. You're evil. I like it!«

Ayaka smirked a little evil smirk, saying: »Yeah, I know. Seto deserves it. He pushed his luck … now he, I mean, they have to pay for it.«

Amy smiled widely and looked at the sky. »Aaaah, I still didn't expect it to work out so perfectly. I was expecting them to have tails and whiskers at most. The first time my animal transformation spell was casted out with such amazing results.« The girls laughed.

»You know,« breathlessly continued Aya, still giggling, »we just need them to believe we don't know they're cats for a week or so. Punishment has to be hard!«

Still shaking from laughter, they looked left and right, then hide behind palm tree and put their regular clothes over bikinis. Amy put her hands together in deep concentration. »Okay, time to get the last two Items. Scale and Key, here we come!« With that, they disappeared into thin air.


	22. In Pieces

The two girls teleported right inside Kaiba's and Jou's room. As they expected, neither the Scale, nor the Key were there anymore.

"Damn it! Shada must have taken them!" Amaya huffed. "We should have taken them with us when we teleported to Bora Bora!"

"Come on, it's not such a big deal. I'll find them in no time if they are near!" Ayaka consoled her friend. Then she got her magic powers to act. She closed her eyes and tried to feel where those Items should be. After a couple of minutes, she felt the warmth of their energy coming from downstairs. "Aha!" She suddenly opened her eyes gleefully. "They are still here! They didn't leave! They are probably trying to talk about what they'll do next now that they lost us! …I shouldn't be happy about it, should I?" She asked Amaya hesitantly.

"On the contrary, it's a big fat chance." Amaya retorted, and then turned invisible. "Let's go! I'll knock them unconscious, you take the Items!"

"Okay!" Ayaka followed her example, and both of them rushed downstairs. They would settle this once and for all, as soon and painlessly as they could! Then they would just apologize to everyone and disappear… But they would at last have Valerie back! Amaya's thoughts ran at Bakura. She could feel that there was something she was missing. She could feel that there was more to Melinda… Had they talked? No. That must have been a dream… Although it was supposed to be a good, it was a bad dream.

They stormed into by kicking the door. They barely caught a glimpse of the other's surprised faces, since they couldn't see anything of the two girls, just the door being abruptly open, before Amaya's eyes turned gold and she knocked them out. Shada was still remaining, barely standing, being the only one who could withstand such immense spiritual power, but Ayaka kicked him in the stomach and then tore the Key away from his neck. Then she shifted away, grabbing the Scale with her other hand from the nearby table in the process.

"_Hurry up, let's go! For how long do you think I can hold them down?"_ Amaya screamed through their mind link.

Ayaka nodded hurryingly, and she ran with all of her might out first. As she passed by Shizuka and Mokuba though, she couldn't help but notice that their faces were all covered with fresh tears. She almost stopped, but Amaya shoved her forward. In no time, they were out of the hotel and teleported back to the beach they had left from in the island.

"Wow that was what they must call a 'hit and run'!" Amaya let out a deep sigh and threw herself backwards on the sand. Ayaka sat quietly beside her. "I'm sure that Shada must me still wondering what the fuck happened!" She laughed out loud, relieved at the thought that they finally, _finally_ accomplished their goal, after so long! "We should have done that way sooner!"

"Shizuka-chan and Mokuba-chan…" Ayaka whispered. Amaya turned her attention to her friend, whose bangs were covering her face. "They were crying like mad…"

"Come on now, they will have their worthless siblings back soon enough, it's nothing to be so gloomy about!" Amaya shrugged. Seeing that her words didn't affect her friend, she got herself up, spreading sand to all directions. Ayaka looked up at her. "We waited for so long…" Amaya said, looking at the ocean. Then she turned and graced Ayaka with a smile. "There's nothing wrong with waiting a little more! Shall we go?" She indicated towards the sea. "It'll sure refresh us."

Ayaka let out a small laugh and took off her top, revealing her silver bikini. She could sure use a dive. And seeing Amaya so happy… It just helped her feel calm again, and stop worrying. Everything would work out, as it always used to. Both of them stopped contemplating about anything else than the waves for a while. And they were truly happy.

On the other hand, there were some people just a few meters away, that weren't happy. At all.

"HOW THE FUCK I'M GONNA KILL THAT BI-"

"Kaiba shut up. I beg you." Yami pleaded. At first, he would thank the Gods for at least allowing them to speak – or at least understand – with each other normally. Now he wasn't sure he wanted that. He was finding consolation at the fact that all he would hear otherwise would be a constant, irritating, enraged mewing. Now it was just the constant, irritating, enraged Kaiba's usual nagging.

"If they don't hurry up and turn us into normal, I'm really going to kill them!" Kaiba replied with shining eyes, more shiny now that he was a cat. "They know very damn well what they did to us, and it was that freaking green-eyed monster!" He tapped his front foot down, and almost whined at the weak sound it made.

"I agree with that. Why else would anybody name you 'Bubbly Baby'? That was a good one!" Jou burst out in laughter once again, and started rolling on the floor, enjoy how Kaiba was trembling with anger, but couldn't do a thing because he knew that Jou was right. Damn it all to hell!

"Shut up." He warned the brown-eyed cat.

"No."

"I said shut up!"

"Make me."

Kaiba didn't need a second invitation. He lunged at Jou with incredible speed. Yami sighed and decided to leave them behind, as he headed towards the balcony. He sat with a cat's elegance onto the little table and gazed at the beautiful horizon. He looked down, and he saw some people walk at the street. Exactly next to the road was starting the sand of the beach, and the waves were just 50 meters away. He could hear the people speaking at each other, laughing, yelling… He could hear the soft sound of the waves as they were embracing peacefully the sand. He looked up to the sky to see some pink colored clouds, and the sun had taken a sweet orange hue as it was setting. The gentle rustle of the leaves of phoenixes… it would truly be paradise, if it weren't for two wild cats creating a mess onto the double bed behind him, inside the room. He turned to glance, and he noticed that their claws had already ripped the sheets… If he knew them well enough, they were doing it deliberately to punish the girls.

He turned his gaze to the sky again, only to get lost in his own thoughts. Where were Ayaka and Amaya now? Where was everybody else? Anzu, Honda… Did Amaya really hate him? He didn't believe that. If she did, she wouldn't cry for him. Okay, he was sad she cried, but he was kind of happy for that too. What would they do about Melinda? It was okay for him to revive Valerie, but Melinda's story was too fishy… And Ayaka would never approve of it. He just wouldn't dare to near one thought. The one thought he was sure it was grinding in the other two, that's why they were relishing stress now. The thought… What if… If they never got their original bodies back again?

Wait… Wasn't suddenly too quiet? Had Kaiba and Jou stopped fighting too?

"Mom, is this a pervert?" A small boy from the street pointed its finger towards him.

"Don't look!" The mom placed her hand onto her son's eyes and left quickly. Yami started down, and he was greeted with tens of pairs of eyes staring just as intensely. Lowering his hand like a robot, he looked at his hands. Then he looked lower.

Without uttering a word, he got up, walked slowly into the room, closed the blinds, and looked at his feet down at the floor. Okay, his body was back. But apparently his clothes weren't.

"WHY IS IT ALWAYS HAPPENING TO M-" Then his eyes fell on the bed, and he immediately decided he had no right to complain. It didn't lessen his shock though. There was a scene there that he never thought he would view.

Kaiba was pinned down at the mattress, his head onto the pillow and his hair in disarray. Jou was holding both of his wrists in a firm grip, in parallel to the brunette's head, while he stood above him, kneeling between his legs and looking in the other's eyes with the same totally shocked expression. And the worst thing of all, they were both completely naked. And they were so terrified they didn't even budge, otherwise they thought their hearts would stop. Kaiba was the first to snap out of the trance. He would never admit it, but every inch of his body was tense, afraid that the blond would lean forward at any moment. At this position, with legs open and him sitting between them, all the other boy needed to do was to lean forward. That thought shook him up and he started rambling, as he trembled visibly for a moment:

"Get off. Get off. Get off. Get off. Get…"

"I KNOW! I… can't move." Jou replied honestly. His muscles just wouldn't obey him; he was too numb, unable to comprehend what was happening so suddenly. When you are a cat, you don't worry about that stuff, and for fighting, that position would be natural to come out at some point, but without clothes… Damn it; how the fuck did it end up like this? All there was left to do was to lean forward! He almost shivered at the thought.

"What do you mean you can't move? Get off I'm telling you, GET OFF!" Seto got pissed off and started thrashing his head wildly, like that would shove the other off. He could understand why Jou couldn't move, his own body refused to obey his thoughts as well, but he cursed at him either way. "And don't you dare touch anything!"

Jou turned to Yami. "I swear, I wasn't doing anything weird, we were just fighting, I swear!"

Yami sighed. "I guess its better that having fifty strangers looking at you sitting naked on a table in the balcony." He shrugged and moved to untangle them. The moment he grabbed Jou's arm, the door of the room opened.

"Oh, Aya, that bath was really refreshing, we needed that!"

"You're right Amy-chan; we should find ways like that to relax more…"

Five pairs of eyes glued at each other. There were no movements, no sounds, no nothing. Just five statues for a while. And because statues can't hold bags, Amaya dropped theirs, the one who had the remaining Items and their clothes in. The Scale dropped and slid on the floor, and yet, nothing else and nobody would move or say anything.

"KYAAAAAAA!" Ayaka got an intensive nosebleed. "My prayers have finally been answered! It really works whishing upon a star!" She almost shrieked and held her cheeks with both of her hands, as trying to hide the enormous blush that suddenly crept onto her face. Her expression was at the very least dreamy, and her eyes had grown into little stars.

"GAAAH!" Amaya had gone visibly pale. "What the fuck are you three doing on our bed?" Being reminded of that, the boys jumped away from each other, Jou and Yami grabbed the pillows and Kaiba the sheet to cover themselves up. It was like Amaya had flicked a switch. Then she noticed the ripped sheets. "Can't you at least behave?" She said exasperated. "I can't deal with three…"

"Ne, Amy-chan, Kaiba-kun was bigger, wasn't he?" Ayaka whispered next to her friend's ear devilishly. Amaya's eye twitched.

"…four perverts all at once!" She said, as she smacked Ayaka in the head.

"Amaya-chan, we can explain…" Yami would either clear this up or die. As for the other two, they were way too embarrassed to utter anything. Although Kaiba was dwelling about what Ayaka said for the star… Amaya tapped her foot down, waiting. "Well, the thing is…" Everybody was looking at him! He had fought so many battles and had given so many speeches in front of so many people and now he couldn't say the damn truth? Okay, the situation was a bit of awkward… _Only a bit? _He mentally screamed. But still, the minutes were passing and nothing would come out of his throat, like he was choking on the words!

Kaiba decided to handle this. His pride was on stake here, and he would _not _let someone like Yami screw it. Jou was still traumatized, so he didn't move, but damn if he trusted the blond about this! He got up, securing the sheet around his waist, with his face red 10% from embarrassment and 90% from anger. "The thing is, you damn witch, that you turned us into cats, you stole MY credit card and therefore MY money to have a sweet vacation in Bora-Bora, and you let us in here like we were your pets, and let me not start about stealing the Sennen Items and psychological abuse…"

"Look who's talking about psychological abuse! Serves you right for putting a gun onto my forehead!" Ayaka stepped forward and responded instead of Amaya, who was ready to give away some really nasty and perverted comments. "Okay, so I might have named you 'Bubbly Baby', threw you onto the wall, changed clothes in front of you, spied at you when you were with Isis, blew up the tire of your limo, pulled a prank at you so I could use you to steal the Sennen Eye from Pegasus, hugged Shada instead of you, cried in front of you to strike you with guilt, used my magic to make you live like a cat, made yaoi comments about you and Jou, but that's no reason… Wait a minute, why didn't you shoot again?" She asked innocently, seeing that Kaiba was engulfed in some really infuriated flames. She sweat-dropped.

"HELP ME!" She screamed, as Kaiba lunged at her like he had lunged previously as a cat at Jyounouchi. She bolted out of the room and ran the hell out, but he followed dangerously close. They had disappeared in a matter of seconds.

"I don't know you." Amaya murmured. That was too much to take responsibility for.

Yami approached the door hesitantly and looked outside, but they were nowhere to be found. "Shouldn't we take them back inside?" He asked troubled.

"Don't bother. The police will, sooner or later." Amaya sighed and sat on the bed, since Jou was standing away from it with an anxious look on his face now. What a mess!

"On my defense, we weren't doing anything weird." He informed Amaya. "We were just fighting when we were cats, and we suddenly found ourselves… like that." He made a disgusted grimace at that point. "And then we were too shocked to move and Yami was going to help us…"

"Okay, okay, I don't want to hear anymore about this!" She raised both of her hands in protest. "It's not worth it anyway! What I need to do is…"

"Oh, and Yami has something to say!" Jou spared at Yami a meaningful glance. The other boy nodded.

Yami hung his head at his defeat, but then he looked at Amaya strongly. "We want you to know that we'll help you revive your friend." That caught Amaya's attention… and her breath. "What all of us did was nowhere near treason or something akin. We won't try to take the Items away from you, as long as you promise to return them when Valerie is all right again. You could have just asked us from the start, you know."

Amaya's eyes watered up. She doubted that if they'd asked the others would allow it, but it was a chance to make up with Yami… er, all of them. "Th…Thank you. You mean that you're not angry anymore?"

Yami gave away a soft smile. "I was never angry." Then he shook his head. "Okay, except for the cat transformation part."

Amaya smiled. "I wasn't angry either." She averted her eyes. "Except for the gun part. Now get your clothes back on!" She snapped her fingers, and the two boys found themselves with their old clothes, much to their relief.

"That was Kaiba's idea!" Jou tried to remove any animosity towards him from her. It wouldn't be pleasant to find himself naked again.

"I know." A vein popped on her forehead. "I know that he's to blame! When Valerie and Melinda get back on their feet again, I will introduce him as…"

"_Not_ Melinda." Yami cut her off.

Amaya's eyes widened.

And he continued. "I wasn't referring to Melinda. I'll help you revive Valerie, but until we find out what Melinda really is, you're not going to get near her. And I don't think Ayaka will have any objections to that."

_Make up with him? Proves that I'm really stupid, eventually! _Amaya fumed. _I'm going to give him my opinion about his…_But then it struck her.

The Yami's! Bakura! Melinda! They were all here, they were all alive! And she didn't remember… All it took for her to remember were some references to Melinda… Then she realized. And she almost smirked. If she didn't remember, then they knew nothing about it! All she had to do was take the Items and get to where she had met Melinda the last time. She lowered her head and without saying anything, picked the Scale off the floor, and searched through her bag, to make sure that all the Items were inside, with her rich black hair covering her face.

"You want to go to Valerie now?" Jou blinked in surprise.

"No. I'll go to Melinda." She replied, this time giving them the smirk.

Yami narrowed his eyes and approached her. "That's what _you _think."

Kaiba caught up to Ayaka at the last hallway. Good for him, because the lobby would surely be crowded, but there was no one there. "Where do you think you are going?" He grabbed her arm and she froze. She turned to face him slowly, with an innocent look on her face.

"Please don't hurt me Seto?" She tried a wide sweet smile, but she was crying out in desperation inwardly. She restored his clothes, and waited. Seeing him not reacting and wearing his usually stony face, she raised her hands to protect her face and her head, while waiting to hear the lecture and praying it would be over soon.

"Oh, just shut up and let me hug you." He just said suddenly and wrapped his arms around her upper body, holding her tightly. He rested his chin upon the top of her head, almost breathing the scent of her hair. It smelled honey. _Oh, a woman's scent… I think I'll die._ He thought, exhaling deeply at the relief. And not just any woman's. No one was seeing him; he could be whatever he wanted at those moments. He hugged Ayaka to remind her that he was here, he cared, and he would always be near. To remind her that she wasn't alone through all of this, and that there were other people except from Amaya on whom she could rely.

Ayaka just melted. That was the last thing she expected, but she just melted. Her knees would tremble and eventually they gave in, but he still held her. She got lost in his world. Resting her face onto his chest, hearing the rhythm of his heart, breathing his cologne, bonding with his everything… And he was so strong! So strong that she was sure he would protect her from everything, even if there was a war around them, he would… "Seto, do my jokes make you angry?" She asked all of a sudden. She didn't know why.

"Not much…" He shrugged. What got into her? "Why are you asking?"

"Because they are just jokes… If they annoy you, I will…"

"I would prefer that you'd mention details about magic powers rather than cutting some stupid jokes. There are more important things, you know? Besides, I'm not that insecure." She looked up, to see that he had raised a cocky eyebrow.

She smiled. That was the way she wanted him to be. "You are right. Sorry about naming you Bubbly Baby… and everything else." She added hurryingly, and broke their hug. "Shouldn't we go…"

A loud crash destroyed the peaceful atmosphere. It sounded from upstairs… Their room! Kaiba and Ayaka looked at each other, and then nodded decisively. They ran and reached their room in some seconds. Their now almost destroyed room. They stood at the door, which now had reduced itself to a pile of boards.

Ayaka opened her mouth, but she was too freaked out to scream. She couldn't move. The size of her eyes had doubled and her expression was a mix of disbelief and terror. Behind her, Kaiba's shocked expression quickly turned out to his usual glare, accompanied with gritted teeth and curled fists. And it was a logical reaction from both of them. All of the furniture was destroyed, and the windows had turned into sharp pieces of glass. Yami and Jou were lying unconscious on the floor, each of them with blood on their heads, while in the middle of it all, was standing Amaya, holding the bag with the Sennen Items in her hands, and giving Ayaka and Kaiba a sullen look.

"Wha…" Ayaka tried to stutter, but Amaya cut her off:

"Melinda needs me." She responded to unspoken questions. "Now if you would excuse me." She started disappearing. _I'm sorry Aya, I care too much about you to take you with me or let you stop me. _She mused sadly.

"NO I'M NOT GOING TO EXCUSE YOU!" Kaiba looked at Ayaka, and it shocked him once more. He would expect her to be devastated… But no. Oh no. She was beyond enraged. Her facial features had been distorted from anger, the apples of her eyes had grown to slits and she was baring her fangs like a tiger. It looked like she would literally bite Amaya's head off, if she got the chance. "COME THE FUCK HERE _NOW_!" She raised her arms and a sharp air flow shot out of them, enough to completely destroy the wall behind them. But it was too late. She was already gone.

Ayaka screamed at the sky from the top of her lungs. Her friends, her pride, Valerie… were all just now gone.


	23. Tigress and a new 'home'

Amaya couldn't forget Aya's mad face, though it had been hours since she had seen it. Hiding in small dark abbey near Cairo museum, she waited patiently for the night to arrive, streets to clear and observed like a hawk if there was anyone that looked like her friends in Cairo. Knowing very well Kaiba must have telephoned here and let others know they're okay, Yami, Jou, him and Aya will probably come back to the hotel. Ayaka will have to explain situation herself. Still, no need anyone sees her right now.

Sighing, she slid down by the wall, hugging the heavy bag which held simple golden items. Just a bunch of golden jewelry people are ready to kill for. Really, this world is not understandable. Aren't there more important things on Earth? Smiling sadly, she reminded herself she isn't the one who has the right to talk like that. She'd always been a little more on the dark side and now …

She defended herself the best way she knew. So when Yami approached her she just swirled the air and with much similar force Ayaka tried to stop her, she destroyed the room. Miraculously, Jou and Yami were kneeling on the floor, looking completely fine. Thus, she just hit them hard with heavy bag filled with Items. They immediately started to bleed. She didn't want that.

Sun was setting down and she became more anxious. What really bugged her was that she didn't feel bad. About anything. Like … her moral had been erased. What overcome her to simply hit her friends so hard their skulls broke? She even heard it happen … and yet no feeling of remorse or guilt came? Come to think of it, she stole Kaiba's credit card without a second thought. She would have at least consider consequences of Kaiba milking her for money for the rest of her life. And feeling no guilt over leaving Aya like that? Maybe she was just too tired to feel any of these feelings. Oh, night's here.

She stood up and followed the last turist to walk by her with shining eyes, her body tense, getting ready to attack him if necessary. No need to do that; he simply walked away, he posed no threat. So she walked to the Cairo museums' entrance. It was lighted and she disliked that. How should she call Melinda? Then it hit her; she'll do what she hasn't done for years. Mind link.

Without letting of the bag, she clapped her hands together, like she'd be praying, and concentrated hard.

_Melinda?_

_Melinda?_

_It's Amaya._

_Melinda?_

No answer. She forced herself to concentrate harder.

_Melinda? _

_MELINDA?_

-Ames?

Sudden response surprised her so much, she was speechless for a few seconds.

_M-Melinda?_

-Amy! How … I suppressed your memories!

_Heh, ya really think it'll work on me for long, Mels? Have you forgotten how tough I am?_ Amaya joked, relieved. She heard Melinda laugh.

-Yeah, should have known! Ah, it's been long since we laughed together.

_Listen, I'm at Cairo museum-_

-Oh, I'll be right there!

And without a warning, Melinda's legs started to appear. Amaya was surprise she was dressed in light blue-white school uniform … just like the day Valerie … she pushed the thought of hospitalised girl out of her mind, she thought bright school uniform goes well with black skirt and shirt she was wearing. They looked like two very different girls, though they were almost the same.

Melinda's golden eyes lingered on Amy's face nostalgicly for a few moments, then she looked down and saw a bag.

»That …«

»… are Sennen Items,« Amaya quietly finished. Melinda gasped, looked around wildly to see no one was watching and then grabbed Amy's wrist.

»C'mon Ames, I need to get you somewhere safe!« In a second, the girls disappeared …

… and appeared in the middle of a little dark but very large room that had no windows and was lightened by three strong lights. But Amaya didn't see any of that.

No, Amaya just stared in disbelief at the sight before her.

»We're in Greece, deep underground under Athens. Don't worry, Ayaka's magic can't find us here … or anyone else's, for that matter,« explained Melinda.

Amaya still stared in disbelief.

»It's a nice place, with five bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen and something that can be called living room with TV. My magic works wonders for TVs in a place where there is no signal,« Melinda winked.

Amaya still stared in disbelief.

»Ah, the five bedrooms are connected to each other by doors … I suggest you lock them in the night,« blushed Melinda.

Amaya finally swallowed hard and said: »I get all that, but … _what_ are _they_ doing _here_?« She raised her shaky finger and pointed at Malik, yami no Bakura and yami no Malik, all three standing before Melinda and her, smirking, giving her looks made her shudder.

»A-ah,« stuttered Melinda, scratch the back of her head and looked at Amaya apologetically, »we are … working together and living together.«

Amaya raised an eyebrow at her. »Hey, I didn't sleep with none of them!« Melinda quickly responded, getting Amaya's silent question. Yami no Bakura let out an amused laugh, while Malik looked at him and smirked more widely, indicating with his head at Amy. Yami no Bakura seem to find this even more funny, while Amaya didn't find this situation comical … at all.

»Make yourself at home!« happily yelled Melinda, smiling and hugging her friend, while Amaya's eye was desperately twitching as yami no Malik made a suggestive wiggle with his tongue at her.

**)Xxxx)X(xxxX(**

Ayaka could hear their voices trough the wall. Thanks to KaibaCorp.'s newest technology, Kaiba's private plane flew them to Cairo in two hours. Yami and Jounouchi were still unconscious. Worried Mai and crying Anzu were taking care of them, as Kaiba explained everything about her and Amaya; from beginning to now. For some reason, they shut her in this room, so all she heard was muffled noises. Why the hell did they-

Looking around she saw a chair, a table, a nightstand and a bedside lamp that she broke into pieces. Oh, right. _That's_ why they shut her here. To relieve stress and anger.

Dammit Amaya you _idiot_!

She grabbed second bedside lamp and threw it at the door. But door opened and Shada received a hard hit on his forehead, making him stagger backwards.

»Ooops, sorry,« said Aya without even a hint of guilt in her voice. Shada ignored her small lie and decided to not mention the bedside lamp (or a painful kick in the stomach) and walked back into the room, closing the door behind him.

»Should have known you two were up to no good.«

Aya's vein popped.

»I AM UP TO GOOD, SHE IS NOT!«

Shada didn't even flinch at her loud voice. However, Ayaka still had slits in her eyes and fangs, making her resemble a mad tigress, so he took a step back. Just in case. She already hurt him twice today.

»I understand your anger-«

»You understand nothing! You're a goddamn spirit form 5000 years, you don't even know what goddamn e-mail is! If you would, you could send your useless warnings _that always come too late _by it!«

»-but you should calm down-«

»I am calmed down! You should have seen me before! Oh what, is big bad magical Shada afraid of itsy bitsy Ayaka? Are you a coward? Are you a chicken? Will you run out of this room crying like a little girl?«

»-and stop shouting-«

»I'M NOT SHOUTING! YOU HAVE NEVER HEARD ME SHOUT! WHEN I'LL SHOUT YOUR EARS WILL BLEED! YOU AIN'T HEARD NOTHING YET! WHERE'S YOUR ANCIENT ADVICE NOW TURBAN FREAK?«

»-and also stop taking out your anger on me-«

»You think I'm taking my anger out on you? Don't flatter yourself you Egyptian mosquito! If I would be taking my anger out on you, every bone in your frickin' body would be broken! There! Eh, eh, scared yet, walking freakshow?«

»I heard someone screaming,« wondered Kaiba, opening the door. Ayaka's eyes became big hearts.

»Setoooo~« she cried out gently, pushing Shada roughly out of the way, making him hit his back on the wardrobe behind him. »Get Shada out of here, I don't want to talk to him,« she batted her eyelashes, wearing a very loving expression on her face, making sure her hands were on Seto's chest, giving him the feeling she's in terrible need of protection. Kaiba stared at her. Stared. And stared. Then his cheeks got a little barely visible pink blush. He then gripped Egyptian man by the arm and dragged him out without a word, closing the door behind him.

As soon as they were gone, Aya returned to her angry tigress appearance. »Mark my words, Amaya. If you pair up with Melinda in her crazy idea of ruling the world by magic, I swear you're dead to me. _Which you'll be anyway as soon as I get my hands on you_!«

She threw second chair on the wall, and crushed it with simple twitch of her fingers.

Kaiba came back, closed the door, look around and let out a sigh. Closing his eyes, he crossed his arms and said: »Who do you think is going to have to pay for the things you broke?«

Obviously the wrong thing to say, because Aya almost burst in flames and Seto quickly continued. »But I don't mind, you've been trough a lot today. So have I,« he said, coming closer to her. »Listen, Asha-«

»Ayaka.«

»Whatever.«

»No! It matters!«

»Fine! Ayaka! Do you have any idea what Amaya might-«

Aya raised her hand to silence him, then turned away from him and stared out of half broken window.

»Melinda … Melinda always thought we were better. An that we need to use our powers to help people. That's alright. But she and Valerie got into a horrible fight over _how_ should we do it.« She paused. Kaiba didn't say anything. Just the thought of him being here for her was worth all the money in the world. He gave her hope. She's not alone in this fight. Not alone. And that meant a lot.

»Melinda wanted us to rule the world by magic and take a place we deserve, as she said. To make sure world becomes righteous and fair place to live for all humanity. Her way of thinking isn't bad, but me and Valerie disagreed. Firstly, because we think we have no right to rule the world. Secondly, because we would have to become tyrants. It's always like that; thousands people would hate us, thousand like us. There would be rebels, worshipers. And to think of it, the only way to stop rebels and haters would be trough blood-spilling and _that_ would be the total opposite of what we fight for.«

She turned and looked in Seto's eyes. He was listening intently, his dark blue eyes unmoving. Aya breathed in deeply and tilted her head.

»Amaya … agreed with Melinda. And the two reasons I just told you meant nothing to her. No, I should say, she didn't want to hear them. And I'm not worried about Melinda getting her hands on Items as much as I'm worried her mother Nerissa would take them from her and Amy blindly following Melinda. She has this total trust thing going on with Melinda, I swear she almost worships her. IT'S FUCKING ANNOYING!« she suddenly burst out, making Kaiba flinch in surprise, while she rushed to the window and hit it with her fist with all her might. Broken shards of glass flew everywhere. Ayaka's hand, still clenched in fist, was bleeding. But red haired girl felt no pain. Rage. Only rage.

Kaiba sighed again and walked to her, grabbing white sheet from the bed in the process and wrapped it gently around her hand. At the touch of his warm fingers Aya's anger faded a little.

»Ash- Ayaka, come,« he whispered and motioned with his head for her to follow, »it's best you go to sleep now and not make any contact with Mai and the rest.«

Ayaka's eyes darkened. »Why? They hate me now that they know the truth?«

Kaiba rolled his eyes. »No, but it's for their own safety. I'm still amazed Shada is able to walk straight. Come on already, you'll sleep with me tonight.«

Ayaka stopped in her tracks. Seeing she isn't following him anymore, he turned around and send her a questioning look. Then Aya's vein popped.

»Seto Kaiba! Just because we shared a hug and I like you doesn't mean I'm just going to sleep with you! You're taking things way to fast or you're too confident in you charm over me-«

This time, Seto's hands clenched in fists and his vein also popped.

»Dammit Asha, I meant you'll sleep in my and Jounouchi's room tonight! On his bed! Away from me! God, woman, it's either yaoi or hentai with you, isn't it?«

Ayaka smiled uncertainly and blushed. Of course, now that he clarified he had no 'dirrty' intentions, she wouldn't mind sharing a bed with him … he would definitely gave her a good time …

Which reminded her of Amaya, the resident pervert. _Fuck, Amaya, I really hope you're not having a good time, laughing at the way you escaped! _she thought. An exaggerated image of black haired girl laughing loudly, like those annoying over-confident women, with a bag over her shoulders appeared in her mind and it made two veins pop on her head. _I really, really hope you're suffering right now!_

**)Xxxx)X(xxxX(**

Ayaka didn't need to worry, because her wish came true. Amaya definitely wasn't having time of her life. So which is worse? Discovering you have to live with three villains or discovering Melinda has a part-time job and she's not there for half the day, leaving her alone with them? At least Melinda got a big fat pay, making sure they have more than enough food.

Ayaka couldn't fall asleep because of anger in Egypt, and unknown to her, Amaya couldn't fall asleep because of the same reason in Greece. In the very last bedroom was yami no Bakura. Then her bedroom. Then Malik's. Then yami no Malik's. Then Melinda's. Taking her friends' advice, she locked the two dors that connected her room with yami no Bakura's and Malik's. But she kept checking the door knobs every minute, making sure they're really locked. When she did it for the sixth time, Bakura snapped and shouted trough the door that if she locks it the first time, it'll stay that way no matter how many times she tests it. Amaya, who was still half scared, half at loss as what to do and how to behave with these three guys, decided immediately she won't let them bully her, so she shouted back at him to shut the fuck up because it's her door, she can do with it what she wants.

Needless to say, the two started shouting restlessly at each other. Soon, Malik burst out of his room and took turns banging on her and Bakura's door, shouting to stay quiet because he wants to sleep. With all three of them being stubborn and prideful, no one wanted to stop yelling first, so they screamed at each other for several minutes, until Melinda came like a fury and took their voices with snap of her fingers, telling them they'll get them back in the morning.

And that wasn't all that happened to Amy that made her furious. Apparently, to avoid fights, everyone had their own food _with names written on it_. Since it was her first day here, Melinda said she can use her food. But problem was, Melinda already ate half of her food, and each time Amy wanted to drink milk or eat something delicious, it turned out to have _Ishtar Malik_ or _Bakura_ or _Marik_ written on it. What angered her even more were all three psychos trying to trick her into eating their food, saying they're more than happy to share their food with her … of course she then owned them a favour. Thus Amaya rather starved then owe any of them favours.

Then suddenly, at the beginning of evening, they decided they 'don't trust her' and 'need to know more about her' and that she is 'suspicious', so they started asking her questions that were … way to personal. To escape, she went to take a shower. Luckily, there were two bathrooms, one for girls and other for men. But when she got out, she found yami no Malik suspiciously close to her bathroom door. Feeling utterly creeped out, she quickly sat next to Melinda in living room. There was a great horror movie on TV, but it was ruined for Amaya because three boys kept commenting out loud about better torture tactics the murderers in movie should have used. At one point, Malik decided to be nice and offer her bowl of popcorn. But as he was holding it, he kept smirking, and when she reached for it, he looked like he has trouble not bursting into laugh. That made her cautious and she refused to eat.

Thus, here she is, laying in bed, frustrated, angry and hungry, with only one thing on her mind; prayer that she doesn't need to go pee in the middle of the night. Since there are no windows in this underground apartment, it was pitch dark during the night and while she knew she and Melinda are locking the doors, she wasn't sure others did so. And she really didn't want to wonder in wrong room in the middle of the night, lock the door behind her and go to the wrong bed. Psychos would either torture her or rape her.

_Please_, she desperatly prayed, _I'm still a virgin and I want to stay that way! At least let my first sex happen with my agreement!_

**)Xxxx)X(xxxX(**

»Ayaka! _Ayaka_!«

»Wha … wha …« What the hell? Was it morning already? She opened her eyes only to be greeted by startling lght. It was too bright, so she just closed her eyes again.

»Ayaka!«

Feeling someone was shaking her shoulder gently she looked up again … and smiled.

»Oh, Seto …«

»Ayaka! Valerie has woken up!«

»_What_?«

Oh, that news was a better wake up call then cold water being splashed in one's face.

**)Xxxx)X(xxxX(**

»A-ma-ya~« singed Melinda happily, hugging her sleeping friend. »Wazzup?« murmured Amy, then immediately straightened up. »Hey! My voice is back!«

Melinda smiled. »Yeah, I did promise to return it! So is Bakura's and Malik's. Listen, I have to go to work now, see you in eight hours!«

Amaya looked devastated.

»Oh, come on Ames, smile! It's not that bad! They won't hurt you! Hey, let me tell you a secret,« she continued joyfully, as she sat down next to Amy, putting arm around her shoulders.

»I feel sorry for you because you didn't eat anything yesterday. I'll go buy more food today, but in mean time … do what I do when I run out of food!«

»Do continue,« pleaded Amaya, almost drooling.

»Each of the guys have a stash of cookies. Now listen carefully. Yami no Malik is a psycho in every meaning of the word. _Do not_ eat his cookies. He actually counts them and if even one is missing he'll know it was you.«

Amaya nodded. »Got it. Hands off Marik's food.« Melinda smiled and continued:

»Yami no Bakura has two boxes of cookies; one chocolate flavoured, one nougat flavoured. He dislikes nougats, so he only eats one or two cookies from that box. But he eats a lot of chocolate cookies and he doesn't know how many he ate. So never take nougat cookies. If suddenly a lot of them go missing, he'll be suspicious. But take a fist full of chocolate cookies; he'll think he ate them,« she giggled.

»Malik is difficult. He eats only cookies with caramel. He checks every time if his cookies are missing, but trick is, he never counts them. Of course he'd notice if suddenly there are a lot of cookies missing, so just take two or three out of his box.«

Amaya kept nodding obediently, making sure she'll remember everything.

»Awesome!« clapped her hands Melinda. »Now, I better be going! See ya later!« She did a twirl, winked at her and walked away, closing the door. Amy leaned her back on the wall and was just wondering if others are up yet, when terrible screaming, along with loud banging was heard.

»Bakura you stupid fucker! You used my soap again!«

»So what! Not like it does you any good! You stink!«

»I stink because you use up all of my soap ALL THE TIME!«

»Shut the fuck up you two I'm still sleeping!«

»You shut the fuck up Malik!«

»Give me my soap!«

»Go screw yourself!«

»CLOSE YOUR FUCKING MOUTHS, I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!«

»FUCK YOU!«

»NO, YOU FUCK YOURSELF!«

»BOTH OF YOU SCREW YOURSELVES!«

»I'LL STAB YOU AND TORN YOU APART PIECE BY PIECE!«

»I'LL ATE YOUR BRAINS OUT!«

»I WANT TO SLEEP!«

_Oh dear God_, thought Amaya, burying her face in hands, _my first day alone with them! Please, I want to die!_


	24. Sayonara Nice Dreams

Ayaka took a shower, changed clothes, combed her hair and walked to the lobby in a speed Flash would be jealous of. Valerie had awakened! She has so long to experience such joy, stress and anticipation together! Did Amaya use the power of the Items to do that or was it something else? Whatever it was, she had to go to her right away! She would go, help her up, and then…

Everybody was waiting for her. They had strange faces on, but that was to be expected, since they just learned that she and Amaya were the Item's thieves and in addition, they had magic powers. She decided she would ignore the weird looks for a while, as painful as they were, until she'll make up for it. But when he saw her, Kaiba stepped out and handed her a phone. "She wants to speak with you." He told her formally, and she could she his eyes being steady and… sad? She froze.

"What are you talking about, Seto?" She cracked up a half-hearted smile. "We'll go to see her, isn't that right? We'll get in the hospital, see her, and then take her home… right?" She almost begged him. She didn't want to realize what he was trying to say. "Right?" She was beginning to cry. It couldn't be true!

She looked at the others. Yami, Jou, Honda and Otogi averted their eyes, while Shizuka started crying. Mai tried to console her. Mokuba was trying to be strong, but tears had started coming from his eyes. Anzu had her eyes glued on the floor, and she was hugging herself like she was cold. Isis was looking at her with sad eyes, and Shada had starting murmuring a prayer.

"She doesn't have much time left." Seto almost whispered. "Ayaka, she wants to talk to you."

"No." Ayaka shook her head, like denying the fact would make it stop existing. "No. That can't be true! We would use the Items to revive her! We would be together again! Don't give her back just to take her away! I… We… I…" Tears started streaming down her face. "No… no… NO!" She threw herself into Kaiba's arms, and started pummeling his chest. He just held her firmly. "Do something! You have money, don't you? Do something, do _something_!" She yelled through her whimpers. "Anything! I want to see her again…" She finally buried her face into his chest. Nobody could say anything to ease her pain. Kaiba just said something to the phone, and then he took Ayaka towards his laptop. When he opened it and pushed some buttons, they saw a girl on screen… A blond girl, with black eyes, sitting on a hospital bed, looking solemnly at the other side, where they were. Ayaka gasped, and whipped her eyes. She didn't want her to see her crying.

"Hi!" The blonde said meekly, with a faint smile. "It was a long time, Ayaka!"

"Valerie!" Ayaka yelled and held the screen with both of her hands, bringing it closer to her face. "Valerie…" Her eyes almost watered up again. Valerie was thinner than ever, and her short, blond hair had grown so long… Inside the whiteness of the hospital, if she didn't have her black eyes, she'd look like an angel.

"Come on, Aya, don't cry!" Valerie almost winked at her. "There was nothing to be lost from the start, wasn't it? I knew that… I could see what was happening… Always… My magic powers were always spiritual, after all. I decided to wake up now and bid you farewell now, because I want to help you."

Ayaka swallowed her tears. "Help us… You know what was happening with Melinda? You can tell…"

Valerie smiled bitterly. "Ayaka, Melinda was dead before I even fell into the coma."

Ayaka's heart almost stopped. If Melinda was dead… With who was Amaya now?

"Nerissa was found out by the higher-ups… the ones that gave her those powers. She was abusing them." Valerie started explaining. "I knew that, but I had arrogantly decided to stop her myself, without letting you, Amy or Melinda knowing. But she was a monster." Valerie coughed. "She killed her daughter and placed part of her soul in her body, and then tried to eliminate me… which she almost succeeded. She caught me off guard. I never thought she would kill her own daughter. I'm so sorry." Valerie coughed again. "If there's any consciousness of the real Melinda's in that body, it wishes to die to get finally free from being manipulated by an evil will." Valerie coughed again, and this time blood came out. The nurse rushed to help her, but Valerie raised her hand to stop her.

"Valerie, enough!" Ayaka tried. "You're pushing yourself too hard!"

"So what? I'll die either way." Valerie brushed some bangs of her face, and the blood stained her right cheek and forehead. But her eyes were stronger than before. "Listen, Ayaka." She ordered. "The current Melinda needs Amaya because of the amazing spiritual power she possesses. She kind of hypnotized her. She's an easy victim, since she was always so attached to her. She wants to devour her." Ayaka could feel the hair on the back of her neck bristling. "She's gathered other three individuals with immense power for the same purpose. If she devours them all, then nothing can stop her." Valerie suddenly fell back on the pillow, clutching her chest. She couldn't breathe. Her body started to spasm.

"Valerie!" Amaya shouted from the top of her lungs. The nurse had started calling doctors around the girl.

"Don't cry for me, you listen?" Valerie was trying to compose herself. "I have my family for that!"

"But…" Ayaka was seeing Valerie in so much pain, yet Valerie didn't want her to cry for her? Before she knew it, Mai, Anzu and Jou were standing above her, nodding. Telling her to obey Valerie. Mai and Anzu even put their hands on her shoulders.

Valerie gradually ceased her spasms. "You have some really amazing new friends, haven't you?" She smiled, and started closing her eyes. "Ah, I wanted to see Melinda and Amaya one more time… But you can't imagine… How happy I was that I saw you… How happy I was that in my life, I got to meet you all…" Her eyes eventually closed, and she let out a small sigh. After that, Ayaka could only hear the constant beeping of the hospital machine that was indicating that Valerie's heart was no longer beating. She remained unmoving, until she saw a doctor throwing a white sheet over her beloved friend's pale face. After that, Kaiba just closed the laptop.

Still, Ayaka wouldn't move. She was desperately trying to grasp the reality. How naïve she and Amaya were! How immature, how young! How could they believe that they could bring back what belonged to the past? Valerie had just died, and she didn't know how to feel. How to deal with it.

"We'll save Amaya." Yami stated, folding his arms across his chest. "It's the least we can do."

"We'll be with you. Forever!" Honda continued at the same tone. "It doesn't matter to us, magic powers or not, thieves of the Items or not. We'll always be there to help you!"

"Big talk from small fry." Ayaka commented, as she suddenly got up. "Don't misunderstand me, not that it's not appreciated." She turned to see them with void eyes. "Even if our powers are similar, they are defined by something else. Valerie used spirituality, Melinda destruction; I use creation and Amaya transformation. So that you know what you're getting into." She inspected each and every one with coldness. Still no one would budge. "And you want to mess with that, no matter what?" She might seem cruel, but it was her way to protect her soul from grief.

Otogi flashed a grin. "Of course!"

"Who do you think you're talking to, hon?" Mai smirked. "We're not unprotected. We have our monsters and our skills."

"Yes, we'll help you! We'll come with you!" Shizuka and Mokuba chirped in unison. Kaiba and Jou glared at them.

"You won't go anywhere. You'll stay here until this fiasco, er, fight, is over." Kaiba stepped his foot down and Jou nodded. Mokuba and Shizuka were ready to explode. "Don't worry, you won't be alone. Only those who can fight will come. There's no need for cheerleaders this time."

"What!" Honda and Anzu protested. "We can fight!" Kaiba raised an eyebrow.

Yami was ready to take part in the lecture, when he saw someone familiar approaching the hotel outside the doors of glass. "Bakura-kun!" He yelled, and rushed out to help him. Bakura seemed really exhausted, his clothes were full of dirt and dust, barely managing to move his feet to walk. Yami took him inside and helped him sit on the couch, while Shizuka rushed to get him some water.

"My Yami… Malik and his Yami… Amaya… Athens." He managed to say, and then he fainted from exhaustion.

"My brother?" Isis clutched her hands together. She was terrified after all that she'd listen to.

"Athens?" Kaiba repeated. "That's only one hour flight away from here!" He informed the others, while Honda took Bakura and decided to have him rest.

_It's also my homeland…_Ayaka contemplated. What did Melinda have to do in Greece? Who cares, all the more reason to go there! She took out her cell phone. Whatever Melinda's intentions might be… She owed Amaya a little piece of information.

On the other hand, Amaya, being totally ignorant of what was happening a few miles away, she wished with all of her heart to have a gun… Fully loaded. The three psychos had discovered the cookie rip off, but fortunately for her, they didn't blame her. Unfortunately for her, they were blaming each other, and after feasting on all of each other's cookies, they started screaming their lungs out, and soon punches and kicks flew towards every possible direction. Amaya just hoped they would annihilate each other and she'd have at last a peaceful morning, as she was sitting on the couch and _trying_ to watch TV!

She didn't notice when Yami Bakura crept all the way over her head. "Hey you." He gave her a wolfish grin, and she shot up in the speed of lightning, hitting his jaw with her head. "OW, damn woman!" He managed to say. But Amaya had it enough too. The pain on her head was so much that tears had started coming out from her eyes. That freak was working on his jaw so much it was invincible, like she hit on cement! Where the fuck was all that meat going?

"WHAT?" She screamed, and Yami Bakura stepped backwards. He had never seen such an angry woman before. "You crawl all over me and you expect me not to freak out, with you creepy freaky bastard…"

"Oh, so you're afraid of me!" Yami Bakura concluded, and his creepy smile covered half of his face. That's where he crossed the line. Amaya almost ran at his direction like an atomic bomb towards the target. She tried to kick him on the shin, but he ran away and hid under the dining table.

"Who's afraid of whom?" She asked murderously. Malik and his Yami had stopped fighting and watched in amusement. But when Amaya glared at them, they took a stance like soldiers – ma'am, yes ma'am! _Good! _She mused and then huffed.

"I was trying to tell you something!" Yami Bakura revealed himself and stood at his feet, almost red from embarrassment. "I was actually trying to have a conversation with you!"

"Then choose a better way! A sane one, from example!" She retorted. But then her anger ceased. It wasn't like she… totally disliked the Thief. She was a thief herself too. She sighed. "Ok, what did you want to say?"

"That the situation we're in is way too suspicious." Yami Bakura wanted to pound some logic into those buffoons and into Melinda's faithful dog- er, friend. He was irritated that Amaya would obey Melinda blindly without doing even the small reflection onto the others words. That kind of attitude annoyed him! It was reminding him of Pharaoh's 'friends'. "After this girl shoved us away, she came back and took us here… Leaving my hikari out!" He was sounding really pissed about that. Amaya suddenly realized it; Bakura-kun! She hadn't spared him much thought since she came here! That…bugged her… Why wouldn't she think of him? She wanted to save him like Valerie. Why wouldn't she… Valerie! She hadn't forgotten about her too, had she? Oh, it was probably because she was so happy she had Melinda back… Yami Bakura continued: "And now why Athens? Why underground? Why _you_?" He pointed at Amaya, and she tried to bite his finger. "And who the fuck can be 20 years old and get a salary that's enough to feed five people?"

"…And you." Malik added, but Yami Bakura didn't seem to protest. Seeing no reaction, Malik exhaled deeply. "Listen guys, I'm done with this shit. I just want to go back to my country and my family; you can stay here and plot on to rule the world, for all I care. I'm not like this anymore. But I don't give a crap about what _you_ will be doing!" He turned towards his Yami who just smiled sardonically.

Amaya would have loved to slap Yami Bakura so hard that this omnipotent jaw would abandon him once and for all. First the Pharaoh, now even the Thief would turn against Melinda! And Ayaka too… And Kaiba, and Jou, and Malik. What was so wrong with everyone? Why couldn't they realize that Melinda was a good person? Why were they refusing so badly to see the truth? They wanted a bad person to turn against, and they just found an easy escape goat on Melinda! Well, she wouldn't let them have their way! She would make them accept Melinda! Amaya was so infuriated that she could feel the blood accumulating in her head. And first of all, she would make Ayaka realize, she'd slap her until she'd accept that Melinda was…

Her flaming thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her cell phone. She postponed spitting fire at the other three, and bend to take it. It was a message from Ayaka. _Speak of the devil._ She thought. What could Ayaka want to send her a message like that? What could that text possibly…

_Valerie died._

"Hel-lo!" Melinda walked in with a huge smile plastered on her face, waving along some bags from the super-market. "Bakura, guess what – I found extra ham at the market this morning! And Marik, I bought you an extra box of cookies!" Yami Bakura and Yami Malik extended their arms to get it, but Malik smacked them down. Yami Bakura was about to give him a good piece of his mind, when his gaze fell at Amaya. The raven-haired had her back towards them and wouldn't move, she was just looking at the screen of her cell phone. He sensed it. He knew what he needed to do.

"Amy, look what I've got for you…" Melinda started, but Amaya didn't let her continue.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" She lunged at Melinda in frenzy. Yami Bakura stepped between them and grabbed Amaya in his arms, though she was still trying desperately to claw at Melinda. "You are fucking LIAR! LIAR! VALERIE IS DEAD! SHE'S DEAD!"

"Amy…" Melinda looked hurt and shocked. "Amy I'm sorry, but it's not my…"

"NO, IT IS! YOU SAID WE'D BE TOGETHER AGAIN! YOU SAID…"

"I never said anything like that." Melinda's tone was cold. Amaya stopped fighting and Yami Bakura held her more tightly, looking at Melinda with narrowed eyes. "I never said I wanted things back as they were. You assumed it." Melinda continued and took a step forward. Yami Bakura moved Amaya further away, and the other two took defensive poses. But then Melinda's face was serene again. "But it's not that I don't want to." Amaya observed her through Bakura's arms frightened. "Amy, Valerie is alive. It was just a lie of Ayaka's, to hurt you for leaving her." She raised her hand. "Come with me, Amy. Who will you believe me, or her? You know that Ayaka likes to hurt a great deal the people who've hurt her…"

"How did you know it was Ayaka that sent me the message?"

Melinda didn't answer immediately. "Who else could have…"

"I'm sorry Melinda. I'll bet on Ayaka and the rest of my friends." She snaked her arms around Yami Bakura in return. He looked at her weirdly, but then shrugged it off. It was okay.

Melinda was suddenly surrounded an aloof aura. "I see." Her eyes started shining dangerously. A supernatural shine. "Then I've got no choice. I wanted to be with you for a little longer… But peace never lasts, does it?"

And then it was like she exploded. Light started pouring out of her body, like she was transparent. Whatever this light would touch, it would melt it. In a matter of seconds everything was burning. "RUN!" Malik screamed, and Yami Bakura picked Amaya up bridal style, and together they ran towards the exit, while all around them, hell was breaking loose. Only Marik didn't follow them.

"Oh, power…" He whispered. "So much power…" He walked towards Melinda like the moth to the flame. "I want to be… One with it…"

Malik shoved Yami Bakura and Amaya out. Before he followed them, he glanced at his Yami. His instincts were telling him to yell at the other to run. His logic was underlining to leave him there. At the end, he didn't say anything. Before he left, he say Melinda delving her hand into his Yami's chest, drawing out an even greater light. He ran as fast as his feet could carry him.

When the three of them finally managed to get out, Amaya let herself go, crying her eyes out into the Thief's embrace for the lost dream.

He caressed her hair murmuring soothing words, but what can ease the pain of a goodbye?


	25. No time for grief, evil strikes

No, no … Melinda … why … why you, why me, why Aayaka, why Valerie … we never should have met … never …

Amaya's grip on Thief's arms tightened. She kept her eyes closed, not wanting to look at remains of their lair as they burn down. Burn down like the very dream she was living for.

Suddenly she heard Malik gasp. Until now she hadn't realised Malik was standing so close to her and Yami Bakura. Against her will she forced her left eye to open … then shock completely overcome her body and she, wide eyed, tear herself strongly from Yami Bakura and took a step forward.

From the smoke, from the fire, from falling wood, a form of a man was staggering. His clothes were ripped, burned, his arms and face black from smoke, but he seemed alright. A little confused, but alive. _Yami Malik was alive_.

Malik screamed something in surprise. Yami Bakura stayed silent, watching him coming closer. But Amaya … knew what happened before Yami Malik opened his mouth._ I need to talk to Ayaka NOW_, she thought desperately. This is urgent! But she can't let anyone around her know just how urgent it is or they might start asking questions … she has to be patient. And above all … _not let Yami Malik out of her sight. Never_.

»That woman … I finally tasted incredible power! It was so sweet … strong … but fuck it, she screamed and it threw me against the wall. Screaming and hugging herself, Melinda disappeared. With … power … that can bring world to it's knees …« he barely said, his eyes dazed by the immense energy that he felt … and wanted to feel again.

Amaya, deciding patience isn't her strong point, gripped Yami Malik's wrist and lock her fingers so tight around it she felt his pulse.

»All you come with me now!« She gave a strong push to Yami Malik, ordering him to follow her.

»Now wait just a minute woman!« angrily shouted Yami Bakura, his displeased eyes watching Amaya's hand holding Marik's wrist. »What the fuck is going on?«

»I promise … promise I'll tell you everything, just follow me _please_!« Knowing Marik will have to follow her because of her iron grip and the fact he really didn't have a choice since he could barely walk and she can do to him whatever she wants right now, she turned to look at Malik. She used the most sad, begging, damsel-in-distress facial expression she could manage at this tragic moment. Maybe it worked, or maybe the mere sight of her still crying eyes was the reason Malik's seriously angry eyes turned soft and compassionate and he nodded. She heard Thief growl, but knew he'll go with her too.

Dragging Yami Malik ruthlessly away from the burning remains, Malik and Yami Bakura quietly followed her. Melinda was gone, but she could come back any minute … Amaya's eyes were sore, but dry. The most important thing; keep Yami Malik with her AT ALL COSTS. Then talk to Ayaka. If she's right … she just found out Melinda's weakness. But right now she must find a place to stay. She can use her powers to make it undetectable from anyone magical, so Melinda finding them won't be a problem.

»Where are we going?« asked Malik.

»Well, we can't go to a hotel, we don't have any … oh.« Amaya stopped walking. Still gripping Marik's wrist, she checked side pocket of her black skirt. In a shiny violet wallet, decorated with typical Japanese purikura pictures of her and Aya being silly, she found thousands of euros. Thanks to Kaiba's stolen credit card. Malik came closer and peeked in her wallet. His eyes widened and he looked at her in surprise. She blushed. »Ah, er … this money was a gift by … a generous friend.« He raised an eyebrow, then said: »Does Royal Olympic Hotel sound good?«

**)Xxxx)X(xxxX(**

Ayaka was packing her things with shaking hands. She got no response from Amaya, though she kept checking her phone every minute. Giving up on trying to stay calm and collected, she crashed to the floor and started to cry again. Shamefully, even though no one was in her room, she put her arm on her eyes. How … how can someone expect her to deal with this pain? She had no idea. It's like … she's in incredible pain but managing to think clearly.

»Oh my god Aya … oh my god …« came a soft whisper. Ayaka slowly removed her arm and turned around. Image of black haired girl with sad, teary green eyes was standing still, watching her. Her form was not very clear; it often happen when someone astral projects themselves spiritually. For a moment, green eyes and grey eyes stared at each other, sadly.

»If I'd be here physically I'd hug you and never let you go,« whispered Amy brokenly, big tear rolling down her cheek. Aya's chin trembled, then she whispered back: »Baka. You'd have to let me go sooner or later, imagine how uncomfortable it would be for us to go to the bathroom together.«

As they both let out a small laugh, Ayaka stood up and moved closer, pushing away a few red bangs that fell over her eyes with still shaky hand.

»Aya, I'm so … so … so sorry. I always screw thing up, don't I?« More tears came down from green eyes. Amaya kept looking straight into Ayaka's eyes, wanting her friend to fell her regret with all her heart. Ayaka smiled. »Oh Amy. We both need each other right now. Amy don't worry. I'd sure as hell like to slap you, but I'm so happy …«

Amaya let out a deep sigh of relief. »Melinda-«

»That's not Melinda.«

»Wha … what? No … no … don't tell me … don't …« Amaya closed her eyes, not wanting to believe the truth.

»Amy, I'm sorry. Melinda is dead. She was dead before … Valerie told me.«

»How! Valerie! How?«

Ayaka explained all slowly. She had a feeling Amaya was nervous and impatient, but shrugged it off and added: »Amaya, listen to me. We're grief stricken, but we must stop Nerissa. Therefore, let's make a pact. Let's make sure Valerie and Melinda will rest in peace by destroying Nerissa. We will have time to grieve over them later. We have to pull ourselves together.«

Amaya sniffed but her eyes got a glint of determination. Her tears stopped falling. »Got it. Strong now, sad later. You're right. We'll push our sadness aside temporarily; until we stop Nerissa. Then we'll give Melny and Valy the funeral … and farewell they deserve. They are the true heroes.«

Two friends smiled at each other. Minute of silence passed. Then Amaya started to grow nervous again. »What's wrong with you?« asked Aya, concerned.

»Okay, listen carefully! I don't have much time right now. I assume you're going to Athens?«

»Yes, but-«

»Listen! I know Nerissa's weakness! Now do as I say; tell others we need to be extremely careful. I and Malik, Marik and Yami Bakura are on our way to Royal Olympic Hotel. It's a _must_ no one knows you and the rest will be coming! Aya, use all of your power to make our friends undetectable from Nerissa's magic; I'll do the same, that way she won't know where are we. You get Kaiba to pay for a room for you all in Amalia Hotel. In two days, teleport to me-«

»Wait, Amy, if we make our hotel rooms undetectable at all time, we could die from exhaustion in four days!«

»I know. But I've got a plan. Trust me. Just teleport to me in two days … at five in the morning.«

»_What_?«

»Sorry, but three boys I'm crashing with get up at six am already and it's crucial no one hears what we're talking!«

»Alright.«

»And … can you do me favour?«

»Sure, what is it?«

»Tell Jounouchi and Yami I am deeply sorry and I'll be at debt to them eternally. And hug Bakura-kun for me! Tell him to drink his tea not too hot, to get well soon, eat properly, exercise, watch for his health, it would be dreadful if he'd caught a cold, not use too much salt on his food, not too much sugar either, comb his soft hair three times a day so it won't get knots, not to eat peanuts, his tummy always hurts after-«

»Amaya, calm down!«

»Sorry. And, uh, has Kaiba mentioned anything about his credit card?«

»Fortunately for us, no! I was relieved too.«

»Good. No reason to remind him of it, just stay quiet. In two days!«

»In two days!«

With that, Amaya's image disappeared. Ayaka breathed in and out deeply. Right. First she needs to tell Kaiba about change of plan; they'll be going straight to Amalia Hotel where she'll make sure to use all of her magical strenght to protect all of them. Deciding only duelers should go, it meant Kaiba, Jou, Yami, Bakura, Mai and Isis will go to Athens. And Shada, for obvious reasons. The rest will stay here.

Secondly, she needs to tell Amy's sorry to Jounouchi and Yami, and tell Bakura … tell Bakura … ah hell, she'll just say to him Amy sends him greeting and a hug.

**)Xxxx)X(xxxX(**

Agatha Elene is a beautiful young woman. She spends a lot of time making sure her skin doesn't get tanned, so she can stay white, wich goes perfectly with her freshly bleached hair, wrapped up in high ponytail. Her eyebrows are a very thin cocky line and over her eyes is heavy pink make up. Many say she has too much of it, but she likes it that way, everyone else is just jealous of her good looks!

As she was chewing her gum and checking her appearance in small hand mirror, she saw a very odd bunch of people walking to her reception desk. She stared at them in awe, hiding her hand mirror behind her back quickly. One girl and three guys, who were all tall. One had snow white long hair and looked around him with a smirk. Other two seemed like some sort of twins … the twin with wild hair seemed to be dirty over his face, but at the same time it seemed someone was trying to clean him up to make him look presentable. The black haired girl who seemed distressed was gripping his wrist. What weird people.

She watched them stop behing the reception desk. Well, guests are guests! She smiled and greeted them in greek language: »Welcome to Royal Olympic Hotel! How may I help you?«

The girl looked at her, confused. One of the twins- the one who looked nicer- said asked black haired girl something in some strange language. Where has she heard it before? Oh yeah, some Asian tourists often spoke like that … if these people are Asian, they are certainly very different from usual ones …

Suddenly white haired boy scoffed and started to say something angrily. The girl yelled at him, then turned back to face her and said in English: »Hello? Do you speak english?«

Agatha smiled. »Of course,« she replayed in perfect English, »how may I help you miss?«

»I need the best room you have. The biggest too.«

»Just a moment … … yes, we have a suite with french bed-«

Suddely, there was an uproar – the three guys and girl began to talk over each other like crazy, mixing Asian and English language.

»No, _watashi_ want a separate bed!«

»Does it have a TV?«

»Food, food, _onna_, does it have food!«

»_Urasai baka_!«

»_Nani_, can't you give us free room service?«

»_Ano_, about the bed …«

»_Doste_ just a mini fridge?«

»Fuck it _onna_.«

»Oh, you don't know English word for woman, but you know how to say fuck?«

»_Mite, mite minna_!«

»_Doste_ are you still holding him?«

»_Ne_, _ne_, does it have a radio?«

»Yo, I'm talking to _teme_!«

»Don't call her _teme_!«

»Acting righteous, _onna_?«

»_Onna janai_, _watashi wa Amaya_! Use it!«

»Sauna? Do you understand? _Moshi moshi_? Yo, do you understand? Sauna?«

»FOOD!«

»_Kisama_! Be more polite!«

After several minutes, Agatha managed to understand what they wanted and gave them the best suite the hotel could offer; they had large amount of money so it wasn't a problem. She was just thinking how the girl and three guys will sleep in only one french bed, when black haired girl returned and said: »Sorry, but I have to do this.« Then she raised her fingers and snapped them.

Oh! Agahta blinked. What happened? Did she dozed off? She felt weird … like … she couldn't remember what she was doing just moments ago … oh well. Time to check her hair! She pulled out her hand mirror and observed her image from all angles.

**)Xxxx)X(xxxX(**

Ayaka sighed. Standing in front of Seto, Yami, Jou, Mai, Isis, Bakura and Shada, she was just convincing them how important it is to follow Amy's plan.

»How do we know we can trust Natsu? What if she's controlled by Nerissa?« asked Kaiba suspiciously.

»Oh please,« waved her hand nonchalantly Aya, »I would sense a dark shadowing power over her if she'd be. I completely trust her _now_, you should have seen her. There's no way she'd be that hurt if Nerissa would have power over her. It's just … I can't explain, I just sense it. And if you trust me, you'll have to trust Amy too.«

»I trust Amaya,« said Yami proudly and looked around him importantly. Mai and Aya rolled her eyes, Bakura, Jou and Isis sweatdropped and Kaiba groaned, then said: »Of course _you_ trust her, no one doubted that!«

»Yeah,« joined in Aya, »Yami you don't count, we all know that even if Amy turned epic evil you'd still chase after her to get laid.« Yami gasped. »So, the rest of you, please answer; do you trust us or not?«

»Hah, it certainly shows you began to hang out with Natsu again,« commented Kaiba with crossed arms and raised eyebrow. Mai flipped her hair with hand and send him dark glare. »What, Kaiba, just because woman is open with her sexuality you get annoyed? Stop having smartass comments everytime Ayaka says something perverted and be glad she's open to suggestions, if you know what I mean,« blond duelist winked. Kaiba looked away, but a little, barely visible blush appeared on his cheeks. Jounouchi smirked evilly at him, while Yami looked confused, not knowing what Mai meant.

Bakura ignored the situation and asked Aya directly: »Is Amy-san alright? She's not hurt, is she? Since she's with my yami I'm worried a lot …«

»No, don't worry, she's fine … oh, that reminds me, she's sending you greetings and a hug.«

»O-oh …« he said, blushed, but smiled sweetly. When red haired girl noticed Yami glaring daggers at white haired boy, she quickly added: »And she also sends apologies to Jounouchi and Yami-«

»Did she say anything about my credit card?« interrupted her Seto. Ayaka looked at him with indifference.

»I don't know what you're talking about,« she said slowly, then quickly turned her head away to look at others.

»Hey!« yelled Kaiba, vein popping on his head.

»Hon, I promised you to be there for you, to fight alongside you, and I'm not backing down. Risks need to bet aken for the sake of progress. I trust Amaya,« said Mai determinedly. Isis tilted her head and asked: »Asha-san, did Natsu-san said anything about my little brother?«

»Oh, erm … no, but she mentioned she'll take all three of them to the hotel, so it means he's alive and probably well.« Isis put her hand over her heart, relieved. Then she nodded and Aya understood immediately; Isis trusts her and Amy.

Surprisingly, the next person to nod was Shada.

»Can't wait to see that black haired devil again! We can finish that prank on Otogi we've been working on,« winked Jou. Ayaka smiled back at him, then turned to face Seto. He was looking at her with usual scowl.

»… … … fine then!«

»Ooooh, just a look from your _girlfriend_ and your icy heart melts?« teased him Jou as Mai laughed. The blond and brunette started to biker, but Aya didn't pay much attention to Jou's comment. Amy said she had a plan, this was good. Because it's impossible using every bit of magic in their bodies and souls to create undetectable shield for more than a few days. But it doesn't matter … she'll protect her friends even if it'll lead her to death. Let's hope that won't be necessary.

**)Xxxx)X(xxxX(**

Amaya leaned against warm window and watched the gleaming sky. It was only two hours since they got this room and she was already beginning to feel exhausted from using magic all the time to protect these three … and herself.

She closed her eyes. But she has no other choice! She must, MUST make sure Yami Malik is safe! After all, he holds the key to defeating Nerissa! And the damn witch obviously sensed something in Yami Bakura and Malik too, so she must keep them away from her too. The problem is … she needs to chose words carefully when she'll explain situation to them, because Marik and Yami Bakura are highly attracted to power … they might do something stupid like go find Nerissa and kill her, take the power … and create their own little world.

Malik was another story, but still … he has the ability to turn evil and is very susceptible. Still, he's the best choice of a normal friend she has here right now.

»_I wanna be like him, he had a dreadful life  
I wanna learn to shoot, I want to use a knife  
I like the smell of fear that makes you paralyzed  
I am the boy next door who put that fear in your eyes …_«

Vein popped on her head. »Hey! Shut that fucking music down! No one wants to hear it!« God! Where do pshycos find such songs? Where was she? Oh yeah … and these … Valerie and Melinda's deaths … no, enough tears! There will be more than enough time to cry after they get rid of Nerissa once and for all!

»_They say I'm crazy, falling apart  
Do you like the way I murdered your heart?  
I'm smart and cagey, I come in the night  
If you let me in, you'll give up your life!_«

»I SAID TO TURN THIS MUSIC OFF OR AT LEAST LISTEN TO SOMETHING MORE SANE!«

»Fine!« came grumpy response from living room. She sighed and held her head with hands. This constant use of magic was making her more irritable and angry. Rustling sounds.

She opened her eyes to see Malik standing right before her, looking at her weirdly.

»Yes?«

»Are you alright? You seem very easily ticked off.«

She felt her eyes water up.

»Well, why do you think that is, huh? A few hours ago my dream crushed into dust, my two best friends are dead, a crazy bitch with so much power no one can rival her wants to devour me and I'm here, keeping you three safe while you listen to FUCKING SONGS ABOUT MURDERS!«

A tear traced down her cheek, but she quickly wiped it away, looking at sky again, refusing to lock eyes with man before her. He stayed quiet for a second, then said quietly, while putting hand on her shoulder soothingly: »Amaya. I wasn't the one listening to Slash's snakepit, and I understand you. Completely.« He waited for her to look at him, which she did, reluctantly. »I spend my whole life locked away in darkness under the world. Never knew the true joys of living. When I finally got out, I couldn't feel free because hatred kept my heart in chains. It was horrible, suffocating …« he paused, gulped and looked away for a moment.

Amaya felt her anger disintegrate. She waited patiently for him to collect his thoughts and continue.

»I can't deny I still don't like Yami and Yuugi. Don't get me wrong, I'd never return to what I was back then, but strong feelings of hatred and revenge take a long time to fade, especially if they build inside one's body for more than ten years. They can't just disappear in thin air in an instant. I am healing, but slowly. One day, one bright day … I'll be free …« his voice trailed away and he started to blink fast, like trying to prevent his eyes to water.

Suddenly, Amy's eyes were dry. She felt deadly calm and determined. Looking at Malik, she finally got the last piece of puzzle she needed to gather her strength and move on.

»Malik, I just realised something. You fought a long and hard battle with yourself, and you won. Though you don't feel victorious just yet, I promise you will someday.«

He looked at her, eyes full of hope. _Yes_, she thought,_ this is what it's worth fighting for. For people like Malik, who never knew what hope was but now have a ray of Sun warming their hearts. I promise Malik, I'll fight for people like you, for my friends, to protect the hope, the dream, the will_ _to live_. They smiled at each other in understanding.

»_Sweat, baby sweat, baby sex is a Texas drought  
me and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about  
So put your hands down my pants and I bet you'll feel nuts …_«

Malik sweatdropped as vein popped on her head again. »DON'T LISTEN TO THAT KIND OF MUSIC EITHER!« she screamed. There was a laugh, but music kept playing.

»Amaya,« Malik continued. »Call me Amy, we're friends, aren't we?« she said, feeling a little better than before. He looked taken aback, but smiled warmly. »Amy. You said you're keeping us safe. Why? What's going on? Amy, we need explanations.«

She nodded. »I know, I was just about to-«

»_… And then we'll do it doggy style so we can both watch "X-Files"!  
Do it now!  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel …_«

»OH MY FUCKING GOD! IF YOU DON'T STOP WITH THIS MUSIC I'LL MURDER-« Amaya stopped abruptly. She was halfway down the living room, ready to bite some heads off, when she noticed it was Yami Malik playing the song. He looked at her with evil smirk on his face. Amy immediately changed to sweet, innocent little girl, saying: »Oooh, Marik, I'm so sorry, keep listening to it, I didn't know it was you, please forgive me~«

Yami Bakura looked bewildered as he stared at her. Amaya ignored him. She needed to keep Marik by her side no matter what, so he needs to feel happy here. So he'll stay here. She heard Malik cough slightly behind her back and knew the time to explain _part of what's happening _has come.

**)Xxxx)X(xxxX(**

»Poor little angels,« slyly said Nerissa, as she watched two big round black plates, with some liquid that resembled water swirled on them. On surface of one plate was Amaya, talking, while three boys listened to her, on another was Ayaka, talking to Kaiba.

It's been a day since they both stayed in their hotel rooms. Do they really think their pathetic little magic will make then undetectable? Nerissa let out a giggle. But it doesn't matter, now. She needs to find Zeus' lost locket … the locket that will gave her an interesting power; power to affect other people's feelings. She can make lovers hate each other, turn pain in pleasure … but to find Zeus' locket she needs more time _alone_ in Athens.

She needs to keep those two little angels … her fingers touched reflections of Amy and Aya … busy. Them and their little friends … why not try to break the friendship apart? And what better way to do it then with … _this_.

From her pocket in long black robes, she pulled out a red silk box. It was decorated by golden Chinese laces. As she opened it, dust flew from the cover. Inside, on a dark blue velvet lay seven circular shaped glowing balls. Each gave out a different light; green, scarlet, dark pink, violet, light blue, baby pink and golden. She waved her hand over at them and they flew in circles around her head.

»Yes,« she whispered seductively, »these will do. I'll make sure … their real faces come out, he he he he …« She closed her eyes and began to count:

_One; Kujyaku Mai._

_All her life she watched people being consumed by greed and she began to hate people for it. But she herself is a very greedy person; she wants friends, all friends to herself, all jewelry for herself, all money, all cards, all fame … SIN: Greed._

The ball with baby pink color began to shine brightly, as Japanese characters that formed name _Kujyaku Mai_ were engraved on it.

_Two; Ishtar Isis._

_Being locked away, guarding life of ancient Pharaoh, never having life of her own, she wishes she could for once live for herself. I'll make your wish come true. From now on, you'll care for nothing … but yourself. SIN: Vanity._

Violet ball shined brightly as _Ishtar Isis_ was engraved on it.

_Three; Pharaoh Atemu._

_You don't like to be wrong, you want to be the hero, to prove yourself, only because in reality, you have low self-esteem and are very insecure. Therefore you must feel like you're right and important at all times … SIN: Pride._

Golden ball shined.

_Four; Kaiba Seto._

_From very young age, you've been tortured by ruthless stepfather to work and study, work and study … after he died, you thought you could have a break, but no; you had to work even harder, protect your family, study more … take a break, you poor soul … SIN: Sloth._

Light blue ball shined.

_Five; Jounouchi Katsuya._

_Parents divorced, drunken father, sister far away, never enough money … it seems people around you always have better things than you. Always. Especially Kaiba … SIN: Envy._

Green ball shined as Jou's name was engraved on it.

_Six; Bakura Ryou._

_Host to a evil spirit. People avoided you, even your so-called friends, rarely anyone ofered helpful hand … how dare they? You'd do anything to keep your friends near, but their fear of your evil side drives you mad … SIN: Rage._

Scarlet ball shined.

»And at last … the seventh sin … shared by my two little angels … oh, Amy and Aya, I know you well enough to know you two will _simply_ _enjoy_ this sin, ha ha … ha ha ha ha ha!«

Names _Asha Ayaka_ and _Natsu Amaya_ engraved on dark pink ball that represented Lust.

»Now, with who should I start? Ah, yes, I'll send Vanity to dear Isis and … make sure Aya and Amy stay _busy_ while I search for Zeus' locket … so I'll send Lust to them. Yes, these three are my first victims,« Nerissa contemplated and send violet and dark pink ball away with wave of her hand.

**)Xxxx)X(xxxX(**

»Ouch! I said _one_ slap!« yelled Amaya, bewildered. Ayaka laughed, then said: »Well, sorry, I just felt like slapping you twice! You deserve it!« Then the two girls hugged tightly.

It was five am in the morning and Aya teleported to Amy's hotel room like promised. They broke their hug and Amy motioned for her friend to sit at kitchen's table.

»I know you can't stay long because you need to keep the undetectable shield intact, so I'll just cut to the point; Nerissa wanted to devour Yami Malik and almost succeeded. However, upon touching him, he said she screamed and he got thrown backwards!« Amaya's eyes shine brightly as she watched Aya's stunned face. »Aya, when me and Melinda were alone at her house, Nerissa often lure us to her basement, where we … helped her with some experiments.«

Aya's eyes narrowed. »What kind of experiments?«

»Magical, of course. Anyway, she told us powers are like invisible forces. They attract … and repel each other.«

Ayaka began to understand. »So you're saying what Nerissa didn't expect is … the power Yami Malik has … repels the power she has?«

»Exactly,« happily said Amaya, leaning back on her chair. »When she explained it to us, she said it's like magnets: attraction and repel. But problem is, I don't know in what way Yami Malik's power is so different from hers.«

Ayaka nodded her head slowly. »It's a start. We have something to defend against Nerissa … you didn't tell him that, have you?«

»Of course not! I only told them that we have magical powers, and story about us and Valerie and Nerissa now wanting to devour everyone.«

Ayaka raised her elegant eyebrow. »Everyone?«

»If they'd knew she only wants us and them, they'd start asking questions and discover that they have some amazing spiritual power … and do something stupid. You should have seen Marik and Yamu Bakura's eyes; they want Nerissa's power, I just know it.«

»I belive that! By the way, do you have any idea why Nerissa is here? In Greece I mean.«

»I have no idea. Do you think it has anything to do with her stupid obsession with ancient powerful artifacts owned by Gods? Everyone knows it's bullshit!«

»Yeah, does she expect Zeus and Hera to walk the Earth like Ra and Obelisk? Honestly, I believe in gods of cards, not real Anubis …«

»How's everyone by the way?«

»A little grumpy but alright. Isis has been acting weird yesterday evening. It's hard to get her out of the bathroom and she keeps flipping her hair and applying make up, it's so weird. Mai tried to talk to her, but she didn't listen to her …«

»Maybe she's nervous about Malik.«

»Maybe …« repeated Ayaka, still not convinced. Then she remembered what was bugging her all along. »Amy, you said you have a plan?«

»Huh? Oh yeah! You take care of our friends, and I'll take care of the pshycos. Your group works on finding Nerissa and what she's up to in Greece, and my group will work on how to destroy Nerissa.«

»Sounds very good. We'll need to keep changing places where we live, though.«

»Well, you have Kaiba to pay for your group and I have … his stolen money.«

As the girls talked, dark pink shining ball was hovering over their heads. It split in two equal balls; one flew towards red haired girl, one towards raven haired. Then they both speeded at their backs with incredible force.

»Ouch dammit!«

»Ouch!«

»What the hell was that?« asked Aya, bewildered as her right shoulder blade was hurting. »Like something hit me hard,« wondered Amy, as she tried to reach her shoulder blade to scratch it. »Oh god, I have to go! I can sense Yami waking up!« Aya quickly said and hugged Amy as a farewell, then disappeared.

Amaya sighed and stood up. This meeting with Aya was too short. She had so many things she wanted to say to her … like where are they going now. What will they do. They worked for Valerie and Melinda all their lives … what now that they're dead? Now they actually-

»Woman, you're up early,« grunted sleepy Yami Bakura, as he came into kitchen, pouring himself some milk from mini fridge. »Hey, careful! Don't drink so much, we need the little food in there for at least two more days!« she scolded him. He looked at her, displeased, then walked away, probably to take a shower.

She turned to look out the window. Just two more days. This non-stop protection magic will make her head explode, she was sure …

»He he, up and sad already? I love seeing your tormented expression woman,« came pleased voice. Amaya turned to face freshly showered and dressed Yami Malik and yell at him, when she felt something peculiar. Like a string being cut inside her head. How … odd … her thoughts … clouded … only … one thing on … her … mind … only one thing on her mind … is how damn sexy that beast of a man looked! Aaaarrrrr wild animal, make me sweat!

Yami Malik just wanted to grab milk carton when he heard something behind him. Turning slowly, his eyes widened as that black haired woman approached him with a very … _interesting_ smile on her lips. »Marik, you're so crazy,« she whispered, as she came so close he could see every singe eyelash she had. »Crazy as a wild … rabid … animal …« she continued to whisper and press her body against him. For a moment, he was confused and didn't know how to react. Then he laughed.

»Woman, if this is some kind of trick to take revenge on me because of my comment earlier, you better not play with me or I'll hurt you.«

To his surprise she smirked and softly put her hands around his neck, whispering: »Oh yes, I misbehaved badly, whip me, my master. Or do you want to put me in strappado and spank me until I get sore? Mmmmm, does it turn you on? C'mon baby, make me wet …«

She jumped and hugged his hips with her leggs making him feel … everything that was under her skirt. He hugged her back and put his hand in her black hair and then pulled hard, so that her head was pulled back as he said: »He he, I won't say no that, woman.« He began licking her neck as she moaned …

»WHAT THE FUCK!« screamed Yami Bakura, bewildered. Before either or them could move, Thief tore Amaya from Marik, who looked disappointed and dragged her by the wrist in the broom closet, locking her in it.

»Stay there until you cool down! Are you fucking crazy?« he shouted through the door. »But babeee,« she pleaded seductively, »don't be such a party killer, you three brought sexy back and expect me not to be affected by it? Have you seen Malik's ass? And Yami Malik's strong arms? I want him to ride me-«

»SHUT THE FUCK UP! MALIK, WAKE UP! WE HAVE A PROBLEM!«

**)Xxxx)X(xxxX(**

Ayaka sighed as she was walking to the bathroom. Isis is again acting strangely today. She only woke up and she's immediately concerned about her hair. What has gotten into her?

»Ooops, sorry Aya, here, go first,« said Jounouchi, stepping aside to let her in bathroom first. »Oh no, don't worry, I was just about to comb my hair, you go first, Jou.« »Thanks I'll be just a minute, I lost my towel and was wondering if I can use Kaiba's, I'll be right out …«

But Ayaka didn't hear him. In fact, she looked very weird, red bangs were covering her eyes and she stood there, silent and unmoving.

»A-Aya? Is everything okay?« he asked, worried. Suddenly, her lips curled in a wolfish smile. »It will be … once I feel you inside of me …«

»WHAT?« he yelled, completely shocked as blush appeared on his face. »Aya, what the-« Before he could finish, Ayaka lunged at him, grabbed his white and blue T-shirt … and ripped it apart, revealing his strong, bare chest.

»Oh, how inviting … how delicious …« she purred, her grey eyes hungrily tracing down his body... then she lowered and licked between his chest. He shivered and almost let out a moan, then violently shook his head.

»Oh my _god_! You ripped … you just ripped it apart …« he stuttered, still in shock. Her eyes shoot up at him. »Jounouchi, fill me up, c'mon, let's get wild, you and me …«

»Ayaka! What are you saying? What's going on? What about Kaiba and Mai?« Her hands traced all around his stomach and she pushed him against the wall, pressing herself on him.

»Mai? I don't swing that way, but I have nothing against Kaiba joining us …« She gave him a naughty smile and began to gently caress his thighs. This time he really moaned, unable to hold himself back.

»That's not what I meant!« he screamed, trying to get away from her, but she kept her arms wrapped around his waist. »Do you want me to … make you scream first?« she whispered and lowered her hand … to unzip his jeans.

»KAIBA HEEEEEELP! HELP! RAPE! HEEEELP!«


	26. Contradictions

"_KAIBA HEEEEEELP! HELP! RAPE! HEEEELP!"_

Jou's screams were heard all the way down to the room Kaiba had rented for an office. He believed that if he got a separate space just for this, he could do his job for Kaiba Corp. by his laptop without any further disturbances, but nooooo, someone _had _to go and make a fuss! And he had almost finished! "What the f…" He started swearing, but then gave up on it. He got up and rushed upstairs, thinking that if it was a prank, he'd murder everybody! The mutt calling his name for help was suspicious enough! Why can't some people understand that he wasn't like them, that he had serious business to run, and how irritating it was to interrupt him every ten seconds? In be back of his head though, he couldn't help but worry. What if someone had broken in and Jou was in real trouble? That thought made him almost ran towards the bathroom, open the door and…

"Oh Jou-kun, you're so fucking hot, you know that? Oh but of course you do, with a body and a face like that you could get _anyone _you'd want to… Boy or girl." Ayaka was whispering lustily into Jou's ear, while she was running her tongue onto his neck. Strangely, he looked like he didn't have the best of times, trying desperately to remove her hands from around his waist and prevent them from entering his pants… He was flushed all over, shirt ripped apart, fighting to shove her off but not succeeding, seeming to have an internal battle – obviously, his upper head was disagreeing with his lower. And Ayaka noticed. "Oooh, you're so hard!" She taunted him and let out a small laugh.

Kaiba let his jaw drop to the ground. His mind emptied in a matter of seconds, for he was unable to comprehend the situation in front of his eyes. He could feel cold sweat running near his temples. The worst possible scenarios flashed though his mind; he was such a _fucking idiot!_ Opening up to them! Believing in them! Only to be mocked like this, when the fuck would he learn that he could trust absolutely _nobody_? How could he get humiliated like…

"WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT, HELP ME!" Jou's scream brought him back to reality. "Can't you see that there's something wrong with her?" The blond finally managed to shove the redhead off, who fell right into Kaiba's arms by her back. As soon as Ayaka just smelled Kaiba, she turned over and looked at him with such lustful eyes that he'd never seen in anyone before. She looked like she was possessed. No wonder why Jou was this scared. But he returned her a cold gaze and narrowed his eyes.

"Oh Kaiba-kun, I was talking about this with Jou, you _will_ join us, it'll be _so_ great!" She grabbed him by his white trench coat and got ready to smash her body onto his… But instead of that, her left cheek met such a hard slap, that she collapsed on the floor.

"Hey don't hit her!" Jou protested, but Kaiba shot him such a detesting gaze, that made him shut up immediately.

"You had Viagra for breakfast, Asha?" He told her coldly. She was on her knees, her hair covering her face, and she was holding her stinging cheek. She didn't say anything for some minutes, but then a wolfish grin was plastered all over her face. She looked up at him with eyes shining madly.

"That felt _so good_!" She told him huskily. "You can do it again, you can spank me as hard as you want, and I'll be at your mercy…"

"Jyounouchi, do you have that sleeping draught in a spray?"

"What? No! Why would I? Now you'll drug her?" Jou was at a complete loss, but grabbed the opportunity to get rid of the remains of his old shirt and slipped into another, beige one that he'd left in the bathroom previously. It was a joy to be dressed once again!

"I won't." He grabbed Ayaka from her right ponytail and dragged her to her room, ignoring screams of the type 'pull my hair like that when you pound into me', shoved her in and double-locked the door. "But I'd sure as hell love to know who did." His voice was dripping venom. He had slapped her to shock her, but if even that didn't work, it meant that someone had done something serious to her.

"Someone drugged her?" Jou repeated dizzily. He could hear Ayaka clawing from behind the door and moaning to let her out.

"Of course, didn't you see how she was? It's not normal, no matter how turned on someone might be…" He made a grimace. Surely he didn't like the idea. He glared at Jou accusingly, and the blond noticed.

"What? Don't tell me you think it was me!" Jou's eyes widened. "That's ridiculous! Why would I call for you if I was the one who drugged her?"

Kaiba had to admit that there was some logic in that. "Well you seemed like you were having a nice time." Every word of his was dripping poison.

"Wha…" Jou didn't know what to answer, for he was the one scared out of his wits when Ayaka attacked him. "Well you know what? You're just jealous that she chose me over you!"

There are some sensitive spots in people… And Jou realized that he had just found Kaiba's. The brunette didn't answer, just turned around to slowly face him, with gritted teeth and curled fists. Jou's lips formed a smirk that was growing wider as he spoke: "Oh, so really that's it! She could have gone to you, but she chose me instead! Maybe she just prefers me then, huh?"

Kaiba approached him until he was standing right before him, staring right into the chocolate eyes with his infamous glare, the one guaranteed to make grown men cry. "Don't go there with me Jyounouchi. I'm warning you. You won't like this game."

"Funny, because I think I've already won this." Jou shrugged and looked into Kaiba's eyes daringly. He wasn't interesting in Ayaka this way at all, but having a chance to win over Kaiba for once, was way too big a chance to ignore. His own arrogant expression was so much enjoyable. Kaiba didn't say anything, just turned around in a flash of a second and disappeared at the stairs.

Jou remained alone for some moments. Victory didn't taste as good as he thought it would. He'd hurt Kaiba, at last, but… he didn't like it. He could hear Ayaka still clawing at the door and moaning names, but she was sick… She didn't know what she was doing. That didn't mean she'd chose him over somebody else, but Kaiba, having a crush on her, would believe she did. Guilt was building up inside him by every passing second. What would he do if Mai… Wait, if Kaiba tried something with Mai to get back at him? Shit!

He run downstairs and spotted Kaiba the moment he was opening the door to get into his office. "Kaiba wait!" He called at him and ran to where he was. Kaiba seemingly ignored him, but then Jou caught up to him and took his hand into his own. "I said wait!"

"Don't touch me mutt!" Kaiba ripped his hand away from the blonde's. He sighed exasperated. "What do you want? Don't tell me you thought I'd stoop so low as to start a game with you and lay the moves on Kujaku to get revenge on you?"

_Damn you and your psychic powers!_ Jou fumed. "It's not that!" He partly lied. "I just… I… I'm sorry!" Kaiba raised an eyebrow. Jou continued: "I shouldn't have said… all the things I said." He looked down. "I'm sorry, honestly. I don't know what got into me, I was just being mean!" He didn't know what else to say. "I know you…"

"Just how much," Kaiba interrupted him, and Jou looked up. Those blue eyes were stony, but also hurt. "Just how much do you enjoy toying with me?"

"Toying? I'm not…"

"Oh please!" Kaiba exploded. "All this time, all of you, and especially _you_: I'm not going to help you Kaiba, but I will! I'm not thanking you Kaiba, but I am! I hate you Kaiba, but I don't! I don't like you Kaiba, but I do, are you just TRYING to fuck with my head?" He ran a hand into his hair, messing it, he couldn't keep up with all those contradictions anymore. "And now, I've won Kaiba, but I'm sorry, I haven't! Can't you just decide to act a specific way, so I can finally understand…"

"What do you think human relationships are? Computer algorithms?" Jou asked him, a bit shocked from all those revelations. "You can't expect people to act only in one way and thus, predict their following actions! We're more complicated than that… At least, most of us."

"Oh yes, I forgot: Just like Mazaki says, I'm a robot with circuits for veins, so I would expect an algorithm from a human!"

"I didn't say that… And you are quite contradictive yourself, if you'd noticed!" Jou pointed out. Kaiba always acted like he detested them, but he was always there to help them in hard times. It irritated Jou also as much; he understood Kaiba's internal turmoil. Why did it have to be so hard?

"I know what I am…! I just can't figure out yet what you are, but if there's one thing for sure, you enjoy torturing me to one extent, from what I realised today." _If not, you wouldn't have smiled like that. _

"I was just being a bit mean! And you're the last person who has the right to talk about…" The soft lips of the brunette silenced him abruptly.

Almost a full time minute passed before Katsuya comprehended what was happening. He was kissing him! The bastard was kissing him! Was there out a disease or something today, with the name HJ – Harass Jou? He tried weakly to shove the other boy off, but the arms of the taller man quickly snaked around his waist and behind his head, preventing him from moving. Jou was so dizzy and confused, that opened his mouth to give the other access, even though Seto hadn't asked for it. He just forgot where he was standing, what he was doing; he grabbed the other's shirt and kissed back passionately. He could feel hands all over his back, the warm tongue inside his mouth… And then the brunette pulled away. That was some awful landing in reality.

"I told you not to go there with me. I know how to be mean too, as you saw." Kaiba whipped his lips with the back of his hand, turned around, walked into his office and closed the door behind him. The sound echoed in Jou's ears like a shot. The blond fell on his knees. What the fuck was he doing? Why did he kiss back? Wasn't he in love with Mai? Kaiba wanted just to humiliate him, and he knew that, why did he kiss back? Why did he lose every sense of reality? Why, why…

"Because I haven't been harassed enough for one day?" He slammed his hand onto Kaiba's door. What the fuck was going on! Tears found their way up his eyes and he fought to hold them back. But he lost. His pride was in pieces, he couldn't handle it anymore. Kaiba knew he'd kiss back! That's why he kissed him in the first place! Why? He wasn't homosexual, he was sure, confident and secure about that for himself and for the brunette. Why did he pull off this bullshit? Why was Kaiba always winning, always first, always the best… _I hate you, I hate you so much, and I hate the fact that in reality, I don't! I hate you I hate you I hate you! _He almost cried it out.

From the other side of the door, Seto was leaning on it. He buried his face in his hands. He could hear the blond sobbing from the other side. He didn't have the time to console him. He didn't have the time to consider if he was too cruel with him. He didn't have the time to think if he should apologise. He didn't have the time to check on Ayaka. He had to finish his work for Kaiba Corp., money would just come out by themselves. And he had to search for Ancient Greek Artefacts, he'd read something about Zeus's locket, otherwise they'd stay here forever. No one else can search; he has to do the job… He has to work… Work…

Something hit both of their backs hard. They turned to see, but couldn't determine what it was.

In Royal Olympic Hotel, another problem was taking place.

"Come on here, you sexy Thieeeeeefff…"

"NO! SHUT UP!"

"Wow, it's really that bad, huh?" Malik commented. The situation was both for crying and for laughing. Personally, he preferred to laugh. But obviously Yami Bakura was very pissed. Amaya was making some very alluring suggestions for about an hour, from inside the broom closet he'd locked her in.

"Like a bitch in the heat!" He was almost pulling his hair out. "I don't know what to do with her, if I let her with your other self he'll rape her, and if I hear her for another minute, I'll kill her! You clear things up!"

"Are you crazy? I'm not getting in there!" Malik eyed the closet fearfully. "Why should I be the one getting raped?"

"Because… you seem to be the nicest?" The Thief blinked, trying to seem falsely kind.

"Nice try. But I'd rather buy a ticket to Alaska. If I do her, I sense that you'll kill me either way."

"That doesn't change my plans; I'll kill you all when I get Nerissa's power anyways!"

"You'll get what?" Yami Malik laughed evilly at those words. "You lowly Thief! I will be the one who gets Nerissa's powers! Why don't you let me have the girl now? Listen at those moans! She's begging me to give her a ride! Come on, I'll give her a good time, I'll fuck the living daylights out of her and she'll be pleading me for more… If I'm in a nice mood, I won't even kill her! I don't bite… hard. You know what I mean?" He licked his lips intensely with his tongue and winked at the other two.

Yami Bakura's fist collided with Yami Malik's cheek with such power it threw him to the next wall. "Watch your mouth, disgusting freak." He spat, and soon enough they started creating a mess on the floor. Malik sighed, put on his earplugs, and sat on the couch, grabbing a magazine. They'd calm down, eventually. There was nothing to rush for.

From inside the closet, Amaya was starting to gradually regain her original consciousness. Inside the tornado of lustful feelings, she tried to communicate with Ayaka, and desperately ignore thoughts of the kind: Would Zeus's locket have the shape of a phallus? Could it be used as a vibrator? Finally, they caught up to each other:

_We're screwed! _Amaya's first thought was that.

_Unfortunately, I'm not yet! _Ayaka moaned.

_Shut up! I'm talking about Nerissa! We're under her spell! Oh, I can see from inside the keyhole Yami Bakura and Yami Malik fucking with each other! No wait… They're just fighting! How boring! _

_Under her spell? When will it end? Oh, do you know I made Kaiba and Jou kiss each other? It was so hot! Kaiba's office is right under my room, I just used my innocent attractive powers!_

_I think it wears off after a day… But if she uses it to everyone, we're in real trouble. Wait, you made them kiss? Hot…But you could have made them fuck instead!_

_I know…But I wanted to be a part of it, and I can't get out from the room they've locked me into! _Ayaka whined. _I'll do my best the next time! _

_You can't? Me neither! It affects our powers! …But maybe I should try it with the two Yami's I have in here, he he! _

_Amy, I'm losi…_

Amaya suddenly was left all by herself again… She didn't have attractive powers damn it, but she could do something about that lock! She placed her hand on the door knob… And it melted, oh yeah! She opened it up carefully, and spotted Malik, who was completely absorbed by the magazine, and the other two who were still fighting. "HELLO BOYS!" She couldn't hide herself, jumped high and landed onto Yami Malik and Yami Bakura, placing her hand onto Yami Malik's crotch by – mistake?

"OH SHIT!" Yami Bakura tried to hide her in his arms, unsuccessfully of course.

"OH YEAH!" Yami Malik made a move to grab her breast. Yami Bakura kicked him.

"Wait wait wait stop it!" Malik took of his earplugs and moved to take her away, but tripped and fell onto the other three. There was a time when they didn't know where their hands, legs, and necks were, if, for example, the hand next to them belonged to them or to someone else… Bakura felt someone grabbing his ass, and it turned out o be Yami Malik, so thing got even more complicated… But Amaya thought she was in heaven.

In Amalia Hotel, Yami Yuugi was far too ignorant for all the things that were happening with Amaya. He was sitting in his room, trying to do his research about the Greek Gods, when someone knocked at his door.

"Come in." He said, and Mai walked in. "What's up, Mai?"

"Nothing, I wondered if you have some extra sheets…"

"Yeah sure, take what you want." Yami shrugged, and she moved on, opened up his closet, took the sheets and got out. After five minutes, someone was knocking again. "Come in." Yami said. Mai walked in again. "What's up now, Mai?"

"Do you have any…" She looked around, and her eye fell on his desk. "Maps. I need a map."

"Yeah, okay…" He gave her a map, eyeing her suspiciously. Her eyes were very weird. He watched her until she got out, but as soon as she closed the door, she got in again.

"I need and a pillow… And one of your jackets. And some money. And one of your belts, you have many belts… And some Duel Monsters cards… Monsters. And magic cards. And trap cards. And…"

"What's gotten into you?" Yami yelled and shot up. "Mai, seriously, why are you acting so weird?"

"Hey, don't you yell at me!" She shook her finger around. Then she pointed at him: "You're mine too!"

Yami almost choked. "E-excuse me? Jou wouldn't be very happy hearing this!"

"No. You're mine. You're my friend." Yami let out a sigh of relief, but it didn't last long. "You're my man too!"

Yami didn't know what to do, what to say, how to act. This was science fiction. "Mai, I'm not your…"

"No! You are! You are my man!" She stomped her foot down. "And Jou is my man! And Kaiba! And Otogi! And…"

"Okay, okay, I get it; you want to go to Jou for now?" Yami tried to treat her like a mentally ill person. Was she drunk? It didn't seem so. If he could, he'd put her into a strait-jacket. He grabbed her hand and took her to Jou's room, thinking that he could dump her there, but he came across another unpleasant surprise. Jou was completely sulking sitting on a chair and looking at the floor. He didn't even raise his hand to look at them when they walked in. "Jou, Mai is here. She'd come to me previously…" Yami tried to inform him. "She's acting weird…" _Apparently she isn't the only one. _

"And what do I care?" Jou spat venomously. "Why would she come to a loser like me? Of course she'd come to you first! I have no money, no job, my father is a drunken bastard and you all think that I'll be the same… You and Kaiba think that you are so much better, right? Always winning and always having what you want… Always triumphing over others, in any cost and in any way…"

"What?" Yami couldn't believe in his ears. What was so wrong with both of them? "Okay, just… sort things out!" He left hem there and headed towards Bakura's room. He didn't get in. He heard noise from inside, and just picked a look from the keyhole. He saw Bakura throwing away books, turning over the furniture, and screaming like a wounded animal, demonized. He almost resembled his other self, Yami Bakura. He could barely understand what he was saying:

"GO TO HELL ALL OF YOU, I DON'T NEED YOU…"

Yami almost ran to Isis. He knocked at her door frantically. "Isis open up! I need to speak to you!" No response. "Isis! I'm the Pharaoh; I demand you open the door!"

That got her attention. But only a bit. She opened her door just a slice, so Yami could only see her eye: "I'm sorry, but right now I've much more important things to do." She ran a hand through her hair. "So another time maybe… Oh, and just for the record: You _were_ a Pharaoh. Now you're just a short kid that's only the winner in a childish card game." And she closed the door in his face.

Yami almost tripped over from the shock. Isis would _never_ speak to him this way… Someone sane… Kaiba! Okay, not the brightest example of sanity, but from getting nothing… He ran towards the CEO's room. He knocked the door but no one answered. His patience ran out. He stormed into the room, only to see Kaiba lying on the couch, looking at the ceiling. "I knocked, why didn't you open?" He narrowed his eyes.

Kaiba just turned his head to face him. "I was bored." He told the other honestly. Something was wrong there too.

"Your laptop is on… Don't you have work to do?" Yami asked, praying to get a proper answer… But no such luck.

"I'll do it later, I'm too bored to do it now… And it was too troublesome to go there to shut it off."

"It's only two feet away." Yami observed coldly.

Kaiba looked at him again innocently. "What's your point?"

When a workaholic is too bored to work, then pigs can definitely fly. Yami tried to restrain himself from strangling Kaiba, and headed to Ayaka's room. It was his last chance. He was so angry that he could feel the blood accumulating in his head. When he got there, he tried to open the door. It was locked. "Ayaka, why is the door locked?" He shouted, irritated.

"Kaiba locked me in!" Came the whiny voice from inside. "He said I was drugged or sick, I'm not sick… Really, Yami, what underwear are you wearing right now? Boxers? Slips? Or maybe you're going commando, oh commando is SO hot…"

Yami ran away from the hotel in the speed of lightning. As much as he despised to, as much as he disliked it…

…He had to go to the Thief.

And ask for an alliance.

Zeus's locket was far forgotten now. Nerissa played with it in her hands. _Oh, they just underestimated me so much…Poor little witches! Thinking you can defy me! But I'll have some more fun I think! _She licked the locket sadistically. Her eyes were demonic.


	27. Freaks of the night

»… horny bitch … _don't look at me like that_!« snapped Thief again, as he tied Amy's wrists with a strong rope, ignoring her comments like, »Oh yes, tie me hard and have your way with me,« and Yami Malik's hungry looks on now helpless girl. Honestly, Yami Bakura didn't want to do this, but you see, he didn't have any other choice.

When all four of them were tangeled on the floor, Amaya started to let out noises, such as _ooooh_ and _aaahhh_ and _yes, touch me there!_, so he grabbed her by the hair and roughly threw her away from all of them. Then he tied her wrists behind her back, but Yami Malik was taking full advantage of that, so he changed his mind and untied her, ordering her to sit still on the couch.

But then she started to slowly edge towards Malik, who was reading the magazine. Thief only blinked and in that split second she throw herself on Malik, his shirt already torn. And Malik, the sly bastard, almost give her a french kiss, which he, unsuccessfully, tried to deny afterwards.

Thus Yami Bakura was now back to tieing her wrists behind her back, hoping nothing will go wrong this time …

»_HANDS_ _OFF YOU DISGUSTING THIEF! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER!_« screamed Yami, completely shocked, as he ran straight into their hotel room. Yami Bakura barely had time to wonder what the hell was Pharaoh doing here, before Yami punched him in the face. »You bloody idiot!« yelled Thief back, and the two began to fight. Amaya was just thinking if things could get any better …

… when she found herself in complete darkness. With no lustful urges, just a strange feeling of being watched. »_Holy shit_!« shrieked someone behind her. Jumping form surprise, she turned and came face to face with her best friend. Ayaka's eyes were big, and she was in a weird position, like she had been leaning against a wall or door just a moment ago. She blinked her grey eyes.

»Amy … what the hell just happened?« Amaya shook her head, still speechless, staring at her friend. »I remember being glued to the door, screaming for …« Aya suddenly stopped talking and blushed madly. Unwilling to meet Amy's eyes, she continued much less enthusiastically: »… suddenly I found myself here … like, puff, and there's darkness around me …«

»No need to worry, Amaya, Ayaka,« floated calm voice behind them. The girls turned their head, Aya quickly changing her pose to a normal one. Shada was walking towards them. Amaya's eyes shamefully turned to look at her feet. She didn't saw Shada since Aya kicked him when they stole his Sennen Item. Furthermore, Aya came back, while she … sort of betrayed everyone. If this meeting isn't embarrassing, nothing is.

»This is not Nerissa's doing, it's mine,« he continued, ignoring Amy's shrinking form. »Yeah, and that makes us feel _so_ much better,« rolled her eyes Ayaka.

»It should, actually,« Shada raised an eyebrow, »because Nerissa is no longer with us.«

»What? She can't die! All this mess she caused and now the bitch just dies? No way! Me and Aya were supposed to finish the hag off! She can't die without our permission! Damn, she's such a snake!«

Ayaka sweatdropped. »Amy I don't think she died …«

»Ayaka is right,« said Shada, this time ignoring Aya's oh-so-you-had-to-admit-I-am-right-sometime-right-you-know-it-all victorious expression on her face, »Nerissa is not here anymore.«

»She took another trip? Sight-seeing in Madagascar?«

»No,« he said, a little angry and impatient, »she's not in this dimension.«

The girls gawked at him.

»E-excuse me?« breathlessly wondered Amy. Shada took a deep breath and sit down on mid-air, like he was on invisible chair.

»Nerissa never told you, Melinda and Valerie about this, did she?« he asked. »Well, it's about this,« he quickly continued when he saw his approach was wrong; upon hearing Valerie and Melinda's names, the girls began to look like endless wells of depression.

»There are infinite dimensions. Each has life flow just like in our dimension, except with some big or small differences. For example, here you are the witches, while in some other dimension, you two don't exist and Anzu and Mai have magical powers. Or maybe somewhere Mai doesn't exist and Anzu is Queen of games.«

»So theoretically speaking, I can date Kaiba here, but in another dimension, I can date Jou-kun?« asked Ayaka with a smile on her face, as she tried to sit in mid-air too, only to fall painfully down. Amaya helped her up, and send ugly glare to Shada, as if trying to say _why do you get an invisible chair but we don't?_

»Yes … it's … possible …« tiredly answered Shada, annoyed at how his examples were turning out. »Nerissa travels through them, but I'm not sure what she's searching for. Your magical powers are flowing through dimensions, but you don't have the necessary knowledge to do so. I have, _of course_, so I'll find her and let you know where she is, so you can sabotage her plans.«

»_Of course_ you have the necessary knowledge,« angrily objected Aya. Amaya opened her mouth but Shadi beat her to it: »She has poisoned you and your friends with seven deadly sins.«

»And we ended up with lust, huh? She's one sick, perverted psycho! Woman her age doing that to us!« shuddered black haired girl, while Ayaka blushed wildly again. »I bet she thought we'd enjoy it,« irritably continued Amy, and Aya's cheeks were flushed dark red yet again.

»Do not worry. I erased your friends' memories and implanted new ones; they think after Nerissa blew up her underground hiding place in Athens, all of you returned to Domino city, safe. As you both know, we need to keep Yami Malik, Malik and Yami Bakura away from her, that means you two will have to keep an eye on them, so I make sure the three will live together in Bakura Ryou's house …«

»Poor Bakura-kun,« whispered Amaya.

»… and they will feel strong urge to stay in Domino, but they won't know why. You two return there too, and wait however long is necessary for me to come back and take you to Nerissa. And keep your eyes on everyone!«

Darkness around the girls disappeared and they found themselves in the room they shared in auntie Oima's house.

»Gee thanks,« yelled Ayaka in random direction, »you could have saved us from seven deadly sins _earlier_!«

Amaya sighed and mumbled she's going to take a shower.

**)Xxx)X(xxX(**

Seto Kaiba could not concentrate and it was not like him. Of course, it was, as always, that red haired witch's fault. Why is it that always when he's the most busy, he can't get her airheaded grinning out of his mind? Though he has to admit it makes him more relaxed while working. Admit it to himself, that is. No one else should ever know about this! Maybe Mokuba …

He sighed and leaned against a chair. Ayaka has not smiled often lately. Valerie's death lays heavy on her. Maybe … maybe … well, it would make her happy, right? If he were to sacrifice his precious time and his ego to spend a day with her … it's a big sacrifice! If she's unhappy, her magical powers might weaken and then that Nerissa hag could destroy all of them. Yes! Only because of that he's willing to make such a huge sacrifice and go on a date with her! It would make her happy, he knows it, she's head over heels for him.

He smirked. _I bet she thinks of me before she falls asleep_, he thought. _I bet she's sighing and imagining me holding her. Yes. I bet she is. She's such a dreamer_. Well, if he _really must_, he'll go with her on date. It's for benefit of them all. He turned off his computer and walked out of his office with inflated ego.

**)Xxx)X(xxX(**

»Aya,« said Amy thoughtfully, as she sat on her bed, still wiping wet hair with towel. »I know this isn't the best time, but … Shada will probably take a while to find Nerissa, a few weeks, at least, and I was thinking … you remember what we dreamed of right before we came to Domino?«

Ayaka shook her head slowly, trying to remember what Amaya is talking about, when it hit her. She straightened up and looked at her friend with shining eyes.

»Amy, are you serious? Because that would be … _so awesome_!«

Amaya smiled widely and the girls stuck together their heads, talking anxiously.

»But we're just two, we still need …«

»No problem, I know for a fact Malik can join us.«

»He knows how to?«

»Yeah, he told me he learned as soon as he came from underground Egypt!«

»Oh, oh, we shoul include Jou-kun!«

»Will he know how to …«

»It's okay, it's okay, his part won't be hard! But it'll be damn fun having him with us!«

»You know all four of us decide to do it, we have to make a pact! It could become our future career and we have to promise to stay together.«

»Yes, I agree! Ooooh, I hope it will become our future career, then we wouldn't have to study …«

**)Xxx)X(xxX(**

Kaiba was walking down the street with a smirk on his face, still making fun of Ayaka in his head. _I bet she'll jump and hug me_, he snickered. _That girl is so easy to read!_

Oh, what's this? Ayaka and that black haired leech were just coming his way. What a coincidence!

»Ayaka,« he said in important tone, ignoring Amy completely. He saw Amaya huff and puff, but to his reloief, she just walked a little ahead, leaving him and Aya in privacy.

»Oh, hi Seto!«

»I know what you want, so I-«

»Listen, I'm really, really, sorry, but me and Amy are in hurry right now, I can't talk to you. Call me later, okay?«

Kaiba stared at her, shocked. What? What the fuck just happened? Did she … did she just … blow him off?

»Malik!« she screamed, smiled happily- _too_ happily for Kaiba's taste- and waved at Egyptian boy behind his back. He turned around at the same moment Ayaka ran past him, straight to smiling Malik, and gave him a quick hug. Kaiba's eye twitched. They seem to be talking about something … Malik looks very excited and hyper … _Of course he's excited! He just got hugged!_ mentally spat angry CEO. Soon, all three of them walked away. To Kaiba, everything looked very suspicious.

**)Xxx)X(xxX(**

»Oh man, I can't wait! We'll be super-super famous, I can tell!« yelled Jounouchi happily. Malik, though more down-to-the-earth than blonde duelist, this time had trouble staying realistic. »We'll travel around the world! Our future career!«

»Come down you two,« laughed Amy. »You _three_,« she corrected herself when she saw the dreamy look in Aya's eyes. The four of them were sitting in a cafe, discussing the 'major awesomeness' that will happen this night … everything depends on this night … if they're successful, they they make it … then this is what they'll do for the rest of their lives! That is a promise between them. For this, they have been practising for the past three days!

»Guys, I'll be right back!« stood up Aya. She walked slowly behind their table, and around another one, and another one, until she got to the table behind which a tall man sat, dressed in black coat with black hat. She sat down and crossed her arms.

»Is there a reason you've been stalking me for past three days … _Seto_?«

Kaiba annoyingly took off his hat.

»I'm not stalking you. I'm just enjoying my coffee. In this cafe. In which you are _by coincidence_.«

»Aha. You're enjoying your coffee, in this cafe, in _disguise_?«

»So what? I don't want to be noticed by anyone. I'm famous, in case you don't know.« Ayaka rolled her eyes and continued: »And yesterday? When we went to Jou-kun's block? You were there, watching us … watching me! Stalking me!«

»I was not stalking you, who do you think you are? I was merely waiting for a business partner to show up for our meeting.«

»_Behind a tree_?«

»He's from Tokio! He said to meet him by that tree, because that tree stands out and it's easy to find!«

»Seto, there are at least five identical trees near the one you were standing. How did that tree stood out in any way?«

»Because _I_ was standing by it!«

Ayaka sighed and her vein would have popped if it wasn't for the fact she actually liked how Kaiba was worried over her. She smiled a wolfish grin and leaned closer, whispering:

»Seto, if you want to know what this is all about, come tonight at gothic club Creeps. Me, Amy, Yami and the rest often hang out there. Even Yami Bakura and Yami Malik are visiting it often. Tonight, at 22.00,« she winked, stood up and walked away.

**)Xxx)X(xxX(**

»Aaaaah I'm sooooo nervous!« yelped Amy. Ayaka was too anxious to speak. »Look at all those people,« said Jounouchi breathlessly. Malik gulped. Everyone was tense. Will they make it? He looked again at all the people partying in this gothic-looking club Creeps.

»Oh no,« moaned Amy. »He's here! Ooooh, he's only making me more nervous!« Malik followed her gaze. Yami and Bakura sat down at table near the stage that was in the corner of the club, with Yami Bakura and Yami Malik standing close to them. He was just about to ask Amaya which one of those four is making her nervous, when he heard Aya take a sharp intake of breath.

He quickly looked to the other side of the club and, just like he predicted, Kaiba walked in. He could see Anzu, Shizuka and Mai standing directly beneath the stage, cocktails in their hands, watching around them excitedly. He knew Honda and Otogi were somewhere here too …

»I understand your style,« commented Jounouchi and waved at girls. Ayaka was wearing a tight top, that looked like corset, it was dark violet with two black laces over her shoulders (actually one of them kept sliding off), a collar-looking dark violet necklace with black flower on it, dark green mini skirt, black high heeled boots and silver, or more accurately, metal looking four belts. Her hair was not in ponytails anymore, but flew down her back wildly.

Amaya was wearing a dark pink tight top, who had a chin over her left shoulder, revealing black bra strap on her right shoulder. She too had collar-looking black necklace, with dark pink flower. Her very tight and short shorts were black and so was the thick belt placed over them, who had spikes. She wore black platform boots with silver strapping.

»But why are we dressed like _this_?« complained blonde boy. Ayaka and Amaya shared a knowing look. They both told the guys they'll take care of their clothing. The reason was simple; they wanted to make Malik and Jounouchi look as sexy as possible. Result? Jounouchi was wearing washed out dark blue jeans, Malik fashionably torn black jeans. Both had black military boots. Jounouchi was topless, while Malik had a black, extremely tight sleeveless shirt that was a see-through.

»Erm … because … it … fits,« stuttered the girls quietly and quickly changed the subject.

After five painful minutes, a guy with long blonde hair in ponytail came to the stage. He took the microphone in his hands and the club went quiet.

»Tonight,« he spoke, »there is a new local band making a debut here. Their name is_ Akai Sora_. The singers are two lovely girls, Ayaka Asha and Amaya Natsu, they also play electric guitar, and they write all the lyrics themselves, so they're very personal,« he winked. »On bass is cool Malik Ishtar, the leader and manager of the band. And on drums Katsuya Jounouchi. They'll play three of their songs tonight, and three of them tomorrow, at the same time. So if you like them, come see them again tomorrow. Here they are … _Akai Soraaaaaaaaa_!«

Malik, Ayaka, Jou and Amy exchanged looks and nodded at each other. Aya grabbed her violet electric guitar, Amy black one, Malik his white bass and Jounouchi twirled drumsticks between his fingers as they walked on the stage. The crowd was cheering, eager to listen to new band. Ayaka shyly greeted everyone on microphone: »H-hi Domino … um …«

»ARE YOU READY TO ROCK YOUR MINDS OUT OF YOUR SKULL?« screamed Malik, saving Aya, who send him grateful look.

»Our first song is called _Wonderland_!« yelled Amy in her microphone, and Jounouchi began his drum solo. Soon the girls joined him in hard, wild tempo.

»_Are you sure you want to think about me?_

_Are you sure you want to call me?_

_You seem hesitant, and that's right,_

_'cuz I'm not someone you'd like to meet on such a dark night…_«

The crowd gave a yell of approval and the four friends got more relaxed, playing with much more confidence.

»_I'm never in a mood to just talk_

_I'm never in a mood to just hang out_

_no, if you're looking for some ''quality time together''_

_get the fuck out_

_I ain't wasting any time on people like you_

_so unless you can give me_

_a justified reason for this meeting_

_get your ruby decorated ass away from me!_«

Malik and Jou as rhytm team took the song into loud, wild chours as girls sang their heart out.

»_Sugar, black roses, venom,_

_laces, dark lipstick and gloom_

_that's what I'm made of_

_and with your lack of courage, lack of class_

_you'll never be allowed to touch me_

_There's gothic landscape in my head_

_my soul carries wickedness of foreign land_

_in my heart there's a poisonous snake_

_my spirit is from dark purple pit sent_

_and on my neck it says Made in Wonderland_

_Made in Wonderland!_«

The crowd was cheering, jumping and screaming.

»_It's not like I'm evil,_

_nor bitchy or depressed,_

_it's just that I'm pretty wicked_

_and that point you fail to grasp_

_I'm clothed in night_

_my hair is the Sun_

_body the Universe_

_my eyes your demise_

_Watch yourself, it's a full moon tonight_

_and the witch in me_

_just began to come alive_

_Sugar, black roses, venom,_

_laces, dark lipstick and gloom_

_that's what I'm made of_

_and with your lack of courage, lack of class_

_you'll never be allowed to touch me_

_There's gothic landscape in my head_

_my soul carries wickedness of foreign land_

_in my heart there's a poisonous snake_

_my spirit is from dark purple pit sent_

_and on my neck it says Made in Wonderland_

_Made in Wonderland!_«

Song lasted for a long time, but to them, it felt like it ended very soon. When they energetically finished, they enjoyed strong feeling of joy from the crowd, looking at each other breathlessly, happy they made it through their first song so successfully. Hope, determination and simple happiness shined from them. Yes, their future career.

»Next song is a ballade,« said Amaya in microphone, a little out of breath, »called _On a cold night_.«

Malik slowly started playing, with Aya joining him, as Jou quietly picked up the melody.

»_Nights like this _

_when I just let my soul float_

_and I'm stuck between raw soil and_

_high, high up in the air_

_Days like this_

_when I need gentleness_

_in it's purest form_

_and I allow my heart to bleed_

_Moments like this_

_when I suddenly don't know my name_

_and pressure squeezing my head_

_won't let me go_

_And inside I'm dancing_

_I'm singing_

_to the melody drawn by my confused feelings,_

_all alone in my little world_

_I can hide and allow myself to be confused_

_And inside I'm nursing myself to rest_

_I'm wiping the tears_

_lulling to sleep_

_for who knows what tomorrow will bring?_«

During the song, nobody dared to look at their friends beneath the stage. But when it finished, they saw Mai, Anzu and Shizuka screaming, laughing and jumping.

»Guys, guys!« yelled Jou. Malik, Aya and Amy turned to face him with a big smile. »Okay, let's finish tonight's performance wildly!« They all nodded.

»AAAAAAHHHHH!« screamed Aya in microphone. The crowd returned her call. »Last one, you wonderful people! We'll be here tomorrow too, so come see us!« The crowd went wild. Jou was almost crying from happiness, Malik was already calculating the name of their first cd, and to Amy and Aya … this simply felt right.

»Last song is called _Freak of the night_ … hold on to your lovers closely!« laughed Amy. They started with a loud bang and soon Aya and Malik were jumping around on the stage.

»_I'm a freak tonight_

_I'm a freak_

_I don't even feel human anymore_

_We have the playground set,_

_toys are ready_

_let's get players hot_

_going where we should not_

_We'll go steady_

_so we can last all night,_

_we'll crash all around the room tonight,_

_let's play twisted truth or dare,_

_no more being nice and fair_

_I'm a freak tonight_

_I'm a freak_

_I don't even feel human anymore,_

_tonight I don't have rules, just needs_

_harder, stronger, weter, louder_

_tonight I don't have wishes, just needs_

_We'll both wear leather_

_me with laces, you with whip_

_and neither of us will let_

_the other quit_

_I'll be on top,_

_ridin' the motorcycle_

_then tip me around_

_and we'll go hard and hyper_

_Scratch me, bit me, lick me_

_pin me then release me,_

_handcuff me and let's play hide and seek_

_Tonight I don't have rules, just needs_

_pull my hair, grip me possessively_

_tonight I don't have wishes, just needs,_

_I'm a freak tonight_

_I'm a freak_

_I don't even feel human anymore_

_The greatest pleasure in our game_

_is hearing my voice screaming your name_

_oh, I lied, bad, bad me,_

_tonight the greatest pleasure in our game _

_is hearing you screaming my name_

_Rub harder, I'm getting wet,_

_I wanna taste your sweet,_

_gentle or rough_

_I can do both,_

_which do you prefer?_

_Gentle or rough_

_I don't care_

_just let me feel you now_

_Do what you want with me tonight_

_I swear I'm not human anymore_

_I'm a freak_

_and if you keep me waiting for too long_

_you will hear me growl_

_I'm a freak tonight_

_I'm a freak_

_I don't even feel human anymore,_

_tonight I don't have rules, just needs_

_harder, stronger, weter, louder_

_tonight I don't have wishes, just needs_

_Submission, domination, total control_

_sensory deprivation, more and more,_

_dirty words, saliva all over the heating body_

_but no matter what don't let me win,_

_what good is a guy _

_if he's a wimp?_

_Put me on a collar,_

_take me for walk,_

_cat, bitch, horsey_

_I can do it all_

_Go down with that firey tongue_

_make me beg_

_make me scream_

_and I'll go at full pace_

_looking in your eyes_

_ignoring your pleas_

_I'm a dominant bitch with sharp nails and ties_

_Night is dark to hide forbidden fantasies,_

_your half black face is so mean_

_but when you're mean you turn me on,_

_tonight we're strangers_

_just strangers fu … fu … fu … fu … fu … fu …_

_just strangers wanting to fu … fu … fu … aaaaahhh!_

_Tonight I don't have rules, just needs_

_pull my hair, grip me possessively_

_tonight I don't have wishes, just needs,_

_I'm a freak tonight_

_I'm a freak_

_I don't even feel human anymore_

_No, I'm not,_

_I'm not human anymore,_

_Oooooh, freak, your doll, freak_

_Aaaaaahhhh_

_I'm not, not_

_not human anymore_

_AH!_«

Deafening screaming was heard from the crowd when they finished. Akai Sora members hugged and bowed.

»That was fucking awesome!« yelled Jou when they got backstage. »Akai Sora, now and forever! We'll be as big as Rolling Stones!« loudly exclaimed Malik. Laughing, they changed their clothes, agreed to meet next morning to practise at 11 am and walked inside the club. Everyone was dancing and a few people recognised them and patted them on the back. Jou went off to find Mai and Shizuka while Malik and Amaya went to the table where Yami and Bakura were sitting, with Yami Bakura and Yami Malik leaning to the wall next to it. And Ayaka? She smiled warmly at Seto, who sat down at a table in the corner, motioning with his hand for her to join him. _Now_, she thought, _it's time we party! I wonder what he'll say when I sit down?_


	28. Let's Just Have Some Fun

Ayaka sat across Kaiba, while all kinds of emotions were running through her. Fatigue, for she was singing her heart out constantly the last 15 minutes, excitation for their great success, satisfaction because the feeling that the world was hers was so good… Now she understood why Kaiba wanted to beat Yuugi so badly. Power can be so sweetly intoxicating! "Hi Seto!" She greeted him and he just gestured. She knew she should restrain herself, but damn it, patience wasn't one of her traits. "So, what do you think? How were we?" Oh shit she said it! Couldn't she wait for him to say something from his own?

"Well, pretty good for this low dive…" He had to admit, looking around a little. "But in a decent scale, dramatic."

The smile froze on Ayaka's lips. "Well, we are just amateurs who started playing a few days ago…" Her first reaction was to make justifications, as always, but then anger took over: "And we were never planning to sing at the Scala Di Milano! I bet that you only think opera singing is good, you…"

"You need absolutely better equipment!" Kaiba went on, totally ignoring her. "One of the guitars was missing a string and therefore some notes, the drums came from the previous century and the same goes for the bass, and don't let me get started about how badly you need phonetic and music lessons! Going out there in the music business like that is like you're walking barefoot on thorns!"

"Well, all the things you mentioned need money, and from that…" Ayaka clapped her hands together, making a 'poof' sound. "We don't have any." She smiled sadly. She could borrow, but she'd prefer to die first than stoop so low. But all the problems he mentioned were technical problems, which they already knew they had. He just wouldn't be satisfied with less than perfect, huh… She already knew he was a tough guy to please.

"I can give you."

"Oh, no, Kaiba-san thank you but no…" She shook her head. She wanted to do this by herself, not by depending on some guy, whoever this guy was!

"You think I'll just give it without demanding anything in return?" He bent towards her, wearing his usual smirk. "Don't misunderstand me, Asha. I don't do charities, I do investments."

"Be more specific please." She folded her fingers together and put them on the table, looking at him seriously in the eye. This was business.

"I can arrange that you get better equipment, a professional place for rehearsals, teachers for phonetics, choreographies, stylists (that is so much needed, the next time please be dressed!), and a recording studio, _if_:" He emphasized the if, "You make the music for advertisements of my company, you promote the products, and if you sing for free in every opening and closing of any Duel Monster Tournament I'll be organizing from here on, as well as in my amusement parks, every Friday night. Oh, and I'll be getting 30% of your income, but I'll handle the production and promotion of your disks and concerts. Well? What do you think?"

Ayaka was left gaping. "When did you think all of this? Were you hearing us at all?"

"Of course I was woman, did you think that if I wouldn't, I would have made this proposal?" Kaiba's vein popped out. "You have nice lyrics and exciting music, we can fix the rest. Well?"

Ayaka was fidgeting. Obviously, she couldn't make that decision on her own, but it sounded logical. It would be hard at first, but this was a chance that shouldn't be ignored! As much as she wanted to dismiss Kaiba's money, she had to admit it was luck to have rich acquaintances. If she said yes, Jou would kill her. If she said no, Amaya and Malik would. "Can I get to think about it for awhile? I need to talk to the others too."

"Of course, I didn't expect you to do that immediately, either way." He shrugged. "When you decide, you call me. Forget that now; what do you want to drink?" He almost smiled a little.

Ayaka's cheeks shone bright red. "I-I don't drink alcohol… But maybe I'll get a glass of beer for today!" She grinned. This looked so much like a date!

"Hel-lo guys! Aren't you all mushy-mushy here, huh?" Mai came out behind Kaiba and closed her arms around him, pushing her cleavage behind his head. Ayaka almost felt sorry about how red he became.

"Move, Kujaku." He growled, but she didn't seem to listen. Her cheeks and nose were red too, and Ayaka realized that she was a bit drunk. Oh boy.

"Oh, come on, it's okay, isn't it?" She laughed it off and held him tighter. Kaiba looked like he was suffocating. "Tell me, what were you discussing about? Oh, I can tell that it was something horny right?"

"Horn-" Ayaka felt like she was melting.

"Hey Mai… HEY!" Jou suddenly appeared. He spotted them and tore Mai away from Kaiba. "What are you doing? I told you, you are drunk!" She hugged him and hanged all over him.

"Oh come on, Jyounouchi you're no fun at all!" She whined and tried to kiss him.

"Ah, okay, just…" Jou blushed too and let her kiss him on the cheek. Then he turned to the other two. "I just came to tell you guys that we've caught a big corner of tables, everybody says you should come." His eyes kept being fixated on Ayaka; he stubbornly refused to look at Kaiba.

Ayaka nodded. "Okay, we're on our…"

"You are on your way. I have to go." Kaiba cut her off and got up.

"Too bad, Mokuba says that he'd like to have a wild night with his brother in a gothic club, but I'll go tell him that you're not interested…" Jou mentioned indifferently. His head was still in the opposite direction of where Kaiba was.

Kaiba froze. Then he turned slowly towards Jou's side, who still was looking elsewhere. "Mokuba is… where exactly?" He asked in a low tone. Jou didn't answer, and Kaiba didn't wait for him to do so. He spotted the big group and headed towards them with large steps.

"I think he's a bit overprotective…" Ayaka commented, while Jou was still trying to hold Mai properly, who had drifted into a peaceful slumber. They started walking towards the rest too, and at some point, Ayaka turned to him: "Now you'll even refuse to look at him in the eye? What's the matter with you two?" She scolded him.

Jou glared at her, but then he lowered his head. "I don't know, for some reason, I don't feel like looking at him, talking to him, or anything of the sort… And you know, some times, people relationships just don't work out! No matter how hard you try, you just can't mix oil and water, and that's that! So stop pestering me about it! I've had enough!" He almost yelled, and moved more quickly.

"I don't believe that you hate him so much." She just stated. What was wrong, they are supposed to not remember anything! Jou gazed at her from the corner of his eye, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he tightened his grip on Mai and walked away. Ayaka huffed and followed him suit.

In the meantime, Amaya had other problems. Malik had left her alone with them to go after some blond chick and Yami Bakura, Yami Yuugi and Yami Malik were ready to make a fuss. If they started beating each other again, they were all going to be thrown out of the club! How all of this started:

She came to their table beaming happiness. "Guys, what do you think? Weren't we the best?" She grinned, and ran a hand through her black hair.

Bakura blushed, choked and then stuttered: "You were very good Amaya-san, and… and those clothes…" He blushed even deeper, searching for words that could be considered as benevolent and praising, but not seeming like he was hitting on her.

"They make you a very fine hooker!" Yami Malik took the lead and licked his lips. Bakura gasped and Amaya sweat-dropped. She wouldn't have expected less from Malik's dark half.

"No, no, that wasn't what I wanted to say!" Bakura blurted out, wishing the Earth would open and swallow him. But there were others who were displeased.

"Damn it you freak, take that back now, or I swear it's your last seconds on this planet and this life!" Yami Yuugi shot himself up.

"The Pharaoh is right!" Yami Bakura joined in. "I've had enough of your disgusting and perverted comments, you're going down you nuisance!"

"I don't need your help Thief!"

"Yes, Pharaoh, because I'm doing this for you, my beloved!" Yami Bakura's voice was dripping sarcasm.

"Heh, who's the one with the perverted comments now?" Yami Malik chuckled.

"And who are you doing this for, pray tell?" Yami Yuugi folded his arms across his chest, looking at the Thief with murderous eyes.

Yami Bakura stopped for some seconds, and Amaya's heart skipped a beat. "Whoever insults my other self, insults me." He finally mumbled, looking at the floor. Yami Yuugi and Yami Malik raised an eyebrow.

_His other self?_ Amaya's heart started beating rapidly now. _I didn't know… Does this mean…_But then she noticed Bakura looking at him with stars in his eyes. _Oh wait a minute…Now I get it!_ Here was the definition of wishful thinking. She sighed. That were some absurd thoughts she had for a moment.

"Gee, nobody insulted him!" Yami Malik observed. "If I wanted to insult him, I'd say that he looks and sounds like a girl, that he's totally gutless and helpless, and that he'd be better off in the bottom of a river being food to the crocodiles because he's so useless…"

"THAT'S IT!" Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura lunged at Yami Malik, but then Amaya saw the manager of the club eyeing them suspiciously. That could be the last time for them singing in the club!

"Oh no please, stop fighting!" She covered her ears and her eyes started to water up. Upon seeing that, Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura were back on their seats within a flash of lightning, leaving Yami Malik to wonder what the fuck had just happened, and overly irritated for not getting the chance to beat them up! "Please, let's leave the fights for a day! Ignore him, otherwise we're gonna get fired!"

"Don't worry Amy, I promise you! I'll never let that happen!" Yami Yuugi started the big fat promises again. "No one is going to fire you!"

"Who's getting fired?" Malik came to them with some dark pinks marks all over his cheeks and neck. He glanced all over them and then he turned to Yami Malik. "What did you do this time?"

"Partner, clean yourself up. I can tell that the chick had pink lipstick and if you give me some time, I'll even get the brand right." Yami Malik seemed displeased – probably because he lost an obviously good opportunity to be inside Malik's body. Malik let out a noise that sounded like 'shit' and started trying to wipe it off with a napkin, while Amaya could _now_ understand completely his enthusiasm over the band! Perverted boys! ...But there was one boy that wasn't perverted. That was because he was too small for that stuff.

"Mokuba! Hey!" She gestured, and the black haired boy ran towards her. Behind him, Yuugi, Honda and Otogi showed up. Yuugi resembled what you'd call a fish outside the water, while the other two seemed as carefree as usual.

"Amaya-chan, hi! I saw you up there, you looked amazing!" He smiled and Amaya felt the impulse to hug him so tightly that he'd explode. He was just so cute! And the only one who said something good from heart about that night's event!

"Aw Mokie thank you, you're always so sweet! How did you get here?" She grabbed him and kissed him at the cheek. Yami Yuugi and normal Bakura made puppy dog eyes of the type 'I never get that!' while Mokuba blushed.

"Honda and Otogi came and pick me and Yuugi up." He responded, as Yuugi headed towards his Yami. "They said tonight was going to be a big event, so…"

"…So you decided to not do your homework, ignore the fact that you have school tomorrow, and leave your own safety at the hands of those dorks in a gothic club named Creeps. Correct?"

Mokuba felt like every inch of his body was nearing the final judgment. He turned his head to the other side making a sound similar to the one a door does when it's overly used. "N-n-nii-sa-ma?" He stuttered. Seto Kaiba was standing right behind Honda and Otogi, who had turned as pale as ghosts. "What are you doing here? Didn't you say you had work to do at Kaiba Corp…?"

Kaiba exploded. "WHAT WERE YOU TWO THINKING?" He directed his rage to Otogi and Honda who, from their shock, swallowed their tongues. Amaya buried her face in her hands. "Taking up two completely defenseless and naïve kids to a gothic club in the middle of the night! Where were your fucking brains, can you answer me to that?"

"Hey, I'm not a defenseless and naïve kid!" Yuugi protested.

Yami Yuugi placed a hand over his shoulder. "Sorry partner, without me, yes, you are." Yuugi fell into depression.

"Shut up you!" Kaiba snapped. Then he turned to them again: "Do you even comprehend that he has school tomorrow? Not everybody has such a free time to kill like you do!" Mokuba could feel himself shrinking… and shrinking… and shrinking…

"Hey, hold it right there!" Otogi raised his hands in protest. "I'm a businessman too, I have my own company to run, so you can rant about whatever the heck you want, but I won't allow you to call me a lazy bum!" Amaya could see the saloon fight right ahead, oh she could so see it…

"And who are you to preach us like that?" Honda added. "He's mature enough to make his own decisions, it's not like anybody will assault him or kidnap him when we're all together like that! Chill out a little!"

"DID YOU HAVE ANY RIGHT TO TAKE MY BROTHER AWAY WITHOUT MY PERMISSION?"

Honda and Otogi bite their tongue and suddenly the floor looked very attractive to ignore it. That was so like getting an earful from mom. "Sorry…?" Otogi tried.

"And nobody will assault him? I see someone assaulting him right now!" His eyes fell on Amaya, who was still holding Mokuba. To that, she held him tighter. "Stop hitting on my brother you damn pedophile!"

"Bite me, Kaiba." She stuck her tongue out.

"Nii-sama, stop it, it's too embarrassing!" Mokuba stomped his foot down. "Don't make me look ridiculous! I just want to have fun with my friends, what's wrong with that? Can't you let it go just for once?"

Kaiba opened his mouth to respond, but then he felt something really soft pressing his left arm. "Come on Seto, its fine just for once!" A female voice purred. He turned and saw a slightly drunk Anzu having entangled both of her arms on his arm, pressing it towards her chest. It was the first he was paying attention to her bust size; were those double D's? And more importantly, was she really talking about the situation at hand or… She was actually cute like this…

"I'm so sorry Kaiba-sama!" Shizuka suddenly appeared in front of him, bending non-stop to apologize. "I know that what Otogi-san, Honda-san and Mokuba-san did was frivolous, but please forgive them! All that everybody wants is to have fun together, that's all. Please forget about this and let them off the hook. Their intentions were only good!"

Kaiba sighed heavily, looking at Shizuka's bent form and still feeling Anzu in his arm. "Fine." He said, tearing his arm away from Anzu, who let out a sigh of disappointment. There wasn't anything else that he could do at this situation, right? Amaya mentally noted to give the girls some gifts.

"Oh, a small plea from cute little Shizuka and Kaiba is being brought down." Yami Bakura commented in a low voice to the other Bakura, who didn't have to answer, because Jyounouchi showed up, accompanied with a better looking Mai, who could now walk straight on her own. She could swear, she'd never drink that again! Ever! And she'd given the same stuff to Anzu, damn!

"That's enough, Shizuka." He pulled his sister away, without even looking at Kaiba. For some reason, that last part irritated Seto even more.

"Okay, fine!" He said exasperated. "You will be coming home by the midnight the same way you came here." He told Mokuba, who couldn't believe in his ears for his good luck. "If you're not, I'll murder everybody." Frozen hell fell all over them. "I'm dead serious." He turned away.

"Wait Seto!" Ayaka had just come. "Why don't you sit with us?"

"I've work to do." He cut her off. "Besides…" He glanced from the corner of his eye at Jou, who returned the fleeting gaze. Then he disappeared in the crowd.

Ayaka put her hands on her hips. She was annoyed. "You, you and you!" She pointed at Jou, Amaya and Malik with order. "Come with me right now!" All three of them exchanged surprised and worried looks, but they got up almost immediately.

Yuugi, the ever observing guy, leaned towards his Yami. "Kaiba-kun and Jou-kun got into a big fight, huh?" He commented.

The Pharaoh just shrugged. "So what's new?"

In the other side of the club, Ayaka told hem everything about the business proposal Kaiba had made. Amaya raised her hand. "So you mean," She started, and Aya nodded. "That we can start so soon, improve our quality and sing where all the other bands are dreaming to sing, just with our 30%?"

"It's a good deal, isn't it?" Ayaka offered.

"It's more than good, it's great!" Malik couldn't believe it. Sure, he'd dreamt about it, but it was all wishful thinking. Nobody expected it to happen so soon! And plus, in such a scale! Kaiba was definitely something else! He could see Amaya floating in the air for the future pleasure.

"And does that also mean that we'll be depending on this bastard from now on?" Jou suddenly interrupted their wild dreams. He was angered. "That technically, he'd be the one paying us? That without him, we'd be unable to move a step? Sorry, count me out!" He threw his hands on the air and turned to leave, but Amaya's voice stopped him:

"What is _your_ problem lately?" She was angered too. "All of the music bands have a manager and a producer! And usually, they either wait to be chosen or pursue someone rich they have connections with to persuade him promote them! There's nothing wrong with that! We'll be offering service too! It's not like we're doing it for free!"

"I thought you hated Kaiba too." Jou narrowed his eyes.

"I hate him, not his money!"

"Amy!" Ayaka tried to make her keep a low profile.

"What, that's the truth!"

"Jyounouchi, we can't afford to make those decisions emotionally." Malik stepped in. "This is a big opportunity. If it doesn't work out, we'll try something new. You know it. It's for the best to accept!"

"I guess so…" Jou averted his eyes. "But I can't see how… I don't know what to…"

"Oh, I'll tell you what to do!" Amaya grabbed him from the collar and pushed him into the wall. She was infuriated, his eyes widened in shock. "Listen here, _blondie_!" She yelled at him while Ayaka was almost chewing at her hair from nervousness. This mess was all her fault! The memories had disappeared, but the sentiments weren't! "I'm not gonna waste the greatest opportunity that has ever appeared in my whole life, just because you and Kaiba are on PMS!" Malik almost choked at an effort not to laugh. "Go ahead, chase after him, and sort it out once and for all! I don't know and I don't care what it takes, just SORT IT THE FUCK OUT! NOW!"

"Okay! Okay, I'm going! Let go of me!" Jou protested. He needed that. He needed someone to order him to go. He gave a military greeting, and rushed out of the club.

"At last!" Amaya huffed. She couldn't stand them anymore!

"Oh, this is my entire fault; I hope it turns out all right…" Ayaka started chewing on her nails now.

"How is it your fault?" Malik was caught off guard. "Is there something you've been hiding from us?"

Outside, Jou was running through the night with every cell on his body feeling the nervousness. He didn't even remember what he had to sort out. Instinctively, he touched his lips for a moment, but that small action of his didn't even register in his rush. Now… where had that bastard gone to?

He heard voices. He stopped. He looked in an alley nearby. Several people were in it… Something shone… Fuck, they were holding knives! And a very familiar tall figure was facing them… With brunette hair, and a purple trench coat…

"We will get into the Creeps and take all of the good things inside!" He heard. Many people started laughing. "I bet they have lots of money, keys for nice cars and some hot chicks! We'll have some fun with the chicks, right?" Many 'yeah' and 'bring it on' were sounded. "And you…" The one talking said to the tall figure. Behind him one could hear: 'he's pretty, let's fuck him too.' "You can't fucking stop us!" He declared and started to run, holding a knife, attacking to Kaiba straight ahead.

"FUCK! NO!" Jou screamed and ran towards them.

Back in the club, the first gun shots were enough to have people screaming and running all over the place. "Now, settle down please!" The Chief of the gang said, along with plastering a smile. He had long, dark, black hair and cold, gray eyes. He had that aura of power all around him. "Why spoil the party, huh? Let's just have some fun!"

_Let's__ just have some fun… _


	29. Chotto mate, neeee

»Oh my …« commented Bakura, already afraid. »Listen up, you cockroaches!« screamed tall man with black hair and cold grey eyes. Probably the boss of the gang that was all around the club, pointing guns at random people. But he lifted his gun and shoot in the cieling. When everything went quiet, he stepped on the table.

»We're known as Green Hand mafia! And starting now, this fucking club belongs to us!«

Amaya and Ayaka exchanged a confident look, before they smirked. Time to give these little boys a taste of their powers …

»Stop! I will not let you do this!« yelled Yami on top of his voice proudly. Everyone looked at him as his school uniform became a cape and he jumped on the table to face the Boss. Theatrically, he raised his arm and pointed a finger at him. Everyone waited imaptinetly. Will Yami declare a fight against Green Hand mafia? Will he single-handedly take on the Boss?

»I challange you to a duel!«

Everyone sweatdropped and a couple of people fell down. Amaya and Ayaka were completely in shock.

»W-wait, Yami …« said Amy, her right eye twitching. »No worries, Amaya,« he responded gently, »I'll be careful, I won't get hurt. No need to worry about me.«

»No, no, no, no, no,« mumbeled Amy to herself, »it's not your safety I'm worried about, it's my pride. Don't want to be seen with a person like you in public …«

»Pha, you fool!« screamed Yami Malik and laughed. »Why bother with a card game? I can beat this guy up with only one hand while blindfolded!«

»Aaaaaaahhhhhh!« jumped Ayaka in front of Yami Malik, waving her hands wildly before his face. »Let's not attract any unecessary intention!«

»You? Ha! What can you do?« suddenly burst out Yami Bakura. »_I_, on the other hand, can kill this guy with just one look from King of Thieves!«

Immediately, Aya jumped in front of Yami Bakura, this time waving her hands in his face. »This is what I meant by unsecessary attention!«

_*Meanwhile, in the parking lot right outside the club*_

»Take that, you filthy piece of shit!« yelled Jounouchi, as he pounded one of the guys' face with his feet. All around him lay unconscious bodies of gangsters who were trying to rape Kaiba. Speaking of the devil, he was right behind Jounouchi, watching the scene before him.

Jou let go of the man, who fell on the ground, then he turned to face Kaiba with a serious look.

»Are you okay?« he asked him. Kaiba just stared at the blonde, speechless. Then his long bangs covered his eyes.

»I … I …« he stuttered quietly. Jou watched as Seto raised his hand and covered his mouth.

»I … I …«

Jou crossed his arms.

»I … I …«

Kaiba's arms started shaking.

»I … I …«

A large vein popped on Jounouchi's head, as he screamed: »YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT! IS IT REALLY THAT HARD SAYING 'THANK YOU' TO ME?«

Kaiba looked at him for a second. Then he lifted his hand to forehead, sighed, and sweatdropped.

»Acctualy, yes.«

»YOU BASTARD!«

_*In the club*_

»Oooooh, you're challagning me?« said Boss with a wide smirk. »Well, then …«

Suddenly, there was something like a purple tornado swirling behind him. With an elegant kick, purple tornado, recognised as Seto Kaiba in his purple coat, knocked the Boss off the table and resumed Bosses' position on the table.

»Do you bastards know who _I_ am?« he yelled over the club. Ayaka smiled dreamily, clapped her hands togehter and her leg shoot up in _my-hero_ pose, while Amy sweatdropped.

»I am Seto fuckin' Kaiba! If you don't get out of this town immediately, I'll use my connections to exhile you from Japan!«

»Ah!« suddenly exclaimed Amaya, and there was a big, yellow exclamation mark on top of her head. With a well-aimed kick in the back, she knocked off shocked Yami from the table, and resumed his position on the table, angrily pointing at Kaiba.

»You greedy rat! 30% off of us? Are you insane? There's four of us in the band! You know how little we'll get?«

Ayaka sweatdropped. »Amy … not the best time to talk about that …«

But damage was already done; both Kaiba and Amaya were arguing furiously.

»It's a great offer and you know it!«

»No way! We'll give you 10%, and nothing more! You even want us to perform for free on openings!«

»25%! That's as low as I'll go!«

»15%! That's as high as I'll go!«

»Don't argue with me!«

»I'll argue if I'll want to! And you're even having Ayaka as your personal sex slave, yet you want to take her money!«

Ayaka blushed madly.

»Ha! For your information, I haven't slept with her yet, but when I make her my personal sex slave, she'll do it more than willingly!«

»WAIT A SECOND!« screamed Aya, jumping on table in the middle of them, eyeing them furiously. »Don't talk about my sex life in front of seventy people and a mafia gang!«

»Shut up Ayaka, and side with me! I'm your best friend!«

»Asha, stay quiet and side with me, you like me, right?«

»E-eh?« Aya was confused, looking sometimes at Amy, sometimes at Seto, as they terrorized her.

»Are you just gonna ditch your best friend for some rich dick? Side with me!«

»No, Ayaka, side with me, you like me, you can't resist me, I'm your dream man!«

»I am the one who helped you trough hard times!«

»I am the one who helped you when she betrayed you!«

»I always make you laugh!«

»I always make you horny!«

There was a shocked silence for a few moments. Then Kaiba corrected himself: »I mean … I always make you happy!«

»But you've known me for years!«

»But we have something speacial between us!«

Ayaka was shrinking and shrinking under the pressure … until she quickly got off the table and took refuge behind Mai.

The club watched as Amaya and Kaiba fighted for a few minutes already, when suddenly a boy with bloody lips came walking slowly into the club, scratching his head. Upon hearing the noise, he looked up and stared at Kaiba.

»Anoooo … isn't this the guy we wanted to rape?«

Everyone froze.

Someone giggled in the distance.

»YOU DIRTY SCUMBAG! I'LL KILL YOU, I'LL KILL YOU!« snapped Kaiba, trying to get a hold of the bloody guy, who was backing away, scared, while Jounouchi held Kaiba back, trying to reason with him.

And when you see Jounouchi being the one who is reasoning Kaiba, you know the world has gone crazy.

**)Xxx)X(xxX(**

»Aaaah, what a wild night. But at least Kaiba and me agreed on his share being 20%!« happily said Amy, as she and Aya walked home. It was dark and a little cold, but they didn't mind. Ayaka was dremily replaying the scene when Kaiba kicked the Boss and looked so cool.

They arrived in front of auntie Oima's house. There was a note glued on the front door. Amy took it and read it. »It says auntie Oima is on exclusive vacation for seniors … she'll be coming back on Monday. We have the whole weekend for ourselves. She says she locked the door because she knows you have keys … you do have keys right?«

»Of course I do!« smiled Ayaka. »I have them in my purse, chotto mate, neee …«

Amy watched as Aya looked trough her purse. For a moment, there was a big red question mark over her head. Then Aya turned to her friend with a smile. »I have them in my pocket, chotto mate, neeee …«

Amy watched her look trough her pockets. Aya faced her friend again with a smile, saying: »I hid them in a rose pot, chotto mate, neee …«

Ayaka looked under every single rose pot on the windows. Then she smiled at Amy. »I hid it beside the front door, chotto mate, neeee …«

Aya searched all around the door … before collapsing on the ground, depressed. »Gomeneeee … gomeneeee … I lost them …«

»You should have said so sooner!« Amaya popped a vein.

»And, so, what do we do now? We need a place to stay until Monday, and now it's Friday night,« thoughtfuly said Amaya, tilting her head trying to find a solution. »Yami and Yuugi took Anzu to their apartment because she was drunk, Jou and Shizuka did the same with Mai, so we can't stay at Anzu or Mai's place. I have no intention of falling in arms of Otogi or Honda, so …«

»So let's stay at Seto's place!« interrupted Ayaka, red hearts pounding in her eyes.

»A-a-at K-K-Kaiba's?« stuttered Amaya, as two lighting bolts hit behind her. »No. 'Effing. Way. You go htere if you want, but I'd rather stay at Bakura's! I'd rather face all pshycos than Kaiba!«

So it happened. As Amaya walked towards Bakura's house, Aya was already in the limousine. When she visited Seto in the office, he said he'll be working late, Mokuba was staying with him too, and send her to his mansion to wait there. He said she can pick any room she wanted, but she hads other plans …

As soon as she arrived inside, she smiled sweetly to one of the maids: »Sorry, but Seto-san told me to wait in his room … can you show me the way to there?«


	30. The First Attack

"Here you go." The maid with the long, dark blue hair and purple eyes opened the door that lead to Kaiba's room in front of Ayaka. The redhead walked in trying to suppress a squeal of excitement. His room wasn't as extravagant as she'd imagined, but still, her eyes were as big as saucers, trying desperately not to miss anything. Hues and tones of blue ruled in the scenery, as the sheets, the carpet and the curtains were all blue. The bed wasn't king-sized, but it was definitely bigger than a plain double. It was illuminated by the light of the moon, Ayaka managed to notice before the lights were on, as beside it was a huge sun lounge leading to the balcony. The furniture was all wooden. Near the bed was an enormous closet, and at the other side of the room was a huge library, filled with novels from the right side and files from the left one. Across, there was an elegant desk with a black computer on it, and in the end there was the bathroom. Ayaka picked a look inside, and it was shining white.

"It's not screaming 'I'm filthy rich', it's just casual and comfy. It's nice!" Ayaka exclaimed and hopped on the bed. It bounced and she let out a giggle. Just the thought that Seto was sleeping on the same bed she was hopping on now, was making her… happy, as he had so kindly put it.

"I'd never believe that Mr. Kaiba would bring here a woman who could bounce on his bed." The maid smiled.

That caught Ayaka's attention. "Why? Has he never brought a woman before? Or were they all too serious for this?" She bounced again and gave the maid a provocative gaze.

"I'm very sorry, but I'm not to speak about my employer's private life. I hope you can understand my position." The maid averted her face.

"Don't worry… I'll learn those things myself in time." Ayaka hoped off the bed and started searching through the library. There were many mystery and horror novels in there… Seeing the maid wasn't going to leave soon, she tried to start up a conversation. "So, how long have you been working for Kaiba?" She asked, as she was still eyeing the books.

"That would be eight years my lady."

"Eight years? So… You know him since he was twelve?"

"Yes, my lady."

"Oh, you don't need to call me 'lady'…" Ayaka made a dismissing movement with her hand. Then she stopped. "But if you knew him for this long… That must mean you knew Gozaburo Kaiba too, right? I've heard that he died when Seto was fifteen."

"That is correct."

Ayaka turned to face the maid. "What kind of person he was?"

Suddenly, the maid's eyes were engulfed in angry flames. "He wasn't a person. He was a monster!" She spat out. But then she realized what she'd just said and glued her eyes on the floor. "I'm sorry. That was inappropriate."

Ayaka understood that it was dangerous to ask further. If she did, the other wasn't going to answer her anyways. That woman had a really frightening aura around her just now. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-eight."

"And your name is?"

"Bernkastel. Bernakastel Fredericka."

"The 'Cruel Witch' of the Middle Ages?" Ayaka smirked. That was a severely notorious name.

"Yes. It's actually a fake name. My real name is Furude Rika, but the previous master wanted only big-shots to serve him… How do I say it, he wanted only the devils accompanying him." Rika almost smirked. "And afterwards, we were all pretty much used to them so we didn't want to change them. Well, only I remained from that time, the truth is."

_Kaiba surely knows how to get surrounded by some weird people._ Ayaka thought."Ok Fredericka, I'll wait for Seto here and you…"

"I'll excuse myself." Rika bent, turned away and then left the room. She saw Ayaka from the corner of her eye as she was opening up Kaiba's closet.

_I only hope you can make Seto-sama happy. That is my only wish. _Rika mused and smiled, like she was being relieved.

At the other side of the town, Amaya had just changed her mind. She'd throw them all out and she'd have the apartment all by herself! …And Bakura-kun, maybe. It was his house in the first place.

"I TOLD YOU, YOU SCUMBAG! GIVE ME MY FOOD BACK!"

"You are a Thief, right?" Yami Malik stuck his tongue out. "Come get it yourself." He swayed the bacon right over Yami Bakura's head.

"Is this how you're living everyday?" Amaya was feeling so sorry for Bakura that she could cry for him.

"Yes… But with Malik-san here, it's easier than it looks like." Bakura gave away a sly smile. From the other side of the couch, Malik winked. "He even gave me a pair of earplugs! And he helps me whenever his Yami is trying to bully me! Well, most of the time it's my Yami versus his, so we can do everything else easily…"

His monologue was interrupted by a loud crash, as something round passed violently through the window and shattered the glass. Everyone ran for cover and Amaya let out a screech. The round thing rolled over, until it came to stop Yami Bakura's and Yami Malik's feet.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Yami Bakura yelled and almost stepped away at the sight, when he realized what it was.

"I know. What a sloppy job!" Yami Malik bent and grabbed the decapitated head from the floor. "Look at that cut! Whoever did this sure had to strike more than four times! You know, I could do it with just one clean…" He stopped by seeing Amaya's pale face and wide, disbelieving eyes. "Why woman, does it disgust you that much?" He smiled sardonically and brought it towards her. Amaya could see the flipped over eyes, the greasy black hair, the blue lips, the wide mouth, which was trying to form a silent scream, the broken teeth and the swollen tongue, the blood dripping on the carpet, she could smell…

"STOP!" She screamed and ran to the bathroom, where she emptied her stomach. The other boys wanted to help her, but from what they could hear, that wasn't a sight any of them would want to see, so they took it out on Yami Malik instead. Amaya could here them arguing, but she was too nauseous to care. A head coming flying through the window… If that wasn't a threat, she didn't know what was. And had she seen him somewhere before? Wait… He was the one who walked into the club saying he had been trying to rape Kaiba! Now why…

Shots fell and she covered instinctively her ears, feeling like she was in hell. There was no time for thinking, for talking, nothing. She fell on the floor and curled up into a ball, waiting for the rampage to pass. After five minutes at least, it finally ceased. She got up trembling, and tried to crawl to the living room. All four of them were hiding behind a couch.

"What the fuck is going on?" Malik whispered angrily. "Why those shots? What did we do now?" Right after those words, he thought about it better and eyed his Yami suspiciously.

"When did I manage to do anything, when you have me restricted all day like…"

"Shut up you fool; they might not be gone yet!" Yami Bakura slapped a hand over Yami Malik's mouth.

"Oh, they destroyed my walls… And my couch!" Normal Bakura whined and earned a glare from his Yami.

"Shut up all of you!" Amaya tried to whisper and yell at the same time. "You don't understand, this isn't your ghost games…" From far away, screeching tires were heard. Things went quiet for a couple of minutes and all five of them were holding their breaths. Then, screams were heard right outside by the neighbors. They, whoever they might be, were gone.

The group let out a sigh of relief. "It's over…" Malik wiped his forehead with his arm.

"No it's not over!" Amaya shot herself up. "It's far from over, this was just the beginning! This is what we call an assassination, dimwits! They'll be back to kill us, failing once isn't going to stop them!"

"They would try to kill _us_?" Yami Malik couldn't believe in his ears. "Who could possibly think that…"

Amaya looked at him coldly. "I know very well who you," then she pointed at Yami Bakura, "and you, think you are, but if anyone comes and point a gun at you right now, you'll be dead in two seconds and your little 'darkness tricks' won't be enough to save you. You know that no one is as dumb enough as to participate in a game of darkness when he has the weapon in his hands, right?"

Yami Bakura shrugged. "The Pharaoh was."

"That's a clinical situation, it doesn't count." Amaya reminded him.

"Ok." He replied. "So what do you propose we should do?"

Back in Kaiba's mansion, Ayaka was still going through his stuff like a baby through his first toys. When she finished with the library and the closet, she headed towards the bathroom. "Wow." She mumbled. Kaiba surely didn't pity the money there. The bathtub was enough to be used as a pool, and there were so many faucets and shampoos and…

"Well I was expecting to find you here, but not especially _there_." Sounded a deep voice behind her.

"Yap!" Ayaka made an unknown origin's sound in return and jumped so high that she almost hit the ceiling. "What didn't you warn me?" She turned to Kaiba with a hand over her chest. That had scared her.

He placed his hands on his hips. "Didn't I tell you to wait in one of the guest rooms? What are you doing here?"

She shrugged. "I was curious; I wanted to see your room. They say that if you can see someone's bedroom, you understand a lot about their personality." She walked in the middle of the room and twirled around with open hands. "And it's very nice in here." She commented happily.

"Yes, that's why it's called private space." Kaiba rolled his eyes, but he was somewhat satisfied with himself. "Now out." He grabbed Ayaka from the waist and walked her out. "I want to change clothes."

Kaiba's unusual niceness (she was giving that one to his fatigue), the proximity, the hands around her waist, his cologne and the mention of clothes coming off, made Ayaka say: "So? I've seen you naked before!"

"Yeah, I've seen you too." He told her and she was out with the door closed behind her without realizing it. _When did that happen?_ She thought, but then she decided that he was probably referring to the one time she and Amaya had changed clothes when the three of them were cats. She had just decided to shrug it off when she came face to face with a gaping Mokuba.

"What? No! Not like it sounds! I mean… I didn't… we…" She was left stuttering.

"You know, I don't really wanna know!" Mokuba interrupted her. "Believe me, I honestly don't!"

Ayaka smiled with guilt. She won't be the one planting weird thoughts in Mokuba's head; she thought that she could leave that for Amaya or Jou afterwards. But who cares! She'd have an entire weekend with the Kaiba brothers! An entire weekend with Seto, in his house! She'd have a chance to see how he spends his everyday routine; even Amaya would be interested in that! Seto and she… Maybe they would… Now that everybody else was gone… Her eyes started forming little stars.

The bell rang.

"Oh, I'm going Ayaka-chan!" Mokuba volunteered and rushed downstairs. Ayaka was still day-dreaming about this weekend. "Amaya-chan? And you guys, what are you doing here?"

To that sound, Ayaka bent over the stairs, and saw Amaya, Malik, Bakura, Yami Malik, Yami Bakura, Yami Yuugi, Yuugi, Anzu, Jou, Shizuka, Mai, Honda and Otogi coming in. "Sorry for the intrusion!" They chirped in unison. Ayaka's eye started twitching really violently. If there was one thing for sure, this wasn't for any good.

"We all met each other outside the door… Seems like we all had the same thought." Amaya started explaining to Mokuba.

"What are you doing here?" Ayaka went down the stairs, trying to smile but failing miserably, her whole face twitching at the attempt. Her lack of luck would remain legendary through all the centuries that would follow. "How did we segue from 3 people to 16, in HERE?" She emphasized 'here' so much that everyone besides Amaya took a step backwards.

"Aya, calm down." _I know it's irritating, but please bear with it!_ She consulted the other through their mind link. "A head came flying through the window…"

"A hand was on my bed!" Poor Yuugi was ready to cry.

"We found a pair of eyes in the bathroom!" Jou added. "And I certainly didn't forget my eyes there!"

"I found a leg on the doorway!" Honda was seriously freaked out.

"And there was a penis and two testicles on the table of my kitchen!" Otogi was pulling at his hair.

Everybody turned and looked at him.

"What…?" He asked. "I was the only one who got the extreme?"

"And are you sure it wasn't any ex-girlfriend looking for revenge?" Ayaka's vein had popped out.

"And then there was shooting!" Bakura started to explain, but he didn't manage to do it.

"What the fuck is going on in here?" A voice sounded and Kaiba went down the stairs. He was wearing a simple, deep blue t-shirt, and loose black jeans. His hair was messed up. Ayaka noticed that he was wearing blue wrist bandages. She also noticed that Anzu, Shizuka and Mai were getting a nosebleed. Kaiba in his casual clothes was drop dead sexy, even Jou was checking him out with the look: You got dressed like a normal person for once? Pigs fly. She growled, trying to defend her territory. "What on Earth are all of you doing in my house?" Kaiba continued questioning. When everyone tried to speak together, he raised his hands. "Don't even think about it. You speak!" He indicated at Amaya.

"We all found pieces of butchered human flesh in our houses, and we all faced shootings." She took the lead. "Somebody is trying to kill all of us, so we decided to come here with the impeccable security system!"

Kaiba's eyes widened. "Oh, fuck…" He let out, and then neared the door. Beside it was an electronic mechanism. He pushed some buttons. "Roland? Roland, can you hear me?" He tried. He slammed his hand on it. "Damn it, it's dead!" He ran around the house, pushing buttons in every corner. Judging from the extreme swearing, he couldn't do anything.

Amaya raised her fist, ready to punch his guts in another dimension. "So I guess the 'impeccable' system wasn't as impeccable as we thought, huh?"

To her words, Kaiba turned and he was so infuriated that even Mokuba got scared of him. "You moronic woman! What would cost you to THINK, just for once?" He got near her, but Amaya wouldn't let him win, so she still faced him. "If they wanted to kill you, they'd have gone into your house! They wanted to scare you and gather you here, and that means that…"

Suddenly, the lights went off. Shizuka screamed and hid inside her brother's embrace. Ayaka could feel herself drying up from fear. Amaya too, but she didn't want anyone to know she was this scared. "What's going on?" Honda yelled and soon all of them started talking and screaming and yelling all together.

"… that it was a well prepared trap, now SHUT UP!" Kaiba ordered, and everybody stopped. "Whoever is near the buffet, there are some candles and a lighter at your left. Lit them up!"

"This you mean?" Yami Malik lit up the candles and brought them near his face. "I have to confess, they create quite an atmosphere."

The girls screamed. "THE DRACULA!" Amaya and Ayaka pointed at him. With his monstrous face and his cape, he really looked a lot like a more… deranged form of a vampire.

"Seriously, _this_ scares you?" Yami Bakura lifted an eyebrow. "That's the most ridiculous sight I've ever…"

"Where's is Kaiba?" Anzu asked all of a sudden. They all looked at each other. No one knew. Even Mokuba didn't.

"Yaaaah, Kaiba has been swallowed by darkness!" Yami Yuugi exclaimed and it was enough for everyone to start again screeching and crying and…

"No way, what kind of darkness would willingly take him?" Jou stated incredulously.

"I can hear you, you damn mutt!" Kaiba's angry tone was soon accompanied by its owner, as Kaiba showed up behind a door. "I just wanted to gather some things." He brought up some other candles, lighters and a gun. "Everyone make sure you've got something for light." He stated, as he was fixing the gun properly.

Yami Malik licked his lips. "Does this mean we're allowed to kill?" His eyes were shining.

"If someone attacks you with the intention to kill, of course." Kaiba answered, but Amaya wasn't happy with this:

"The real world is not your little world!" She reminded Yami Malik. "Killing is something you'll go to jail for, and honestly, I don't trust that you won't try to kill any of us!"

"Woman, I know that if I lose you, I'll lose my fun." He answered, but she was still looking at him ready to defend herself. At some point, all of them had obtained a lighter and a weapon. Bakura was side-glancing at his Yami non-constantly, and so was Malik. They seem to like the situation. A lot. Oh dear God.

"The maids!" Ayaka suddenly remembered Fredericka. "We have to warn them too!"

"They are on their day off today." Kaiba informed her, without paying much of attention, as he was searching through some cupboards.

She let out a nervous laugh. "What do you mean one of them showed me around when I came here today."

Kaiba froze on his tracks. So did Mokuba. "Ayaka-chan, no maid was here today." The kid repeated for her.

"You two are pulling my leg, right?" She let out another laugh, which sounded more like a panicked squeal. "Fredericka Bernkastel was here! Long, dark blue hair, purple eyes, twenty-eight years old… She goes by the name Rika Furude too!"

"I don't know what you've been drinking or what you've been seeing, but Fredericka Bernkastel has to work here since my stepfather's death." Seto informed her. "She was one of the first to go away after he kicked the bucket. Well, she was twenty back then, so she must be twenty-eight right now…" He shot himself up. "I wouldn't be surprised if she got in here to steal…"

"And if she wasn't here, how would I know about her?" Ayaka had started trembling. "And she was here to steal, why didn't she? And if she was working with the ones that are after us, why didn't she remain here to kill us?"

Amaya sighed, exasperated. "Really Kaiba, I'd like to see what your damn security is doing OH DEAR FUCKING GOD!" She had just looked outside the enormous window.

"Well, at least now we know what his security is currently doing." Yami Bakura commented. The corpse of a man was hanging from a halter, wearing a Kaiba Corp. uniform. It had just fallen over, right before Amaya's eyes. Another push and she'd never see any thriller movies again… If she managed to get through this night alive.

"Holy shit!" Otogi exclaimed. "How will we…"

"Just close the curtains!" Mai ordered him. It was three o' clock in the morning, and she had drunk. Her head was aching really badly, and even with this hell going on around, she still wanted to relax a little, or she wouldn't be able to handle it. "Why don't we just arrange shifts, my head is killing me!" She whined. Deep inside, she was thanking the God she was drunk and could only grasp whatever suited her out of the situation.

"It won't be the only thing killing you if this mess continues!" Jou reminded her.

"No, Kujaku is right." Kaiba sided with her. He was very tired after this long day – night, at the very least. "Get in groups of two and one of you will be sleeping, while the other will be on guard. We need as much energy as we can get. Get whatever you want from the fridge and…" He couldn't say anything more, since everyone rushed to the fridge and created a mess. Kaiba was restricting himself by thinking that he could kill them any other day he wanted.

"Nii-sama let me go with Honda-kun." Mokuba told his brother. "I know the house, if I can take over and show them the left side…"

"Ok." Kaiba didn't have any energy to disagree, besides, he trusted Honda with his brother. Whoever had a Yami would go with it, Anzu (who was proved to be totally sober) went with Mai, Amaya with Ayaka, Otogi with Shizuka and Jou with Kaiba, who, despite having a headache, had to listen to the constant grumbling of where-is-my-sister-going-with-that-womanizer and refrain from shooting the blond for that. As soon as they got in their guarding place – a north guest room – he fell forwards onto the bed. "Please take the first shift for me." He told the blond, hoping he wouldn't get a lecture.

"What? You're dumping all the hard work on me, aren't you rich boy!" No such luck. Lecture was already here.

"Please, Jyounouchi?" He tried.

"Oh no, forget that, it doesn't work on me anymore!"

"Pretty please Katsuya?"

"Kaiba do your damn job! Let's at least flip a coin!"

"Huh! You've won all of your duels because of luck and now you're…"

"That won't work on me either, but I sure as hell hope that they'll kill you today and this poor planet and my mentality won't have to suffer anymore!" Jou was practically boiling into his anger.

Kaiba opened up his left eye. "You'll let that happen, Jou?"

The blond was suddenly feeling awkward. "No…" He ran a hand through his hair. "Okay! I'll take the first shift! Happy?" Kaiba closed his eyes and was fast asleep in a matter of seconds. "Damn you, you brat." Jyounouchi whispered and carefully sat on the bed, beside the brunette's sleeping form. "You won't be always getting your way, you know? You shouldn't be trusting me that much either." He ran a hand through the brunette's hair. "For I don't know if I'll be able to act like you're expecting me to." He said that, but yet, he smiled. It was like someone actually acknowledged him, and he was glad for that.

Downstairs, Amaya and Ayaka were walking on eggshells. "I saw her I'm telling you!" Ayaka was insisting.

"Ok, I believe you!" Amaya was trying hard to understand. "Let's just… find her first! Even if she'd left the house, she must have left some kind of evidence behind!"

Outside the house, in a white van, the Boss of the Green Hand Mafia was smiling sardonically. "You humiliated me… Now we'll really have some fun together." He chuckled evilly, as the dark clouds were covering the silver moon.


	31. Old boyfriends suck

»You know what you have to do, boys,« hissed Boss, as his grey eyes shined upon nine of his gangsters. A tall guy, decked in black leather pants with heavy metal chains, military boots, black sleeveless top and ruby red giant cross around his neck, chuckled. His black hair was long, but it stuck out in the back vertically and he was shaved at the sides of his head, giving him the feeling of death metal gone punk. Natural dark violet and black circles were under his eyes and there were two shining ruby red rings; one in his nose, the other in his bottom lip.

»You'll let me and Leer play like you promised us?« he asked in deep, grim voice, with hint of excitement. His unusualy light and pale green eyes flickered for a second on Leer, his companion and friend.

Boss smiled sadistically and purred quietly: »Yes, Yussi, you and Leer can play to your hearts' desires …«

Leer, as tall as Yussi, shared dark violet and black circles under equally pale green eyes. His ears were full of sapphire blue rings, one was in his bottom lip as well. Longish blonde hair was messily around his face.

He wore black fishnet sleeveless shirt with black gothic jacket over it. The jacked went down to his knees. As Yussi, he had military boots under black leather pants with chains. He clicked his tongue and smirked back at Yussi who was gobbling down half of Russian vodka, before passing it to him. Leer took it and drink the other half of it in no time. As they watched the others already move in various parts of Kaiba mansion, Yussi and Leer punched each other in the shoulder and walked in the same direction together.

Yes, they looked similar. Well of course … they were brothers, after all.

**)Xxxx)X(xxxX(**

»What's her name?« Amy whispered carefully, as Aya and her walked down pitch black hallway, holding hands. Aya nervously shook the flashlight in her other hand. Dammit, it seemed it'll go out soon. At least they have their powers, that gave them confidence. But if anything happens to Seto … they should've vote to stay in one place, so they can protect the rest!

»Hey!«

She felt Amy's elbow poke her ribs. »I asked, what's her name? I didn't remember it.«

»O-oh …« Aya pushed terrible thoughts of Seto covered in blood with dead, empty eyes staring in nothingness out of her mind. »Frederica. We have to find her, we have to …« she whispered sadly.

They walked in silence for a few minutes. The hallway began to change slowly, there were more and more rooms left and right from them, but they walked straight ahead.

»Aya,« whispered Amy, and did another poke in her friends' ribs. »Will the flashlight go out? It's producing less light than before.« Aya nodded but then remembered Amy can't see it.

»Yeah, I've been worrying about that … but we can make our own light, right?« Looking sideways, she barely saw Amaya's lips began to smirk.

Ayaka sighed and looked ahead, worried and scared. They _can_, but others have no such luck. She was more and more convinced spliting up was a bad, bad, _bad_ idea. They should've stayed together, Amy and she could protect-

»A … aaa … aahh …«

Ayaka's heart went in overdrive and all blood in her head ran out, she was sure her face was as white as Bakura's hair. Slowly, with shaking hands, she looked at Amaya, flashing the light close to her friends' face.

»A-Amy, what's … what's wrong?« she hoarsely whispered.

Amaya's eyes were huge, but her pupils were a small dot. She was standing still, still gripping Aya's hand tightly … but her sking was dead cold. She gulped.

»Aya … Aya … Aya!« she almost scremed. Ayaka gasped silently and hugged her over the shoulders, trying to silence Amy with her hand in which she was holding now very weak flashlight.

Panic. Heavy, heavy, insane panic washed over Aya. She had never, _never_ seen Amaya so scared.

The girls struggled with each other; Amaya tried to break free of Ayaka's grip, while the latter tried to calm her down.

»No, no, listen!«

»Sssshhhh Amy, quiet, quiet!«

»No, no, listen, LISTEN!«

The word echoed down empty dark hallway. The noise made the girls finally stop moving. Ayaka was just about to whisper to Amy that she's a bloody idiot, when flashlight went out.

Pitch darkness surrounded them like thick, dusty black curtain. Aya heard herself give out a quiet yell of fear. There was a clock ticking in the distance. Suddenly, warm breath was on her left ear, and Amaya's silent voice whispered words that made red haired girls' blood freeze in her veins.

»I cannot make a light. Our powers … are not working anymore … and you know what that means.«

Aya gasped sharply and tightly closed her eyes. Gently she shook her head … no, no … she doesn't want to believe this … no, it's not true … they still have powers, no, no …

She knew what losing powers meant even before Amy's cold whiper tickeled her ear again.

»Our attackers are not human.«

**)Xxxx)X(xxxX(**

Mokuba didn't know how to walk. A little behind Honda? But then someone could attack him from behind. He didn't want to be ahead of Honda too … but walking at Honda's side was making him anxious.

»Can we walk faster?« he whispered to brown haired boy, who was more scared of the situation than Mokuba.

»It's not my fault Kaiba has guest rooms scattered all over his mansion,« responded Honda in barely audible whisper.

»What? Speak louder I can't hear you.«

»_But I can hear you perfectly well_,« deep echoing voice floated through darkness. Honda screamed, Mokuba yelled, dropped the flashlight.

Voice laughed.

Honda picked up Mokuba in his arms, and ran, ran as fast as he could in darkness before him, leaving the flashlight behind.

»Did you … hear something?« shakily whispered Anzu, her body going numb in a split second. Mai started to breathe really fast as she directed the flashlight behind her and Anzu. The girls were staring silently in the direction they were walking just minutes ago.

»Something like … a scream …« Anzu wanted to break suffocating silence. Mai, being older and more mature, knew she had to stay calm, even if she was freaking out inside. She knew enough about human psychology to avoid making Anzu more scared than she already was.

_Tomp. Tomp. Tomp-tomp-tomp_

»S-someone is running our way,« half whispered, half yelped Mai, unable to keep her cool. Her hands started shaking. Anzu could hear her heart beating faster and faster … there was still nothing to see but black corridor …

»RUN!« screamed Mai.

**)Xxxx)X(xxxX(**

Ayaka and Amaya were walking blindly into darkness before them, holding hands. Once or twice, Aya shrieked, convinced someone was following them.

»Aya, please,« tiredly complained Amy, as her friend shriek for the third time. But Ayaka couldn't help herself. Without their powers she felt so vulnerable, so helpless, so useless … _so fucking scared_.

And … she could have sworn she heard someone moving behind them!

»Do you hear it?« suddenly asked Amy. Aya turned quickly to look behind her back. Not that it did any good, there was darkness everywhere, no one could see a damn thing.

»No, no, ahead of us … look!« whispered her friend, feeling Aya shift around.

There was very, very faint light in the distance … and muffled sounds. Girls wanted to exchange looks, but felt stupid, knowing they couldn't actually see each other. Amy poked Ayaka in ribs once again, and they slowly started moving towards the light.

»Do you think this is a good-«

»Someone's crying, listen,« whispered Amy, cutting her friend off.

True; muffled sounds could now be heard as sniffing and there was another voice … they couldn't hear what it was saying, but it sounded like it was trying to comfort the crying person.

Stange thing was, the light was not getting bigger or stronger as they walked towards it. It was … just there, weak, faded …

Until they realised light was coming from a flashlight in second hallway that was crossing the one they were walking on. The light was coming from the corner.

As they reached it, they slowly, with beating hearts and sweaty hands, carefully peeked from the corner …

… and sighed with relief.

There stood Honda, shaking and sweating. He was patting Mokuba on the head, as small boy cried and hugged his waist. There, on the floor before them sat Mai, gripping flashlight strongly, crying and giving out violent twitching of arms, like trying to push something away.

»Guys,« whispered loudly Aya, taking Amy by hand as they walked towards them, relieved, but worried.

»NO!« screamed Mai and covered her head with hands. Honda and Mokuba gasped and looked at girls wildly, pure fear and panic reflecting in them.

It was enough to make the girls stop in their tracks. But then, realising who caled them, Honda and Mokuba gave out a sigh of relief.

»Thank god it's just you,« whispered Honda brokenly back, as he kneeled down, calming down Mai, who peeked through her fingers at them, still not convinced she's safe.

»Wha-what happened?« breathlessly asked Amy, running to Mai, hugging her. Ayaka ran to Mokuba, checking him and asking if he's okay.

»Amaya, Ayaka … they got her … they got Anzu … they got Anzu … they're animals, they're not human, they're crazy …« stuttered Honda louder and louder, panic raising in his voice. Mai began to sob harder.

»Sssshhh, you're safe now,« tried to comfort her Amy.

»We're not safe! No one's safe!« suddenly burst out Mokuba. His words were echoing through hallway. Ayaka put a hand gently over his mouth and stroke his hair reassuringly. »Look, there's door here, whichever room it is, let's go in. If anyone heard us … it's not wise to stay here any longer,« whispered Aya to Amy mostly, since other three were in state of shock.

When they cramped in what turned out to be a bathroom (probably for guests), turn on the light, and Amy and Aya helped Mai to lie down in enormous bathtub and covered her with large white towel (to give her sense of security) and wiped Mokuba's tears and help him blow his nose (his hands were shaking uncontrollably), they sat Honda down on toilet and gently encouraged him to tell them what happened.

Honda and Mokuba heard a voice and panicked, started to run. They lost their flashlight. They ran into Anzu and Mai, who were running from them, because they thought they were the attackers. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a tall man with wild red hair dropped from the ceiling and snatched Anzu away. It all happened in a second. Anzu's disappearance and the inhuman speed of the attacker caused them all to go insane and run blindly away.

Amaya's eyes worriedly glanced at Mokuba, sitting by the bathtub, staring in his own shoes and Mai, shutting her eyes tightly, covering herself with towel up to her nose. Good, no one was listening.

»Honda, calm down, okay?« she whispered in his right ear. »Those two need you to be brave,« Aya whispered in his other ear.

»Now listen to us,« continued Amy, as she heard Honda's breathing becoming normal as opposed to his hyperventilating. Making sure Mokuba and Mai can't hear her, she bended even lower, almost touching his ear with her lips.

»We know for a fact our attackers are not human. No, listen,« she quickly added when she felt his body tensed up, »you must not tell that to Mai and Mokuba yet. They're in shock. If you do that, they'll get paranoid.«

She waited to feel his head nod.

»Good. Alright. Green Hand mafia … so … our attackers have not only inhuman speed, but also inhuman strenght and senses; hearing, seeing, smell, taste … they are nocturnal.«

»W-w-who are … they?« he breathlesly whispered. Aya gulped and whispered in his other ear with grim voice:

»Vampires.«

His body gave a twitch. »No … no way …« Ayaka quickly continued, ignoring his disbelief.

»The _real_ vampires are not as nice as the movies and booksn describe them.«

He gripped her shoulders and moved her away from his ear enough to look her in the eyes, and whispered: »But movies and books don't describe them asn nice at all.«

»Exactly,« nodded Aya and quickly turned his head to whisper in his ear again, eyeing Mokuba and Mai nervously.

»Here's facts about them: crosses, blessed water, sun burning them and all that shit don't work on them. It's just superstition. Stakes are useless too. They're immortal. You cannot kill them. The only way to get rid of them is to drive silver through their heart. Silver, because of it's chemical substance, can put them to sleep for several years. But you cannot kill them. You can't kill immortality.«

Amy took over: »Also, you can't see their reflection in mirror, any type of glass or metal.«

»You two … sure know a lot about them,« whispered Honda. Luckily, they were so close his ears, he could not see Amy and Aya exchange uncomfortable looks while blushing.

»Here's the plan,« continued Amy. »Me and Aya will go look for maid Fredericka and the others. Now that we know Green Hand mafia are vampire gangsters, this changes everything. We need to warn them. And we need to get back to Kaiba's kitchen. I'm sure the rich bastard,« Amy ignored Aya's ugly glare, »has knives made of silver. You stay here. Make sure these two are quiet and turn off the light. We'll be taking the flashlight because ours doesn't work anymore.«

»W-wait,« he stuttered and gripped both girls by collars of their clothes, »can't you cast any magic spells to protect us?«

Amy's body shook like electricity ran through it while Aya whispered darkly:

»Honda, vampires are stronger than witches or beings with magical ability. And especially stronger than us, who were given magic, unlike them who were _born_ with it. Their natural aura … blocks our magic.«

»Meaning …« still didn't understood Honda. Aa took a deep breath. »Meaning their aura overpowers our magic so it does not work anymore. Or at least not until vampires get away from us, 8 kilometers.«

There was a slilence, broken occasionaly by Mai's sniffing.

»You said vampires were born with that way …« whispered Honda. »So vampires can't be made?«

Amy sighed impatiently and whispered: »It's complicated. When two vampires have sex, of course their child will be vampire too. And vampires can bite you and drain you out of blood and massacre your guts-«

»What Amy's trying to say is,« interrupted her Aya, before Honda would die from fear, »they can't be 'made' in the full meaning of the word. If vampire bites someone with intention of turning them into undead vampire, they drain the blood until there's only a few drops left. Then they bite their wrist and force the victim to drink their blood. Victim then suffers up to 24 hours of physical pain, because their body is dying.

When they wake up, they are 'born again', into new life. Their body is dead; it will never grow old. When people are born again in this new life, many say they change … but that's another story and we don't have time for it right now.«

**)Xxxx)X(xxxX(**

»Do you think they'll be alright?« whispered Aya. Again, she and Amy were walking with a flashlight, trying to find their way between Kaibas' mansions' many hallways.

»I don't know. But Aya, our first priority is to find kitchen and take the silver. Whatever silver we find, it can be a frickin' spoon for all I care, just to have something to protect us. Then we find others…«

»And Fredericka,«

»… and Fredericka, and get the hell out of here.«

They walked on, in silence. Neither of them daring to say out loud _get the hell out of here … alive_.

»Oh my god!« quietly shrieked Aya and pointed straight ahead. »I swear I saw someone with long blue hair there!«

»Are you sure?« suspiciously wondered Amaya. »Yes, yes … come on,« Aya took her friend by the hand and lead the way with the flashlight.

»Here by this … door.«

They stopped and stared at wooden door before them. Ayaka was so relived. Fredericka was alright! She was alive! But she must be so scared …

Amaya was about to suggest to go in, when suddenly cold, thin metal was roughly placed on her neck. She couldn't even swallow. Cold metal, probably knife, was pushed so hard against her throat, she had to lean her head back to avoid it cutting her skin. She felt back of her head leaned on someone's shoulder.

»Tell Asha to go in by herself, you'll wait here. Say you'll be safe in the darkness. Say you want to make sure no danger comes while she'll get the maid,« whispered voice so quietly, Amy would not be able to hear the words if the vampire behind her wouldn't be speaking directly into her ear, touching it with his lips. She could feel his hair tickling her cheek. He pulled back, but still kept knife on her neck.

Amaya's hands grew cold. No, this voice, it can't be … please …

»A-Aya,« she shakily whispered, »y-you go … go in. Keep the flashlight. I-I-I'll stay … here … and, uh, make sure no danger comes while you'll get … get Fredericka. Uh … g-go.«

Aya looked back at her friend. Because she was pointing flashlight at the door, Amaya behind her was covered in black shadows. Aya could hardly see her.

»Are you sure?«

»Yes,« came quiet reply.

»Alright,« whispered Aya, turning back to the door, wondering why Amy's head was at such weird angle, »I'll be out soon with Fredericka.«

Amaya watched as Ayaka disappeared through the door, closing it behind her, closing out all the light …

Vampire released her. She took two steps ahead and felt herself hit the wall of hallway. She turned around, at the same time vampire litet up two candles on a table behind him. He faced her, giving her a wicked smile.

Amaya could not move. Like an animal caught in car lights in the middle of the night. Fear paralysed her as she stared back in pale green eyes. He raised his arms and said mockingly:

»What? Aren't you happy to see your ex-boyfriend? A year of dating and I get no kiss on the cheek or a hug now?«

His eyes shined dangerously and with much force he lunged the knife … it landed in the wall, a few centimeter away from her face. She breathed out shakily, feeling coldness from her hands sliding up her arms.

»No note! No call! No explanation! You and that red haired wench just disappeared,« he yelled sharply. Amaya looked away, not being able to look in his eyes any longer. In a second, he throw himself on her, just in case she'd want to escape. His face was now really close to hers, but she was still looking down, not wanting to meet his mad gaze. If she did, she was afraid she might start to cry out of fear. And she knew from the 'fun they had in bed' he enjoyed being rough … so she won't give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

»Don't worry about Asha,« he tauntingly whispered, »she's having a lot of fun with Leer in there.«

Amaya took sharp intake of breath. Leer? Leer? Ayaka's ex-boyfriend? No. No, no, no …

It was a few months after Melinda's disappearance and Valerie was out cold. She and Aya were devastated, too young to know how to deal with that sort of pain … so they partied, they drank alcohol every night, they did hell a lot of crazy stuff to forget, to deny, to drown the pain … in one of night parties they met Yussi and Leer Lioneye. The vampire brothers. A year with them. With their crazy vampire buddies. A year of drinking and toxic parties. Until they decided they had enough. They wanted justice for Valerie, better life for themselves … So they left. Without a trace. Because they were afraid Lioneye brother would kill them if they disobeyed them. The lack of magic while they were around them was slowly freaking them out. And now they ended up in Green Hand mafia, vampire gangsters. Shit. Amaya barely dared to breathe.

»I hope you've figured out by now there is no Fredericka. Leer enjoyed playing a trick on Asha,« kept taunting her Yussi.

»You bastard,« Amaya whispered back, unable to hold back. Yussi smiled.

»You'd make a fine vampire …«

»I'd never want to be something as disgusting as living dead!«

Mistake. Horrible, horrible mistake.

Yussi laughed hard, fire burning in his eyes. »So that's what you'd hate to become? A monster, eh? Well then …«

Amaya felt cold, lone tear running down her cheek. Yussi's sharp teeth shined.

»… this is my revenge on you.«

Before she could even blink, there was a terrible pain on her neck, like Yussi would tear it open with his teeth.


	32. Vampire Mania

"_A monster, eh? Well then …"_

_Amaya felt cold, lone tear running down her cheek. Yussi's sharp teeth shined._

"… _this is my revenge on you."_

_Before she could even blink, there was a terrible pain on her neck, like Yussi would tear it open with his teeth._

"Damn it freaking bats, get the hell out!"

Something hit Yussi's head really hard, totally out of the blue. The vampire was forced to let go of Amaya with a bleeding neck and fell on the ground, face down. Amaya clutched her neck from the pain and fell on her knees, only to see Yami Bakura over Yussi with a really annoyed expression on his face. He didn't seem scared or dazed or anything, just pissed off, and probably disgusted. And he had only used the flashlight.

Yussi found himself in a momentary loss, but quickly he got over it and shot up again. "Well, well, well, don't we have a daredevil in here! Your new boyfriend Amy? Are you going to dump him just like you dumped me?" He laughed. "Well it doesn't matter, since he'll die NOW!" Yussi lunged at Yami Bakura with his fangs bared. But alas for him, Yami Bakura just shot up an eyebrow and launched a fist on his nose so hard, that blood spilled all over the place.

"Oh, ph-lease!" Yami Bakura sighed. "I don't know what makes you so stupid but it really works!" Yussi was dumbfounded, clutching at his shattered, beautiful nose for dear life. He couldn't understand. "Like _I_, who have been alive for over 5000 years, would be afraid of _you_! Here's the joke of the day!"

"Yeah, some vampires really have a nerve!" Yami Malik crept behind Yussi, placed his hands on the vampire's shoulders and licked the cold, pale cheek of the other. He looked so fucking crazy that Amy found herself really glad to be on his side for once – if he wouldn't come after her later. Yussi was so unnerved with that unexpected turn of the tables that he didn't stop to think about it; he just thrashed, hissed and disappeared in the darkness in matters of seconds. "And they are also no fun anymore." He did look kind of disappointed.

"E-excuse me?" Amaya was still clutching on her neck. "You knew vampires exist?" For a reason, she wanted to beat both of them up, even if they had just saved her.

"When you are alive for so long, you know a bunch of different things…" Yami Bakura shrugged. "Mermaids exist too! Unfortunately, when we started narrating the tale, for some weird reason our Hikaris decided to leave us alone…"

"Yeah, if you eat the flesh of a mermaid, you'll gain almost perfect immortality!" Yami Malik added, always wearing his crazy eyes. "But since we're dealing with other immortals here… It looked like a vampire's job in the first place." That caught Amaya's attention. "To be honest, I knew from when the head flew in…"

Amaya hit him so hard that he passed through the opposite wall. Yami Bakura started whistling indifferently, hoping she would forget about him. "YOU COULD HAVE BOTHERED TO PASS THAT INFORMATION ON BEFORE WE SPLIT!"

Inside the bath tub, Mai had slowly started to find her old self again. The trembling stopped and the blanket was providing warmth that was thankfully reaching her bones. Enough with the laziness, even if it was just minutes ago that she wanted to sleep like crazy, now with the adrenaline rushing through her veins like that, she'd totally lost the mood. She had to get up, find Anzu and Jou… What could have happened to Jou? With that thought, she got up decisively. "Mokuba - kun? Honda - kun?" She called at them, trying to get out. Good, she could still walk.

"Mai-san!" Mokuba chirped. He seemed to have calmed down a bit too. "Honda and I will go to the kitchen to get something; we'll be back in a few minutes!"

"Yes, and please, lock yourself in the bathroom and don't get out unless we say 'harpy lady'. Okay?" Honda was so serious that Mai hadn't seen him before. They only had the moonlight now to see each other, so she decided not to question further about needing a code.

"Okay, I will wait for you here." She nodded, though she was burning to go search for Jou.

_I'm sorry that I have to endanger you like this Mokuba, but I don't know the way to go alone. _Honda thought. _But I will never let anything happen to you, I swear to my life. _He swallowed hard. He knew that every part of the house was as dangerous a place as all. They left, leaving Mai behind.

She watched them until they disappeared, and she couldn't hear their footsteps. She braced herself once again, with her mind filled with thoughts about Anzu and Jou, but when she turned to close the door, she heard footsteps again. Her blood froze for a moment, but she fought to keep her cool. It was probably them, returning. It had to be. "Guys…?" She couldn't help herself, as she was turning to see. But the moonlight was only illuminating a girl with short, brown hair.

"ANZU!"

Mai threw herself on her dear friend, embracing her tightly. "Oh my God, Anzu I'm so glad, I'm so glad!" The blond woman was in the verge of crying. "Oh honey, what happened? I thought I lost you! What was that, what did they do to you? How did you run away?" Anzu wouldn't answer at Mai's constant questions. In fact, she wouldn't speak a word, she only snaked her arms around Mai's waist and snuggled at the elder woman's neck. Mai could feel Anzu's nose on her neck. "Hey girl… You're cold." She noticed. The arms held her more tightly. Mai laughed nervously. "You don't have to hug me that tightly; I know you're happy to see me!" The grip had almost turned painful. "Hey, stop…" Mai frowned, troubled. Before she could even register that something was wrong, Anzu had sank her teeth into her neck. Before Mai's consciousness would black out, she caught a glimpse of Anzu's empty blue eyes, and without understanding what was happening and why she was hurting so much, only a blond boy was in her thoughts.

After some minutes, Anzu's eyelids fell. She removed her bloody mouth from Mai's neck, toppled, and then fell on the ground, unmoving. Mai was still standing. Slowly, she gathered herself mechanically. The wounds on her neck healed automatically, and with one movement, she whipped away the remaining blood. Her purple eyes were as empty as Anzu's had been.

Back in one of the guest rooms, totally clueless of all the things that were happening, Jou was barely awake. It was all dark, quiet… The flashlight was still on, but the moonlight was so bright now that it was almost useless. And that bastard Kaiba was sleeping right next to him! A vein popped on his forehead, he wanted to sleep too! …He didn't know why, with all those things happening. He knew he should be scared, but he wasn't that much. Aside from worrying a little about Shizuka, they'd been in such kind of situations before, so it wasn't something unfamiliar.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps in the corridor. He thought if he was too pathetic to recognize the sound of those hills. "Mai?" He got up, and got out of the door, leaving it half-opened. He didn't see the blue eyes which were staring at him from the back.

Mai had her long, blonde hair covering her eyes. "Jou…"

"Mai, what's wrong? Did you find anyone? Did anything happen?" Worry started washing all over his chest. Maybe Shizuka… No, not Shizuka!

"I want to tell you something…" She approached him. She came really close.

Although the proximity was making him blush, he was too much worried about Shizuka to have horny thoughts; like how nice Mai smelled. "What?" He asked, heart beating rapidly. "Please tell me is not something ba…"

She grabbed him. He twitched, but didn't manage to make a sound. His eyes widened in shock, fear and pain before they went blank. Her body fell on his feet, and he could no longer give a damn. He whipped the blood off and headed inside the room again.

Kaiba was still sleeping, at the same position he had left him. The blond walked with slow steps towards him. No need to rush things. He stood over him for a few seconds, watching him breathing steadily, and then bent down, opening his mouth… Only to have a gun shoved in it the next second.

"I fucking dare you."

Kaiba was glaring at him, holding the gun without the slightest hesitation. Jou slowly backed away, but only one step, to get the gun out of his mouth. He smiled, with his empty eyes looking only at Kaiba's face. Like the gun was only a nuisance.

"You thought I would trust you? You thought I was asleep, even for one second?" Kaiba's glare intensified. "I knew something like this would happen! I knew from the moment I met all of you that this kind of shit will be constantly happening…"

"Shoot."

Kaiba froze. "What?"

"Shoot." Jou repeated, and smirked. "Come on, shoot me." He bent and pressed his forehead against the gun-barrel. "Come on!" He pressed further. His empty eyes were crazy, and so was his wide smile.

Kaiba gritted his teeth, but it was too late. His hands had already started shaking. He clutched tightly the gun in his hands, trying to push back the memories washing all over his mind. Back then, he had shot someone he didn't know and had regretted it at the spot, even if it was to protect himself. Now Jou… He closed his eyes, he couldn't do it. Damn it fuck it all, he couldn't do it! He lowered the gun…

Jou slapped the gun away and shoved Seto back in the mattress. Before he fell on and bit him, Seto closed his eyes and prayed that Mokuba would be at least safe and escape from there. Mokuba, he would only wish for that… His neck was hurting.

In one of the corridors, Otogi and Shizuka had just met Malik and Bakura. "I thought you were with your yamis!" Otogi commented. "What happened?"

"They were in the mood of telling ghost-stories." Malik said irritated, while Bakura was clutching onto his arm for dear life, more white and pale than ever. "As you can imagine, it wasn't the best encouraging tactic to follow, so we left them and hoped they'd get killed."

"Yeah, sounds logical…"

"Oh, Kaiba-kun!" Shizuka exclaimed when she saw the brunette appearing several feet away. "Are you okay? Where's my brother?" She asked him, and ran towards him, relieved to see another familiar face. Kaiba didn't say anything; he just beckoned at her to follow him. "What is it?" She questioned, and disappeared at the corner with him.

"Hey, that bastard better not do anything to Shizuka-chan, or I'll…" Otogi was ready to start a prince speech, but Bakura interrupted him.

"Can't you just relax? He might have something to tell her about Jou!" He remarked.

"There is nothing he has to tell her that we don't have a right to learn!" Otogi insisted.

"Well, it could be if he told her that he and her brother are going out!" Malik joked.

"Please cut the bad jokes, or at least leave them for a more appropriate time!" Otogi glared at him. This entire situation wasn't funny for him at all. "That's it, Shizuka-chan! Shizuka-chan, what's going on?" He started shouting, and ran to the corner. As soon as he turned, he almost had a heart attack. "Shit!" He could only say. Kaiba was lying at Shizuka's feet, with blood all over his mouth, while she was just staring at him. "Fuck, what happened?" Otogi kneeled down and put his fingers on Kaiba's neck, trying to feel the heartbeat. Shizuka loomed over him.

"Did you hear something?" Bakura asked Malik, frightened. "A dull sound… It wasn't my imagination, right?" They exchanged looks, and ran where Otogi previously had. But as soon as they turned to the corner, they paralyzed.

Shizuka had latched her teeth onto Otogi's neck, sucking blood away. Bakura's knees gave in, and he fell on the ground. After some moments of complete shock, Malik decided to act. "Stop it, stop it, enough!" He grabbed her and tried to detach her. She obeyed rather easily and fell on the ground, unmoving. "Damn it all, Otogi, are you…"

Otogi grabbed his arm. He had a strength Malik had never experienced before. He knew what would happen before it did.

"BAKURA, RUN!" He screamed, when Otogi threw him onto a wall. Bakura made a movement to approach and help him. "No, don't even think about it! Run away, tell the others!" Malik was trying to tell Bakura desperately, when Otogi immobilized him.

Bakura closed his eyes and ran the hell away, without looking back. He was trying his best not to cry and not to think how many of them had already turned into… If he'd find anyone sane… If the vampires would find him first, as he was all alone…

On the upper floor, Yussi was complaining to Leer in a way that even if he was immortal, he wished he could die.

"I'm telling you!" Yussi insisted. "Dead spirits from 5000 years back? That's not what we sign up for! And they licked my cheek! MY cheek! Can you believe the nerve of them? I had that bitch Amaya in my hands, I even bit her, and they brought a flashlight on my head! Who do they think they are? I've never been that underestimated in my entire life! ...And it was a long one, one thousand years!"

"Yes, yes, I believe you!" Leer said exasperated. "Those sluts were always hanging out with the strangest companies… I don't think it's so unbelievable! Well, as many spirits as they have for protection, we're undead too. And with far more powerful abilities! Trust me, they won't know what hit them soon enough!" Leer grinned and licked his lips. He could still taste blood on them.

"Oh, there's no way we'll go easy on them!" Yussi curled his fists in his happy anger. "Well, I have to give you some credit though. The idea of turning into a maid was fucking brilliant! Ayaka didn't know what hit her, right?" He chuckled. "Man, you can be so evil some times!"

"Oh yeah, I can be so…" Leer was enjoying to be called evil. "That plan, yes, was… Wait a minute."

"What?"

"I was never turned to a maid! …Yussi, is that how you really think of me?"

"WHAT? But you said you'd go take care of the girl!" Yussi's eyes were as wide as saucers.

"The brunette girl we caught, I had to inject the drug so they can knock each other out and give them to the Boss without having to worry about them, so we can play with the bitches that left us!" Leer was trying to explain.

"So, if you are not the maid… Then who is with Ayaka?"

Leer thought about it. "Probably some forgotten, real maid. Forget it." He shrugged. "And let's go hunting again!"

Amaya had just finished beating Yami Malik into a blood pulp. "You're a frightening woman…" He managed to stutter.

"Wait until you see me getting really angry!" She put down her sleeves. "Thanks to you, we're all in danger that you can't imagine! Yussi and Leer won't give up that easily, it needs more than a flashlight to scare them away!" She glanced at Yami Bakura.

"It seemed to work the first time though." He remarked.

"Well, it won't work again. Thanks to you, Ayaka is…" She shivered. She had gone inside the room Ayaka had walked into, but she was nowhere to be found. After that, she had returned and hit Yami Malik some more. She could only hope that Leer had kept Ayaka alive. "We need to go to the kitchen, and get some silver knives. I've already told Honda about this. And then we'll search for the others _immediately_!"

"We won't have to wait much…" Yami Bakura indicated to a frightened, normal Bakura who was running towards them. Something was very-very wrong.

"My other-self!" Normal Bakura fell into Yami Bakura's arms and busted in tears. Okay, it was just wrong!

"I'm not in the mood for lovey-dovey stuff, what's with you?" Yami Bakura shot up an eyebrow.

"E-everyone… v-vampires… K-Kaiba a-and Shizuka, and Ot-togi and Ma-Malik…" He could barely speak.

Amaya felt the Earth disappearing under her feet. She was plain numb. Bakura had to be wrong… If he wasn't, it was just the end of them. Everything would die and wither away. And she loved all of them… She couldn't allow things to go just like back then, with Melinda and Valerie, she couldn't let that happen! She tore Bakura away from his Yami and shook him up: "Bakura-kun, are you sure? Are you totally sure? Did you see?"

"I-I saw them biting each other…" He sniffed. "Every time someone would bite, he'd fall unconscious and the one bitten would start to bite others…" He choked in his words again.

Amaya couldn't believe that she would ever be relieved to hear that. "It's okay." Her heart had started beating again. "It's okay." She repeated, trying to control herself and refrain from trembling. "It's just a drug with vampire effects. They aren't real vampires, they're just unconscious. Who is now?"

"Malik…" To these words, Bakura had calmed down a bit. "He told me to run and tell you… Before he was…"

"It's okay." Amaya repeated again. "Let's go for silver knives, only this way we can…"

"Silver knives?" They heard a familiar, feminine voice. They slowly turned, to see Ayaka with a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Aya…?" Amaya nearly choked. The redhead presented them a box.

"How about silver bullets instead?"

"_Who are you?"_

"_Just someone deeply indebted to Seto-sama and Mokuba-sama." Fredericka replied. "Don't you think silver bullets will work better than the knives?"_

"_How do you know…"_

"_I know many things. Like your relationship_ _with those vampires." She turned and looked at Ayaka. "Why? Just tell me that. Why did you force yourself into something you didn't like?"_

"_I just… They were good at first…"_

"_Everybody is."_

"_I was dependent, okay?" Ayaka cried out. "I wanted to please them, but it was only hurting me! This was wrong, so I decided to leave, but because Amaya and I were always good to them and never said 'no', when we dared to, we became cold-hearted and two-faced! I won't allow such kind of evil to hurt my friends, I'll do anything! Anything to prevent it!" _

Ayaka continued grinning in front of them. That, until Amaya fell on her. "You're not a vampire, right?" She started to unbutton Aya's shirt, to search for scars and bites. "That bastard Leer…"

"Yaaah, Amy stop I'm human! Look, I'm warm! It wasn't Leer, hell no!" Ayaka's face was as red as her hair, while Yami Bakura, Yami Malik and Bakura were drooling.

Amaya was beyond relieved. So Yussi was lying at her to scare her, damn it! She exhaled deeply, got up and helped Ayaka up too. "So Fredericka?"

"She escaped… Stop laughing!" She called at the boys, still embarrassed.

"Wow, pure silver!" Yami Bakura had just bitten a bullet. "This must cost a fortune…"

"Yeah, you would know, hands down!" Amaya slapped them away, but it was good to have the opinion of a specialist.

"Hey guys, so did we learn anything new?" Ayaka asked. Suddenly, everybody looked at her terrified. "What?" She questioned, and then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned, and saw Malik's empty, purple eyes. 


	33. The Fate

»Oh no you won't bitch!« yelled Amaya, and fiercely kicked Malik in the face. Ayaka clenched box of silver bullets tightly in her hands and yelled: »Run!«, just before Malik straightened up again. The gang started to run for their lives, down the dark corridor, light from flashlight dancing all around them because of arm movements Yami Bakura did while he was running.

»Stop shaking the light, I'm getting a headache!«

»You called him _bitch_?«

»You all shut the fuck up or do you want the whole merry vampire family to find us?«

»Blame it on the movies, I had to say something, that was the first thing I came up with-«

»SHUT THE FUCK UP AND TURN LEFT HERE!«

»HOLY SHIT! STOP!«

But it was to late; Yami Malik and Yami Bakura,the fast ones of the group, already crashed hard with someone. Light was gone and for a moment, nothing but heavy breathing and curses of pain were heard. Then, in one second, everything went deadly quiet. There was a clock ticking in the distance. Until …

»Who the hell is on top of me, pushing me down?« angrily screamed Yami Bakura. »I bet it's a vampire! Hit it, hit it!« yelled Amaya and spinned in circle around herself, waving her arms, trying to hit anyone who comes close to her.

In matter of moments, everyone was hitting each other, yelping and pulling hair. Light suddenly flashed over the place. Bakura, with shaking hands, had managed to get out of this fight unharmed and find a flashlight. Yami Bakura was hitting Atem, who was trying to protect himself with raised arms over his head. Upon seeing who he was beating, Yami Bakura gave a _oops-sorry-didn't-mean-to-hurt-you-but-I-enjoyed-it-anyway_ grin, to which Atem responded with very ugly glare, worth of Seto Kaiba himself. Yami Malik was on top of Honda, pinning him down by squeezing his neck. Honda's face was already a very unhealthy shade of blue, while Mokuba somehow managed to jump on Yuugi's back, scratching and biting him. Ayaka and Amaya exchanged embarrassed looks, blushed and quickly let go of eachothers' hair, pretending not to notice strands of red and black hair on the floor.

»I see we found you,« broke the silence Atem, getting up on his feet, rubbing his chest and glancing carefully to the Thief next to him, who still had a big grin on his face, like this was the best day of his life.

»No,« snapped back Amy, while walking to Yami Malik. »_We_ found _you_!« she hissed, grabbing Yami Malik's hair and forced him off Honda, who was foaming at his mouth. Aya impatiently rolled her eyes at battle of prides her best friend and Atem were putting on. »It doesn't matter, you two! Let's go into that room before any more vampires find us … real vampires, not the ones on vampire drug.«

Bakura, closest to the door, opened it up and watched as his friends came in, before going inside himself, quietly closing the door. Ayaka turned on the light switch.

»Hey, you guys didn't freak when I mentioned vampires.«

»Oh, yes,« said Atem nonchalantly, sitting down on white bed, »of course I know they exist. I lived for over 5000 years. I told Yuugi that, I knew it was a work of vampires since-«

»BASTARD! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!« screamed Amy and lunged herself at him like a mad tigress. Before Atem could blink in shock, he already received two well aimed slaps.

»You could have told us sooner! Like, before we split!«

»I didn't … didn't want to scare-«

»So you think it's better now that half of our friends are getting high on vampire drug?«

She hit him two more times on the same spot on his chest and stomach, where Yami Bakura had. As he cried out in pain, hugging himself, she turned around fiercely, her black hair like a tornado, and flashed mad green eyes straight at Yami Bakura, who was trying the same trick as before – whistling indifferently, hoping to not make her notice him.

»Don't you think I forgot about you, asshole! I'm dealing with you later,« she hissed. Yami Bakura raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Yami Malik chuckled behind him.

Ayaka watched Amy stagger tiredly to a chair and collapse on it. She looked really pale and exhausted.

»Well, we soon won't have anything to worry about,« Aya said in a voice that she hoped sounded encouraged. When she received a lot of bewildered looks, she fought a strong urge to roll her eyes again.

»Are you stupid or what? The sun will go up in about half an hour.«

»Oh great,« gave a sigh of relief Honda. »They'll finally leave us alone … I haven't been this scared since Jounouchi wanted to light a candle on fire with his fart.«

»Oh disgusting, Honda!« yelled Amaya, as Ayaka shivered a little, while the boys looked amused.

»I'm going to go wash my face,« silently said Amy, and barely got up on her feet, to walk to the bathroom, close and lock the door. Ayaka was worried, Amy was looking really bad.

»Aya-chan?« asked Mokuba, pulling her sleeve. »Yes?« »Amy-chan said our friends are on vampire drug. What does this mean?«

»It means they're not real vampires. It's just immobilisation drug. When the sun will be out, vampires will be gone and everyone will return back to normal. But,« she quickly added when she saw Atem opening his mouth, no doubt to start a long speech, »we're still not safe. Boss … Yussi and Leer … they won't give up. There will be another attack. Probably days or weeks later, to give us sense of security … but there will be another attack.«

Bakura sniffed and glanced at bathroom door. Clearly he wanted to hear Amaya's point of view.

»Right,« exclaimed Atem, standing up. »Here's what we'll do … wait for the sun to come up, for everyone to get back to their senses and then we gather in Kaiba's living room. Make a plan.«

No one argued with him, so he smiled and sat back down. Ayaka hugged Mokuba and buried her face in his hair so nobody would see her cry. As she gripped small boys' shoulders, Seto was the only one on her mind. Seto …

**)Xxx)X(xxX(**

Amaya watched herself in the mirror. She felt … how did she feel? She was like a stranger to herself. I _want to cry … cry my heart out … but I don't even have the strenght to cry_.

Here it comes … soon … very soon … now!

A strong, piercing pain in her stomach … oh God, make it stop, make it stop soon … it feels like someone is ripping her apart … she was biting a towel to prevent her from screaming …

And it was gone. Amaya only now realised she was on the floor. Oh fuck. Another part of her is dead.

She slowly got up. As opposed to her friends, she was not on vampire drug, but was bitten by an actual vampire, who managed to suck a hell lot of blood out of her in those few seconds before she was saved. It didn't look dangerous to Yami Bakura or Yami Malik, but living with vampires over a year has taught her secrets no one outside vampire clans should know. She was turning into a monster … her mortal body was dying …

Bending closer to the mirror, she opened her mouth. Oh no. Her teeth, no, her _fangs_ have already took shape.

A tear traced down her cheek. She has _fangs_. Only minutes left … before her whole body dies and she'll be like Leer and Yussi … forever. No cure for vampirism.

Then what? Ayaka finds vampires disgusting, just like Yami Bakura and Yami Malik, judging from their reactions when they saved her. And other probably too …

She straightened up and looked herself in a mirror. Then she just needs to hide it from everybody! Yes! Vampires can hide their fangs when they don't need them, no one will know! And they can still eat human food, they don't need to, but they can (even though it never satisfy them) … and the best of all … _sunlight_.

When Leer and Yussi were still her and Aya's boyfriends, they started to press on them to become vampires … and that's when Leer said something she'll never forget. When a magical being is turned into a vampire … it defies sunlight. That way if anyone will be doubtful Yussi's bite turned her into living dead, she can walk around during day time and prove them wrong. No one will suspect anything. She doesn't need to tell anyone she's a vampire.

A smile creeped on her face. She was already feeling … _different_.

**)Xxx)X(xxX(**

Meanwhile, Ayaka was absorbed in her own thoughts, excited. Yes, unbelievably excited. She closed her eyes, pushed thoughts of vampiric Seto aside and started thinking about her meeting with Fredericka.

_»H-hello? Fredericka? I've come to save, there are … this might sound crazy, but there are vampires in-«_

_»Nothing sounds crazy to me, Ayaka,« soft voice flew around Aya's head. The girl jumped in surprise. »W-where are you? I can't see you anywhere …«_

_»I am all around you … but if it makes you feel any better …« _

_Suddenly, purple fogs from everywhere were gathering in front of Ayaka, making some sort of weird shape. She was so afraid, she almost dropped the flashlight._

_The fogs took a shape of a human … a girl … Fredericka._

_»Oh my God! How …! How did you do that?« breathlessly wondered Ayaka and widened her eyes. Fredericka just smiled._

_»I'm a spirit fairy.«_

_»A … what?«_

_Fredericka's smile widened and she began to walk around while explaining with calm and kind voice._

_»You and your friend, Amaya, have always known you possessed magical powers. Unfortunately, Melinda and Valerie died before they realised what their fate was. You see, you are not witches. Magical beings are gifted with powers that set them apart from others since birth. Only after a certain period of time, they become who they truly are; they will meet their fate. Up until now, you both were lost, confused, not sure where you belong, who you are …_

_But it seems you have matured enough now. Ayaka, you will notice you no longer have the same powers as before. Because now they will change, shape, adapt and become restricted to powers your kind has.«_

_Ayaka watched as sparkly purple wings appeared on Fredericka's back. Amazed, not even bothering to wonder if any of this is true, she asked: »And … and what is … my kind?«_

_Fredericka flew up in the air a few inches and fluttered her wings playfully._

_»Why, you're elf fairy, of course!«_

_»Elf … fairy …« Aya slowly muttered to herself. Images of elf Legolas played by Orlando Bloom in Lord of the Rings and fairies of the cartoon she used to watch as a child, Winx Club, flashed through her mind. So she's a mix of Legolas and Bloom?_

_»Well … not quite like that, but sort of,« giggled Fredericka, still flying around Ayaka's head._

_»What- how …?«_

_»Oh, it's one of powers all kinds of fairies have; mind reading. Of course, you can only read minds of other fairies, not humans or other magical beings,« explained spirit fairy, and hugged Aya from behind, still flying._

_»What your elf fairy powers are, you'll have to learn for yourself. After you do, and after you train to control them, I will come back to you again, to tell you your next step!« she happily chirped._

_Ayaka laughed. Somehow … this felt right. Felt like … this is something she has been waiting her whole life for, but didn't know what was it until it happened._

_»Oh, by the way, you're immortal,« giggled Fredericka._

_Ayaka's smile disappeared. »Immortal? But … what about Amaya? Has she … uh, meet her fate? Is she a fairy too?«_

_Was it her imagination, or did Fredericka's smile suddenly seemed forced?_

_»Amaya … she … will be immortal too … but her fate is … are you worried about your boyfriend?« _

_»What?« Ayaka got really confused by sudden change of topic. »Your boyfriend? Seto Kaiba? Don't worry, if Council founds him trustworthy and fitting, they may grant him immortality, of course then he'd have to become a werewolf or something,« suddenly burst into giggling Fredericka, but Aya was focused on another thing._

_»The Council?«_

_»Yeah, the Council of Fairies. But don't worry, you'll meet them and learn about them soon enough.«_

_Fredericka flew down. As soon as her feet touched the ground, her wings evaporated into thin air._

_»Wait Fredericka … you're a spirit fairy, yet you seem deeply attached to Seto and Mokuba. So … aside from being a fairy … who are you?«_

_»__Just someone deeply indebted to Seto-sama and Mokuba-sama,« Fredericka replied. »Don't you think silver bullets will work better than the knives?«_

_»__How do you know … «_

_»__I know many things. Like your relationship__with those vampires.« She turned and looked at Ayaka. »Why? Just tell me that. Why did you force yourself into something you didn't like?«_

_»__I just… They were good at first…«_

_»__Everybody is.«_

_»__I was dependent, okay?« Ayaka cried out. »I wanted to please them, but it was only hurting me! This was wrong, so I decided to leave, but because Amaya and I were always good to them and never said 'no', when we dared to, we became cold-hearted and two-faced! I won't allow such kind of evil to hurt my friends, I'll do anything! Anything to prevent it!«_

Ayaka opened her eyes. Maybe Seto should be the first one to know what happened to her, who she is. Yeah, she'll tell him first.

»Hey!« happily yelled Honda, »sun's up!«

It was true. Somehow, all of them missed the whole dawn. Sun was already up, shining brightly. Aya looked around happily, then her face turned worried. »Amaya still isn't out of the bathroom?« She walked to the locked door and knocked. The second she did, the door flew open, revealing Amy. She looked no different. Sunlight from bathroom window lightened right part of her face.

»Sorry,« she said in calm, quiet voice. »I feel asleep on bathroom floor. But it's okay … _it's all over now_. I've woken up.«

Aya smiled and turned to face the group. »Quick! Let's go out, find our friends and have that damn meeting already!«


	34. To Trust Or Not To Trust

"No."

"What?"

"No, no, no, iie, niet, nein, ne, oxi, in other words, FORGET IT!"

"But why, Seto?" Ayaka asked in a whiny voice. "Being an immortal isn't a half bad idea!" Ayaka had gathered all of them in the hall. All those who had undergone the effect of the vampire drug, were still a bit dizzy and toppling, but again, they had gotten a bit of sleep. So that was bringing all of them in a similar situation – ready to contact with God in a couple of seconds. Even so, Ayaka couldn't wait. She just needed to say what she learned from Fredericka, even though her friends had almost fainted. Unfortunately, Seto wasn't looking at it from the same perspective.

"I received too much information _again_, and there you go telling me I need to be a werewolf! That job fits the loser dog, not me!" He protested. Although that wasn't the real reason. He didn't want to be immortal. People like him didn't deserve to be immortal. Again, he and Ayaka immortal, that would mean being together until sun would destroy the Earth! That might be nice for her, but let's face it; men can't even stand the idea of wedding, and now she was proposing a relationship where even death couldn't do them part? No thanks.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU BASTARD?" Jou raised his fist, but Kaiba shot him the look: 'You bit me, don't you dare complain, or I'm telling Mai…' "OKAY!" He fumed, and shut up.

"Look, it's been a long night and we need to get some sleep." Amaya cut them off, dead serious. "Let's go to our homes to get some sleep and we can gather this night here again. They'll definitely attack again, and it's better if we confront them together."

"Okay!" Mokuba replied. "We have silver bullets, silver knives, and I'll search for everything else that can be used as a weapon. We'll be fully ready when they come!"

Anzu sighed. "I sure as hell want to sleep, but thinking this might be the last sleep I'm even going to have isn't such a good motive for a relaxing nap…" She was officially depressed.

Atem didn't waste any time: "Don't worry, Anzu! We've been though worse…"

"Actually no, you haven't…" Amaya interrupted, but Atem ignored her:

"…And you know that I'll never let anyone hurt my friends…"

"…Here we go again!" Yami Bakura threw his hands up the air.

"I know, goodbye!" Amaya grabbed Ayaka, who was still pestering Seto, and heeded towards the door. "See you tomorrow night, guys!" That thought and phrase brought a weird smirk on her lips. For less than a second, she wore the expression of someone who was just promised a feast. Nobody saw her, but as she walked past Yami Malik, he turned and looked at her somewhat bewildered. But she brushed it off. Yami Malik was always a weird psycho. And she didn't have any intention of attacking her friends! …Right? Right! There is no room for doubts here, right!

They were walking on the pavement for ten minutes, until Ayaka spoke: "Why didn't Seto want to become immortal with me?" The tone was so whiny and irritating.

"Seto this, Seto that, Seto the other!" Amaya exploded. "Can't you get that jerk out of your head for_ ten _seconds? Not twenty! Not fifteen! _Ten_! And we'll all be happy!"

"Who I think about is not your business!" Ayaka retorted. This night had greatly gotten on their nerves. "I didn't know it bothered you talking about it, but now that I do, I'm sorry, I'll never say anything again!"

"Talking is fine._ Over_ talking is _not_!"

Ayaka fumed, but she didn't reply. She was so irritated! Nothing seemed to go their way lately, nothing! So much for her lovely weekend! So much for their band! So much for their powers! So much for… For… For everything! Damn those fucking vampires! She found herself in the middle of a hurricane of negative thoughts. She couldn't think positively for anything. Even when she learnt she is immortal, her loved one didn't want to be with her! Loved one… Well she didn't get a confession yet… What if she never would? What if she was just irritating for him? What if she was just annoying Amaya? What if nobody really liked her, they just put up with her instead for Amaya's sake? What if she was a bad, and obnoxious person, and everybody was seeing that?

Her thoughts reflected on her face, which darkened immediately. She didn't feel like talking to Amaya. A weight was tying down her chest and she kept sighing deeply, without being relieved though. She didn't even feel like discovering her new powers, just crawl up into a hole and die.

Her mood got into Amaya too. The old Amaya would have remained silent, since it was clear that Ayaka didn't want to talk. "It's not going to work, you know." But the new was feeling bolder.

"Huh?" Ayaka took her gaze of the pavement and looked up at her.

"You and Kaiba. It won't work out." Amaya repeated apathetically.

"How can you say that?" Ayaka was looking at her incredulously.

"He's a jerk." She shrugged. "You may find that charming now, but as time will pass, you'll get sick of it. He can't be a jerk to all the others and a prince only to you; he'll always be a jerk to all. I know he went through a lot, but how long will you be able to withstand all of his family situation and his traumas? Someday, may it be five, ten or twenty years from now, you'll be fed up. Let's stop pretending and ignoring facts. Don't make that mistake, Ayaka. He's not the one for you." She turned to glance at her friend, only to see her face spilling over with tears.

"I love him." She talked though her heart. "I love him so much! Even if he doesn't love me, I love him, and I can't change that! You think that I don't know I'm in trouble here? Troubled if he loves me back, trouble if he… If he'll grow old and die, while I'll be standing in this form and watching, just because I'm _damn immortal_?" Ayaka broke under the pressure, and fell onto her knees, sobbing. "You can't understand! You can't understand, because you're switching from Malik, to Yami Malik, to Bakura, to Yami Bakura, to Yami Yuugi, you're not in love!"

"You're right, I'm not." Amaya agreed calmly. The image of Yami Bakura flashing through her mind was really annoying, she practically shoved it away. "I'm not in love; I see I'm lucky for that now. Come on, get up." She helped her friend up. It was really sad seeing her like this. She would never completely understand what was going on though Ayaka's mind, but she was glad she wasn't in her shoes. After all, she wasn't in love – she shoved away Yami Bakura's image again – no, she wasn't in love! She would know better! And she wouldn't beat herself up like Ayaka was doing!

…_he'll grow old and die, while I'll be standing in this form and watching, just because I'm damn immortal?_

Amaya bit her lower lip. Didn't that mean that every single one of their friends would go this way? What would they do?

_I can make everyone immortal… _No! She shook her head violently. No. She could hear Ayaka sobbing stiflingly as she was walking next to her. That's more than selfish. She can't condemn everyone because of what happened to her… Of who she was now. Does that mean she would have to stand by and watch time flow away without touching her, while everybody would grow old, marry, live their lives and die? Yes, she would have Ayaka as company… But would she, really? When Ayaka would find out, because eventually she would, she could even attack her! …Well, it was a tiny possibility, but it was still there. And she wanted to fall in love, have kids, and have family! All those were striking her now, one by one. She couldn't have any of those, not if she was immortal! Who doesn't want to be young and live forever, but it's not a tiny bit worth it if you have to pay with loneliness, is it? At some point, wouldn't she and Ayaka get bored of one another? Maybe that was the reason Kaiba didn't want to…

She felt tears trickling behind her eyes as well. She didn't want to be immortal. She didn't want to be a vampire.

At the Game Shop

"Go away or I'm calling the police!" Yuugi's grandpa brought the broomstick on Yami Bakura's head.

"OUCH! You fucking old man, we only want to talk to your bloody grandson!" He and Yami Malik had not seen that coming when they said they'd go to the Pharaoh. Definitely not!

"Watch your tongue you young man! That's unacceptable!" Suguroku Mutou was dealing with very high blood pressure right then. "Go away now! You're scaring my clients away!" He pointed at some kids, their parents and their grandparents, who had crawled trembling into the corner across the hall at the sight of the two Yamis.

Yami Bakura ignored their whispers of 'who are they? Yakuza?' and banged his fists on the table. "We're not going anywhere until we…"

"It's okay, grandpa!" Yuugi had just climbed down the stairs. "The Pharaoh says he can handle them, we have a temporary truce!" He smiled. His grandpa sighed and headed back to his clients, while Yami Bakura huffed and marched towards the stairs, followed by a snickering Yami Malik.

He put up with it… for three seconds, until they got in the upper floor. "Okay, what's so funny?" He turned to the other Yami, clearly pissed off.

"He called you 'young'!" It was clearly an amusing thought. Yuugi sweat-dropped.

"Well, I still look wonderful." Yami Bakura ran mockingly a hand through his hair. Yuugi blushed at that, and he blushed even more when Yami Malik crawled behind the Thief and snaked his arms around his waist, hugging and immobilizing the other at the same time.

"I can't really deny that, can I?" His mouth and tongue were way close to Yami Bakura's left ear…

"Holy shit I'm killing you!" He started thrashing, while Yami Malik was chuckling and still wouldn't let go.

Atem showed up behind a nearby door. "If you've come for threesome, I'm not interested."

"Shut your trap and fucking help me!" Legs and hands were flying to each direction, and it was obvious that Yami Malik was having the fun of his life.

"No. I like to see you suffer."

"Pharaoh I swear I'll…"

"Come on guys, settle down!" Yuugi tried to help him, and Yami Malik finally let him go, plastering an –almost- innocent face. Yami Bakura raised his fist and his vein was popping, but he didn't say anything further. "You came to talk to us about something, no?"

"Yes. About Amaya." Yami Bakura walked into Yuugi's room, where Atem was, and the other two followed him.

Atem immediately got on the defensive. "What about Amaya? What do you mean? Isn't Ayaka something she called elf-fairy? Why Amaya…"

Yami Malik licked his lips. "She's a va-mpi-re!" He syllabicated, loving how it sounded. "It seems that Mr. Saving-The-Day/Night didn't go where he should in time."

"Calling me that violates me more than what you did before!" One word for Yami Bakura: Pissed off.

Atem sat on the bed and buried his face inside his hands, without saying anything. He knew as well. Contemplating all the things they said, he didn't know what to do. There were so many problems. Was Amaya really a vampire? If she was, was she acting or could she restrain herself as to not attack them? Was her personality changing? Could she control it? Ayaka wasn't a problem, as far as he knew, but having a vampire in the gang… Was it wise to wait to see how things would go tonight, or would it be too late? What if she loses sight of herself this night and…? He couldn't risk it. He could no more risk the lives of his friends. "Partner." He called at Yuugi, finally rising up his head to see him. "Call all the others. Tell them what happened. We're not canceling our plans for tonight, but we," He indicated at the other two Yamis, "we'll always be near both Amaya and Ayaka, and if she tries even the smallest thing…" He gathered courage. "Attack her. Do whatever needed."

"Yes!" Yami Malik yelled enthusiastically.

"No!" Yami Bakura shot up. "You damn Pharaoh, why do you think I came here for?" He curled his fists and glared so intensely. "I want you to find a way to turn them back to normal! If I wanted this kind of advice, I would have gone to him" He pointed to Yami Malik, "and ended it there. Are you completely useless or what?"

"Really? Fighting with magical creatures goes that way out of your comfort zone? Because never in a million years will I believe that you care about them!" Atem shot up too. "If you have a better idea to propose, I'm all ears!" He was truly infuriated. "What did you think? That I would eliminate any possible threats that stand in your way to conquer the world? I think you _just kind_ of got the wrong person!"

"That's not…" Yami Bakura gritted his teeth. "Okay, that's it. So what? I don't want to fight creatures like that. It's an unnecessary risk! And don't pretend that's not a common enemy!"

Yami Malik smiled sardonically. "Then go kill her in her sleep. What are you hesitating for?" Suddenly, his eyes widened. "Oh, you're afraid? That's so cute!"

"I'M NOT FUCKING BLOODY AFRAID!" Yami Bakura swung his fist, but Yami Malik avoided easily. "I just… Had other plans in mind!" They didn't have to know what those plans included.

_Yami Bakura's vision_

"_Aw, Bakura-sama!" Amaya was wearing a tiny black bikini, hanging over the thief's right arms, rubbing her chest on it. "We did it, we conquered the world, I'm your faithful (sex) slave my King!" Yami Bakura was sitting on a throne, while a sea of gold coins was surrounding him. At the base of the stairs leading to the throne, were cuffed, Ayaka, Anzu, Shizuka and Mai, and all of them were not quite what one could call dressed. A few feet away there were cages with all the other boys in there, with the Pharaoh in the first row, begging to get released and have their lives spared but the now almighty king._

"_Honey, you know you're the one and only beside me!" The Thief cupped the soft skin on her waist._

"_Oh no, my King, stop I'll melt!" She blushed and made some shy movements to get away. "It's too much pleasure for me! Not here! Aw!"_

"You're a horrible, horrible person and I hope bad things will happen to you." Atem cut the fantasy in half.

"HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU SEE MY FANTASY?"

"Um, I think we all pretty much understood by that sleazy look on you face… No offence." Yuugi informed him. Yami Bakura started growing mushrooms on the corner of the room, murmuring something about 'do I ask too much from life?' Now that the previous fantasy was destroyed, he could picture Amaya with fangs and crazy red eyes, chasing him to eat him. Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around, damn it?

"He he, look how the level of the conversation dropped!" Yami Malik commented. "Now we stooped so low, can we discuss about that threesome idea too?" They all turned to look at him. "What? It might be our last day alive! Don't you want to savor it? I'm not opposed to a foursome, either." His eyes fell on little Yuugi, who squeaked and went to hide behind the Pharaoh. "Or you can hold the camera if you want!"

Atem's vein was popping on his forehead. "Both of you perverts, OUT!" He opened up his window, grabbed them from the collars and threw him out.

"Damn you, you Pharaoh, I'll remember that!" Bakura yelled as he was falling. "In fact, I'm going right now to offer Amaya an alliance with me!"

"Me too!" Yami Malik was heard as well, like echo.

"Oh hell that's bad!" Atem hadn't seen that coming. "Partner I'm going after them!"

Back in the girls' house, Ayaka had managed to calm down a bit, and realized how stupid her thoughts were. She was now resting in bed, while Amaya was preparing something for them to eat. She had squeezed the blood from a raw stake for herself and drank it secretly, but it was no good. She would have to sneak into a blood bank later. Oh well. She was preparing a salad when the bell rang.

"Who can it be, we said we'd meet at the Kaiba mansion later…" She whipped her hands with a towel and opened.

"AMAYA-CHAN I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE A VAMPIRE, SIDE WITH ME!" Atem, Yami Bakura and Yami Malik fell inside the house, at the try to get in all at once. Amaya's jaw dropped to the floor. She hadn't seen that coming. Not so soon, anyway.

"You're… what?"

Amaya slowly turned, to face Ayaka at the top of the stairs. Both of her friend's gray eyes were twitching.

The black haired girl didn't have anything to say, except that: She turned to the three boys, grabbed a fork and a knife from the table, and exclaimed: "Itadakimasu." Their eyes widened and tried to run away. "You idiots I'm going to eat you first! Why you… Why you… I'll kill you!" She screamed and started chasing them round and round the table.

Some minutes and lots of pain later

"Ayaka-chan, thanks for preventing her from biting us." Atem smiled to Ayaka, still beaten up.

"Don't mention it. It's okay Amy is a vampire, though she should have mentioned it." She side-glanced at her friend, who looked away. "She's a bit changed, but it's not much of a problem. Let's just say it's a chronic illness and she needs to get blood for it. There are blood banks here, we'll kind of steal until we manage to get officially some. Fine?" Amaya nodded, embarrassed a bit for not believing in her friend from the start.

"What are your powers? That elf-thing?" Yami Bakura asked her.

"Oh, I can shrink and grow myself, isn't it cool?" Ayaka clapped her hands and showed them. In a minute, she became as small as a pencil. Then she grew and reached the ceiling, until she switched back in her original size. "I can heal too!" She bent and healed Yami Malik's leg, where he bruised it on the corner of table while running. "I'm like Doctor Alice in Wonderland without the potion!"

"Cool!" Even the psycho of the group had to admit.

"Um… Did you say anything to the others?" Amaya asked, not being quite able to look at them in the eye. "About me… You know…"

"Yeah, before I left." Atem answered her. "They said that if you can control yourself, it's fine and cool. Well, Kaiba did say he knew it from the start but if he sees you near Mokuba he'll… Well… His words were what I can exactly…"

Amaya raised her fist to answer, but she was too irritated to do so. Moreover, she didn't want to ruin their precious trust.

"Amy, it'll work out tonight." Ayaka hugged her by the shoulders. "You're strong. You will protect us. Right?" She looked at her in the eye. "Right." She repeated.

"I promise Aya thank you so much!" Amaya couldn't help but start crying as Ayaka was doing before. She buried herself into Ayaka's arms, unable to face the boys. Ayaka was trying to soothe her.

The three of them, at the scene, exchanged looks, and the exact same thought.

_I still don't trust that woman. _


	35. Heavy heart

Amaya sat and observed Ayaka cheerfully talking to Atem and Yami Bakura's threats pointed at snickering Marik over her cup of hot coco. They decided to trust her. But she isn't a fool. She's a monster. And if she'd be put in their shoes … she wouldn't trust herself completely.

Amy bit her lip. _No cure for vampirism_, so she said. So Yussi said, long ago. The only way to save her … is to kill her. _NOT AN OPTION_. Immortal or not, she was still afraid of dying. Feeling her lip was starting to hurt, she bit it harder, suddenly full of anger. What the fuck! Yami Bakura and Yami Malik, even Atem are fucking immortal, two of them are pshycos who have _killed_, _physically_ and _mentally tortured_ and _mutilated_ so many people, probably even more that no one but themselves know about! And that hypocrite Atem! When he was released from Sennen Puzzle at first, he forced people to go insane. That too is a _serious_, _disturbing_ and _immoral_ CRIME.

So let's get things straight: the gang hangs around perfectly carefree with two people who might snap at anytime and cut off their arms and legs and eat it, because they enjoy massacres, torturing and blood, and a guy who says he's a hero, but has the power to alter, mind control, mind crush and totally fuck up your mentality,

but they're deadly afraid of her, who have become a vampire and only needs two glasses of blood once a week?

Suddenly Amaya was disgusted with how they treated her. And the two Yamis, who were supposed to be bad to the bone, bad asses, worse than Satan, are keeping her at a distance? She bit her lip even harder. Helplessly, childishly, she wanted to scream, scream her dead heart out to STOP JUDGING HER, SHE'S NO DIFFERENT THEN BEFORE, YOU WALK AROUND WITH PSYCOS WHO WOULD EAT YOUR BRAIN, BUT YOU WANT TO AVOID ME!

The soft skin of her painful lip finally gave in. As soon as her own blood dripped down on her tongue ...

_Ouch_.

Coco got spilled. Amaya gripped her stomach. Nobody noticed anything. Hungry, she was hungry.

Another horrible, painful cramp washed over her stomach. Quickly, she got up, leaving coco spilled on the table. Murmuring she needs to use the bathroom, she almost ran out. Nobody even looked at her; they were to busy and too loud. Even as she was two rooms away from them, she could still hear their heartbeats and blood rushing up and down, up and down, up and down …

Her sight grew dim, everything was blurred, from a distance she thought she heard front door open. Another visitor? Weakness inside of her grew, so did pain, she could no longer walk, but crawl up the stairs, hoping she'd reach her room and lock herself in it, though that wouldn't do any good …

Heartbeat again. Growling louder. Blood rushing up and down, up and down, up and down … familiar scent … arms around her shoulders … the person was too close, too close … she was being lifted and carried somewhere … too close … warm, really warm, almost hot skin … suddenly smelled like … her favourite … food …

Then it all happened so fast. She sunk her teeth into something soft, nice, warm, delicious … and sucked, sucked, sucked …

Slowly, she began o see more clearly, her mind was more sharp and her stomach almost full …NO! No! _I don't want to kill!_

With horrible effort, she tore herself off her victim, who fell on her knees, weak and almost dead. Amaya's face was completely wet; from sweat, from tears, from blood. Looking around, she saw her poor victim took her in her room and closed the door. With shaking hand, she covered her bloody lips and began to cry uncontrollably, rocking herself back and forth, trying to comfort herself, while watching lifeless boy on her legs. After dazed ten minutes, she lifted him up in her arms, strenght being her strong point as a vampiress, and carried him to the bed, covering his body with a sheet. Sitting down beside his lying form, she hugged herself and tried to wipe never-ending tears with still shaking hands from her eyes.

Amaya knew he wasn't dead, she pulled away right before the fatal would happen … but when innocent and sweet Bakura wakes up, how will she explain to him that she accidentally turned him into a vampire?

And … will others now want to kill her? But she didn't know it was going to be like this! She didn't! She needs to learn how to control fast before …

She crashed on Bakura's chest and began to cry again. If only his chest would be moving, like it used to …

**)Xxxx)X(xxxX(**

»Dammit, you fucking psycos!« screamed Ayaka when table got knocked over, spilling all their hot cocos and even breaking two of the cups. Yami Malik has obviously gone to far and Yami Bakura snapped, thus the knocked table. Atem offered to help Aya clean, while guys responsible for this mess were sitting on their chairs, arms crossed, and after long hour of bickering this whole time, they suddenly joined forces in taunting Pharaoh for cleaning with 'how good apron looks on you!' and 'I always wanted to see you on your knees, Pharaoh, that's where you belong.'

Atem's face got more and more red with each comment, and Aya knew he was going to explode soon and there'll be even more chaos, so she quickly suggested: »Okay guys, you go now, I need to get some sleep … oh, Amy already went to bed …«

»No, Ayaka,« interrupted her Atem, wipping the last spilled drops of coco, then looking her straight in the eyes with serious expression, »I think it's … for the better, if I stay here. I can lay on the couch.«

Yami Bakura and Yami Malik stopped snickering. Aya raised an eyebrow. »Why?« Atem looked uncomfortable. »Just … you know … just in case …« He casually nodded his head up towards the ceiling, in the rough direction of Amaya's room above them.

»Yeah, listen Egyptian prince, with all respect I think Amaya will not go _loco_ on me and-«

»No way,« yelled Yami Malik, »now that she's a vampire, she's perfect for us to use in taking over the worl-_OUCH_!« Yami Bakura punched him in the face, then smiled an innocent smile, the one they usually saw on normal Bakura. »Don't mind him! Don't mind him! Anyway, Pharaoh, you're as weak as a girl, no offense,« he added as Ayaka burst in flames, »if you're staying, so are we!«

So he said it, so it was. Ayaka was so tired she didn't even bother to check where the boys will sleep, hoping when she wakes up, the house will still be standing. Only know, when she was alone with herself, her thoughts were haunting her again. Is she moving too fast? He hadn't confessed to her yet, they shared … well, nothing together haven't been on date or anything, yet she already proposed to him immortality? Was she being selfish? Wanting him to spend eternity with her, like he was her toy, without considering his emotions, wants and needs? If he'd become immortal … he'd watch Mokuba grow old and die …

As she passed Amaya's door, she knocked on it absent-minded, trying hard to conceal she was on the verge of crying: »Amy, are you ok?«

»Yeah, just … tired … I'll fall asleep soon,« answered broken and weak voice. Aya only half listened, her mind full of painful thoughts and memories. She kept torturing herself with reasons why someone she loves doesn't feel the same way. Did she do something wrong? When?

Locking door to her room (just in case Yami Malik gets any perverted ideas), she slidded of her clothes and went to bed in her underwear. Covering her face, she let the tears fall … her eyes felt so sore …

Soft, light blue colour all around her. It seems like … like she's floating! Turning her head all around, she saw nothing but brilliant shade of blue. This has to be a dream! And without thinking, answer came naturally to her in Fredericka's warm voice: _Congratulations, young fairy! You have discovered another one of your powers; dream channeling. You can make your own dreams, and visit others in their dreams, and create theirs!_

She can make her own dreams? Sweet! Maybe she should pay a visit to Yami Malik, give him a nightmare … _No._ Ayaka suddenly turned serious. _There's only one whose dreams I want to visit tonight …_

She closed her eyes and clapped her hands together, concentrating hard on Seto Kaiba … Seto Kaiba … Seto Kaiba … Seto Kaiba …

She felt atmosphere around her changed. All of the sudden, she was in a huge auditorium, sitting in a row where people were cheering and screaming. Before her there was a duel going on. Atem versus Seto Kaiba, and it seemed Kaiba was victorious, while Atem looked sad … Ayaka sweatdropped. Seriously, what else did she expect?

Wow wait!c She can create others dreams, right? Why not … be a little spy and order Kaiba's sleeping mind to show her through a dream what he really thinks about her? She giggled, screamed »Go Seto!« to his direction, while he was setting a trap card, and clapped her hands together again.

First thing she felt was shock. The air around dropped a lot of degrees and she began shaking. It was unbeliveably cold. Then, she found herself in blackness. Not usual blackness; this one had depth. It felt like darkness will devour her if she will stare at it too long. Just before she wanted to close her eyes … she saw herself. Standing in the middle on darkness, illuminating soft light. She had, or rather, her clone had white wings. And she was smiling. Next to Ayaka-wannabe, was Seto. Without his white coat, only in his black pants and black sweater. And … _oh my god! His eyes are black!_

Kaiba's eyes were completely black. No whiteness, no blue colour, just black. And it seemed … it seemed like all this darkness was coming from him. He was the source of it. He had his back turned to fake Ayaka with wings, clearly not wanting to look at her. The real Aya gulped and float closer to them. Suddenly, Seto started to speak in very quiet, grave voice.

»_I am, I am … a heavy heart to carry. My beloved will be weighed down, down. My arms will suffocate her, her … and my fingers will give her crown, crown._«

More darkness erupted from him, making fake Ayaka shiver as black fog gripped her wings. Seto continued.

»_I am, I am a heavy heart to carry. She can't walk with me, with me, my feet are made of stone, stone. I'll take her to the river with me, with me, where I'll slowly let her drown, drown._«

More black fog gripped white wings and Ayaka watched how fear was spreading on her clone's face with uncomfortable feeling. The air is getting colder.

»_My soul, my soul is made of concrete, my love is made out of iron, iron. Wrapped around her ankles, over the waterfall, waterfall. I am so heavy, heavy._«

Fake Ayaka began crying as black fog now gripped her body too.

»_And is it worth the wait? All this killing time? Is she strong enough to stand, protecting her own heart … and mine?_«

Dreadful scream pierced the darkness, as black fog violently tore white wings from fake Ayaka's body, making her fall to her knees, sobbing, shaking. Her back was bleeding. But Seto kept talking quietly, like he didn't hear a thing.

»_Who is the betrayer? Who's the killer in the crowd? The one who creeps in corridors … and doesn't make a sound._«

The black fog gripped sobbing Ayaka and slided around her torso and neck like an evil black snake. The real Ayaka almost screamed out loud from frustration and horror.

»_This will be my last confession._

_'I love you' has never felt like blessing_

_if you whisper it in the ear like a secret_

_you only condemn the one who hears it_

_curse her with my heavy heart, heavy heart._«

Another piercing scream, Ayaka's clone screamed in agony as her body was torn apart piece by piece … only her head dropped on the floor. Eyes empty, half covered by thick red hair, full of blood. Seto turned and looked at the head with his awful black eyes. Then he picked it up, gently, and whispered in a voice, that was almost loving:

»_I am, I am a heavy heart to carry … but she never let me down. When she had me in her arms, I felt so light, my feet didn't touch the ground._«

Then he kissed the head.

With silent scream, Ayaka opened her eyes. She was shaking and had a headache. Getting up from bed she wiped her face with first piece of clothing she found; she was crying.


	36. Betrayal

Amaya sat beside Bakura for some more. She didn't know what to do with him. If she told them, Yami Bakura would never forgive her. But they'd figure it out anyways, since they had to gather all together to go to the Kaiba mansion in just a few hours. She was crushed – bearing that reality had already become incomprehensible for her. She would…

That's it: Run away! She'd pull that out! They wouldn't have to worry if she attacked them that way and-

"Amaya?"

Too late. He had just opened the door. And she could only imagine what a sight he had just been forced to view.

That was the final hit. "I'm sorry!" She couldn't take it anymore, she burst into tears. "I'm sorry Yami Bakura, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do it; you have to believe me!" She fell on her knees and clung at him desperately, gripping the ends of his light blue jacket. "Oh please, please believe me!" She was gasping to breathe.

His mouth had gone dry, it was hard to swallow. If there was one person in the entire world and time he ever gave a damn about, it was his other self. And now… He couldn't even bring himself to ask her if he was dead, alive, or soon to be turned into a vampire. He just stared with open mouth and trembling eyes. He had trusted her… He believed that this woman could have walked on par with him in the new world. After being through so much together, his chest had started to hurt. "Why?" He asked, and it only elicited a choked noise from her. "Why does it hurt?" He looked down at the top of her head, as she wouldn't dare to make eye contact with him. "Tell me, why do I hurt?" His tone was rising. "I ASKED YOU, WHY DOES IT HURT?" He lost control and slapped her. She let go of his jacket and he kicked her away. She fell on the floor two feet away, face down, covered by her black hair, and stayed like that. "Whose fault is this… Who's…" He placed a hand over his chest, but the pain wouldn't go away. "Damn…" He couldn't step closer to Bakura. His feet were trembling, his knees were weak.

"Well well well, isn't such a great atmosphere in here!" Yami Malik crept behind him. He hugged Yami Bakura once again, just like he had done in Yuugi's house, securing the other's arms and torso. "Don't you think so?" He whispered in his ear. Amaya remained unmoving, wishing she could just die off or wake up from this nightmare. She didn't react, if they wanted to eat her, they could go ahead. "Let me teach you something." Yami Malik licked Yami Bakura's ear, whose hair were covering his face. "It hurts here," He placed a hand over the other's chest, "because you're too weak and sentimental. I agree," He started licking Yami Bakura's neck, exploiting the fact that he wouldn't react to his ministrations, "that these past few weeks were fun. All of you are interesting guys. Even if I'd take over the world, I'd imprison you so I can play. Somehow I want you to stick around, otherwise there's no meaning in conquering the world. You feel this way too, don't you?" He delved his left hand inside Yami Bakura's shirt and touched the soft skin of his belly. "But you know, I have already realized I can't have that. I'm not an utopist." He narrowed his eyes. "I'll play now, for I won't be able to do it later."

"Phar-aoh…" Yami Bakura managed to stutter, much to his humiliation. Asking the Pharaoh for help… He'd rather die, die, DIE! But Yami Malik clenched his arms tighter around him, it was painful. And when Yami Malik's fingers entangled themselves around his neck, it was too late.

And Amaya still didn't have the strength to move.

Downstairs, Ayaka had stormed into the living room where Atem was resting. "I want the Millennium Key, and I want it NOW!" She stomped her foot down.

"Okay…" He raised an eyebrow. "And I want a maisonette in Bahamas too…"

"Stop joking! Call Shadi, I know you can!" Ayaka was completely ignoring the fact that Shadi coming equaled information about Nerissa and thus, more trouble. "Whatever you can do is fine – I want to see Kaiba's past with my own two eyes! Those eyes!" She even pointed at her eyes.

Atem sighed. "Would you mind hearing me out about how peeking in other's pasts isn't right and if you really love him, I understand that you're frustrated but you should be patient and eventually…"

"No, no, no, you don't get it. This isn't about something as tiny as finding out old girlfriends or plain curiosity or worry about him." She tried to make him understand. "This is about all of us! Something really bad, something deranged, distorted, wicked has happened back then! I swear on my magical powers, he could even be dangerous!" She formed a cross with her fingers and kissed it. "You picked inside me and Amaya's minds – now it's time for comeback! Atem, we have to see what happened!"

"Sorry Ayaka. Do you love him yes or no?" Atem stood up and stared at her eyes. Suddenly, she felt uneasy.

"Yes… Or at least I think so. What is love, either way?" She said nervously.

"Something shook you up that bad? Because you do know what love is when you really love. You feel it with and from your heart."

She looked away, without knowing how to answer. "I…" She decided. "I love. It's painful, I know, but I love."

"Then ask him to tell you by himself." Atem was dead serious. "This way..."

"…He can't bring himself to love me. He's afraid of hurting me. That's why he doesn't get close to anybody. Thus, he won't tell me. Consequently, I need your help."

"I'm not giving it."

Ayaka realized he wouldn't change his mind. She had to reveal her worst fear. "What if he's a murderer?" The words just slipped away.

Atem's eyes widened in shock. "Why would you believe something like that?"

"Come on now Atem, let's not kid ourselves! So much money? Ever heard of the word mafia?"

Atem clenched his fists. "Yes, but I don't believe Kaiba would get himself into it. He's smarter than that."

"I'm not saying he's into it, but he sure has some strings attached." Ayaka was trying to be realistic. "Otherwise, he wouldn't have survived until now, we all know what's happening behind those gigantic companies! Besides, his step-father was definitely into it! A company for armory? Something really dirty is going on!"

Atem banged his fist on the table. "Stop it!" He yelled. He glared so intensely that it scared her. "I trust my life to Kaiba! I know what kind of person he is, and if there's one thing I'm sure for, is that he's not a murderer! I will trust him tonight too, and if you really love him, I suggest you do the same." He turned his back at her, and headed upstairs to find the rest. Ayaka watched him go with eyes full of guilt and worry.

But after her dream, she wouldn't be tricked that easily. She bit her lower lip and glared at Atem's back. She would be the one right in the finale!

Atem stomped his way up the stairs. He couldn't believe Ayaka's nerve! She was claiming to love Seto, but in reality, she just doubted him to make sure she would be having a nice time if she picked him! It was frustrating, so damn frustrating… He banged his fist on a wall once more. "Where are you, you twits? We have to go!" He yelled at the rest. And then he noticed the opened door.

He walked in, only to face a sleeping-slash-blood-deprived Bakura, and an open window.

Several miles away

"You decided to walk? Good for you." Yami Malik mocked Amaya. They were in a totally empty field by now. The girls' house wasn't so far away from the countryside after all. Yami Malik was carrying an unconscious Yami Bakura in his arms, and Amaya was following mechanically. This was for the best, right? The rest could pull it off against Yussi and Leer, they were prepared now, and they had everything needed. She was sure Ayaka would understand when she saw Bakura. She would understand…

"Where do we go now?" She asked Yami Malik, without looking up.

He stopped, and turned to face her with a wicked smile. "Why, to make our own utopia, of course!"

He didn't seem to care of how sad she looked. He glanced at the boy in his arms again_. It's good_, he thought. _With those two, I don't need anything else for now._

Amaya looked back again. Was it really okay to leave it like this? She'd have all the eternity to wonder.

Back in his place, Jou was readying mentally himself to pass another heart-clenching night at the Kaiba mansion. Damn it… He was sick of fighting those supernatural freaks. He was sick of having to bet his life, and not only his, but Shizuka's as well. She was deeply traumatized after the last ordeal, if these was to go on, they'd all lose it and check behind their backs every ten seconds. He nearly missed the old days when he only had to fight weak thugs. Okay, maybe some times not so weak, but he at least knew they were at the same level as him – human! And the best part? He was the only one to endanger himself back then! Now it was just shit. They weren't even dueling anymore.

Suddenly, the phone rang. "Hello?" He picked it up. He heard an awfully familiar voice. He froze.

"Hello Jounouchi." The Boss was smirking behind the line. He knew Jou could sense it.

"What the fuck do you want?" The blond spat.

"Come on, be gentler." The Boss took a ship of whiskey hanging from his fingers. "I called to make quite an offering."

One Hour Later

"Jounouchi, you're early!" Seto opened the door surprised. Jou noticed that he was wearing the same clothes as yesterday night. "Aren't you supposed to be a high-ranked slacker and be late almost… I don't know, three hours?" Kaiba pretended to wonder. But Jou totally ignored him. He walked in, totally apathetic, his stare was blank.

"Is Mokuba here?" His voice was so quiet…

"No… I sent him to Kaiba Corp. with all of my security. Thought it would be safer this way…" Something was wrong. Kaiba closed the front door and narrowed his eyes. "Where's Shizuka?" He asked, and turned towards Jou. He still had his back towards him.

"Shizuka isn't coming."

"What's wrong with you?"

"They have my parents."

Seto froze at those words. "What?" He said, knowing it was pointless. Jou turned to face him and revealed a gun.

It was good Mokuba wasn't here; Jou didn't want him to see this. At the same time, he knew that Anzu was holding a gun against Mai and Honda against Otogi. Talking about fucked up development. He pointed it at Kaiba, who didn't even flinch. There he was standing, proud, arrogant and grime as always. Without saying a word, without showing the smallest hint of fear. "Isn't it funny?" He cracked up a deranged laugh. "I totally hate both of them. One left me when I was like five and never looked back, while the other wasted his life in gambling and drinks without ever giving a damn about me. When he was in trouble, I would be the one who'd have to pay. It's so messed up…" He ran his free hand into his hair. Kaiba still wouldn't move or say anything. "I hate them, but they are still my parents. I don't want to do this… I don't even have any guarantee that they'll let them live. It's stupid, but it has to be done. So…"

They stared into each other's eyes for some moments. Neither of them would show any sign of emotion. They were just looking at each other, when Jou let the weapon fall on the floor.

"…I'll go to hell no matter what I choose. So at least, I'll choose the right." He said, and looked away. Neither he, nor Anzu or Honda would pull the trigger. But they had to make their point.

Kaiba walked towards him and picked it up. Jou looked at him again, a sad look visible in his eyes now. "They're watching us aren't they." He stated. The blond nodded. "And listening?" The blond nodded again. Much to his surprise, a wolfish grin appeared at the brunette's lips. He couldn't help but feel scared when Kaiba brought the gun right under his chin. He swallowed hard. "Well then Jounouchi, be a good boy and do as I say." He used his free hand to grab Jou's hair and pushed his skin further into the metallic barrel. Jou closed his eyes and hissed from the pain. It didn't seem to bother Kaiba. He would play the bad guy as many times as it was needed.

"So that's what you really are."

It came as quite a shock when Ayaka revealed herself from being invisible. She looked and sounded so disappointed, it was heart breaking, and she was crestfallen. Not only Amaya had left her again, but now she discovered she lost some more. Kaiba's eyes widened for a moment. His first reaction was to shout no, it wasn't what it looked like, he wasn't trying to hurt Jou, but as always, he controlled himself easily. It was better this way. It was better if she thought this way. "So what?" He gave her an icy look and griped Jou's hair more tightly, until he let out a whimper. "It wouldn't be wise for you to attack now, creature, or whatever the hell you are. If you value the life of your friend, that is."

Tears fell off Ayaka's eyes. "Amaya was right." She shook her head right and left. "She was right, my dream was right. You'll only cause people pain. You're so pitiful, you don't deserve love."

"I don't remember ever asking for your pathetic 'love'. Now leave. You're an eyesore. I don't want to associate with your kind in any way." He emphasized his point by pushing again the gun against Jou's skin. "Leave or he gets it!"

Ayaka couldn't stand it. No more, please, no more! "Let him go, please! He spared you! Let him go!"

"I SAID, LEAVE!" _Go away Ayaka, please go away! _

"Ayaka-chan… Please go." Jou managed to say. He thought he knew what Kaiba was trying to do. "Please, I'll be fine. He won't hurt me; I'm asking you as a favor!"

Ayaka didn't want to stay and see anymore, whatsoever. She started disappearing. Only her head had remained, when she said: "I hate you. You're a stranger to me." And then she totally disappeared.

Kaiba clenched his teeth, but that was the only reaction. "Walk." He ordered Jounouchi, and he obeyed. Whatever Kaiba was planning to do with him, he deserved it. He couldn't help being afraid. He wanted to trust the brunette, but it wasn't that easy. Kaiba guided him into the basement, and shoved him into one of the many doors. It was a small room with one bed, a desk with a few books, and some sideboards. There was no light, only a small, old lamp from those with the oil. When Kaiba walked in right behind him, he closed the door behind him and locked it several times.

"W-What are you doing?" Jou dared to ask, while he retreated to the nearest wall.

"I wouldn't go near the wall if I were you." Kaiba said casually, and lit up the lamp. That gave Jou the opportunity to look at the walls and ceiling. A small scream escaped through his lips. There was blood everywhere, making some really weird and creepy designs, such as the pentacle. "Chill out, I took it from a blood bank. This room is especially made for keeping the vampires and in generally, all the magical creatures out. They can't get in here, see us or hear us."

"Wha… An-And the others? Ayaka-chan?" Jou was astounded.

"Ayaka doesn't need protection now that she's a fully fledged elf-fairy. And I have instructed Mokuba to do the same in other houses and inform the others about it. As soon as Yussi and Leer step inside the mansion, my security will welcome them properly… with silver!" Kaiba was looking so sadistic right then that Jou wondered if he'd prefer the vampire's company. "But what you said complicated things… I hope nothing much will happen further. I count on Natsu to eliminate threats too…"

"You didn't hear? Amaya is missing." Jou informed him a bit surprised. "Yami Malik and Yami Bakura too. We don't know where…"

"What?" Kaiba hoped that he didn't hear well. Natsu is missing… that would mean… that would mean… "FUCK!"

Not so far away

"I'm very happy with our alliance. I hope our terms will be just as satisfactory…"

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD YOU SOLD US OFF!" Amaya was scratching and clawing and kicking, but Yussi was holding her tightly. Yami Bakura was still unconscious, while Yami Malik and the Boss were having a handshake. Leer seemed pretty much bored for now.

"Honey, is it really my fault that you trusted me?" Yami Malik licked his lips. "I think I made a wonderful deal – you two for the Pharaoh and my other, annoying half! I was amazed of how easily you bought it, I have to confess. Vampirism softened you up, didn't it?" He stuck his tongue out.

_Atem… Malik…_ "No! No, no, no, NO!" All she could do was scream.

"Calm down, honey dear!" Yussi couldn't help himself and licked her cheek. She let out a cry of disgust and kicked him on the shin. That really angered him, and he punched her stomach, thing that left her paralyzed for some minutes.

"Throw both of them down the dungeon." The Boss dismissed them easily. "Then go hunt for the rest, except Atem and Malik. You got that?"

"Yes sir!" Yussi threw Amaya over his shoulder and Leer grabbed Yami Bakura's body from his hair. They soon threw them in a dark and damp cell. Amaya continued swearing at them as they were locking the bars, but she couldn't get away.

"Don't yell like that honey. We even left you food." Leer indicated towards Yami Bakura's side, and burst into laughter.

"I'll come to have some fun later." Yussi indicated to his genitals, plastering a lewd smile. "After I've sucked all the blood out of all your dear friends, that is. Don't worry, I'll bring you their heads so you can have a drink too!" They laughed and disappeared, leaving Amaya to feel more helpless, scared and miserable than she had ever felt before.


	37. What they had become

Her face, that peeked through prison bars and grimaced an ugly smile at her, was the last blow for Amaya. Still wearing that ugly smile, Nerissa observed dirty, exhausted, helpless girl, staring back at hern with red eyes from crying. There was Sennen Key shining from her neck. Was she to understand Shada is dead?

But no matter how Amaya tried, she couldn't force herself to … _care_. She just didn't care. He was dead, so what? She felt, very distant, like this was someone elses' body, the shaking. Shaking in her arms and legs. It was coming … from inside. This weird cold shiver on her face.

Nerissa, who obviously also made a pact with Vampire clan like Yami Malik, was saying something to her. But she didn't bother to understand or listen; only from tone of her annoying voice she faintly registered the old witch was taunting her. _They hate me. Yami Bakura slapped me. Kicked me. _Not daring to look at his unconscious body … _funny, I don't seem to care about him anymore too _… she slowly stood up. Weird. She felt completely calm. Nerissa's smile disappeared.

Yami Malik ran, afraid he might miss something. There was terrible screaming coming from hideout where the Boss and his clan were. He was just walking away, but if there was someone being torn apart, he didn't want to miss it for anything!

Screaming ceased. He stopped running and grunted. Is he really too late? Maybe he'll get to see some-

Speechless. He's speechless.

Blood, blood everywhere. Scattered bodies, lifeless. Smashed sculls, mashed brains, lungs, hearts, stomachs being pulled out of bodies. Eyes pulled out of their sockets. There was not a soul alive in entire clan. In the distance, he saw Boss running in the woods. Walking towards the cell, he paused at Nerissa's dead body, torn in half. Bending, he gripped Sennen Key, drenched in blood. Then he walked in the cell, lifting still unconscious body of Yami Bakura over his shoulder. Amaya was nowhere to be found.

**)Xxx)X(xxX(**

With every step, something made a small noise. Either a chain, bandages or her shoes. But still it was a small noise, no one gave it much attention. She was walking slowly, right beside the walls of dark street. A few lamps gave off weak light. If by chance any person crossed path with her, they either almost ran pass, or stared at her rudely. She was used to it, so it didn't bother her. After all, she did look unusual.

Very long black coat covered her form, long sleeves hiding her arms and weapons. Black hood was pushed so low over her head and face, her eyes were covered. Stopping suddenly, she slightly tilted her head, without exposing her eyes. _Senja bar_. A very elegant bar in the middle of Czech street. Most people didn't know that, but Czech Republic has great style.

Walking in Senja bar, low electro music greeted her. Only a few people were there and barman gulped when he saw this eccentric girl walking towards him. Without a smile, she ordered to hit her with an expensive vodka quietly. He nodded and left. She could hear people whispering behind her over the music. Slowly, she looked up. There was a long horizontal mirror where bottles stood behind the bar.

A young attractive woman greeted her. She was covered in long black coat with sleeves that went over her fingers and a hood that covered her head. Under the hood, smooth face was seen, ghost white. Eyes, that were long ago big, innocent and emotional, were now watchful, smaller, intense, careful not to give away any emotion. They lost their girly charm and gained womanly feel, that went well with their colour – storm gray.

Long, very well-kept hair was falling down, free – not in ponytail or two tails, her shoulders and stopped at her stomach. A few bangs were falling right in the middle between her eyes. In contrast to her black coat, her hair was deep scarlet red. Many women would kill for it.

She remembered, once upon a time, when she looked like a girl. Now she looks like a very, very fine woman. Even though her body didn't change much … since it was _immortal_.

Her vodka arrived, and bartender sneaked away again like he'd be afraid she'll pull out a gun. Idiot. Just another idiot. She took a large sip of vodka and put the glass down loudly. If she'd introduced herself, he'd probably call the police. That's what people usually do when they get introduced to Morana, the Suffocator. That, or they run away, begging for their life.

All bunch of idiots! She, take their life? Never! They had no idea, no fucking idea she was the only one who was keeping them safe!

She, who wander the world, killing vampires after vampires, werewolf after werewolf, demon after demon to keep human race safe. Yet, when they hear her name, they immediately think she's out to kill them. In fact, Morana the Suffocator wasn't her real name. But she has been wondering Slavic countries for three years and a half now, and when you kill creature of the nigt, it makes a weird sound, like he'd be suffocating. Hence Morana the Suffocator. _Morana_ means death in Slavic language.

And to keep these humans safe she goddamn deserves free vodka when she feels like it! But now … she needs vodka to help her face a hard decision. She's going back there … not because she wants it. If it was up to her, she'd never go back to that place, not even after a millenia, let alone three years and a half. But she _needs_ to. It's her _job_.

She hated Domino town. Hated. Ever since she left Domino, three and a half years ago. There was a man she once loved and didn't love her back. There were people who called themselves her friends, yet they never wanted to contact her after she left. There was … that girl …

A lot has changed in three years and a half. She kept her eyes on things in Domino, even though she hated the place and hated the people. Atem and Anzu were now a couple. Mai and Jounouchi were still 'just good friends'. Otogi and Honda were just like the rest; in their last year in school. Malik was taking care of Yami Malik, Yami Bakura and Bakura. Two psychos and a vampire. The Yami's returned to their old self; no longer willing to join forces with 'the good guys', they were plotting to take over the world – each in their own way of course and they were now again dangerous. Bakura is becoming more like his deranged Yami every day, who would have thought Bakura would become a psycho too. Malik was an enigma. He was neither good or bad, it seems he became quiet and more willing to spend time with Yamis and Bakura than Atem and his pack of heroes. Mokuba was taller and some sort of black metal teen, with hair in ponytail, black jeans, black metal boots and black T-shirt with CANNIBAL CORPSE imprinted on it in red letters.

And Seto Kaiba was engaged with Isis Ishtar.

Angrily, she took the last sip of vodka, smashed the glass and give bartender a dark glare that ensured her free drink and getting away with breaking the glass. She wouldn't go back in fucking Domino if not for major threat. There was a vampire war soon going down there. And the catalyst for it was her biggest enemy – _Rin_.

Just her name made any demon, vampire, werewolf, fairy, elf, or any other magical creature shiver and start praying – even if they don't believe in God.

»Ready to go, babe?«

She looked right, at slim, attractive man, who was now hugging her hips. Black hair fell on his eyes and he was wearing his usual arrogant smirk. Scott Ballantine. American gothic guy from underground. Fire elf. Her lover, her fianceé.

She nodded, wondering how _they_ are going to react when they see … the truth. Sweet little Ayaka became the Suffocator.

**)Xxx)X(xxX(**

»Rin is Queen of the Damned, literally. Satan, tyrant, sociopath, coldblooded murderer, whatever you want to call it.«

Sudden voice made Atem jump off the chair. If she wouldn't felt this dark hatred, emotion that was very foreign for her years ago, but was now her silent companion, she would have find it funny.

It was well after one o'clock in the morning. Lack of moon's light made it pitch black outside. But they weren't outside, on this cold and unkind night. Scott pretty much ordered Atem earlier this day to call anyone with little magical power or relation with Sennen Items. Therefore Yuugi, Isis, Seto, Malik, Bakura, Yami Malik and Yami Bakura were all crammed in Yuugi's bedroom. Naturally, idiots Jounouchi, Otogi and Honda were here too, even though Scott _specifically_ said people with no magic or no relation with Sennen Item are not to come, they'd only get in the way. But she expected it. Still it pissed her off, after all this time they were incapable of following perfectly clear orders. Looking sideways, she saw Scott pursed his lips. Unsatisfied too.

They'd been hiding in shadows of the room, until all gahtered and she went straight to the point. Seeing how confused they all looked, she started again with her usual cold voice:

»Rin is Queen of the Damned, literally. Satan, tyrant, sociopath, coldblooded murderer, whatever you want to call it. She a vampire, but the most dangerous vampire ever. You think you can take her, but you're wrong. She's got whole Europe, Africa and Asia down on their knees, covered in blood and guts. Every creature fears her. Satan himself bows to her. Rin has a vampire clan named Stiah. Members are all vampire girls, very unusual vampire girls. Sixty of them. Rin leads Stiah to kill … no, massacre every vampire, werewolf, demon, elf or any other magical creature that comes in their way. She knows no mercy and they take everything the victims had; money, estate. Stiah cannot be broken. The girls are faithful to Rin, no one would betray her, they live for her, she gave them everything – status, power and wealth.

Rin is the cruelest being on this Earth. What you two pathetic Yamis have done is nothing compared to her. She has _no_ emotion, she's a block of ice.

The Boss …« She momentarily lost her voice, but it lasted less than a second, and she continued in the same grave tone: »The Boss, who was once leader of vampire clan here in Domino, now has a new clan, and it's strong. But nothing compared to Rin and her Stiah. Boss is scared shitless right now – Rin is coming to defeat the last vampire clan who defies her in Asia. After that, she'll be going to America. Then, she'll rule. Then, there will be no creature of the night against her, only with her.

This vampire war will last less than ten seconds. Staih will kill Boss and his clan, I know. I gathered you here only because you have a little power to keep Domino safe just in case something goes wrong. But don't come close to the war. Rin will tear your body open before you can even blink. She doesn't care. I should know. I am the best beast hunter in the world and Rin is the best beast in the world. I should know,« she repeated, not making eye contact with these people she hated now so much.

»When?« silently asked Atem.

»Already, small boy!« arrogantly laughed Scott and hugged her from the back like a lustful lover he was, and mocked the Pharaoh. »The war is going to happen in a few minutes!«

There was an uproar but she yelled _shut the fuck up!_ and everyone obeyed. »Let it happen. One less vampire clan, and Rin will do nothing to the city, she wants to go to America. I just called you to keep city _unaware_ and _safe_ of the war.«

»Here's what we'll do!« happily laughed Scott, hugging her tighter. »You guys will follow us and we'll keep a watch on Kazumi street, to make sure no vampire cross the line of stone wall on the left to go to the city, _capis_?«

His wiggling body made her hood slip off. She was so different now, yet it took them only two minutes of silence to fully realise who was standing before them.

»Oh my God,« quietly whispered Atem.

»It can't be,« said Jounouchi equally quietly.

She didn't spare a look in Seto Kaiba's direction. Scott let out a snicker. It made her wonder if he planned all this to see their reaction.

»Morana the Suffocator,« he called her loudly, letting go of her body and looked at their faces, waiting for someone to comment on the name. But everyone stayed silent, stunned, so he continued: »Lead the way!«

Without looking at anyone she walked, her head held high, between Isis and Yuugi to the door and soon, everyone followed.

**)Xxx)X(xxX(**

War was already over. The other couldn't sense it, but she and Scott, due to their immortal status of elf and fairy, could smell vampire blood and hear cheers of victory of Stiah girls in the air. They walked silently by stone wall on Kazuki street that separated magnificent mansion where Boss used to live (no doubt will now fall in Rin's hands) and Domino city.

»Ay- I mean, uh …« Yuugi was embarrassed. She didn't care and she didn't feel sorry for him.

»Uh … how … does Rin look like?« he gathered the courage again, though his voice was small and she could sense him blushing from embarrassment. She stopped walking. Behind her she heard others stop. They stopped because she did, but she stopped because she sensed _her_. Looking sideways at Scott, she saw him standing there, arrogant grin like always on his face, hands in pockets, looking up at the wall. She followed his gaze and others followed hers, like robots.

On the wall stood young woman. Shining leather black strapped boots. Fishnet stockings. Shining leather black skirt. Satin emerald green corset with black laces. Fishnet gloves up to elbows. A big, cross pendant around her neck with two blood scarlet diamonds. Her magnificent rich black hair up in high ponytail, dancing wildly in the wind. At the tips of her hair were curls. Hair in the front was long and covered her entire right eye. Emerald green eyes were elegant but merciless, cold and monster-like.

Without saying a word (Scott and her have heard she is very quiet and rarely talks), Rin pierced every one of them with an unemotional gaze that let them know they are only food to her. She locked eyes with her last. No emotion. No recognition.

Rin turned and disappeared. In the distance, she heard Stiah girls are going silent,probably following Rin who knows where, maybe to rob Boss mansion. She looked at Atem, Seto Kaiba and others. They just received another shock of the night. Feeling Scott's hand gently touch her shoulder, a cold smile crept on her face. It was good Rin showed up the way she did. _How else would I explain to them Rin looks a lot like crazy version of Amaya?_


	38. Final Choice

Slowly now… Let's unravel the curtains…

Morana, or Ayaka, whichever was fine, was looking out of the window solemnly. Dark clouds had gathered again, soon the night would fall down. She was pondering… How dirty it all became… How clean and innocent it started and how dirty it came to be now. She glanced at Scott for a moment, who was still sleeping in the bed behind her – their bed. Deep down, she knew that she didn't really like him. He was just there so she wouldn't feel all alone, and so she could satisfy sexual desires. She hated herself for this. Well she always used to hate herself, how was it different now? She never was modest enough, she never was smart enough, never beautiful enough, never compassionate enough… Never good enough! Never the best… Always the second best. Always anxious, always drowning in a spoon with water. She wondered though that if she felt like this now, how did Amaya…

…No, she could never learn what Amaya or Rin was feeling. No one could ever truly know what the other person is feeling, he can just hope he guessed right. And when they don't…

"My, you're quite greedy and envious as it is. Do you hate yourself for that too?" Scott chuckled, as he opened his eyes. "You give a whole new meaning in self-resentment, you know?" He didn't need to guess anything. He already knew, and plainly he didn't give a damn.

"Shut up." Morana walked past the bed, grabbing the sheets and leaving him sprawled naked. She was too used of that view now to care. "Get up. We go hunting."

Just when the night fell, at the other side of the town, Rin opened her green eyes widely. She was starving… She_ needed_ to kill! She had long ago realized that it was something she couldn't back down from. That was who she was, it didn't matter if she didn't choose it or not, it wasn't something she could fight against. She rose up and licked her lips. Blood… She needed blood… When she needed blood so badly, nothing mattered. And really, what should matter to a demon like her? Love? Friendship? Compassion? Useless emotions for idealistic fools! Those emotions were nothing more than illusions, and whoever follows them or believes in them, couldn't be more idiotic of a person. All that matters is needs! The world is ruled by needs and desires – food, sex, social status, money to buy them… Those are what people are chasing after and try so desperately to catch, those are everything that truly counts!

"Don't you think you're forgetting something?" She heard a voice from behind. She turned, and saw Morana jumping off the ceiling, to land gracefully on the floor. She was treating her again with cold and piercing eyes.

"What do you want?" Rin glared at her. "Get away. I haven't eaten yet." She placed a hand to her stomach, which had started to ache. "Get the fuck away!"

"Haven't eaten? So, does this mean you're weak now?" Morana unsheathed her katana with a smirk.

"Oh trust me, you don't want to face me while on a hungry rampage." Rin started working on her hands. It was amazing, they could still hold a conversation like nothing had changed between them. "What happened, Aya? Do you finally have the guts to fight? I thought you'd be still whining and hiding behind Kaiba's coat!"

"Speaking of which, you know that they saw you the other night, right?" Both girls started walking in a circle, with Morana always pointing a sword to Rin. "They were left quite speechless, I dare say…"

"No way! I finally found out how to shut Atem up?" Rin let out a maniacal laugh.

"It's not funny and you know it." The knife cut the laughter out.

"Ne, Aya… I'm really hungry right now… It would be better if you'd beat it before I call my followers to feed me." Amaya's eyes were shining crazily.

"Scott is keeping them company. We have time." She twirled the sword. "It's showdown_, Rin_!"

"Don't make me laugh_, Morana_, you obviously _can't handle me_!" She screamed the last part and attacked hence-forth. Ayaka prepared her sword to defend, but inches before they'd clash, the Earth disappeared under their feet. Both of them simultaneously yelped, while some invisible power let them float. Ayaka's katana disappeared, and at the same time, Amaya closed her eyes peacefully. Her lips formed a faint smile. "I'm not hungry anymore…" She crooned. "Ne, Ayaka! I'm not hungry anymore…" It was leaving her lips like the finest sweet essence.

Ayaka was seriously dumbfounded. The first difference she noticed was her hair. She reached up and she found two nicely-tied ponytails. "No… way…"

"Is it really so difficult for you to believe?" A familiar voice echoed through the place. Ayaka almost choked.

"F-Fredericka-san?" She stuttered.

"What? Who? How?" Amaya twirled around, but saw nothing. She could only see Ayaka… Old Ayaka in front of her. Not Morana anymore. The very same person she knew from three years before, with the red ponytails and the skimpy dark outfits. And was she still Rin herself? She wasn't sure… The only thing she knew for sure was that it felt so good not experiencing that destructive hunger anymore… Gee, she could really go for a cheeseburger right now! She couldn't remember the last time she had one.

"Don't be surprised. Even if you can't see me, I'm all around. I'm just here to give you two a choice. But first, I want you to answer me something." That voice was so damn eerie.

"Hell if I trust you!" Amaya started making a fuss immediately. "Let us go immediately, or you'll be facing Rin, the…"

"It's okay Fredericka-san, we'll listen!" Ayaka interrupted her, sweat-dropping.

"Damn you! Stop making decisions on your own!" Amaya's vein popped. But they both felt something cleansing them. Their hearts were lighter and clearer. Strange magic.

"Ayaka, what did you want to remind Rin? What did she forget?" Fredericka asked the girl kindly.

Ayaka lowered her head. "She was thinking about needs and desires. It's true that most people chase after them because they seek how to fulfill them, but they do that in only one purpose: To find happiness. Rin had forgotten happiness. She forgot that it isn't something needs can give to someone. Sure they can please, but only to a tiny extent. What really gives people happiness is to do the right thing. Everyone, deep down, knows what that is. That's why when we have doubts about whether we did the right thing or not, we drown ourselves into misery. Happiness is the only thing the man seeks for."

"And you, Amaya." She turned to the black-haired girl. "Are you hungry right now? How do you feel?"

"I'm not hungry…" She rolled her eyes. "And yeah, it feels damn amazing! Of course it would! You both can't imagine what I've been through! You think I kill because I want to? You think I became Rin because I could control it? But things took that turn! Nothing in human life can go as perfect as we'd wish for. I don't know, I can't know if we took wrong turns and ended up as Rin and Morana. No matter how much I search, how much I try to reminisce, I can't see where was that fateful wrong turn – when did things start to go wrong. What's happened, for any reasons that might exist, it happened this way. We can't change the past, and that's absolute."

"Are you both happy now?"

Amy and Aya looked away from each other. They didn't answer.

"I see. Here's my offer: I can control time. I can take you back before that night in the Club, when you first performed. You'll be reunited with your friends and live those three years over, once again, making different choices, now that you know of the future."

At that prospect, both girls lost their voices. Maybe it was a dream… Maybe it was just a fine dream…

"But," She continued, and they froze. "You have to pay a price."

"W-What's that?" Amaya almost whispered.

"Your immortality. And that means your magical powers too. You'll have to confront Yussi, Leer, Boss and Nerissa, without being able to even read the fortune on Tarot cards. I don't know what that might cost you. Maybe your lives. Maybe your friend's lives. But it'll grant you happiness. Even if there's a possibility it's brief, it's happiness."

"Our memories from here?" Ayaka asked, trembling.

"Will remain intact."

Both of the girls paused. If they agreed, it might endanger their friends. If not, the situation wasn't ideal either way. Did they still want those people as their friends? Did they really want to go back… All they could remember was that back there, they were truly happy…

They gazed deep into each other's eyes. They smiled. They cried. And then they embraced.

A & A

"AMY GET UP! WE HAVE SO MUCH TO DO TODAY!"

"That's not a reason for you to pierce my eardrums!" Amaya yawned. The bed was so soft, so fluffy, so warm and so…

"Get up seniora!" Ayaka pulled the sheets of, and Amaya froze from the cold expose. "We already told Jou and Malik to come pick us up, do you want them to find you sleeping in such a pose?"

"What's with the Spanish?" Amaya rubbed her eyes boringly. "And what was wrong with my pose, please explain?"

"C'mon! I have cornets! Chocolate!" Carefully, Ayaka placed a warm, soft cornet under Amaya's nose. "You have to eat many nice things now! After that we'll go for cheeseburgers! And pasta carbonara! And pizza! And crepes! And… "

In three seconds, Amaya was up, dressed and full of energy. "Let's go, Ayaka!" She grabbed the cornet, ate it with two bites, and quickly wiped her mouth off. "Erase the future, change the past!" She grabbed her friend's hand and they rushed outside, right under the bright sun. Amaya closed her eyes and savored the warmth like it was her everything. "Aya, now that it hit me… You do have money for the food, right?"

Ayaka's wallet was emptier than a winter resort in July… But before she could cry about it:

"Hey, girls! Get on!" They heard Jou calling out at them. They turned to see Jou, Malik, Shizuka, Otogi and Honda inside Mai's cabriole purple car, which she was driving, while next to them, a big, black cabriole that belong to Seto Kaiba and no one else, was also waiting. Kaiba was driving, having as passengers Mokuba, Yuugi, Atem, Anzu, Bakura, Yami Bakura and Yami Malik.

"How many people in just two cars, we won't fit!" Ayaka's eyes were popping out.

"You can sit on my knees, honey!" Yami Malik said with a lewd smile. Kaiba opened automatically the door Yami Malik was leaning into and he fell off the car.

"Oops, my bad." He said, but he didn't seem to be sorry at all.

Amaya had already made herself comfortable in Mai's car… On Malik's lap. "Aya, enjoy the ride over there!" She waved innocently, as Mai was starting the engine.

"No fair!" Ayaka was whining. "More people and more psychos!"

"Don't worry, Yuugi and Mokuba only occupy half a space!" Honda grinned.

"Yeah, we guys here are skinny." Yami Bakura commented nonchalantly, before Yuugi or Mokuba could cry about it.

"_Are you insinuating that I'm fat?"_ Anzu raised her fist, ready to pummel him.

After lots of trouble, shouting, yelling, crying and kicking, Ayaka sat on Kaiba's lap. "Is it surely okay? You're driving, after all…" She had such a red face…

"With this car, yes it is." He shrugged it off. "It's from Kaiba Corp, it can move automatically of course." Still, Ayaka could hear Amaya snickering behind her back. It would take ages until she'd manage to utter another word. Ah, pure embarrassment…

"Ready, set, GO!" Mai shouted and took off so suddenly, that Honda and Otogi almost fell off. Amaya yelped and hugged Malik, burying his face in her chest. Didn't he look happy…

"Malik, you bastard, I can see through your little scheme!" Yami Bakura got ticked off, having real Bakura consoling him.

"Oh, Kujaku, you're challenging me?" Kaiba raised one eyebrow and smirked. It just smelled like danger to Ayaka. "Very well. But don't expect you can beat me!" The engine started to roar like a carnivorous ready to get into meal.

"No no Kaiba-kun she's not challenging you, definitely she's not-AAAAAAAHHH!" Too late. They started almost immediately with 200 k/h. "What wrong with this car? Damn it!" She screamed. Along with all the others.

"Hm, Kaiba, you may challenge me in cards, but I won't lose to a speed race!" Mai laughed evilly, and pressed more the acceleration. The car sped off and shot even further away. Now Honda and Otogi were literally in the air.

"Onii-chan, are we going to die?" Shizuka was clinging onto Jou for dear life. "I can already see it – my life passing like a movie in front of my eyes!" Before he could answer, Amaya took turn:

"Yes, we are going to die! Don't listen to him, it's already too late! Somebody stop those demonic bastaaaards…"

And still they were laughing. And still they liked it. All that craziness, all that risk, all that celebration of emotions. If this wasn't the definition of being alive, what was? Amaya looked at the sky, and let tears fell away, which were soon whipped off by the wind. She could already see the future ahead. She knew, right from back then, that they'd kill Yussi, Leer and Boss the next night. She knew that the silver bullets would find their target. She knew that she, Ayaka, Jou and Malik would become Kaiba Corp's official music band. She knew that Shadi would kill Nerissa. She knew that Ayaka would manage to convince Kaiba to let her in his world. She knew from back then…

She knew.

Rin and Morana were nothing but a bad dream that got them in the right path. It was over.

She turned around and smiled at Ayaka, who was still screaming from the speed. _Thanks for showing me the way._

Ayaka stopped and looked at her too, when she realized the gaze. They locked eyes, and then they smiled. _Thanks for letting me back in. _

With those smiles, they looked up, and raised their hands in synch, wishing to grab the blue, beautiful sky, while still racing.

_Thank you… life._

FIN


End file.
